Auric Gods
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: Beings from the Age of Gods have managed to find themselves in the unsuspecting world of Terra. From what was supposed to be a supposed normal Holy Grail war quickly spiralled out into something else and now two best friends find themselves at odds with each other. Terra is about to experience a new rumbling.
1. Chapter 1: Two in one

There was perpetual darkness surrounding the lone body, it was as if the poor soul had wandered off and became lost. How it ended up here was beyond logical reasoning.

But amidst the constant darkness, a bright light pulsed vividly and casted the abyss aside. Clearing a straight path towards the unconscious soul, the holy light revealed itself to be a figure. Slowly striding up to the lost soul, it called out.

"Doctor, you can wake up now. Everything's going to be alright now that I'm here."

Speaking in the tone of an angel, the divine figure's words brushed over the immobile body and within seconds life began to crawl back in.

First a small cough came out, then a groan and more heavy coughs before the figure known as the Doctor stirred. Dizzy and confused, the young man opened his eyes for what felt like an eternity and looked around.

Confused by the environment, he felt unsafe, scared to say the least. Feeling a soft gentle touch caress his hand, he shifted his gaze to find his mysterious saviour comforting him.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Their voice was smooth and caring, like a mother fawning over her newborn child.

Doctor? This person, they kept calling him Doctor. Is that who we was, is that how people referred to him? He wondered about the meaning of the name, but something was aloof. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything.

From the moment he woke up, he couldn't recall anything. His name and everything came up empty, as if his mind was a library but majority of the books were absent. All he knew was the moment that was now, this figure that was busy overlooking him.

"W-Where am I?" He croaked out in a low voice.

"Doctor, do you know who I am?" They asked him, the calm gentle look on their face made him feel at ease.

Gazing momentarily at the person's face, the Doctor squinted and pried his mind for an answer, but nothing came up. With a defeated look on his face, he slowly swayed his head from side to side.

The stranger looked at him, their expression turned into a pained one as they studied him up and down. Perhaps he meant something to them, judging by their expressions alone, he shared a close bond with them.

Recovering from the sudden revelation, the figure looked at him and changed the pained expression on their face into a relieved one.

"I'm…I'm just glad I managed to save you at least. There were so many risks with the process, but I guess this was the toll of prolonging your life…" They told him with a hint of sadness mixed with relief in their voice.

"Wait, save me? What do you mean? Who are you, what is this place? Tell me!" The Doctor's voice began to climb, fear and panic encroached into his feelings.

"I'll happily explain it all to you, please just calm yourself." They told him in a soothing tone while grasping both his hands.

As if on command, the uneasiness and fear that had began to build up within the doctor suddenly disappeared as quickly as they came. Being around this person, made the Doctor's worries seem insignificant.

"While I cannot answer everything, I'll do my best to put your mind at ease. After that well…what comes next is up to us…" They trailed off slowly at the end.

The Doctor looked at the person in front of him, curious of their nature. "Well, for starters, can you tell me who I am? What I-no, we are doing here."

The stranger's face turned into a small excited smile as they got up and sat next to the Doctor. All the while keeping at least a firm grip on one of his hands. Plopping down next to him, the figure turned to him and asked.

"Do you mind if I rest my head on you? Its been a long journey for me, I'd like to just rest myself for the time being." The tone was sweet and gentle.

The Doctor, seeing no harm to the innocent request, agreed silently with a nod.

Resting their head on his shoulder, the stranger cleared their throat and began to talk.

"Your name…your name is Kingu. At least, that is what everyone called you." The expression on their face turned into a slight frown, as if the name brought back memories.

"Is something the matter?" The Doctor attempted to pry at them.

The figure shook their head and washed off their distracted expression, replacing it with a soft smile. "Please, don't mind me. You're the one here that seeks answers, I will merely comply Master…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" The stranger abruptly shot back.

"Anyway, you were saying my name is Kingu? Why do you refer to me as Doctor? What does that title mean to me?" The man became even more curious.

"Ah yes, Doctor…that name…its basically you're second identity if I were to put it. Frankly speaking, its what the people at Rhodes Island call you. To them you are one of their top leaders, you're quite the famous one." A small giggle escaped their mouth as they playfully nudged the Doctor.

The Doctor returned the small banter with a low laugh. "Doctor huh?...This Rhodes Island, just who are they exactly? From what I can deduce I must share some sort of close relationship with them."

The stranger scratched their soft cheek. "Going off from what I've observed and heard, Rhodes Island seems to be a place that focuses on treating the 'infected' and serving everyone. An ambitious goal I must say. With you as one of the top leaders, you are the one of the few that seeks to develop a cure to end this sad nightmare that has been plaguing the planet."

Admittedly, whatever his saviour just said just opened a whole new can of worms. Perhaps just learning the basics should be enough for him to start from before leaping into more complicated matters.

"It seems I have led an interesting life, although what you've just told me is probably just the tip of the iceberg. This is all starting to seem quite large for my tastes, let's go back, how about you? Why don't you tell me about yourself, you seem to have shared a bond with my past self."

The stranger cleared their throat and wondered just where to begin explaining things from. "I guess there is no easy way to explain this, but if I were to bluntly put it, I am your Servant. I am a magical familiar that you summoned with the purpose to serve you." The figure happily explained.

Staring the mysterious being with a confused face, Kingu eyed the person next to him carefully and took note of their appearance. Feeling his breath slip away, he was initially stunned by the beauty and complexion of such a person.

From just a glance, one would mistaken them for a beautiful woman due to their hair and face. But upon closer inspection, looking at their hands and feet revealed a more built figure signifying a male.

Yet it just didn't add up overall, the body proportions and figure screamed of a slender figure underneath those white oversized robes. Was it a man or woman, perhaps neither? Either way, that beautiful face of theirs was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"S-Servant?..." He murmured the words out.

"Ah, I guess there's no simple way to put it. But I am your Servant and you're my Master. I have been summoned as your aid and to fight by your side. The reason you have called upon me is so I can lend you my strength in order for you to win the Holy Grail." They explained to him happily.

"Summoned? Holy Grail? Master? Servant? Wha….?" Kingu's words began to slur as none of this made sense to him.

"I'm so sorry, it must be really difficult for you right now. Perhaps I should refrain from saying too much from now on." The figure comforted Kingu.

Recovering from the sudden information overload, the two of them sat in silence in this null empty void for a short while before Kingu gathered his thoughts. Looking at the stranger by his side, it was time to ask just who his mysterious saviour was.

"Say, since you're my Servant, you haven't told me your name yet. I'd wish to rekindle whatever bond we had before, so please, tell me who you are." Kingu looked at them sincerely.

With a soft sigh, the Servant formed a happy smile on their face. "Then allow me to introduce myself once again. I am Servant Lancer, you may call me Enkidu. Please use me as you see fit, Master." Enkidu bowed their head.

"Enkidu…" Kingu narrowed his eyes as the name echoed inside his head. He swore he knew that name, as if it was one of the things he held dear to his heart. "So what shall I call you exactly? Do I refer you to he or she?" His face lit up.

Enkidu pondered about the question for a few seconds before replying. "I do not mind with how you address me. Although the people back at Rhodes Island mainly referred to me as 'he' whenever I was around."

"Huh, so you're genderless from the get go. I guess I'll just interchange whenever I feel like it then, if you don't mind that is."

"I do not mind at all. After all, I am here to serve you."

"Serve me…" The words echoed inside the Doctor's head. "You say that, but the way you addressed me earlier. It wasn't that of a Master and Servant relationship, it was something far deeper. Tell me, are you always like that?"

Enkidu sat down properly, his hand still grasping the Doctor's visibly. "You're right, our relationship goes deeper than Master and Servant. We've been working together for a few months now, and within that gap we have formed a unique bond. To say the very least, I changed my old ways because of how you treated me."

Kingu wore an alarmed look on his face by what Enkidu meant. Did his previous self-do something wrong? Was it that impactful to the point Enkidu is such a different person from when he first started out?

Noticing the alarmed look on the Doctor's face, Enkidu let out a low chuckle. "That look on your face is wondering if you messed up. No, I am proud to say that you have not done anything wrong, in fact I wish to thank you. You have put me on a path wherein I can forge a new destiny, develop myself in a direction I can freely control. The only person that has had a similar impact on me is _him_….."

"Who's he?" Kingu wondered.

Enkidu shifted his gaze upwards, as if his thoughts guided him down memory lane. "Yes…him…the one time I chose to take things into my own hands. It was all because of him. And I thank that person, for making me who I am today. Even though the I will have no memory of the legacy that I have forged here, I will take pride in it regardless."

Kingu looked at Enkidu with a confused gaze, half the things that was coming from the Servant's mouth was flying right over him. "Who's he Enkidu? And what do you mean about legacy stuff?"

Enkidu returned his gaze towards Kingu with a grin on his face. "Don't worry Master, you'll find out soon enough."

"Eh?..." Kingu scratched his head mentally.

As the two sat in silence again, Kingu broke the barrier and asked another question.

"Where are we? How did I end up in this place? You said something about saving my life but at a cost. I'm guessing this amnesia is the price, but what exactly did you do Enkidu?"

Enkidu sighed as a half sad look formed across his face. "I…this place, it is not what you think it is. Right now, we are in your consciousness, you are not awake yet. There…there was a battle, a fierce one at that, you happened to get caught up in the heat of things and well…you were injured. By the time I got to you, things were looking bad, you were on death's door at that moment."

Enkidu paused for a moment, recollecting his thoughts as the memories flooded back in like an open dam. "I brought you back to Rhodes Island, and handed you over to the medical team. All the professionals, were there, attempting to stop the bleeding and close the hole. But, it was too late, you had lost a lot of blood, half of your organs were destroyed. Yet you clung onto life, stubbornly."

"I died….?" Kingu murmured.

"I made the call, to save you. As a last-ditch effort, I chose to sacrifice myself in order for you to live." Enkidu paused, making sure the Doctor was still keeping up. "By integrating my Saint Graph into your body, you essentially inherited my abilities and powers and was given a new body to start fresh. But that meant sacrificing my physical form in the process, which leads us to now…"

Kingu was speechless momentarily, to be bombarded with such a revelation shortly after waking up was one thing. But find that someone else had willingly given up their life to save his was an entirely different matter. He felt guilty for receiving a second chance.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I overstepped myself here. But I thought that perhaps saving your life, was the best outcome for Rhodes Island, for everyone, and for Amiya…" Enkidu dropped his head, shame clouded him.

Still stunned by the revelation, Kingu merely kept quiet but moved by sheer instinct alone. Lifting up Enkidu's chin, he smiled at the Servant.

"I don't blame you Enkidu, I don't know what my past self would've thought. But I can tell you, you did what you thought was for the greater good. If you saw that I was the hope for Rhodes Island, then I don't blame you for seeing me that way. Besides, even though I may feel that I don't deserve this second chance, I won't simply squander it. I'll do everything in my power to make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain."

The gloomy look on the Servant's face began to lift up. "Good grief, that sounds like something your old self would say to me. Even though you were ruthless and cold at times, there was the soft side of you that genuinely cared."

"Wait, I was cold and ruthless?" Kingu wore a shocked look on his face.

"Forget I said that." Enkidu abruptly shot back.

The two of them exchanged a small laugh before returning back to normal.

"So, what happens now?" Kingu asked.

"Now comes the difficult part." Enkidu said with a grim expression.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor had a worried look on his face.

"Once you wake up, there's two ways this can go. Our personalities will either merged and that will shape all future behaviours, or one of us is going to be the dominant one. I cannot predict who will be the dominant one. But if it happens to be me, then I would feel that this was all for naught." The Servant sighed in a disappointed tone.

"I think you're wrong there." Kingu argued.

Surprised by his Master's response, the Servant looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, the way you've been holding onto me the past few minutes or hours has been firm. Not once have you let go, and I haven't let go either. I think that we'll both play a hand in this, but the outcome, I think I've got a fairly good idea of what it's going to be." Kingu grinned at him.

Enkidu could only share a confused look on his face. "I don't follow, would you mind sharing?"

Kingu gave a cheeky grin. "You'll find out soon enough."

Enkidu rolled his eyes. "Very well, I shall play along with this game of yours then."

"So, when do we wake up?" He asked.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then, let's do it now."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then allow me." Enkidu instructed.

Coming closer towards Kingu, Enkidu released his grip and brought both his hands up to the Doctor's cheeks. Caressing them gently, the Servant came in closer and closer and rested his forehead against Kingu.

"Goodluck to us." Enkidu said softly.

Within a blinding flash, a bright wave of light enveloped Kingu's vision and everything felt light. As if he was being carried by the clouds themselves to wherever he was going.

But that all came to an abrupt stop as darkness came forth and then nothingness. It would be awhile before either of them surface once more.

* * *

Beeping in a slow rhythmic tone, the vital sign monitor displayed various readings on its screen from blood pressure to oxygen supply and heart rate. Laying peacefully in the bed was the body of the once famous Doctor Kingu.

The aftermath of the risky Saint Graph transplant resulted in a brand new body replacing the older one. Instead of the Doctor's body inhabiting the bed, it closely resembled that of his Servant Enkidu.

With the lushes silky green hair sprawled about coupled together with the feminine look on his face, it was no doubt it was Enkidu that inhabited the bed.

The truth is, the Doctor already bore a striking resemblance with his Servant. Perhaps the sharing the same face brought the two together in the first place.

The only difference was the hair length and colour and the eye colour. Other than that, if you looked at the two side by side from a facial standpoint, you couldn't tell the difference apart.

Ten minutes elapsed, and soon an hour has gone by. No one came inside the room, none came to check on the immobile corpse. Perhaps none of them wanted to see the revival of the renowned Doctor.

Opening his eyelids slowly, the first thing to hit the Doctor was the low beam of the ceiling light in the clinic. Blinking a few times, he averted his gaze elsewhere as to not blind himself senseless.

Gripping the handlebars on the side of the bed, the slender figure of the Doctor slowly pulled himself upright and studied his surroundings. In his mind, things were still being processed, albeit slowly.

"Is this me?" He spoke out slowly, yet something was off.

"Wait, voices? I hear two voices?" He spoke to himself like a madman.

Slowly climbing out of the bed, the Doctor walked with little trouble towards the only mirror in the room. Having a clear view of his face, the next thing he saw would amaze him beyond anything else.

"My eyes, they're…they're two different colours!..." He exclaimed in a low voice.

"_Enkidu!"_ Kingu called out in his head.

"_Doctor!"_ The familiar voice responded.

"_What's this? We're both here, present at the same time!"_ Kingu said happily.

"_Fascinating, somehow our personalities split 50/50 and we both govern the same body. And we're perfectly in sync too!"_ Enkidu said with a gasp.

"Amazing, to have two personalities control a single frame. Is such a thing even possible?" He said out loud.

"_Wait, so we're both speaking the same thing?! And whatever thoughts we have, it always crossover over so we're both aware!" _The Doctor said in awe.

"Fascinating indeed." They blurted out.

"Doctor…!" A low voice called out to them.

"_Hold up"_ They said in unison.

Slowly turning around, they spotted a woman dressed in what seemed to be a white dress. Judging from the shocked look on her face, she was just as surprised as them to see the immobile corpse suddenly walking around.

"Please, there's no need to panic." They said.

"I….." The woman stammered.

Without a word, the woman dropped her clipboard and immediately bolted from the door and out onto the corridor. As her footsteps echoed audibly down the hallway, a small sigh could only escape the Doctor's mouth.

"I guess we'll just have to brace for the inevitable storm to come." They sighed

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for making it all the way to the end. For now I'm experimenting with this fic to see how it goes. If you'd like more then please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2: Old memories, new enemies

A roaring cascade of footsteps thundered through the halls as several shadows became visible through the distorted glass wall. As the figures assembled outside the door, the object quickly swung open with a loud noise.

As several unfamiliar faces rushed inside the room, Kingu could only feel a slight sense of fear and caution rise from within. Feeling the uneasiness of his partner, Enkidu sent a few calming thoughts the Doctor's way.

"Doctor….!" A woman spoke up with a surprised look on her face.

"Incredible, the body Enkidu donated really did bring him back to life." Another person said out loud.

"I don't believe it, the Doctor's back." Another said in awe.

"Everyone, please get a hold of yourself!" The woman with brown hair barked.

As the room fell silent again, the woman carefully approached the Doctor with a face brimming with curiosity.

"Team, prepare to fill in the necessary paperwork. I want every single detail recorded; we cannot squander this opportunity to study this breakthrough in the medical field." She said sternly.

"_Who is she?"_ Kingu asked.

"_Oh, her? That's Operator Silence, or just Silence. From what I've gathered, she's dedicated to her research in the medical field."_ Enkidu explained.

"_There's so many people in this room, did they all work on me?"_

"_I would assume so. After I integrated my Saint Graph into you, I've been ill informed of the events that have taken place during my absence."_

"_So, how do we handle this?" _

"_Relax, it's not like they're going to bite. Actually, I take that back, Warfarin might leave a few marks."_

"_Huh!?"_

"Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, are you there?" Silence waved a hand in front of their face.

Blinking a few times, the reincarnated Doctor shifted their gaze towards the medical operator in front of them.

"Do you know where you are? Can you speak?" She asked him.

"_Do we tell them everything?"_

"_I'd say only a few select things."_

"I'm sorry, who are you all?" They spoke, the sound was that of a gender-neutral tone. It could pass as both male and female.

There was a collective gasp that filled the room as the men and woman glanced at each other with gloomy faces. There was no need to explain their expressions as they all knew what the Doctor currently suffered from.

"It seems Enkidu's warning was something we all prepared for. But this further complicates a lot of things, good grief it's going to be a long week." Silence sighed as she adjusted her glasses.

"There appears to be a few problems with our new Doctor. Don't you agree Operator Silence?" A girl with bright white hair piped up as she zoomed up to the Doctor.

"_Whoa!"_ Kingu was startled by her sudden appearance.

"_She's the one I warned you about, that's Senior executive Warfarin. Your and her have a dated history or so I was told."_ Enkidu giggled while explaining.

"_The one that might leave a few holes in me? That's her?!" _

"_Yep!" _Enkidu said.

"Nurse J, can you please record down that the Doctor has a case of Heterochromia Iridum. Right side is a mixture of light and deep purple. Left side is green." Silence instructed as she shone a small torch at the Doctor.

"Noted." The man replied.

"Pulse and vitals are green across the board. Respiration rate and blood pressure is steady, almost as if he was healthy anyway." Warfarin wore a puzzled look on her face as she took some mental notes.

"I advise we report the Doctor's return to Dr. Kal'tsit. She needs to know of our current situation immediately." Silence suggested calmly.

"I'd agree with you, but at the same time I don't. Maybe it's because I'm suddenly drawn towards the Doctor's new scent that's making my mind-Owwww!" Warfarin let out a yelp and began massaging her head.

Reeling back her clipboard, Silence merely sighed at the senior executive's behaviour. "Need I remind you Ma'am that the Doctor still has an active restraining order against you."

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me." She hissed.

"Excuse me, but what about the other Operators on board? They too are eagerly awaiting news about the Doctor." A medic spoke up.

"So far the only people that know of the Doctor's revival are the ones in this room. And we all know the price that was paid just to bring him back. Since he's only spoken one sentence, it'd be best if we kept him her for the next few days until we touch down in Lungmen." Warfarin folded her arms.

"While I may not be a psychiatrist, our Doctor may be suffering from things not seen by the naked eye. Waking up with Amnesia is not a pleasant thing I dare say." Silence added on.

"I believe there's some things that needs to be cleared up here." The Doctor finally spoke again.

The room fell silent as all eyes fell upon the Doctor, as if he was the messiah all of a sudden.

"This heterochromia label you put on me, its merely a result of which personality is currently controlling the body. As you can see, both eyes are different colours, which means that both Enkidu and I are controlling this body. I know it may sound ludicrous, but both our personalities have seamlessly blended together for the time being." They explained slowly to the room.

"You have to be joking…" Nurse J spoke up.

"Fascinating, I've read about cases of Dissociative Personality Disorder, but never have I witnessed it in person." Warfarin stroked her chin as she eyed the Doctor up and down.

"So, are we really talking to the Doctor?" Another member asked.

The Doctor turned to the source of the voice and answered. "Right now you are, but you aren't speaking to just the Doctor. You are also speaking to Enkidu, both of us are present simultaneously for the time being."

"So how do we address you? If that's something that's going to be mothering you in the future?"

"I don't mind what you address me as, he or she, the topic does not bother me." The Doctor smiled wryly. "And since the Doctor you all know has Amnesia, it'll be awhile before I grow accustomed to this environment."

"Alright, I think we've spent enough time standing about chatting. I want the team to start compiling their notes together and typing up the report." Silence instructed her group.

"I guess I'll be in charge of looking after you then Doctor." Warfarin wore a grin on her face as Silence left the room in a busied state.

Smiling at the senior staff member, he could only wonder what she had in store for him.

"Since you've shown no other immediate signs of problems, I insist you stay put until we finish running a few more tests. Once that's done, you'll be cleared to at least roam the Island until we land in Lungmen." Warfarin told him.

"I…I appreciate what you've done for me up until now. Really." The Doctor bowed sincerely.

A sudden urge to ask for some form on compensation raced through Warfarin's head as the temptation was there. Since the Doctor was unaware of her true nature, she could try and ask for his blood since no one was around to stop her.

"Hnghhhhh!" Warfarin restrained herself physically as the offer was just too good.

"I suppose it may be asking too much, but do you think I can at least stay somewhere…less boring?" He asked.

The vampire tilted her head to one side while pondering on the request. "I suppose we can at least move you back to your office for the time being. Whether Miss Silence or Doctor Kal'tsit would approve, I am not sure. But, I see no harm in simply moving you down a few blocks."

"That would be wonderful." Kingu smiled happily.

"We better move you quickly though, as Miss Silence said, the other Operators are unaware that you're awake. Not to mention the amnesia problem, things are going to be a bit troublesome for the time being." Warfarin said as she took quick strides towards the door.

Punching in a few codes, the lock undid itself and the door swung open in response. Sticking her head out, she darted her eyes in both directions of the hallway. Seeing no signs of life, she pushed the door all the way open and prompted the Doctor to follow.

"_How are you feeling?" _Enkidu asked out of the blue.

"_Me? Right now? I don't know. I honestly don't know how to feel. I feel so out of place, yet there's this warm familiar feeling at the same time." _Kingu responded.

"_Don't worry, I'm here to support you every step of the way."_ Enkidu reassured him.

"_Thank you…"_ He replied in a soft tone.

"Doctor, pick up the pace!" Warfarin hissed in a low voice as the man lagged behind.

"Sorry!" He whispered while catching up to her.

Walking in quick strides through the silent metal corridor, the duo rounded a corner and continued walking. Every now and then, Warfarin would glance around carefully, checking to see if some poor soul stumbled across them.

"Your personal office is just up there. You'll find that it also functions as your room as well, just expect to spend quite of bit of time in there from now on." She happily explained.

"Doctor….?!" A soft feminine voice called out from behind.

Pausing in their steps, Warfarin was clearly startled by the voice due her reaction. As the two of them turned around, a loud gasp escaped from the stranger's mouth.

"Amiya…." Warfarin greeted her with a sheepish smile.

Getting a full view of the stranger, Kingu felt a sudden sensation reach his head. It was the same gnawing feeling again, as if he knew who this person was, yet nothing came to mind.

"Doctor….!" The young woman repeated as the tablet in her hand fell to the floor.

"Amiya, it isn't what it loo-"

Before Warfarin could finish, the young woman began moving. "Doctor!" Amiya screamed before sprinting towards him with her arms outstretched.

Unsure on how to react, Kingu simply stood there as she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling a tight grip around him, the young woman known as Amiya began to cry tears of joy.

"You're back! You're alive!" She exclaimed happily.

Shocked by her actions, Kingu stood there in silence as Amiya continued to cry into his chest. Clearly his past self-shared a close bond with her, but his past self was not here anymore. Instead, a new Kingu and Enkidu hybrid stood in the old Kingu's place.

As Amiya pulled herself away, she wiped away her tears and wore a relieved look on her face. Staring at the Doctor, a dozen questions began racing through her mind on what she should ask.

Yet before she could initiate the next conversation, she stopped herself as something was amiss with the Doctor. For starters, the eye colour the current Doctor sported had different colours.

On top of that, the aura surrounding the supposed Doctor was different, as if the person standing before her was a completely different person. It was at this moment when the realisation hit her, a key detail she had completely overlooked.

"Doctor…do you…y-you remember m-me right?..." There was a hint of pain in her voice when she asked that question.

Kingu stood there, unable to answer the question. Instead, he merely gave Amiya a gentle look as he was unsure on how to respond.

Glancing at Warfarin, the senior director refused to meet Amiya's gaze. Instead, she hung her head low in disappointment, giving Amiya her answer through her silence.

Realising the Doctor's situation, Amiya let out a shocked gasp and covered her mouth. Shifting her gaze towards Kingu, her eyes told him everything. Inside of the young woman, a small part of her heart broke.

"I'm sorry, Amiya. I….don't remember anything." Kingu finally said the words.

Hearing the words come directly from the man himself, she came to terms with the facts and accepted the old Doctor was gone. Yet at the same time, she appreciated the fact that the Doctor survived. That's all that mattered to her in the end.

Taking a deep breath, she bowed deeply and apologized. "Please forgive my actions earlier, I was stuck in some old memories…"

"No, no. Please, don't apologize for that." Kingu waved his hand.

"Amiya, we did everything we could…" Warfarin said in a low voice.

"Yes," she nodded. "I was aware of the consequences, yet I refused to believe it. But seeing it for myself, and hearing it come from the Doctor himself. I can now safely move on from the past, it's what the old Doctor would've wanted me to do anyway."

"Mmm, we can only move forward from now on. Staying stuck in the past would only chain us down and prevent any progress." Warfarin added.

"In that case, allow me to introduce myself Doctor. I am Amiya, leader of Rhodes Island. I look forward to working closely together with you." Amiya introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure Amiya, let's do our best from now on." Kingu replied enthusiastically.

Coming closer to Kingu, Amiya grasped one of his hands and held it firmly while giving him a determined look. "I promise to protect you from now on Doctor. No matter what, you can count on me to be by your side."

Kingu couldn't help by feel flattered by her words. "Mhm, I'll make sure of it then." He smiled happily at her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my previous duty. I promise to see you later Doctor!" Amiya said as she picked up her tablet and quickly scurried off.

Leaving the two by themselves again, Warfarin couldn't help but on a let out a sigh as a relieved look formed on her face.

"She's grown so much, she's not there yet, but soon enough she will be. I didn't expect her to accept things so quickly, but then again she's probably hiding all that pain underneath that smile of hers."

"Will she be alright?" Kingu asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"Amiya is strong, there's no doubt about that. She'll pull through, just give her time." She said confidently. "Enough chit chatter, let's get you to your room!"

/…/

"I won't bother you for long Doctor since I have to return to my work soon. Just take a seat while I collect your blood sample for my records." Warfarin pointed to the large couch in the room as she wondered through a door into a storage area.

Returning moments later with a small machine and blood bag, she approached the Doctor and began the extraction process.

"It'll sting a bit." She informed him.

Looking for a good vein to extract from, she removed the protective cap and inserted the needle in in a smooth manner. Extracting the substance slowly, the aroma of the Doctor's blood began to make the vampire's mouth water.

"Doctor…your blood…it's smells so good!" Warfarin exclaimed as her eyes signalled a thirsty look.

"That's nice to know." Kingu smiled wearily.

"Done!" She happily said while eying the blood sample with a hungry gaze.

"You'd better not have extracted my blood for the sole purpose of it being your lunch." Kingu pointed a finger at her.

"Huh?! Do you think I'd go so far as to lie to you just so I can satisfy my cravings?" She smacked the back of his head with her hand. Although she'd be lying to herself if she'd simply pass the opportunity to extort the Doctor for his blood.

"According to Enkidu, he says so otherwise." He replied with a smug aura that only Enkidu could radiate.

"Sheesh, if I could smack that clay puppet I would." Warfarin grumbled as she began packing up her things.

Kingu simply chuckled at the small banter, it was small things like these that made him feel at ease. It felt like he could finally fit in with the place, hopefully the others on board would treat him the same way.

"Remember now, you're not supposed to leave this room until either me or Silence give the all go. There should be plenty of things around here to keep you occupied for the time being. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked at him before exiting hastily.

Leaving him all alone, the Doctor reclined back in his seat and wondered what to do next. Perhaps he could walk around and inspect the room, maybe a small nap is in due order.

"_You're adjusting well." _Enkidu said.

"_Mhm, I'm surprised as well."_ Kingu replied.

"_Obviously we're going to obey our seniors' orders for the time being until they let us go. How do you suggest we pass the time?"_ The Servant asked in a curious tone.

"_No idea, I see a lot of things scattered around the room. Maybe some exploring might reveal some interesting titbits about Rhodes Island." _Kingu shrugged.

"_Well, I think you'll find some interesting things in your bedroom for starters." _Enkidu suggested.

Following the Servant's cue, Kingu immediately got up and began making his way towards the simple looking door.

Turning the knob and pushing it open, the hinges let out a small creak as light poured into the dark area. Feeling Enkidu take over casually to flip a switch, the room became illuminated once more.

Casually scanning the area, the bed was in minor disarray as the sheets were unkempt and pillows sprawled about. In one corner sat a desk with a table lamp on top together with notebooks lying about with their pages exposed.

On the other side, a stand piqued his interest as an odd-looking coat was dangling there peacefully, as if it were waiting to be worn by its rightful owner.

"_Ah, I see you've found your signature coat."_ Enkidu pointed out.

"_I used to wear that?" _Kingu wore a puzzled look on his face.

"_Indeed, rarely have I ever seen you take it off or wear something completely different." _

"_It looks….rather uncomfortable…."_ Kingu said while approaching the clothing.

"_Your old self was rather fond of hiding your identity. You'd hide your identity out in the field and take the mask off once you're back at base."_ Enkidu explained.

"_Was my old self that paranoid?"_ The Doctor formed a curious look as he inspected the coat.

Enkidu simply sighed. _"Everyone has their reasons, your old self never told me why either. But that's in the past now, we can't change what has happened. You are here, you are Doctor Kingu of Rhodes Island, forge your new destiny here."_

"_You're right there, I think a change of clothes is in due order. This gown is beginning to embarrass me."_ Kingu sighed.

"_Hold that thought, I recommend using our Transfiguration skill to simple replicate your desired clothing. That way, when we enter combat, you don't end up stumbling naked through the battlefield."_ Enkidu butted in.

Kingu raised a brow. _"Transfiguration skill? What do you mean entering combat? Are you saying that we will be out there physically fighting?"_

"_To put it simply, yes. While I have no doubt the Operators of Rhodes Island can handle their fair share, there are beings that simply outclass them in every aspect."_ Enkidu sighed.

"_We didn't tell Silence or Warfarin any of this did we? That I am a part of you, that I'm half a Servant in all retrospect."_ Kingu pieced the information together.

"_Indeed, I figured it'd be best if we kept it from them for the time being. Even you yourself were hesitant on telling them. There's a reason why we should keep this hidden for as long as we can, your old self seemed to have upset a few people here at Rhodes Island, some powerful people. My arrival further added more fuel to the fire, but I couldn't piece anything together since I chose not to meddle in your affairs. But now, now it's a different story, and we'll have to play our cards carefully."_ Enkidu's tone was serious about the matter.

"_Wouldn't this Transfiguration skills make it obvious?" _Kingu asked.

"_No, it'd be quite discreet actually. No_

* * *

_w hold your thoughts and let's change into some new clothes first." _The Servant pushed him along. _"I'll demonstrate it to you, you'll learn it like its second nature."_

Feeling Enkidu take the controls momentarily, a wave of energy never felt before surged throughout his body. It was an exhilarating feeling, knowledge began to seep in as Enkidu's thoughts flooded in.

Activating the magic circuits within for a short burst, the hospital gown that Kingu wore began to glow and disappear and was replaced by a bright light source. Within less than two seconds, the results began to show as the light receded and revealed a complete wardrobe change.

Standing in front of a mirror, Kingu was in control again and admired his new set of clothes. While it looked odd and uncomfortable from the start, the design began to grow on him little by little.

"_The Doctor is now back." _Enkidu said.

"_Now what?"_ Kingu asked.

"_For starters, let's fix this hairstyle of yours. It might give the wrong message to everyone that its me that's walking around and not you. I reckon and style that separates us apart easily."_

"_Sure." _Kingu agreed.

* * *

A few days had passed since the Doctor's revival, and word quickly went around like wildfire. While the medical team did their best to keep it hidden, the rumours eventually got the better of them and the rest was history.

While news of the Doctor's revival did spark a newly lit fire within the operators, majority of them showed uneasiness of having to work along side what was essentially a new Doctor Kingu.

Of course, doubt was contagious to the point Dobermann had to step in and lecture those few Operators. While it was a temporary solution, even the trainer herself was showing signs of scepticism towards the new Doctor.

"_It seems I'm going to have to work hard to earn everyone's trust back."_ Kingu sighed as he sunk into his office chair.

"_I forgot to tell you one key thing about your previous self." _Enkidu told him.

Kingu raised a curious brow. _"You forgot?"_ Doubt filled his voice.

"_Why yes, I did, a blunder on my part. But to get to the point, your relationship with the Operators here at Rhodes Island has been a shaky one at best. While your old self was a great tactician and thinker, your methods and decisions would be best viewed as a ruthless commander."_ Enkidu explained with a sour taste in his mouth.

"_Are you telling me?..." _A knot began to tighten around his stomach.

"_Indeed, you threw away lives in order to secure whatever objective was at hand. If it meant sacrificing an entire squad to extract a single person, you'd jump on it. To them, you were a cold ruthless commander. To you, they were simply numbers on a piece of paper." _Enkidu grimaced.

"_No way…."_ Kingu reeled back in shock, the knot becoming even tighter in his gut.

"_I can understand why the Operators are wary of their newly reborn tactician. Most of them harboured some form of dislike towards your old self. Perhaps even news of your critical injury made them happy for a short while. But now that you-we're back, they still have that negative view on you."_ The Servant sighed. _"Not that I can blame them anyway."_

"_Is that how it is?..."_ Kingu sighed as he dropped his head low.

"_That was your old self, you're a new Doctor. As far as I can tell, you haven't revealed anything resembling your old self. Be glad, that the relationships you'll forge from here onwards would be built on hard earned trust."_

"_I guess so…but still, it's going to be a long road from here on now."_ Kingu pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing down at the set of reports.

Gathering the papers, he stacked them neatly on the designated pile and glanced at the now tidy table. Not much was on it save for a cup of pens and pencils, a computer monitor and lamp. Not even a picture or coffee mug was present, it looked rather depressing to the outside eye.

Hearing the door click, the locking mechanisms released themselves and swung the object open. Revealing a familiar face, the young woman strode in with a warm smile.

"Good morning Doctor!" She said in a gentle tone.

"Ah, morning Amiya." Kingu welcomed her in.

"I've compiled the usual daily reports from yesterday, have you sorted out the itinerary papers?" Amiya asked while placing the folder on the desk.

"Mmm, it wasn't much but I followed your instructions and finished it as quickly as possible." He patted the small pile next him.

Noticing the large stack of folders next to it, Amiya tilted her head curiously and wondered what they were. "Doctor Kingu, what's this?"

Noticing where Amiya was pointing at, Kingu promptly replied. "Enkidu suggested I go through the files of all the available Operators we have at Rhodes Island. Said it would help me start somewhere in understanding everyone here."

"I see, well it seems like a good way to pass the time at least." Amiya smiled as she panned around the desk. "Did anyone tell you that your new hairstyle suits you? I like seeing it in a bun."

"Heh, thanks, you're the second one to compliment my hair. The first being Warfarin." Kingu smiled happily.

"It definitely suits you, but has anyone told you that you look more of a woman despite being a man?" Amiya put a finger to her chin as she could see the Doctor as a potential crossdresser.

Kingu could only afford a half-baked smile. "You're not the first, I've heard it countless of times from the nurses, Silence and Warfarin."

Amiya let out a giggle at the fact. "It's different, seeing you like this. Normally you'd hide away behind your mask and hood, I prefer it this way."

There was something about seeing Amiya putting on a happy look, it made Kingu feel at ease. If anything, he wished to grow a deeper bond with her over the course of his stay.

"How are you feeling Doctor? Has everything been fine for you the past few days?" Amiya shifted the topic.

Kingu rested his chin on his hand. "So far everything's been looking fine. Silence and Warfarin have been telling me they are pleased with my condition; in fact, I should be cleared to leave the office today."

Just as the Doctor finished saying that, the door beeped again and swung open to reveal Silence standing there with a happy look on her face.

"Good morning Amiya, Doctor." Silence greeted the two as she strode in.

"Hello there, Miss Silence." Amiya greeted the researcher with a bright smile.

Stopping next to Amiya, the researcher raised a hand and began to pet the young woman. Clearly the enjoyed look on her face meant that head pats are a must.

"Doctor, I'm happy to announce that you're clear to roam the Island and fit for regular duty. I look forward to working alongside you in the lab soon." Silence declared.

"About time." The Doctor wore a relieved look on his face as he got up from the desk.

"I have to return to the lab now, please take care of him Amiya." The woman said before giving her one last head pat.

"Will do!" She waved goodbye.

"You said you wanted to introduce me to the top people of Rhodes Island. I think you just got your wish." Kingu gave an excited grin.

"Yes! Let's go right now!" Amiya said excitedly before taking the Doctor's hand and tugging him along.

As the bunny girl lead the Doctor down the corridors, she happily explained briefly where they were and facilities they passed by. From passing by the dormitories to dropping by the factories and trading posts, Rhodes Island definitely earned the title of self-sustaining.

Of course, the journey wouldn't have been complete without meeting new faces along the way, for the Doctor at least. As Operators introduced themselves in a respectful manner, there were those that displayed clear distrust from the get-go.

The trip took an interesting turn when the duo stumbled out into the open area facilities within the island. With the absence of tight corridors and instead an open space, the other citizens of Rhodes Island took advantage to set up what was essentially a small town in an artificial space.

"Impressive…!" Kingu mumbled to himself as she saw the streets bustling with activity.

"This is essentially a small gathering hub for patients and Operators alike. This is where majority of non-combat personnel and patients stay during their time at Rhodes Island." Amiya explained as she pointed to the various shops and stalls.

Kingu could only nod in approval as he continued panning around the area.

"Let's move on." Amiya gestured to him.

Leading the Doctor further through the complex, it wasn't long before they started taking elevators upwards towards the surface. With the tour coming slowly to an end, the last place left on the list was the Command Centre at the top.

Riding the elevator upwards, the doors sprung open to reveal one big room filled with screens as far as the eye could see. Personnel sat in chairs with their eyes glued to the screen and gave regular updates on anything out of the ordinary.

At the front sat one giant monitor handing out data for all eyes to see. This was the big screen, where all main events would be relayed to the person in charge.

At the centre of all this activity, a woman with deep purple hair stood out firmly amongst the other common folk. The stern look on her face and the strictness in her eyes immediately gave a hint as to what her personality was like.

"Inform the engine crew of the new course change, have the lower deck secure themselves for the manoeuvre. Have the navigators find other alternate routes to Lungmen, we can't afford to lose any more time!" The woman barked.

In response to her strong words, the crew sprung into a flurry as Operators began blazing away at their consoles. Phones rang and calls went out to the various departments on board while others began scurrying off with their designated orders.

"_Oh my, this is going to be fun." _Enkidu smirked.

"_Eh?!" _Kingu wore a wary face.

"Keep a watchful eye on the radar, we can't afford to get attacked like _last time_." The woman said.

"Ahem, Dobermann, I've brought Doctor Kingu to visit you." Amiya garnered the woman's attention.

Hearing the familiar voice, Dobermann's ears piqued up and she turned to the source. Seeing the face of Rhodes Island and the once brilliant tactician Doctor standing before her, she couldn't help but give a small salute.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir! I am Dobermann, former military instructor of Bolivar." She spoke in a formal tone towards the Doctor. Shifting her gaze towards Amiya, she spoke again. "Now then, let's cut to the chase. We've already plotted an emergency course change Amiya. But this manoeuvre is going to cost us another two days since we have to circumnavigate the hostile terrain."

"Do we have any idea what caused this catastrophe?" Amiya asked as she joined Dobermann's side and stared at the giant screen.

"Earthspirit and her research team came back just a few moments ago. According to her words, this wasn't the work of a Catastrophe, rather it was something else of the same destructive magnitude or even higher." Dobermann described with a grim look.

"Something else, can cause this much damage?" Amiya wore a confounded face.

"Whatever caused this, it delayed our journey by two more days. We're already running behind schedule and this just had to pop up, tch!" The instructor formed an annoyed gaze.

"Instructor Dobermann!" An enthusiastic voice chimed in.

"Grani, what is it?" She asked the short operator.

"Today's combat reports and current manpower strength as you requested." Grani replied as she handed the files over.

"Thank you, you may resume your previous duties as usual." Dobermann dismissed her with a nod.

"Ma'am, an emergency signal has been picked up! According to reports, the signal has been transmitting for the last three days. The region is playing havoc with our sensors so we couldn't pick it up until now." A female comms operator reported

"Do we have the location of the signal? Who's transmitting it? Have they answered our hails?" The questions were rapidly fired from Dobermann's mouth.

"No response from the sender Ma'am, I've tried several times now but no response." A male recruit replied.

"Triangulation of the source has been complete; it seems to be originating from a small outpost a few miles west from our position. Pulling up satellite imagery now." The woman informed.

As the big screen mirrored her actions, the satellite image revealed a small cluster of houses making up a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. As the operator zoomed in, an even more disturbing feed brought itself onstage.

Littering the grounds near the settlement, an array of bodies lay sprawled about in a mangled manner beyond recognition. The only takeaway was that these bodies belonged to the inhabitants of the place, now there were just a withering carcass.

"No way, who could've done such a thing?" Grani cried out in shock at the images.

"No one, this wasn't the handiwork of a person. This was done by animals, plain and simple." Dobermann disturbed look on her face.

"It doesn't add up, where are the bodies of the animals that did this? Surely not all of them could've survived the attack?" Amiya pointed out.

"Unless we go down there, we can only speculate at this point." Dobermann said.

At this point, a single brave individual in the room immediately volunteered for the task. "Instructor, allow me to go out there and investigate the attack." Grani spoke up.

Dobermann shot the Operator a sideway glance before returning her gaze towards the screen. After a short pause of hard thinking, the woman turned her head and said. "Request Denied."

"I beg your pardon?" Grani looked at the woman with a shell-shocked face.

"There are too many unknown variables present, I simply cannot risk sending you out alone by yourself." Dobermann made it absolutely clear. "Besides, Rhodes Island needs every able-bodied Operator on hand in case we come under attack by _him_ again."

"But, there cou-"

"That's my final order Grani, stand down." Dobermann cut her off before she could finish.

Holding her tongue, Grani put on a disappointed look and adjusted her visor. "Understood, Ma'am." She sighed.

"Can we not organize a scout team and use the deployment ships? Surely that would be the more efficient approach?" Amiya spoke up.

Dobermann exhaled deeply, "I have already considered that approach, but I received a disturbing report from ground crews. We only have one bird that is barely capable of doing a five-minute sortie. After our Chernobog emergency evacuation, we exhausted all our fuel supply trying to ferry the civilians away from the danger. Hence why we need to get to Lungmen, to resupply."

Amiya could on offer a disappointed look on her face, everything Dobermann said was true. Ever since their departure from Chernonog, they've been on the move constantly in fear of confronting _him_.

Standing still for a short time, the leader of Rhodes Island offered a silent prayer and apology to the fallen settlement. "Then, there's really nothing we can do." Amiya said in a low voice.

Meanwhile the Doctor standing in the room could only offer a blank look at the bleak situation. But deep inside, the two souls that cohabited the body had a sour taste in their mouth towards the decisions being made.

"_Something's bothering you." _Kingu poked at Enkidu, his observant mind caught onto the Servant's feelings.

"_Without a doubt, this whole situation makes me feel uneasy. Some things just don't add up, we need to get to the bottom of this. This whole thing reeks of someone's doing." _Enkidu stated, his voice riled up.

"_You're saying that this wasn't the hand of nature's doing and instead someone else's? Despite Dobermann saying so." _Kingu said.

"_I am confident someone's hand played a part in all this, if you noticed earlier, the fact Rhodes Island had to alter their course due to the terrain changing is rather obvious. Their researcher themselves stated it wasn't natural, so obviously it was the work of someone." _Enkidu deduced.

"_You keep referring to a someone, as if you knew who was responsible for all this."_ Kingu pointed out.

"_Mmm, I won't jump to conclusions just yet. The whole terrain suddenly being transformed into something else I can understand, but the lonely settlement being wiped out by a mysterious foe? It just reeks of suspicion."_ Enkidu agreed.

"_So, what do you suggest? Should I object and say we organize a scouting party anyways?"_ Kingu suggested.

"_Save your breath, instead I have another plan. We'll be gambling on a few things here, but it probably has a higher success rate than arguing with Dobermann here."_ Enkidu jumped straight to the point.

"_Let's hear it." _Kingu began forming an excited grin on his face.

"_Well, it'll start off like this…"_ Enkidu began.

* * *

As the command deck brimmed with overlapping voices, its two prominent leaders were busy conversing in their own world as to how the future of this island would be handled.

In the back, the newly reborn tactician leaned against the wall with a blank expression on his face. As if the events that had just transpired were a bore to him.

But deep down, the gears of two brilliant minds began to grind rapidly and a cunning plan was hatched. Soon, all of Rhodes Island would be made aware of their new Doctor's personality.

The first phase began when the Doctor approached Amiya with a tired look. "Amiya, I'll be returning to my office now." Kingu spoke in a brief manner, as he walked up to her.

"Ah, Doctor!" Amiya replied with a startled look on her face. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Kingu raised a hand. "That won't be necessary, you seem preoccupied with Dobermann here. I'll leave you two to it for the meantime. Besides, you know where to find me." He winked at her.

Taking his leave, the Doctor walked past Grani and gave the girl a warm smile. Exiting through the door, the plan was set in motion from this moment forward.

For Grani, this was the first time she saw the Doctor roaming out and about ever since she heard the news. But the thought of starting a fresh new relationship excited her, at least it would lift up her spirits.

Silently making her exit, she slipped out the door and hurriedly rushed down the hallway after the Doctor. All the while calling out to his name.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She cried out as she finally spotted the figure and closed in.

"Ho?" Kingu raised a curious brow and turned around.

Stopping dead in her tracks, the Operator panted lightly as she looked upwards and locked eyes with the Doctor. Vigour and excitement filled her face and eyes as she could finally talk to him.

"Doctor, it's great to finally meet you again!" Grani exclaimed.

Kingu could only respond to that enthusiasm with a big welcoming smile. "A pleasure to meet you Grani. But I do apologize in advanced if I don't recognize, I'm sure you must've heard the news by now?"

Grani nodded her head. "Mhmm, I know about your amnesia case. That's why, I want to formally introduce myself again. Mounted Police Officer Grani is here to protect you, from now on, you can safely rely on me Doctor!"

Kingu let out a small chuckle at the enthusiastic display. "Very well, I'm pleased to have you by my side Grani." He nodded and extended a warm hand.

Grani saw the gesture and immediately returned the action and grasped it firmly. "I promise to be your shield and lance Doctor!"

"I'll hold you in high regards then." Kingu said with a grin.

"So, are you going to retire to your quarters?" Grani inquired, there was a doubtful look on her face.

Kingu raised a brow, impressed by Grani's skills of analysis. "I'm guessing something else is on your mind. I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts."

The Operator sighed, "I don't agree with Instructor Dobermann's decision to simply abandon that village. Call me dumb, but I have a gut feeling that there's someone still there, a survivor that made it through that massacre. I just know it!" She argued vigorously, but quickly reeled back and kept her head down, she felt like an idiot. "I noticed how you stood there, with a blank look on your face. Surely you must have a say in all this right?"

Taking a quick glance past his shoulders and panning around for any prying ears, the Doctor bent down and said in a low voice. "To be honest Grani, I completely agree with you. That village definitely is worth checking out, even I think something doesn't add up."

Upon hearing the Doctor's words, Grani's face completely took a 180 turn and her frown was replaced by a bright smile. "I knew it!" She pumped a fist into the air.

"Shhhhh!" Kingu quickly covered her mouth as to not draw further attention.

"Sorry!" She apologized in a muffled tone.

"Anyway, that makes the two of us. I have a plan, but I need an extra hand or so to make it viable. I'll get straight to the point; do you want to help me investigate this village? If you refuse, then I won't hold it against you." Kingu proposed the idea to her.

Removing the hand covering her mouth, a gleeful grin rose across her face. "What took you so long to ask?" Her voice was giddy with excitement, "Hah, I've only known you for a few minutes, yet I already like you a lot Doctor."

The Doctor took it as a compliment and blushed slightly, "Shush, I don't deserve such praise."

"Psst, hello there. I hope I'm not interrupting something important, hehe." A low feminine voice came out from nowhere.

"AAAHH!" The duo yelled out in unison.

Startled by the stranger, the two of them looked to the source only to find a beautiful woman standing there with a curious look on her face. Straight away, her tail began moving around in an excited manner.

"By the queen, what the hell was that for?!" Grani had a go as she placed a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart.

"Shhh, I'm sneaking about as to not make my existence a well-known one. Besides-oh, um, hi there! You must be the Doctor." The priestess pointed to Kingu.

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, but can you tell me who you are?" He asked politely.

"Ah, excuse my rude manners. I am Pramanix, Karlan Saintess at your service. I have come to lend my powers to Rhodes Island." Pramanix introduced herself in a humble manner. "This is a secret between us three, not many know I reside on this island. And if anything, I beg you to keep it that way for the time being."

As the Doctor and Grani looked at each other, they both exchanged silent nods and that was it. Clearly Pramanix's secret would be in great hands, seeing as the two aren't the type to break a vow.

"So, what are you doing running around like a silent priestess?" Grani spoke up.

"Oh that? I heard that the Doctor was roaming about and decided to see if I could catch him. And now look where that has led us." She said happily. "Although, I did hear a bit of your conversation, would you mind telling me why this plan of yours involves going behind Rhodes Island's back?" Pramanix's tail began to act up again, clearly, she was interested.

"We never said anything about going behind Rhodes Island's back." Grani lied.

"Oh my, you don't have to hide it from me. Clearly any plan involving opposing or going behind Dobermann's back has me interested." She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Kingu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I think we just found our other team member." A pleasant grin formed on his face.

"Does that mean I get to listen to your cheeky plan?" The priestess had a joyful expression.

Kingu raised a finger, "Depends, would you like to participate in this operation even though you know of the risks involved?"

"If it's something that gets me off this mobile rock, and potentially pisses of the higher ups, then I'd be happy to lend my powers to you Doctor." Pramanix stated.

Grani had an expression that mirrored a child at a candy store, "Alright, that's the three of us on this Operation. Will that be enough Doctor, or is there someone else you had in mind you wanted to bring along?"

"No, this is fine. We don't want to attract too much attention when we begin the next phase of our plan. If we can secure a transport without any problems, we should slip straight through those security doors and be on our way." Kingu explained.

"I got the perfect vehicle in mind that can get us to our destination." Grani informed the group.

"Good, gather your essential supplies in case things go wrong out there. We'll meet in the launch bay in ten minutes." He instructed them carefully.

Nodding silently in response, the trio immediately went their separate ways and began the next phase of the plan.

* * *

The second phase began without a hitch as the trio met up in the already bustling launch bay packed with their essential needs. Although, Pramanix went to the extreme measure to bring a large overcoat to mask her face as best as she could.

Kingu was no exception as he immediately decided to put his overcoat to use and hid his face behind the infamous mask his old self wore adamantly.

Talk about not drawing attention, almost everyone in the bay shot the odd-looking woman and man a glance once or twice. But the best thing about the workers was that everyone was too busy doing their own thing to give a damn.

"Over here, this is it!" Grani gestured towards the lifted 4x4 vehicle sitting calmly on the floor.

"Let's make this quick, don't want them to start questioning us." The Doctor hurried them along as he threw his bag into the open compartment.

"Dear Karlan, I pray for a safe journey." Pramanix chanted as she vaulted into the back.

"Now if I remember correctly, this key turns it on and I have to push this and that…" Grani mumbled to herself as she began fiddling around.

In response to Grani's meddling, the engine roared to life and the vehicle was practically begging to be used at this point. By now, half of the crew members had their attention drawn to another loud noise in the room and were getting suspicious.

"Oh shi-Doctor, someone's approaching us." Pramanix tapped his shoulder.

"Get us out of here Grani!" Kingu yelled.

"On it, hold on tight!" She said before mashing her foot on the accelerator.

Replying to her commands, the wheels spun and let off an ear-piercing screech. Lurching forward, the 4x4 zipped through the hangar bay as personnel rolled out of harm's way.

Zooming straight through the bay doors, the vehicle leapt off the raised platform and landed on the sandy plains. With the occupants grasping on for dear life, Grani had the time of her life as she guided the 6-ton machine through the wavy dust bowl.

Ploughing through the sand, the figure of Rhodes Island began to gradually shrink at a steady pace as the island headed in the other direction. It wasn't long before the on board radio was filled with Dobermann's furious voice.

"Doctor, Grani! What the hell are you two doing?!" She demanded.

Grani immediately picked up the device, "Sorry Ma'am, but the Doctor and I both came to the conclusion that we couldn't agree with your decision. Don't worry about us, we'll be back soon!"

"Wha?!...You'd better turn that vehicle around or else-"

Grani switched the radio off momentarily so as to not let Dobermann's voice disrupt their little journey. With the group speeding away from Rhodes Island at a steady rate, there was no way a pursuit team would be sent out.

"I predict that woman is going to throw some hands." Pramanix commented as she watched the rumbling island.

"Ah, she'll calm down soon enough. But I do wonder about Amiya though, you didn't tell her about this risky operation, did you Doctor?" Grani glanced at the Doctor.

"Haah!" Kingu gasped as he pulled back his hood and mask, "How the hell did my old self stand breathing in that?!" He collected his breath and answered the question, "Amiya huh? I deemed it unnecessary to tell her, besides she'll understand my actions according to what Enkidu tells me."

"Enkidu?" Grani and Pramanix exchanged confused yet curious looks.

Seeing their expressions, Kingu realized that they were unaware of the double personality disorder. Shaking his head, he sighed and wondered where to begin.

"You probably know how me, and Enkidu look familiarly alike, well what if I told you that we're both inhabiting the same body now?"

"Eh?!" The two operators exchanged stunned looks.

"How is that possible, are you telling me that two souls are living together?" Pramanix said in disbelief.

Kingu gestured to his eyes, "Pay attention to the eyes, if you see two different colours, that means both of us are present. If you see purple or green, then its either me or Enkidu in control."

Grani and Pramanix blinked in unison as they studied the Doctor's face. Sure what he told them was true enough, but the fact that two souls somehow managed to inhabit one body still surprised them."

For a brief moment, all three of them sat in silence with their eyes fixated on some part of the horizon. The afternoon sun slowly transitioning into its evening state and letting off a warm glow.

"So, how's Enkidu doing?" Grani finally broke the silence.

Responding to her question, Enkidu took full control of the body and turned his head towards her. "Well, I'm doing fine thank you for asking." The Servant placed a hand to his chest.

"Woah!" Grani let out a startled noise as she noticed the difference right away.

While there wasn't much difference in how Enkidu and the Doctor conversed, at least the eye colour really told you who was in charge.

"Good to see you again Grani." Enkidu winked.

"Oh my, I am quite happy to know that you're still with us Enkidu. It's nice to see you again." Pramanix greeted the Servant with a smile.

"Still keeping your existence a secret I see?" He raised a brow.

"Same old, same old." She waved her hand.

As the Servant was about to return the authority back to Kingu, a small glitter in the far distance that was barely noticeable. Partially squinting his eyes, he immediately recognized the object and felt an uneasy feeling form.

"Enkidu? Is something the matter?" Pramanix inquired as she noticed he had been standing still for a while now.

Snapping out of his short trance, he put on a weary smile and shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just distracted that's all." He brushed her concern aside.

Resuming his original objective, he handed the controls back to Kingu and the two switched place seamlessly. Within an eye blink, the irises shifted their colour to the heterochromia palette.

"_You seem troubled." _Kingu pounced on the topic right away.

"_I…I saw something that only meant trouble."_ Enkidu grimaced.

"_I saw it, you saw a weapon, etched deeply into the sand."_ Kingu said, _"Does it have a meaning?"_

Enkidu selected his words carefully, _"We are currently travelling through what seems to be the remains of a man-made calamity. And there are only two things I can think of that can cause this type of destruction."_

Kingu's curiosity only rose even further, _"You know, don't you?" _

"_Maybe, but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. Then again, my suspicions have always been correct, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was him."_ Enkidu stated.

"_Who is 'he'? Is this someone I'm supposed to know?" _Kingu started to become annoyed.

Enkidu sighed lightly and said, _"The person I'm referring to was the one that nearly killed you. His name is….Gilgamesh….and he's not hard to miss."_

"_Gilgamesh?"_ Kingu said in a dumbfound manner.

"_Yes, he's the one responsible for putting us in this position. Heed my words Master, he is not a man to be trifled with. He may as well be the strongest being alive walking this planet." _Enkidu snorted at the last part.

"_Do I want to know about him?" _Kingu asked in a deadpan voice.

"_No, not now at least. I have a feeling we'll run into him soon enough. We always do anyways; except I predict our next encounter would be less than cordial."_ Enkidu said.

"_I'll trust you to handle it then, partner?" _Kingu asked.

"_Of course, I'll fight for us to the very end." _Enkidu declared.

As the two souls wrapped up their conversation, Pramanix and Grani were busy conversing with each other as to what route they should take to reach the mysterious settlement the quickest.

With the Doctor jumping in to lend a helping hand, the group managed to come to an agreement and cut the travel time down by an extra hour. With the village sitting some 200 miles out, the journey was going to be a long one.

/…/

Two hours passed and the time read out 4pm on the dash, there was still an extra hour left. During this time, the trio exchanged a series of stories, most of it coming from Grani and Pramanix.

As the two Operators told tales from their homeland, time ticked by at a decent rate to the point an hour felt like nothing. To the horizon, the sun began to slowly dip, and its rays let of a warm hue.

After what felt like an eternity of driving, the remains of what seemed to be a village and a tall tower began to appear. Edging closer, the group confirmed their location and sped on ahead.

"Finally, I can't wait to walk around again. All this sitting is killing my poor bum." Grani complained.

"May Karlan watch over us, I don't like the look of things." Pramanix said.

Fishing around his bag, the Doctor retrieved three gas masks and a pair of gloves and handed it to the others.

"We're heading into an environment where we'll be handling dead bodies. Not only that, the smell will be horrible, keep the masks on at all times." Kingu instructed.

"Understood." The two of them nodded together.

"Coming up to the village now, I'll stop us near this main building." Grani relayed.

"Oh dear, the smell, it's unbearable." Pramanix coughed as she slipped the gas mask on.

"Slow us down and set your mask on Grani. Don't want you passing out on us." The Doctor said.

"Ok, ok." She replied before slipping hers on.

As the vehicle drove into the outskirts of the village, the group pulled up to the largest building and promptly disembarked. Immediately, a chilling wind swept through the area as if they had entered a graveyard.

"My god…" Grani trailed off in shock as she finally saw the rotting carcasses.

With the finally setting, the night-time sky rolled on in and visibility dropped drastically. Pulling out a torch, the Doctor illuminated the area and began scanning his surroundings.

"These look like the handiwork of a pack of animals, somehow it reminds me of the wolves in Kjerag after a successful hunt." Pramanix uttered carefully as she shone her torch at another carcass with barely any flesh left on it.

"Doctor!...I'm getting the chills!" Grani exclaimed as she hurried up to him and stood awfully close.

"Scared?" Kingu teased her.

"Absolutely not!" She shot back, clearly pouting behind the mask.

"Come on, let's focus on the task at hand first." He patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Jeez." She groaned.

After scanning their initial surroundings, the view was almost the same everywhere. Carcasses of belong to that of humans or ancient ones lay sprawled about but in few numbers.

Weapons that were clearly made from a decent manufacturer lay on the ground either in pieces or just lying in positions that made no sense.

"_I don't like it, I really don't" _Enkidu said.

Kingu could feel the uneasiness flowing through his partner, whatever he felt also made his gut tighten up. In response to this, the Doctor took a more cautious approach as he walked towards the first house.

"Seems like some sort of place the leader would've stayed at." Grani pointed out.

"Well, we won't find much standing out here. Let's head on inside and see if we can find anything." Kingu gestured to them.

Approaching the door, the dried blood stains flowing from the base and over the steps indicated an already unpleasant revelation. To call it a door was a mistake, a human sized hole had been blown through the top leaving the bottom half barely intact.

Having the Doctor take point, he went up the steps and tried at the door handle. Opening the barrier slowly, the hinges squealed in response. Another cold torrent hit the group as the deathly stench of aging bodily fluids tainted the room.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Kingu said before taking a deep breath and stepping in.

Panning his torch around, the light revealed the first floor to be some sort of office and dining area for the owner. Tables and chairs lay toppled over together with utensils sprawled erratically over the floor.

Clearly a violent episode took place here, with more combing from the group more disturbing information made itself relevant to the group.

"Karlan bless this young soul." Pramanix chanted in a regretful tone as she picked up a small bloodied doll.

"May they rest in peace." Grani's voice was grim as she shone her torch towards a family picture.

Kingu could only shake his head at the fate of the family, that was why they needed to find out who committed such casual butchery. Did the village truly come under attack by a pack of wild beasts? It would've been impossible for them to have been wiped out so easily.

"I found the radio transmitter; it seems whoever tried to send the message failed to do so. Instead, only a standard emergency signal was sent out." Grani formulated from just observation alone.

"Play it." The Doctor requested.

Moving a finger, the Operator pressed play on the automated recorder and waited.

At first, only static came which then subsided into a raspy voice belonging to a man. From the way he spoke, it seems the attack had already started, and things were dire.

"To anybody that receives this message, please send help! They're here, these things just attacked out of nowhere and none of our attacks are working against them!" The man begged through the recording.

"AHHHGH!" A loud scream filled the room followed by the man crying out in horror.

"Oh god, oh lord, HELP US! Send the army, send everybody! Please!" He pleaded.

With that, the recording ended abruptly as the last noise that came out was the low growl of a large beast.

After listening to the unsettling evidence, the prospect of the entire village being massacred by a pack of hungry beasts wasn't so far off.

"This can't be, that didn't even sound like a hyena or coyote. That didn't sound like something native to this biome." Pramanix informed them.

"Whatever it was, it sounded hungry. Just listening to that low growl alone sent a chill down my spine." Grani shuddered at the thought.

"Your thoughts Doctor?" Pramanix waited for the expert's input.

"Enkidu says this doesn't add up. Something's not right, and I agree with him." Kingu stroked his chin while looking at them.

"What's our next move?" Grani asked.

"Keep watch at the door, me and Pramanix will keep looking around for other clues. Just make sure our ride doesn't go anywhere." Kingu instructed her.

"Roger." She nodded.

As Grani hurried off to the door, the Doctor and Priestess resumed their hunt around the house for any other pieces of evidence they could use.

They needed something, something that could offer an answer to what kind of monster lead this attack. So far, only the deep gnash marks in the wood and walls indicated the creature had giant sharp claws, meaning it could be giant wolf or cat species.

"Doctor, look at this." The Priestess beckoned to him.

Joining her side, the woman held up a note indicating some sort of suicide fail safe. Something to do with igniting the gas canisters in each individual household.

"A last-ditch suicide attack, clearly they never got to use it." Kingu analysed the note before looking at the various switches on the table.

"Perhaps they knew of the beasts' existence and made preparations in case things didn't go as planned?" She theorized.

"Judging from the looks of things, it seems they didn't get very far in terms of plan B." The Doctor grimaced. "Still, I find it out that we haven't found a single dead body indicating a large animal. The only solution here is that the rest of the pack take their dead back with them."

Pramanix pondered on the behaviour, "Normally once a member has died off, the pack leave its body behind and mourn. But dragging the dead back with them, that means expending unnecessary energy really."

Kingu scanned the room some more, while nothing else of value was found to add to their search, it would seem some extensive theory crafting would be needed to fill the gap. And for that, Enkidu already had an idea come to mind.

"Enkidu says that what if the packs never came to retrieve the body? Rather, the deceased simply vanished." Kingu spoke up.

Pramanix blinked a few times as she heard those words, "Vanished? You're telling me these bodies would've simply decomposed into nothingness over three days?!"

Meanwhile at the door, Grani kept watchful eye through the hole and kept tabs on their only means of transportation. But something else caught her attention, something that wasn't there when they first arrived.

Glancing over her shoulder, the Doctor and the Priestess were busy exchanging wild ideas back and forth as to further develop this case. Looking back outside, she gazed at the spot on the ground that caught her attention.

Reviewing the information in her head, she was fairly certain there were no large footprint tracks embedded into the soft ground when they showed up. Either she missed it completely or was unaware, there were now a pair of large footprints lying about.

The sudden urge to investigate drove her feet, but she was explicitly told to watch the door and the vehicle. But another strange anomaly only piqued her curiosity as a low faint silhouette grabbed her attention.

Struggling to make out what exactly it was, she squinted her eyes in an attempt. And then that's when it hit her, she saw the shadow move. _"Is that?...I swear I just saw something move." _She said to herself while opening the door wider.

Throwing another glance behind her shoulder, Doctor Kingu and Pramanix were still busy theorizing in their little world. Perhaps she should investigate her findings and report back to them, at least it might lead them somewhere.

"_It'll be a quick scouting run, nothing more."_ She told herself as she stepped outside into the moonlit night.

Readying her lance in one hand, she mounted the torch to her jacket and began approaching the mysterious tracks. Scanning her surroundings, she saw multiple footprints everywhere this time.

Confident that these weren't here the first time, an uneasy feeling began to rise within the policewoman. Brushing aside her fears, she pressed on with the confidence of an Operator and told herself it was going to be fine.

Yet Grani couldn't help but feel she was being watched this whole time, as if there were multiple eyes in the shadow, preying on her every movement. Maybe she was just hallucinating, she told herself several times.

Walking slowly towards the source of the shadow, she saw it move yet again, this time with more energy.

"_What the-?"_ A confused look formed across her face.

Edging closer to the building, the silhouette was situated just around the corner and if she drew any closer, she'd find her answer.

Rounding the corner, Grani was greeted by a pair of large hairy feet planted firmly into the sand. Realising what she was confronted with, fear crept up her spine as she slowly raised her head to see the full picture.

Standing no more than a few feet in front of her, a towering beast that could be best described as a giant lion, stood there menacingly with its jaw hung low. The look in its eyes matched that of a patient hunter, and Grani had walked right into its trap.

"Oh shi-!" Grani yelled out but was cut off as a giant paw moved swiftly to cut her down.

Rolling backwards and jumping away, the Operator readied her spear but could feel her hands and knees shaking at the sight of such a huge beast. If there was one advantage she had right now, it was her superior speed. But how long would that last her?

Rising to its full height, the monster edged forward slowly while growling in a low manner. Saliva dripped from its mouth by the buckets, its stomach churning in anticipation for the meal in front of it.

Forcing Grani out in the open, the beast reared its head and let loud a thunderous roar that travelled across the entire village. Bearing its fangs, its eyes locked on the short woman and prepared itself to pounce.

/…/

"Surely there should be some survivors hiding within the village. Not all of them could've simply been wiped out." Pramanix protested.

Kingu shook his head in disagreement, "It's pointless to try and look for survivors, you've seen what these monsters can do. If they physically entered the homes and left a mess like this, I'm confident all we'll find is an empty house that reeks of the dead."

"Still, you can't be so su-" Pramanix stopped herself as the sound a thunderous roar belonging to that of a rampaging beast pierced the air.

"AAAGHHH!" A high-pitched wail followed shortly after.

"Grani?!" The Doctor turned towards the door and found no sign of her, "GRANI!" He yelled while moving outside.

As the duo exited the house hastily, they were greeted with an overwhelming scene that made them freeze in their tracks. Counting at least seven moving targets, that was seven towering behemoths of a lion surrounding them.

"Grani!" Kingu called out to her.

"Doctor, they just came out of nowhere!" She yelled while dodging yet another dangerous blow from the beast.

Jumping back, she re-joined the group at near the house and pointed her spear in a readied manner.

"There's four in front and the rest at the rear, they're going to tear us apart at this rate." Pramanix's eyes darted around as she analysed the situation.

Scanning the hostile environment, Kingu's mind began to churn its gears as a hastily rushed attack plan formed within seconds. Crude it may be, it was the only thing that might keep them alive once this was over.

"Pramanix, what does that bell of yours do again?" Kingu asked in a hurried manner.

"Basically, I can summon and control ice with it. Do you have a plan in mind?" The Priestess said as she readied herself for combat.

"The ground, make it so that these suckers have a hard time moving around. That's what's going to keep us alive." The Doctor instructed.

"What about me Doctor, I'm all yours." Grani said enthusiastically, the thrill of battle hyping her up.

"I heard that you're the fastest Operator on Rhodes Island, how does risky ice-skating sound to you?" A grin shot across his face.

Grani put on her battle-ready face, "You can count on me Dr. Kingu!"

"Pramanix, get ready to freeze the floor on my mark. Grani go wild, whatever you do, you absolutely must not die you hear me?!"

"Roger!" They replied.

Taking a deep breath, the sound of the dice being spun echoed in the back of his mind. Now all he had to do was make sure he played his cards right so everything would fall into their favour.

"Now, unleash your powers Karlan, Priestess!" Kingu commanded.

Responding to his words, Pramanix raised her bell into the air and began chanting the required prayers. "O divine one, lend me your strength once more. Himeal burst!" The bell rang once, and the temperature began to drastically shift.

Within seconds the sandy desert began to shift into an icy plain as the floor froze into solid ice and spread across a wide area nearly swallowing the whole town itself. Catching the savage beasts off guard, the wild animals struggled to gain their footing on this foreign terrain.

Without any cue, Grani spun her pike and leapt forward onto the ice-covered ground and used her amazing mobility to guide her around the hostile battlefield. Sliding gracefully across, she approached her first target like a homing missile.

Noticing the tiny figure approaching rapidly, the giant beast roared in anticipation and dug its claws into the rigid ground while leaving one paw free. Essentially anchoring itself to the floor, it raised its paw and swiped at Grani but missed her completely.

Ducking underneath the obvious attack, the Operator swung her weapon up and ran the blade through the semi-thick flesh of the underside of the monster with ease. Using her momentum, she slid straight underneath the behemoth and came out the other side.

Essentially leaving a gaping hole in its underbelly, the wound split open followed by a mountain flow of blood and organs spilling onto the frozen tundra and staining it. With the first beast down, the rest of the pack let out an enraged howl for its fallen comrade.

"Don't stop Grani! Keep taking them down before they adapt to their environment!" Kingu shouted at her.

"Understood Doc!" Grani replied as she skated forward towards her next target.

While Grani was busy handling the behemoths on the ground, the other three monsters prowled the rooftops of the village and closed in on the Doctor and Pramanix. Blood was in the water and nothing was going to stop these savages apart from a thick wall.

"Pramanix, on your left!" The Doctor pointed with his quick reaction skills.

"Karlan bless me, bring forth your Glacial Requiem!" Pramanix chanted as she rung her bell once more.

As the savage lion leapt across the building, it soared across the ground with both its claws ready to maul its targets to shred. But it was too late as a tidal wave of giant icicles sprang forth from the ground and impaled the beast from all sides.

But it wasn't over yet, the sounds of two more rhythmic footsteps echoed clearly throughout the field. Fortunately, enough, Kingu was able to think up off a plan to delay them from being minced meat.

"Wall, now!" Kingu instructed Pramanix in the direction he pointed.

Reciting another chant, the Priestess raised her bell and said in a loud heavenly voice. "Harken the words of Karlan, Gelid Barrier!"

Within moments of her chanting and ringing the bell, a wall of ice rose froth from the ground at blistering speeds and rose to protect the duo. Just seconds later, the sound of something large smashing into the barrier could be hear accompanied by a frustrated roar.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kingu glanced over at Grani quickly only to find her dodging and weaving through her enemies like it was nothing. Her spear moved at frightening speeds as the blade pierced and slashed at the beast's multiple times in just a few seconds.

It was at this moment his instincts screamed at him to move out of the way now. Yet these weren't his instincts, rather it was Enkidu's reacting to the presence of an oncoming threat.

Realizing that he acted too late on the warning, a large shadow blanketed the duo as a stray beast came hurdling down on top of them. Feeling the controls in his arms and legs being taken away, Enkidu instead took the initiative.

Reaching his arm out, he grabbed a hold of Pramanix firmly and yanked her towards him. Stumbling backwards from the action, the savage behemoth was initially going for the Priestess but was denied its kill with the interference of Enkidu.

With the beast still bearing down on them, Enkidu decided it was time to break loose some of the seals and activated the once dormant magic circuits within their body. As the newly awakened prana surged with activity, the Servant didn't hesitate to use them.

As energy cackled around their arm, a large glimmer of golden light discharged itself from Enkidu's hand and shot straight towards the giant beast. Just one blast alone was enough to cut through the monster like a hot knife running through butter.

Scorching the monster from the inside out, the final result was the behemoth exploding into several pieces and raining its blood all over the place.

With the encounter over is less than a few seconds, it was hard for Pramanix to process what just happened in the span of such a short time. More importantly, the Doctor was currently clutching onto her like she was some damsel in distress.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Pramanix looked at him and blinked a few times before answering, "Yes….somehow I am. Thank you, I can't imagine what would've happened to me if you didn't save me."

"You can thank Enkidu for that, really." He told her with a sheepish smile.

"In that case, I'll extend my gratitude to the both of you." She patted his cheek.

"Let's wrap this fight up shall we?" Kingu said while setting the Priestess down.

/…/

Zipping through her opposition like a raging hornet, the edge of Grani's pike found itself constantly piercing and slashing at the thick hide of the monsters. While their fur was extremely resilient, it wasn't impenetrable.

Closing in on two of the monsters, Grani lodged her weapon into ground and vaulted herself into the air. Catching the beasts off guard, she descended like a raven with her lance at the ready.

Letting gravity do the rest, Grani picked her first target and lined up her weapon for the final blow. Smashing into the behemoth's giant head, the weapon pierced through its skull and deep into the bowels of its body.

Killing the monster instantly, its partner jumped on the opportunity to avenge its brethren. Lunging towards Grani with its claws outstretched, it missed completely as the Operator leapt above it in one swift motion.

Executing the same move as before, Grani spun her body in a circular motion and came down on the beasts akin to a circular saw. Activating her pike's innate ability, the blade burst into a bright blue hue as raw plasma energy surrounded it.

Coming down on her target, the weapon instantly cut through the monsters' flesh like nothing and burnt several parts of its body in the process. By the time Grani landed on the floor, the beast had been sawed in half in a mere instant.

Eying her handiwork, the smouldering carcass of the behemoth lay in two as its fluids stained the rigid icy ground. Leaving one beast left, Grani looked around frantically as she had lost sight of it earlier.

Hearing the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching from behind, she quickly spun around and froze in place. As a large shadow dwarfed her little stature, it was the front row view of a giant mouth about to swallow her that made her freeze.

Raising her weapon vertically, the small frame was just barely enough to block the monster's paws and mouth from grinding her to dust. Wrestling furiously for control, it was proving futile as the behemoth proved itself superior. All she hoped now was for a miracle to save her in the form of the Doctor.

"Pramanix!" The sound of Kingu's commanding voice filled the air.

"Verglas Palisade!" The Priestess chanted in reply to the command.

Just as Grani thought she was going to be minced meat, a giant ice pillar erupted from the ground and smashed straight into the side of the giant lion. Creating a loud noise and shockwave, it sent the beast flying sideways and stunned it.

"Now Grani! Finish it off!" Kingu yelled.

Not needing another word, she sprung forward like a speeding bullet towards the shaken monster and readied her energy pike once more. Pointing the weapon forward in a manner similar to a cavalry charge, Grani let out a screaming charge as she ran the blade through the monster.

Running the weapon through its mouth and skull, the blade destroyed the brain immediately and burnt whatever remains survived the encounter. Effectively killing the monster, the battle was over, and everyone could breathe a little easier.

"I'm glad…" Kingu sighed as he gazed at his surroundings.

Just from looking at how these beasts fought earlier, it was painfully obvious that the regular citizens of this town just wouldn't have stood a chance. Even then, they would prove to be a troublesome foe for the Operators at Rhodes Island in overwhelming numbers.

"I think we found our culprit responsible for this village's massacre." Pramanix commented while stowing her bell.

"We may have solved this mystery, but I'm afraid this just opens up another can of worms entirely." Kingu shook his head slowly.

"Doctor!" Grani greeted loudly as she re-joined them.

Wearing a proud grin on his face, Kingu couldn't help but extend a hand and rub the Operators head as a form of appreciation.

"Ahhh, Doctor!" Grani squirmed at the gesture.

"Ah sorry, you don't like head pats do you?" He apologized.

Grani paused for a bit and looked at him with a shy smile, "I don't mind if it's you, especially if I'm being rewarded." She said.

"Ah, then let me continue!" He grinned before dishing out more head pats.

"My goodness." Pramanix chuckled at the scene.

Their victory was short lived however as a loud echoing roar pierced the night sky in the far distance. And not long after that, the sound of rumbling footsteps rivalling that of a stampeded drew closer to the village.

"Not good, this is not good." Kingu gritted his teeth together as he gazed towards the north west.

Sitting in that direction was a large mountain of sand and rocks and small dots of fast-moving targets that seemed to be overflowing from the mountain itself. Realizing what it was, it was at this point Enkidu told Kingu to leave the vicinity as fast as possible.

"We have to go, we need to leave, now!" He barked towards the two of them. "Grani, fire up the vehicle and drive us away as fast as possible!"

"Roger!" She replied without hesitation.

As Pramanix rushed over and climbed into the back, Kingu approached the mount before an idea popped into his head. Glancing back towards the house, he quickly dashed towards it as a plan formed within.

"Doctor?!" The two of them called out to him.

"Just get ready to go!" He waved his arm.

Bursting through the door, he raced towards the table with the suicide switch and began working the dials and buttons. Following the instructions on the paper, he activated the gas lines and detonation switch together with a one-minute countdown.

Setting everything in place, he raced back out the door and found the thundering footsteps of the demonic beasts drawing by the second. Climbing in the 4x4, Grani floored the accelerator and rushed off in the direction they came.

Glancing back at the village, the charging monsters closed in just shortly after they left and began prowling the area for the intruders. Counting numbers over the hundreds, it was impossible for them to survive such an onslaught.

**-KABOOM!-**

A swirling column of fire rose high into the night sky, making the moon lit desert morning once more for a short while. The shockwave caught up to the group and shook the vehicle vigorously and startled its occupants inside.

Speeding away from their handiwork, the explosion served as a delay to stop the horde from chasing after them and potentially following them back to Rhodes Island. With the mystery of the village resolved, it made Enkidu and Kingu wonder if they just found themselves in yet another hole.

"_There's that troubled look on your face again."_ Kingu said.

Enkidu simply offered a weary smile, not bothering to hide his emotions. _"Mmm, you're right there. I'm afraid things may have just become more complicated for this world."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Those beasts we just fought; they are not native to this world's ecosystem. In fact, they shouldn't even exist in the first place. Their magical energy belongs to that of the Age of Gods, a time long since passed." _Enkidu shook his head in disbelief at what he was saying, _"They're called Uridimmu, and they're not some savage animal, rather they're demonic beasts bred for pure murder."_

Kingu blinked a few times and questioned the validity of the Servant's words, yet the fact these things roamed the desert and wiped out a settlement was pretty hard to refute. _"Demonic beasts….why now? Why are they here, have they come back because the world willed it?" _

Enkidu shook his head in a disappointed manner, _"No….this is the work of someone else. As for who, I can only think of two suspects."_

* * *

**Hey there! Congratulations on making it to the end of this Chapter!**

**First off I'd like to clear up the whole personality niche going on with the Doctor and Enkidu. I drew the inspiration to make the Doctor a Demi-Servant as I felt it'd be a different way to write from this approach. **

**Secondly, I based their interaction through real life encounters and anecdotal evidence from people diagnosed with Disassociative Identity Disorder. In the Doctor and Enkidu's case, think of them sitting in a car. Kingu is the designated driver or "front" and is the main face interacting with the operators and controlling the body. Enkidu is also a driver, having control as well but follows Kingu's lead. At any point in time, Enkidu can take the controls when the situation calls for it or when he feels like it.**

**Now if you're wondering, "Wouldn't Kingu find it annoying if Enkidu simply takes control out of nowhere?"  
To keep it simple, no. Since Enkidu shares the same the body, he has sort of the right to also surface from time to time and interact with others. And for story purposes, Enkidu won't simply take over when Kingu is busily talking to somebody.**

**Another thing I'd like to touch on is their interaction. Some of you may be wondering how can two souls/personalities be looking/touching each other? Well, its entirely possible and from anecdotal evidence that I've gathered it just happens. DID is a complicated matter and it differs greatly between person as far as I can tell.**

**If you have anymore questions, please feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer!**


	3. Chapter 3: Repercussions

Kingu sat quietly in the back of the truck with his head down, as the wind howled around his ears, he was essentially blocked out from the rest of the world.

Staring at his right arm, a warm tingling sensation tickled his nervous system, as if it prompted him to do something erratic. He could feel it, raw energy just practically racing about impatiently waiting to be used.

The memory still stuck with him, from the moment he pulled Pramanix towards him followed by Enkidu taking over and unleashing his powers. Every single detail from that one scene replayed in his head on some endless loop.

This was the first time Enkidu finally awakened their power, and while it wasn't his to use yet, Enkidu told him the time will come when he is ready. As for when, he had no idea.

Feeling a warm sensation enveloping his hand, he snapped out of his entranced state and saw Pramanix was the source to his comfort.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" She asked in a caring voice.

"Mmm, yeah." He nodded slowly.

"We're nearly there, we'll part ways for now, but I'll see you soon. You have my blessings." A warm smile was spread across her face as her hands firmly grasped his before letting go.

Kingu acknowledged her words, "I'll look forward to it then."

"Looks like they've been expecting us, it'll be a rough ride moving forward now." Grani informed them as she drove up the retrieval ramp.

/…/

"Doctor, please tell your companions to stand down and surrender in an orderly manner. We do not wish to enact harm upon you sir." A male officer instructed the trio as a squad of Operators surrounded the group.

Suffice to say, when our three adventurers returned to Rhodes Island, they didn't exactly receive the warmest welcome. With no other choice but to comply, the last thing they wanted to do was incite more anger and panic.

"See you around soon." Kingu winked at Pramanix as she was escorted away while still covering her face.

Wearing a pleasant smile on his face, it was as if the thought of getting arrested for breaking the rules was nothing more than a thrill seeker for him.

"Oh boy, Dobermann is going to have a field day with us." Grani groaned as she was handcuffed.

"At least it was worth it, if we didn't go out of our way to investigate the massacre, we wouldn't have known the Uridimmu even existed!" Kingu exclaimed happily.

"I'm still lost though, earlier you said that somebody could be responsible for creating those terrifying things. Are you telling me some nut job went out of their way to explicitly make those hellish brutes?" Grani said in disbelief.

"Get moving!" An officer barked at them, essentially disrupting their conversation.

Walking in an orderly fashion, the group was personally escorted through the facility under Dobermann's strict orders. Of course, this method garnered the attention of nearly every single operator on the island.

Naturally, those that could turn out did in order to witness such a bizarre event. To think the famed amnesiac Doctor would go about helping Operators break rules just a few days after his revival was certainly one for the books.

Feeling like they were being paraded around during their trip, Kingu wore a big bright smile as he waved to various personnel that he passed by and were looking.

Turning back to Grani, he responded, "Enkidu came up with that theory if you're wondering. But seeing as how things have been going, I'd take his over someone else's."

Grani sighed, "How am I going to write that in the report papers? They'd write me off a crazy and send me to get evaluated in the Psych ward."

"Assuming Dobermann doesn't suspend you from active duty indefinitely." Kingu joked.

"Hey! Don't joke around like that, I love this job you know!" Grani shot back and gently punched the Doctor's left arm.

"Hahaha, I'm kidding. I'm sure Dobermann will tone down her punishment once she reviews our report."

* * *

"What were you two even thinking?!" Dobermann yelled furiously as she tossed her chair across the room.

Her eyes burned like a raging inferno, there was nothing but pent up rage flowing through the Bolivar woman right now. And what perfect way to dispel of it by taking it out on the two of them.

"Ma'am, we can explain everything if you'll just calm down-"

"Calm down?! Do you expect me to calm down when I find out you and Doctor simply stole a 4x4 and went on a rodeo trip into a hostile territory and nearly got yourselves killed in the process? How am I supposed to explain this to Doctor Kal'tsit of all people!?"

Grani held her tongue as the woman had a point, perhaps the aftereffects of their actions indirectly impacted some people more than she anticipated.

"And you Doctor, what were you thinking?" Dobermann hissed at him, "You're supposed to be leading by example! The behaviour you have exhibited is simply unacceptable for Rhodes Island's standards." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

Kingu averted his gaze and refused to meet Dobermann's eyes, while it was perfectly fine for her to act like this, he did not wish to further entice her anger. Simply keeping quiet for now and letting the instructor lecture them was better in the long run.

"Words cannot describe the immense disappointment I have with the both of you." Dobermann shook her head slowly, "Grani, from here on out you're suspended for an entire week's notion."

"Eh! A week!?" Grani's ears shot up in disbelief.

"Need. I. Repeat. Myself?" Dobermann asked in her commanding tone.

"No, ma'am." Grani replied softly.

"As for you!" She turned her head towards the Doctor, yet no words came out of her stern mouth. Instead, Dobermann let out a long unwinding sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes practically radiated a big disappointing gaze as she continued looking at him

Without another word, Dobermann hastily left the room and left the two of them to their own devices. Sitting alone in silence for a few minutes, Grani broke the atmosphere first by asking.

"What do you think Amiya has in mind for you? Are you going to be locked up in your office again?" Grani joked.

Scratching the back of his head, he had no clue just what the leader of Rhodes Island had in store for his poor soul. "Honestly Grani, I have no idea. I just hope it isn't as bad as the things I have going through my mind right now."

The Operator let out a small chuckle, "Ah well, one week's suspension is something I can live with it at least. But man is it going to be boring for the next seven days!"

"Considering Dobermann, I was expecting her to throw out something even harsher. But I guess something must've changed her mind, I'm hoping she must've seen reason with our temporary mutiny. That or Amiya talked some sense into her before she entered the room." Kingu chuckled in a low manner.

"Yeah, I guess so…." Grani gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Say Doctor, I want to say thank you again." She looked at the man sincerely.

"Thank me, what for?" Kingu wore a perplexed look on his face as he stared at Grani.

"For all this," She gestured around her, "While we may have riled up the hornet's nest and gotten ourselves into trouble, I still can't believe you came up with such a ridiculous plan and asked me to come along with you. And for that, I thank you, truly your heart is in the right place."

Kingu blushed a bit and did a poor job at hiding his face, "Uhh…thanks, I didn't realise I had that much of an impact. But really, you should credit Enkidu as well, he was the one that planned half of this."

"Well, I'm thanking the two of you from the bottom of my heart right now. And really, I look forward to the many crazy adventures we'll have from this point on." She playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Come here you cheeky little!-" Kingu gave her all the head pats she deserved.

"_I don't mind this, not one bit. I have a good feeling about this Doctor, like I can be by his side comfortably for once." _Grani told herself as she received more head pats without complaints.

/…/

"I'll be sure to see you around Doctor; you haven't missed the last of Grani just yet!" She saluted before going in the opposite direction.

Waving slowly, a warm smile formed across Kingu's face as he watched her disappear around the corner. Maybe it was the fact he managed to start getting along with one Operator that made him happy, if he kept this up sooner or later, he'd be forming more close bonds with the others.

"Time to head back to the office I guess." He sighed before walking in the other direction.

Feeling a sharp jolt in his right arm, it was the same sensation that he felt from before. Holding his hand up, an unsettling presence crept up his back as if it were trying to tell him something.

"_Does it scare you, Master?" _Enkidu's voice came out of nowhere.

Slightly startled by his partner's presence, he quietly shook his head. _"Maybe, I don't know. It feels weird, like…."_

"_Do not fear what you don't understand, instead understand it and accept it. This is who we are now, and we can't change that."_ The Servant told him.

"_Why do I feel this way then?" _He asked.

"_Your soul, its adjusting to the presence of our magical circuits. Since it's a foreign concept its attempting to get used to this new presence. Under normal circumstances, a human that has not activated their magical circuits and is exposed to such a high volume would instantly die." _Enkidu informed him.

Kingu sighed, _"So, do I just wait around until I get used to it?"_

Enkidu put a finger to his chin and replied, _"Hmm, basically. It won't bother you for long that's for sure."_

"_Then I guess we'll just have to see if I'm attuned to it by the time we reach Lungmen then."_ Kingu sighed.

"_I sense a storm brewing Master, I personally ask that you let me handle all future engagements from here on out." _A troubled look brewed across the Servant's face.

"_Awww, and I can't get the ability to shoot deadly laser beams from my hands?" _The Doctor moaned.

Enkidu gave him a smug look, _"Soon enough you will, but not now."_

* * *

Entering his office, a warm welcoming feeling hit Kingu right away. Enticed to just stay indoors, he walked over to the couch and collapsed into the soft leather seats.

"Welcome home, Doctor." A familiar voice greeted him.

"Ah, Amiya, I didn't notice you there." Kingu was startled by her presence.

"Excuse my rude behaviour, it's just that I decided to wait for you that's all." She calmly informed him, yet her tone sounded…off…

Standing up from her seat, she slowly walked over to him and gently grasped his left hand. "I'm relieved that you made it back alive, I was worried sick about you." Her voice trembled slightly.

Kingu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand, "Sorry if I made you worry, but it was a last-minute idea that came up."

Amiya lowered her head and shifted her tone all of a sudden, "Is that so?...Tell me then Doctor, was your journey worth it then?"

The Doctor cocked his head to one side with a confused look, "What do you mean Amiya?..." He felt something was amiss from the young woman.

The girl dropped his hand and immediately stepped back, glaring at him suddenly, she repeated the question once again. "You didn't answer the question Doctor, was it worth it? Did you find what you were looking for?" Her tone began to turn hostile.

Taken aback by the sudden change in her behaviour, he raised his hand in a defensive manner. "If it's bothering you that much, then yes. I found what I was looking for." He told her cautiously.

Amiya sighed softly and closed her eyes, wiping away the unfriendly look on her face she returned to the table and picked up her cup. Finishing the contents inside in one go, she returned her attention to the Doctor once more.

"Good for you that you found what you were looking for." She suddenly said in a cheery demeanour, as if her personality took a complete turn.

"Amiya, is something bothering you?" Kingu asked her with a concerned look.

Amiya walked over in front of him, she raised her head slightly in order to face Kingu's full height. "Doctor, for your guaranteed safety, please don't attempt such reckless behaviour in the future ever again. I'm not asking you as the leader of Rhodes Island, but as your friend. Please, don't leave this island without letting me know, it's for your own good." Her tone shifted into a more serious manner, yet there was a slight hint of disappointment mixed with it.

Kingu looked into her eyes and put a hand behind his neck. The casual cheery atmosphere that blanketed the room all of a sudden vanished, shifting the mood entirely.

"I'm sorry Amiya, I don't think I can promise you that." He sighed softly.

"I beg you, please stop this behaviour now before things get out of control". She pleaded. "Think of what your old self would do in this situation!"

Kingu took a deep breath in, "As much as I want to comply, I simply cannot follow."

The calm expression she wore turned into a cold gaze. The young woman felt a twisting sensation around her heart, as if her expectations were thrown out the window in an instant. "Why…..why do you say that?..." Her voice was shaky, together with her hands clenched into fists.

Noticing the erratic behaviour she was displaying, the Doctor proceeded cautiously with his next words. "Amiya, is something wrong?"

"Don't give me that crap!" She yelled back at him, her anger and despair visible in her eyes, "Why…why can't you just follow orders just this once?! Why must you do this to me?" The questions rapidly came out.

Unsure on how to answer her questions, he stood there quietly observing the girl. Perhaps she meant it in his best interest, but just by looking into her eyes it already told him that they were going to be at odds if he agreed with her.

"Why won't you answer? Tell me!" Her voice cracked and small traces of tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You mean a lot to me Doctor Kingu, I don't want to lose you again. Not after what happened last time."

Kingu kept his mouth shut, unsure on how to respond to her raw feelings.

"Does your life not mean anything to you? What if you died today and never came back? Does that not bother you at all!?" Anger began to replace her sadness.

Kingu lowered his head, "Sorry Amiya, but I that's just not how I work." He said in a disappointed voice.

Amiya rolled her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her. "Doctor, please listen to yourself! Your old self wouldn't have agreed to such a dangerous mission let alone considered it in the first place!"

Something snapped within the Doctor, there was always talks of how his previous self would've done this and that. Well, why was he here instead? Maybe this 'Kingu' wasn't supposed to even exist at all if people kept bringing up the old one.

"I'm not the Doctor you once knew Amiya, the one you're so overly familiar with is long gone. The one standing before you…is…nothing like him." Kingu coldly told her.

The young woman gasped, realizing the cold harsh truth. She swore she had moved on, yet here she stood still clinging onto the past. Why, why couldn't she move on even though the truth was standing right in front of her?

"You're right….Doctor Kingu is dead…" The look in Amiya's eyes shifted, as if her very soul had left. "Why, why am I still clinging onto these dead memories. Why Doctor, why?" She looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Amiya…" Kingu's heart sank as he saw her state. Reaching out a hand, he moved closer in an attempt to comfort her.

-SLAP!-

Amiya quickly moved her hand and swatted the Doctor's hand away, treating it as some sort of infectious disease.

Startled by her hostile behaviour, Kingu quickly withdrew his hand and soothed the stinging pain. Glancing at the girl, she kept her head down and deliberately avoided eye contact with him.

"Excuse me, I wish to spend time by myself." She coldly turned around and began to leave.

"Amiya, I-"

The door closed abruptly ending any further contact between the two.

Sighing heavily, he slowly walked over to the couch and buried his head in his hands.

A long period of silence enveloped the room with the lone Doctor in it. All of this was shattered when the sound of a door being pulled open caught his attention. Quickly turning to the source, he found a familiar face staring at him.

"Greetings…Doctor…." Pramanix greeted him softly, yet there was a pitied look in her eyes.

Unalarmed by her sudden presence, Kingu chose to ignore the fact that she was somehow camping in his room the whole time. It was safe to assume that she had been eavesdropping on the little quarrel earlier, if it was even called a quarrel.

"Hey…." Was the only word he could squeeze out.

Noticing the conflicted look in the Doctor's eyes, the Priestess walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

At first an awkward silence prevented either of them from initiating a conversation, it wasn't until Pramanix went first did things start to flow a little more smoothly for them.

"Are you okay?" She began.

Kingu silently shook his head as he leaned back into the couch. "I don't know what just happened to be honest."

Pramanix had a rough idea on what was going on, by no means was she an expert, but she had something going. "Let's see here, Amiya acted out of character for the first time in front of you and you have no idea why."

"Well, if you put it that way then yes." He said.

"I think the girl just has a lot on her mind at the woman. She's strong, but no one is invincible, and being the Leader of Rhodes Island, she carries a heavy burden on her shoulders." Pramanix explained. "I think she just had a breakdown that's all."

"I think I'm to blame for that really, but I guess this is the consequences of my actions." He let out a tired groan.

Untying his hair in one smooth motion, he let it drop to its full length. After being awake for so long, the feeling of just letting his hair down after a long day was just too great.

"So, what brings you to my room?" Kingu raised a brow, shifting the topic away.

"I find my private quarters to be a tad bit….boring I dare say. I find spending time in your office to be much better. It's also much quieter in here as well." She remarked.

"From the looks of things, I take it you find yourself more familiar with this room than your actual one?" Kingu said.

"Oh, you hit the nail on that one, sometimes I find myself sleeping here more often than not."

"To be fair, I'm not even surprised anymore." He told her.

"Hehehe," She giggled at his words before standing up, "Wait here for a bit, I'll be back."

"Okay…" Kingu obediently complied and wondered where she went off too.

Sitting patiently, he sat there in utter silence while doing his best to not think about the incident earlier. After a few minutes had elapsed, the Divine Maiden returned with two steaming mugs in her hand and a pleased look on her face.

"I figured you'd enjoy a drink, so I made us some coffee." She politely told him while handing him his cup.

Surprised by her kind gesture, Kingu graciously accepted her offering. "Ah, thanks. But you really didn't have to go that far you know." He told her.

"Please, it's the least I can do for you." She waved her hand.

Sitting next to the Doctor once more, the two of them sat in peaceful silence drinking their warm beverages.

At first the taste didn't come all at once, but when it did it was quite possibly the best coffee he had ever had. It wasn't overly sweet nor was it bitter and bland, rather it was just right. Maybe it was the skim milk she added?

"Mmmm, I like your coffee by the way." He applauded her.

"Ah, you do?" An excited look formed across her face, "To be fair, you are the first person that I've made coffee for." She said while casually playing with her hair, her cheeks a turning a slight shade of red.

Kingu raised a brow, "Well, I'm glad to have been the first." He smirked triumphantly.

"Mmm, I'm glad." She said softly before taking another sip.

Finishing the contents inside his cup, he set down the mug and leaned back. Feeling his eyelids become heavy all of a sudden, perhaps one cup just wasn't enough to keep him going.

"I'm sorry Pram, but I don't think I can stay up much longer. My eyes are getting heavy and I'm afraid…" His trailed off as he struggled to stay awake and upright.

"Oh my, it seems you haven't caught a wink of sleep since we departed for our expedition. We need to get you to bed now." Pramanix told him in a concerned tone as she moved over to support him.

But before she could do that, Kingu immediately collapsed and she just managed to catch him before further harm could be done. Holding him in an awkward position, she decided to lay him down and rest his head on her lap for the time being.

"Goodness me, you know this would be considered inappropriate behaviour for a saint, right?" She scolded the snoozing Doctor, "But since it's you Doctor, I don't mind giving you this treatment." She told him with a soft smile while stroking his silky green hair of his. "You worked hard today, let me take care of you."

* * *

Kingu lay in a world where there was only white surrounding him. Rising from his slumber, he gazed around and slowly recognized the place he was in. Feeling a ticklish sensation, a collection of green hair blocked his vision as a familiar face greeted him.

"Boo!" Enkidu greeted him happily.

"Good morning Enkidu." Kingu replied with a smirk.

"Did you enjoy your slumber Master?" The Servant danced around him energetically.

Kingu titled his head and just wondered why Enkidu was full of power all of a sudden. Brushing the thought aside, he answered the question. "All I know is that I slept like a rock and that was it. What about you?"

Enkidu paused in his steps and sat down next Kingu while resting his head on his shoulder. "To be fair I don't actually sleep, but I do occasionally doze off. But yes, I did have a nice rest."

"That's good to hear." He nodded while gently stroking Enkidu's soft hair.

"I suppose it's time for you to return to the real world again. You still have some unfinished business to attend to, Amiya being one of them." Enkidu reminded him.

"Amiya….yes I need to check on her…" He sighed.

"I believe Amiya just need that one small nudge to get going on the right path again, and you're the one that's going to push her." The Servant informed him, "Now go, wake up once more!"

/…/

Kingu didn't stir from his sleep through normal means, rather something soft and fuzzy kept slapping him in the face a repeated amount of times that stirred him. Opening his eyes in response, he was greeted by a wavy object with distinct markings all over it.

Realizing it was a tail that was waving about, he instantly recognized who it belonged to and turned to his right. Finding a certain Divine Saint sitting upright in her loosely fitted night gown, she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Whoah….!" Kingu had an alarmed look printed across his face.

"Good morning Doctor!" Pramanix smiled cheerfully.

"Wha….how…when….?" He looked around him and found that they were in his room and on his bed.

Pramanix kept to herself and hummed a cheerful tone to herself as to let the Doctor figure things out for himself.

At this point, Kingu gave up trying to figure out why Pramanix was in the same bed as him and instead wondered how he ended up here. All he remembered was passing out on the couch from yesterday.

"How did I end up here?" He inquired.

"You collapsed, so I had to naturally drag you to your room and tuck you in. I simply wouldn't leave you out in the cold and on the couch of all places. I'm not that evil you know." Pramanix pouted.

Kingu squeezed out a small giggle, "In that case, thank you for your kindness. Although I feel bad for having a woman drag my tired arse all the way here."

"No, no. Seeing as how hard you worked yourself, I think you deserve to be spoilt from time to time Doctor." Pramanix told him.

"Oh?" He raised a brow, "Like how I'm being spoilt now? Seeing the Divine Maiden of Kjerag in her sleeping gown and having her in my bed at the same time." He casually flirted with her.

"Well, it's not like you get to see the Holy Saint like this now every day, don't you?" Pramanix winked.

The two of them looked at each other intensely before erupting into a howl of laughter. Somehow the two of them just managed to find amusement through such banter.

"Oh man what a way to start the morning." Kingu clutched his stomach as it began to ache from continuous laughter.

"Agreed." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

By now, Kingu had accepted this was just going to be a recurring behaviour from Pramanix. Perhaps it seemed odd to the ones observing them, but it was completely normal for the two of them. He didn't mind the way she acted, after all that's what made their relationship unique.

"By the god's above no one can find out about this." Kingu declared.

"Don't worry, I'm quite good at making sure things don't leave this room without my permission." The Priestess informed him as she climbed out of bed.

"It seems I have a busy schedule ahead of me, and its only what-" He glanced at the clock, "-Damn, its quarter past 2 already.

"Well, it seems I also have some errands to run believe it or not." Pramanix groaned.

"I thought your existence was a secret. Wouldn't make sense for you to be doing some day jobs around the island if you risk exposing yourself." The Doctor pointed out.

Pramanix shook her head, "I can't simply sit around all day without doing some form of work. Besides, I need to repay the island in any form I can for its extensive hospitality."

Kingu climbed out of the bed and adjusted his overcoat, tying his hair up into a neat bun he set off out the room.

"I'll be taking my leave then, see you around Pramanix." He waved to her.

"See ya!" She bid him farewell.

/…/

Walking down the quiet futuristic hallway, the Doctor looked around at the signs pointing him towards Amiya's room.

"_You know, I had a different idea in mind when I said you needed to rebuild your trust with the Operators. However, your interaction with Pramanix suggested an entirely different approach." _Enkidu casually chimed in.

"_Huh, me and Pramanix? Don't take it the wrong way, we just have this weird relationship that's all, nothing else. Although to be fair I just sort of rolled along with it and now we're here."_ Kingu informed him.

"_Ho, is that so?" _Enkidu doubted him with a smug look on his face, everything about his face radiated big smug energy.

"_Alright, alright I get what you're trying to say. Now shush, I'm approaching Amiya's room now." _He gently shoved the Servant out of the way.

Stopping outside an orange door, Kingu took a deep breath and gently raised a hand to knock on the door. Midway through his movement, his hand flinched in response to a low audible sound coming from the inside.

His ears perked up at the same time and curiosity took over from here on forward. Leaning in closer, the sound was attuned into a series of highs and lows. Indicating at some sort of instrument, the Doctor wondered just what it was.

Unbeknownst to him, the metal door suddenly slid open with a single beep causing him to nearly trip forward. Maintaining his balance, the harmonic sound became much clearer now as he got a clearer view of the instrument.

Standing in the centre of her room, Amiya had her back to the door and was completely oblivious to the Doctor's presence. For Kingu, he studied the device Amiya played with the way she held in with one hand while its rear was tucked underneath her chin.

As Amiya moved the bow back and forth, her fingers changed their position on the instrument in response to its progression. Moving in tandem with the piece, it wasn't until she opened an eye that she caught the Doctor staring at her which interrupted everything.

"Kyaa! Doctor!?" She blurted with an embarrassed look.

"Good…morning…Amiya." Kingu said slowly, still awed by her short performance.

Noticing she wasn't wearing her signature Rhodes Island jacket; the girl also had her hair down for once. It was truly a rare sight to behold, and something about Amiya with her hair down made her look cuter than normal.

Kingu slowly scratched the back of his head as he tried to lighten the awkward mood. "That instrument you were playing, it sounded….really good…." He said with a genuine look while pointing to it.

Realizing that he was referring to the apparatus in her hand, Amiya glanced at the instrument in disbelief. "Eh! My violin? My piece didn't sound that good, I was off by several notes and…and…" She became flustered quickly and her face turned red.

"Hehehe," Kingu let out a small chuckle, "For me it sounded great, almost relaxing to say the least." His face had a peaceful look for a brief moment.

Surprised by the compliment, Amiya averted her gaze as she wasn't used to receiving compliments on her playing. "You…really think so?..."

"Yeah, I liked it." He smiled optimistically.

The awkward silence between them came back as neither tried to look each other in the eyes. While the small talk worked for a short bit, that wasn't what Kingu originally came here for.

Taking a deep breath, Kingu decided it was better if he shot first instead.

"Umm, I'd like to-"

"Doctor, about yester-"

The two of them finally looked at each other but quickly hid their embarrassed faces. It seems that both of them had similar intentions regarding yesterday's confrontation.

"Excuse my insolence, you go first Amiya." Kingu gestured to her.

"No, no. Please Doctor, I insist." She waved her hand.

"No, U" Kingu pulled the reverse card.

"I'll slap you with the violin." Amiya threatened.

"Okay, fine, fine." Kingu sighed and gave in. "Listen, I want to apologize properly….about yesterday's misgivings." He fumbled around with his speech, picking the right words to use. "I know you care deeply about me and all, and I appreciate that, really I do."

Amiya looked at him with an understanding look, yet her eyes showed a glimmer of guilt beneath all the innocent exterior

Moving closer, the Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder, "But, there are just-"

Amiya put a finger over his mouth, shushing him from speaking any further. Instead, she shook her head as a way of telling to not continue. "It's fine Doctor, I understand what you're trying to say. And you're right, I shouldn't be dwelling on the past anymore. So in any case, I too would like to apologize sincerely." She moved away from him and bowed deeply.

Taken aback by her professionalism, he had never received an apology on this level before and was unsure on how to respond.

"If you don't accept, then I….I understand your decision." She coughed up the words as harsh as they may sound to her, "If you wish, I will remove myself as your personal assistant and instead have…someone be….by your side…" Her voice cracked at the last sentence as she tried to put on a brave face but failed.

"Good grief Amiya," He sighed before moving in and wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug. "I forgive you, and for the love of Rhodes Island, no one can replace you as my assistant. I know how much that position means to you, so it's only natural for you to keep it."

Amiya couldn't help but reach her arms around and grip the Doctor firmly, she felt complete once more. Tightening her grasp around the Doctor, words could not express the amount of joy she was feeling.

"Yes, I understand now Doctor Kingu. I won't let you down this time!" She said sincerely.

"So, what else do you have planned for the day?" He asked her in a gentle tone while petting her head.

"Umm, I'm supposed to be collecting a few more reports from the rest of the research labs to compile for Dr. Kal'tsit. After that I'll be meeting with closure to discuss the Island's next list of priority repairs when we dock at Lungmen." Amiya cooed while enjoying the Doctor's warm hands.

Kingu nodded slowly, "Seems like you have a busy schedule for the rest of the day, unlike a certain Doctor." He snickered.

"Don't say that now Doctor, I'm sure there's something for you to do." Amiya stood back and told him.

"I only have a few hours before the evening mood sets in, hopefully I would've found something interesting to do by then." Kingu shrugged his shoulders. "I'll won't be taking up much more of your time then, I'll see you around yeah?"

"Mmm, I'll try to stop by your office if I can." She said while tying her hair up into the signature ponytail.

Stepping through the door, Kingu took one final glance around his shoulder and called out to Amiya, "Oh, and Amiya."

"Hmmm, yes?" She wore a curious look.

"You've been doing great lately, and I like that." He said before leaving the room completely.

Watching the last fragments of the Doctor's coat leave her vision, Amiya placed a hand on her chest and felt a warm sensation she hadn't felt in a while. It was the first time she was properly praised by the new Doctor, and that boosted her mood even more.

* * *

Walking through the lower decks, Kingu somehow stumbled across the training rooms and couldn't help but inspect them. Having his curiosity peak even further, he peered through the large observation glass into the large arena.

Greeted with a spectacular view, various Operators were currently on the floor running what seemed to be a high intense live exercise simulation of a battlefield. Glancing to the top right, a small observatory was perched into the wall with a few operators inside.

Standing out from the crowd was Dobermann herself observing the fight down below. From the looks on her face, it seems she wasn't impressed by the performance being displayed. Then again, she always looked displeased with everything.

"This is the first time I've seen so many faces gathered in one spot, I barely recognize all the Operators here!" Kingu leaned on the glass in awe.

"_Its known that Dobermann holds regular drills for all the Operators on the island every week or so. Normally I see nothing wrong with this people need to home in their skills if they are to survive in this line of work." _Enkidu chimed in as he watched the simulation unfold.

"_I don't believe I've met all of the Operators here, the only ones I can distinctively remember and see right now are Cuora, Savage, Jessica and Meteor." _Kingu pointed out as he singled them out.

"_Well, it would be best if you get acquainted with all of them. At the very least, they should interact with their new Doctor." _Enkidu informed him.

"_Well, they seem busy right now. Maybe after their drills are over, I can talk to a few more Operators." _Kingu said.

"_Speak of the devil, looks like they're wrapping things up for the day." _The Servant pointed out.

Watching the large group gather up their things, they began filing out through different doors and disappeared into some other room hidden by the naked eye. Some operators stayed behind to chat while some hastily exited the area.

Noticing Dobermann leaving the observation post out of the corner of his eye, a ridiculous but exhilarating idea popped into his head. Maybe it was his own or it was Enkidu's thoughts influencing his decision, the rolling epiphany sparked up his right arm in excitement.

"_Say Master, I'm feeling a little frisky today for some reason. I would like to practice my abilities for a while." _Enkidu suggested to him, putting his absurd idea into words.

"_Funnily enough, I had the same thought rolling through my head_. _What about it then, demonstrate to me your full might Enkidu!" _The Doctor haughtily said.

Enkidu wore a mischievous grin on his face, _"Great minds think alike Master, but unfortunately I cannot fully go all out just yet. Wouldn't want to give you an immense seizure now do I?"_

A disappointed look formed across his face. _"Fine, if you say so."_

"_Perfect, let's get started then?"_ Enkidu clapped his hands together excitedly.

Within a few moments, the Doctor made his way down through the halls and elevators. Through trial and error, he eventually stumbled into the training room and was stunned by its size.

White walls scaled as high as a small building sat all around them coupled with a large open space that can be customized on a whim. Just skimming through the combat scenarios was enough to tell them that Rhodes Island was prepared for nearly all encounters.

"Let's see here, hard backed targets or holographic targets. Oh, they're also fully simulated as well!" Kingu said in fascination as he browsed all the options.

"_Excuse me Master, I'll take it from here."_ The Servant informed him before taking the reins.

Reflecting the ownership change, the irises now showed a green shade to anybody looking from the outside. Using the console, Enkidu browsed through the enemy listing and selected a wide variety of targets.

Ranging from the usual grunt to a few hulking and elite units, it seemed the Servant wanted to jump straight into the action rather than build it up. Confirming his final selection, the arena responded to his choices and began bringing robots that mimicked the simulated enemies.

"Looks like I'll have to settle with this, not that I'm complaining anyway." Enkidu commented as he watched the final placements of the enemy units on the field.

As a large countdown timer appeared overhead, it began counting down from three in red as to when the simulation would start. Three beeps went by, followed by a loud airhorn signalling the beginning of the match.

As the robots broke free from their restraints, they began mindlessly charging towards their opponent with one order in mind, to take down their opposition. Sprinting rapidly across the field, the speed at which they all moved was a drag for Enkidu.

Without uttering a word, the Servant activated all the magical circuits throughout his body in a split second. Feeling the sudden rush of raw prana surging through his body, they all danced around impatiently ready to be used.

Sporting an unalarmed look, Enkidu simply brought up the most simple textbook attack he had. Using the newly activated magic circuits, the energy cackled visibly around him indicating something was about to happen.

In less than a second, several golden portals emitting golden heavenly light appeared behind him and stayed in place. Protruding from said portals was the signature weapon of Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven in all its glory.

As the tips of the Chains extended from their gates, Enkidu simply waited as his mindless adversaries continued running towards him, their weapons draw fully. Still showing an unfazed face, the Servant decided it was time to end things.

In the blink of an eye, the Chains of Heaven sprang forth from the portals at incredible speeds. Controlling each chain as if they were an extension from his body, the deadly tipped projectiles rocketed towards their designated targets.

-**BOOM-**

The room let out a collective explosion as the chains impacted their targets at high speeds, completely skewering them like paper. Fifteen chains, fifteen dead robots lay in unrecognizable pieces on the arena floor.

Suspended in the air for a short while, the spear tipped chains disappeared into a shower of gold light as they were recalled by their master. The fight lasted no more than four seconds with the entire session lasting only a minute.

Pleased with his handiwork, the Servant decided to ask feedback from his Master regarding his performance. _"So Master, was my performance good enough for you?" _A proud smile was drawn across his face.

Kingu's jaw was slightly agape as he was blown away by the sheer awesomeness of the attack alone. Everything down from the visual to the execution made the Doctor cream his pants a little from its flawless execution.

"_Are you kidding me, what do you mean good enough?!" _Kingu pointed both his hands at the aftermath.

Enkidu was slightly confused with his Master's words, _"Did I not live up to your expectations Master?"_

Kingu threw a shocked face towards the Servant, _"Live up to it? Enkidu you surpassed the damn thing! I wasn't expecting an attack on this magnitude, the efficiency and execution alone was something I never expected!"_

Lighting his face up again, Enkidu gave a small proud clap to himself as he enjoyed the praise given by his Master. _"I do have to inform you Master, that this was just a basic attack, there's more where that came from."_

"_Ho? Now this I'd like to see." _ An excited grin spread across Kingu's face.

"_But, I can't just show you that just yet. Soon though." _Enkidu stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner, wiping the grin off Kingu.

"_So, what now?" _The Doctor asked.

"_For starters, I'll hand the controls back to you so your soul can fine tune itself to our newly awakened magic circuits. After that, well let's see what the future has in store for us eh?." _Enkidu said.

* * *

With the day coming to a close, the Doctor retired to his quarters during the later hours of the night. Expecting a quiet greeting, he was surprised to find two familiar faces chatting away in his longue when he entered.

"Oh, hello Kingu!" Grani greeted him by his name.

Recognizing that it was way past work hours, it explained why the ex-Victorian greeted him in an informal way.

"How are you Grani?" Kingu greeted her with a beaming smile as he moved closer.

"I'm fine, nothing exciting happening on my end really but ahshushushsu…." Grani's words quickly turned into a slur as the Doctor came up and began petting her face and head.

Sending the Operator into a frolicked state, Kingu couldn't help but get carried away with his actions. "Goodness me, why the hell are you so damn cute?" He asked her while pinching her cheeks.

"Eh!? You think I'm cute?" She became flustered all of a sudden.

"Of course, I wouldn't be lying now would I?" He said without hesitation.

Meanwhile on the other side of the couch, a somewhat jealous Pramanix looked on as her fingers itched closer to her sacred bell, ready to freeze a few limbs for a specific Doctor.

"Hey, Hey, Doctor what happens now?" Grani asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Are we going to run into more of those Uridimmu things from now on?" A worried look was written all over Grani's face.

"Dear me, the last thing Rhodes Island needs is handling such a vile creatures." Pramanix remarked.

A small sigh escaped his mouth, "I think I'll let Enkidu answer your questions since he seems to be the expert here. Right Partner?" He asked himself.

Within an eye blink, the irises of the Doctor shifted into full green signalling the Servant's arrival.

"I'm afraid with such little data we have at the moment it's hard to say. For now, its best we remain on high alert and expect the worst, in the meantime I'll see to it about collecting more information on our new friends." Enkidu spoke in a semi-formal manner towards Grani.

The Operator simply nodded in response, "I'm just worried, for everyone else out there. Especially those who can't protect themselves, they're essentially free meat for those monsters." Her voice was filled with disgust.

Enkidu nodded in agreement, "Indeed, if this problem is left unchecked then a Catastrophe is the least of the world's problem. But nevertheless, with Operators like you by Master's side then we're in good hands." He proudly remarked.

"Hell yeah!" Grani pumped a determined fist into the air. "Oh, its 11:30pm already?! Damn it's way past my bedtime now, I guess I'll have to leave now Doctor, see you two around!" She quickly got up and sped out the room.

"Good grief, she really is a handful that woman." Pramanix commented.

"Well, her heart is in the right place that's for sure." Enkidu chuckled. "I'm afraid I shall be taking my leave now Pramanix. Let's talk sometime soon?"

"Sure, you know where to find me." She waved.

* * *

It was the dead of night outside and only silence filled the hallways and room of Rhodes Island save for the occasional machine noise below deck. Most personnel would've been sleeping by now, despite this one man decided to still stay up.

Leaning against his desk, Kingu stroked his chin attentively as his eyes were fixated on several images projected from a special device.

Standing in front of him was a holographic table displaying various data and information of several faces he had never seen before. As for the reason why, he was here in the first place was because Enkidu requested it.

"_So, these are the enemy Servant's we'll be expected to face?" _He asked.

"_Correct, so far the ones we have recorded and kept track of at least. But I can safely say that Caster has been eliminated. As for Rider, I've only ever engaged him once before he disappeared from the war, I can only assume he has been defeated or his Master withdrew." _Enkidu answered.

"_So that leaves us with Archer, Berserker and Assassin. Do we have any recent reports from either?" _He tapped the side of the desk in a rhythmic manner.

"_No, which is highly suspicious for my liking. Berserker and I have crossed blades once already, yet I was unable to kill him since Gilgamesh interrupted our duel. Since then I haven't been able to detect him." _The Servant shook his head in disbelief, _"As for Assassin, I thought I killed him in our first encounter, but it seems I was wrong. Since then I have fought multiple iterations of him but, just like that he too disappeared from the war one night."_

"_Is there some sort of third party we are unaware of? Perhaps they are responsible for Berserker and Assassin's sudden disappearance."_ The Doctor hypothesized.

"_Maybe, or they were simply hunted down by Gilgamesh. Either way, I need to give this some more thought before drawing conclusions." _The Servant grimaced.

"_What about them?"_ Kingu pointed to the blank image with a sword icon underneath it.

"_From the moment I was summoned I haven't been able to detect Saber's presence. At this point I'm confident he was never summoned to begin with, and this war just started without the seventh Servant." _Enkidu sighed and shook his head, _"Nothing about this war makes sense, its devolved into something else I'm afraid. But being kept in the dark like this makes me uneasy, we need to gather more information Master." _

"_Agreed, but let's save that for tomorrow and the following days to come. I'm getting sleepy after all."_ The Doctor let out a tired yawn.

"_Very well, I will watch over you while you rest then Master."_

Switching the display table off, the sound of a door creaking open caught his attention. Turning to the source, he found Pramanix in her night gown and a pillow in one hand.

"You're still awake?" She wore a surprised look.

"I should be telling you the same thing." He smirked.

"I also have to make some preparations before bed too you know." She informed him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep now. My sleep pattern is never going to be same again." Kingu sighed as he slipped off his jacket and climbed into the bed.

"Well, I take it you somehow found yourself busy with work after all?" The Priestess inquired as she shut the door and dimmed the lights.

Casually lying down next to the Doctor, she brought her tail up and gently nibbled on it while waiting for the Doctor to elicit a response.

For Kingu, he quickly contemplated the most significant events that transpired the last few hours. Realising not much actually happened, he wore a sheepish look as he replied to Pramanix. "I guess you could say it was 'busy' for me. What about you, did you get up to much?"

The Divine Maiden softly whacked her fluffy tail against the Doctor's face multiple times, generating a smirk across her face. "Oh, nothing much, I did walk a bit around the island before retiring to your office and reading some of your books. I must say you certainly have hoarded quite the literature collection."

Kingu rolled his eyes at her response, "Of course the great saintess spends majority of her time idling about."

Responding to the insulting words instantly, Pramanix's tail whipped the Doctor's face which promptly wiped that impish grin of his

"Hmph, I'll have you know reading is not slacking off!" She protested.

"Nah, I'm kidding. You've been a great help to me at least, so I don't mind you doing these activities. You know what, no one in their right mind would mutiny out of boredom. Why did you agree, tell me, what convinced you to join?" Kingu partially sat up and looked at Pramanix.

The Saint put a finger to her chin, "Ummm, well there's no simple way to put it really. But if I were to answer you truthfully, you, you were the reason I decided to join." She rested a finger on his chest.

Raising a brow, it only further piqued Kingu's interest. "Oh? And why would someone like me be the deciding factor for all this?"

Pramanix turned over and rested her head on her hand, "Your old self and I never really got along I must say. In fact, our relationship was purely neutral, which made things a bit of a drag I must say. But when I met _you_, the Doctor I'm looking at right now, I felt something from you that just made me want to join in. Call me dumb, but that's really the most logical answer I can give you." She sighed before lying back down.

"I'll take it, seems acceptable in my book." He giggled. "I'm really sleepy Pram, feeling…lazy…" His words drowned off into the end.

"_There he goes again, calling me that name."_ She sighed internally as she watched over the sleeping Kingu. "I guess you deserve to be spoilt again anyway." Her voice was low as her hands gently stroked his head.

* * *

The night sky was absent of clouds over Great Lungmen and the moon casted its full luminescent glow over the city. Skyscrapers and other neighbouring buildings arched towards the sky, signifying the wealth prosperity of the great capital.

From just a glance, outsiders would see a wealthy kingdom filled with wealthy people. But beneath all that façade was a nation filled with hidden truths and obscurity. It didn't help that its current leader, Wei Yenwu, was a man of shadowy nature.

Life carried on in the city as normal, but what was once a normal night for majority of the population was about to turn into one of the most dangerous encounters for three very specific operators.

Dancing and leaping across the plethora of open rooftops and platforms, a charcoal black figure could only be briefly seen as he scaled the megastructures like nothing. Continuing his jolly adventure, the sound of multiple buzzing noises irritated his senses.

"Tch, these mindless drones are a pain. No matter, I will still comply with my Master's orders and probe the hornet's nest. Now, show me your strongest warriors!" The man said as he flicked two gems with pinpoint accuracy towards the drones trailing him.

Moments after he tossed the stones, the drones exploded into a small fiery ball and disappeared out of sight. Taking care of that temporary problem, the shadowy man continued leaping from building to building.

Sliding down the building windows, the figure leapt off and landed on the next structure. Barely any sound was emitted by his landing and he continued without a pause. Glancing over his shoulder, three visible shadows kept pursuing him amazing speed.

"That's right, come to me, we're nearly there. Soon I'll get to play with you all, this is going to be fun!" He told himself in a cheerful manner as he leapt to another edifice.

Landing on top a large open area, the only access point was an emergency exit door in the corner. Aside from that, the top of this building served as an excellent position to gouge his opponent's strength.

Watching from behind his ghost white mask, he readied his gems in anticipation for a tough battle. A few more seconds passed by and this time his pursuers finally joined him on the same rooftop. Keeping a fair distance between them, the woman with dragon like horns raised one of her swords in a threatening manner.

"Surrender yourself in the name of the L.G.D, comply willingly and you won't be hurt." The woman spoke sternly, her blade unwavering.

"But that defeats the whole purpose of me bringing you all the way out here now does it." He gestured around them, hiding majority of his expression behind his mask.

"Chen, I don't think diplomacy is going to work on this dude. Let's bag him now before he runs off again." The tall Oni woman told her as she readied her shield.

"You're telling me, I just want to bash that freaks face, its really creeping me out!" The woman with twin tails growled as she readied her flail.

"Wonderful, now we can have some REAL FUN!" He cackled manically as he extended his arms, ready to throw his explosive jewels.

Readying their weapons in response, the three women were about to attack simultaneously when a blood red object moved into their vision for a fraction of a second. What happened next was beyond the comprehension of a normal human let alone for experienced operators.

Feeling a sharp pain burn through his right palm, the mysterious figure glanced down to find that his hand had been impaled all the way by a blood red spear. Furious by the sudden turn of events, he completely ignored his situation and instead sought out the culprit.

Before the man could utter another word, a silver piece of metal struck his lower torso and promptly sent the man flying at incredible speed. The impact alone was enough to rip his right arm from the rest of his body leaving the limb hanging from the spear.

Crashing into the sidewall of the building with a loud noise, several bones being broken resonated audibly throughout the sullied night. Stunning the three women, they looked on in awe at the newcomer who wore an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off them. Honestly, you're quite the annoying sack of shit you are Assassin." The man chuckled in a foreign accent.

Straining his head to look at his unknown assailant, Assassin coughed out magnitudes of blood as a sign that his body had given up already. "Lancer…why you!..." He groaned.

"Unfortunately, I have my own business to deal with these women here, but first what am I going to do with this sorry ass of yours?" He yanked the spear out from the concrete floor and threw Assassin's limb over the building.

"Fucking hell, just end my suffering already. I've had enough of this life already." He wheezed.

"Then die." Lancer coldly told him before running his spear through Assassin's chest, impaling his heart against the concrete wall.

Staining the blade ever further, Lancer pulled back his spear and instead turned his attention towards his newfound playthings. Wearing a grin on his face, the aura he was exerting was beyond approachable, instead matching that of a savage hound.

"Well, well. What do we have here? I wasn't informed I'd be fighting three pretty ladies before coming here, tch, a shame really." The man scoffed as he rested his spear on his shoulder.

Studying the dead body in the corner, Chen was stunned by the superhuman performance of the man. A part of her wanted to withdraw, protect the rest of her comrades while she stalled for time. Yet at the same time, the speed at which this man moved at would render any escape impossible.

"Orders, Chen?" Hoshiguma brandished her shield at the ready.

"I-" She held her tongue.

Studying the mysterious person known as 'Lancer', the figure practically radiated an aura that yelled _'Don't fucking do it'_. All the more contributing to her hesitation to attack, yet time was running out, do they stay or fight?

"Argh, I'm tired of standing around like a silly buffoon. If this guy wants a fight, then so be it!" A frustrated Swire declared before she charged forward like a speeding bullet.

"Swire, no, wait!" Chen cried out to her.

"Hyaah!" The superintendent yelled as she released the latch on her hammer.

As the chain came loose, so did the hammer on the end as it flew towards Lancer in a barbaric manner. Unfazed by the incoming projectile, the man twirled his spear in one motion and slapped the jagged hammer aside with the shaft of his spear.

Time seemed to slow down as the balance now tipped towards Lancer's favour. Quickly reaching out a hand, he latched onto the connecting chain and tensioned it. With one simple tug, he reeled Swire in one swift motion.

"Wah!" She let out a startled noise as she came barrelling towards the man.

Acrobatically spinning around, he raised one leg and smashed it straight into Swire's abdomen. Propelling her in the opposite direction, he sent the small framed woman hurtling across the floor before crashing into a nearby wall.

"Swire!" Hoshiguma called anxiously as she eyed the motionless body.

"Tch, Hoshiguma, prepare to intercept on my command. We're taking this dog down for good." Chen growled as she drew both her swords.

"Ho? Good, I'll just be able to have a bit more fun before I end things here." Lancer licked his lips in amusement.

"Now!" Chen barked.

Without wasting another precious second, the two Operators took off at blazing speeds towards their opponent. Coming at him from both directions, surely it was impossible for him to block against both at once?

A playful grin sparked across Lancer's face as he readied his spear for the next act. Paying close attention to the shielder, he timed her movement down to the last second and made his move. Leaping into the air, he moved like a speeding bullet to the point Hoshiguma could barely keep up.

Coming down hard on the Oni woman, he smashed the shaft of his spear onto her shield generating a strong shockwave. Emitting am ear piercing noise, Lancer quickly leapt off the shield and intercepted Chen.

Both parties immediately clashed with each other the next second. Sparks flew rapidly as Lancer casually deflected all of her blows. Exchanging hit after hit, Chen pushed herself to the max in order to break through Lancer's defence.

Noticing the increase in her efforts, the man smirked at her attempt and only upped his defence in response. Their duel was promptly interrupted as Hoshiguman made a dramatic entrance by leaping over Chen with her shield in tow.

Smashing the sharp edges into Lancer's last position, the man was long gone from his spot and instead appeared behind Hoshiguma the next instant. Grabbing her by the collar, he casually picked her up and slammed her on the ground.

Avoiding an angry Chen, her swords came blazing in like wall of death as each swing moved at incredible speeds. To Lancer, this was something he'd expect out of Assassin's swordplay and was merely child's play to him.

Countering the attacks, he parried them with either the shaft of his spear or the tip with graceful movements. Deciding he was getting bored of the fight, he decided to spice things up a bit to his liking.

Angling his spear, he blew back both of Chen's swords in two swings and set her staggering backwards. Using his new window of opportunity, he poured some prana into his spear and activated one his textbook attacks.

"Humph!" He growled.

Twirling the spear rapidly in his hand, the blade instantly turned itself into a precision grinder that carved up anything caught in its destructive path. Striking the ground in several different spots, Lancer himself didn't move yet his spear was able to reach great lengths and weaken the floor's structural support.

"Enjoy the fall." He winked to Chen before the ground gave way beneath her.

Falling rapidly into the floor below her, the hole gave way to an empty office building that was now ruined by Chen's appearance on top of a pile of rubble.

The fight was far from over as Lancer sensed the approach of an enraged demon charging at him. Deciding to test things out, he raised his spear in a horizontal manner and braced for impact.

As Hoshiguma slammed her shield straight into Lancer, the blow was strong enough to rattle the shaft of the weapon, sending a small fiery feeling up Lancer. Pushing him several feet back, he glanced over his shoulder to see his feet barely dangling over the hole he made.

"Now this is getting exciting!" He declared before stepping back and jumping inside the building.

Joining Chen down below, the woman was still busy picking herself up and recovering from the unexpected attack. Standing a few feet away from her, he watched as the Oni shielder joined her friend.

"Are you alright?" Hoshiguma asked while placing a supporting hand on Chen.

"Tch, who the hell is this guy?" An annoyed look decorated her face as she glared daggers at Lancer.

Brandishing his spear, Lancer merely returned a sly smirk towards the women as he studied their battered state. "Clearly I'm not fighting some normal humans here. To think you've survived this far is impressive in my book." He told them.

Without uttering a response, Chen looked at Hoshiguma and both of them nodded silently. Readying their weapons once more, the two of them sped towards the man in blue with killing intent.

Moving into a battle-ready stance, he watched the tag team duo close in before making his next move. Intercepting Chen in his next step, the two quickly exchanged blows briefly before Hoshiguma came in from behind to attack him.

Displaying incredible acrobatic skills, Lancer leaned backwards as far as he could and watched as the jagged edge of the shield brushed over him.

For Chen, she had to quickly pull back or else she would've been on the receiving end of Hoshiguma's Hannya and not have a face the next second.

Recovering from the surprise attack, Lancer quickly brough his arm up and elbowed the Oni woman in the face sending her reeling. Anticipating another attack from the dragon lady, he quickly blocked her attacks and swatted her swords aside.

Creating a short opening, he grabbed a hold of her arm and quickly threw her towards Hoshiguma in the next second. Sending them both crashing into a row of tables, it wasn't until they stopped a few metres away and collapsed another few more tables in the next aisle over was the fight abruptly halted.

"Well, I'd love to chat and play with you some more. But I have much more important errands to run. See you around!" Lancer saluted before disappearing into blue mist.

Laying in an awkward position on the floor, the two women panted exhaustedly and groaned in relief as the ordeal was over.

"Honestly, what the fuck was that." Hoshiguma complained as he body ached all over.

"Swire, we need to get to Swi-Hngh!" Chen struggled to get up but eventually collapsed to the floor.

"Fuck, I'll radio in some help. Hang in there Chen!" She said.

* * *

**Hey all, congratz on reaching the end once more!**

**Before we move on, I'll address some of the query's you had in the last Chapter.**

**Hero of Justice Roxas: No, Enkidu did not detect the Uridimmu since he actually had the Presence Detection turned off. Transfiguration is only thing that has been reactivated as of last chapter.**

**Vaustrook71: Patience young padawan ;)**

**Krowlein: A big possibility.**

**Now there are several questions going through your head for this Chapter so I'll address the most basic ones and the rest you can fire away.**

**The most obvious one I can think of is Kingu's interaction. Seems really odd that he can act casual and stuff like that in this chapter towards the girls. I would like to point out that this is totally viable since the Doctor still hasn't adjusted to the social norms/social cues of Rhodes Island. Seeing that he spent majority of his days cooped up in his office, the man doesn't really pick up the cues exerted by others. It also doesn't help that Enkidu's straightforwardness and obliviousness is leaking over, influencing Kingu to a major degree. Amnesia is one bad trip.**

**Another thing, Pramanix and the Doctor. I'm going to be honest here, there's no denying I ship these two together. But why the sudden actions and OOC? Well, since the Doctor hasn't built up that much trust with the Divine Saint it would be odd for them to be doing this. However, I took some inspiration from my time spent with cats and applied it here. I firmly believe that you don't adopt a cat, the cat adopts you, and that's what's being reflected between the Doctor and Pramanix. She straight up adopted the Doctor and that's that.**

**If you're expecting more ships, I am considering more interactions but not the Doctor x (insert Operator name here). Rather other interactions that have been noticeable throughout the story. E.g Liskarm x Franka, Chen x Hosi, Texas x Lappland etc...**

**That's all I can think of for now, ask away if you have anymore questions.**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lungmen

The wind blew through the night sky akin to a soft wave rolling about. Cruising at a steady pace, the mobile carrier's tracks let out a low rumble as it strode across the uneven terrain. While no one in their right mind would be wandering through the open deck at this hour, two souls decided the opposite.

Sitting on the wide-open deck, a lonely figure sat with his head raised to the starry sky. A small smile decorated his face as he basked in the breathtaking scenery, yet deep down he felt as if something was missing.

"_It's beautiful."_ Enkidu exclaimed as he relaxed himself.

"_Indeed…"_ Kingu nodded slowly.

"_Is something wrong?"_ The Servant raised a curious brow at him.

Kingu glanced at Enkidu before turning back to the sky, _"You feel it don't you? The storm brewing on the horizon."_ He pointed in the distance.

"_Are you afraid?"_ Enkidu asked as he moved closer to him.

"_Not really, I know with you by my side things will be alright."_ He gave his partner an optimistic look.

The Servant returned the gesture, _"When you first summoned me, I pledged to walk alongside you. I intend to uphold that promise, but this time with all of Rhodes Island and this planet as a whole." _

"_Then, let's do our best?" _Kingu held out a closed fist.

"_I always give my best!" _Enkidu grinned while returning the gesture.

Sensing the footsteps of a familiar female, Kingu's ears immediately perked up to the sound of them echoing across the deck. Waiting for her to join him, the smell of something edible filled his nostrils, causing him to salivate.

"Doctor, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The woman asked him.

"Oh, Savage." Kingu wore a welcoming look. "Don't mind me, I'm just admiring the view tonight." He motioned towards the sky.

"Whoa….so pretty…." The Operator's jaw was slightly ajar as the view was simply breathtaking. "No, wait. How come you get to sit all by yourself and hog this magnificent scenery? Things like this is always better with someone else you know?"

The Doctor chuckled a little, "Since you're here already, care to join me?" He invited her.

"Honestly, you should've asked me from the start." She pouted before sitting next to him. "I made dinner for you by the way, some vegetable soup." She handed him a warm flask and a spoon.

Accepting the small gift, he looked down at the contents in a slight state of awe. This was the first time another person had cooked for him, and out of their own volition too. "Thanks…you didn't have to though…"

"Come on now, you've been working hard and taking care of us Operators even after suffering an amnesiac episode. It's only fair for you get something in return for your efforts." Savage gently hit his shoulder.

"Okay, okay I get it." He let out a hearty chuckle.

Taking a few sips every now and then, the Doctor cradled the flask in his hands while continuing to observe the night sky. Sitting in silence with Savage was definitely an eye opener, normally she would be attempting to strike up a conversation but tonight was a different case.

As half an hour passed by, Kingu had finished the contents inside the flask and was about to thank Savage again for the meal. Glancing at the woman, he noticed her head starting to sway and her eye lids slowly closing.

"Psst, tired I presume?" He gently nudged her.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Doctor." She became startled by the action. "I guess this is the result of a hard day's work." A yawn escaped her mouth.

"Heh, don't be. You worked hard today, that's good enough for me." He lightly patted her head.

"Mmmm," She cooed the action. "Say Doctor, I'm too tired to walk back to my room, can you carry me back instead?" Her voice was weary when she said that.

The Doctor let out a sigh, "Of course, probably the least I can do for you." He giggled.

Tucking the flask under one arm, he gently scooped Savage up without breaking a sweat.

"Weeee!" She happily exclaimed while wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then." He told her in a gentle tone.

* * *

The constant drumming of explosions hammered Dobermann's ears, causing her to flinch every second. With each explosion, the earth shuddered in response as if it were being slowly murdered.

Feeling her heart rate increase exponentially, she pressed on through the rubble seeking out her objective. There was no reason for her to be out here in the first place, she should've stayed back and commanded her squad.

Yet despite all this, she chose to risk her life by charging straight into the storm after one man that was important to her. Another wave of explosions detonated nearby, flinging debris and dust into the air.

Hugging a torn down wall, rocks splashed rigid structure bringing down its stability with every hit. Moving to the next set of cover, her senses told her that the Doctor wasn't far. In the background, the sound of constant chatter overflowed the radio channels.

Operators were being evacuated from the field in quick succession while others were still reporting missing comrades left and right. This whole mission was a shit show from start to finish, not even the Doctor could've predicted this.

"Damn it, Doctor where are you!" She gritted her teeth in annoyance while moving through another destroyed house.

Breaking into another clearing, she finally spotted the familiar shape of a Rhodes Island coat lurking just a few metres from her position. Feeling a sense of relief overcome her, she edged closer to find the Doctor crouching low to the floor.

Seeing the man tending to a young child, he was busy applying emergency first aid to her leg amidst the raging hell erupting around them. If anybody had the audacity to jump into a fight between two Servants to save an innocent bystander, it was Doctor Kingu.

"Doctor, please move to cover now!" She called out to the man while approaching him.

Garnering his attention, he turned towards her before glancing in another direction. Before Dobermann could utter another word, the Doctor mouthed something inaudible to her with fear in his eyes.

"Run?..." She repeated the words before realizing what he meant.

Within a split second, the Doctor immediately moved forward and shoved her backwards with all his might. The next moment, a golden tipped spear impaled him in one swift motion. Following that, a sword pierced his stomach and embedded itself deeply.

In a sequential motion, three more weapons found its way towards the Doctor and completely skewered his mortal body. A fountain of blood erupted into the air as the upper right portion of the man had been completely obliterated by the projectile weapons.

"DOCTOR!" She cried out in physical pain at the sight.

Stunned by the horrific scenes, Dobermann felt the urge to quickly rush to his aid but felt nothing in her legs. She hesitated, she was scared and there was no denying that. But she had to go out there, she had to get to the Doctor.

Breaking free from her shocked state, she physically dragged her feet forward with her arms outstretched towards the motionless body. Just as she was about reach the man, she felt a warm pair of hands grab her by the waist.

Before she knew it, she was being tossed backwards and farther away from her objective. _"No, no why am I moving away from him!? Dammit, I need to be by his side!" _She silently cursed.

Seeing a figure move past her out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the person and saw a familiar face. Instead of being greeted by a calm gentle look, all she saw was a solemn look etched all over.

"Sorry Dobermann, but please stay here…" His words filled her ears as Enkidu sped past her in a heartbeat.

"Wait, Enkidu!" She tried to call out to him but was interrupted by her rough landing.

Catching a glimpse of a terrifying sight, it was something that would haunt her to this very day. Even if it was only for a fraction of a second, the sight of seeing the man clad in Golden Armour shook her to the very core.

Rushing to the aid of his Master, an ornate shield sprang forth from the ground and into the Servant's hand. Raising the defensive barrier, a wall of golden light extended from the shield to form a long protective barrier.

Within seconds, a barrage of weapons peppered the armor. Yet none of them left so much as a scratch on the material.

"Why do these cockroaches still steer their gaze at me. I don't remember giving permission to the common rabble to look up, let alone be in my presence!" The man angrily declared. "It's over Enkidu, I have won this battle!"

Dobermann glanced towards the Servant; he wore a distant look on his face while the demeanour in his eyes changed. Very few individuals saw the true form Enkidu, and Dobermann was one of the few who lived to tell tale.

Within a heartbeat, the usual warm green irises were replaced with a warm golden colour depicting the heaven's themselves. An intricate pattern design dotted the right side of his robes, depicting some form code long lost to man.

The next second, an array of golden portals opened themselves behind the Servant and the Chains of Heaven readied themselves. This time, they casted off their metal looks, instead replaced with a shining bullion heavenly form.

"Ho? You've decided to show your true form Enkidu? The last time I saw that look was when we battled for seven days straight! Very well, if you will bare your fangs, then I shall only fight with only the finest weapons in my treasury!" Gilgamesh haughtily declared as even more portals opened behind him.

"I've made up my mind already Gil, if this will be spot where I shall fall, then it's complimentary for me to use this form." Enkidu replied in a flat tone.

A large grin spread across the King's face, "Good."

Within half a second, the weapons that protruded from the Gate of Babylon launched itself at extreme speeds towards their target. Covering at least a hundred metres of ground in less than a second, it looked as if Enkidu was about to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers alone.

But the Servant was unfazed by the overwhelming display and instead responded with his own similar attack. Tracking each individual weapon by a mere glance, he summoned double the chains to respond.

Springing forth from their position, the golden chains intercepted the oncoming Noble Phantasms and either knocked them aside or detonated them in mid-air. Explosions rocked the ground back and forth as the two beings duelled it out.

Snaking the chains through Gilgamesh's attack, the King responded in kind by launching more of his treasury. Destroying the chains without flinching, more and more brute forced their way through towards him.

"Come forth, Age of Babylon: The Wisdom of the People!" Enkidu struck the ground with his hand and the Earth immediately responded.

As energy coursed through the very ground itself, weapons rivalling the treasuries from the Gate of Babylon emerged from the dirt in glittering status exceeding that of weapons crafted by mere mortal hands.

Swords, Axes, Spears, Halberds, Shields and every other weapon known to mankind dotted the air in mass numbers. To be able to pump out such an overwhelming amount in mere seconds was no simple feat.

Dobermann sat crouched beneath a crumbling wall, witnessing the spectacular display like it was some forbidden scene she wasn't meant to be at. Yet she'd be a fool if she tried to flee the area, at best she'd get skewered within the first three seconds of leaving.

Responding to Enkidu's second Noble Phantasm, weapons of unknown make and size began appearing out of the gate and aimed themselves at the humanoid clay. Without uttering so much as a word, the weapons launched themselves en masse once more.

Aiming his own creations, the refined weapons shot forth at tremendous speeds to intercept their targets. The first exchange resulted in minor explosions jotting the air, but as time went by those small explosions turned into bunker busting bombs exploding in mid-air.

As Gilgamesh was too far wrapped up with the tremendous display of firepower, he failed to take notice of Enkidu pulling out a weapon that even made him think twice before retaliating.

Grasping a large bow in his hand, the sheer scale of the weapon was something not even a regular human could hope to wield. For Enkidu, it was second nature to him as it was one of his many weapons he used in his fight against the King of Uruk in his lifetime.

Summoning a large arrow, he rested the projectile on the rack and pulled back the string and three layers of magical circles surrounded the arrowhead. With a simple pull, he had converted a regular arrow into a destructive warhead capable of briefly splitting the heavens apart.

Aiming the large weapons platform towards Gilgamesh, the man had finally taken notice of the bow and flinched at its very sight. To think his friend would bring out such a weapon at all was madness, yet at the same time it signalled just what kind of fighter Enkidu was.

By now, Enkidu had already drawn the bow for more than two seconds. Within that time frame, the amount of mana being drawn from the environment rivalled many destructive Noble Phantasms on the scale of Anti-Fortress when unleashed.

"Let us pierce the Heaven's together! Ašratu abātu!" Enkidu chanted before releasing the string.

With a sharp noise echoing throughout the air, a bright deep blue light encased the arrow as it soared through the hazy sky. Propelling itself at blazing speeds, the great king of Uruk only had a fraction of a second to react to the oncoming projectile.

**-KABOOM!-**

An explosive force equivalent to that of a thermobaric bomb detonated itself in mid-air upon impacting the shield Gilgamesh grasped in his hand. The next set events can only be described as a blur to Dobermann as her ears kept on ringing nonstop.

* * *

"HAAGHH!" Dobermann shot up screaming from her bed.

Panting rapidly, the sound of her breathing engulfed the silent room quickly told her where she was. Slowly recollecting herself, she hopped out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom where she splashed water on her face repeatedly.

Switching off the tap, a towel quickly went over her face to dry it. Staring at herself, the memories were still vivid in her mind, as if she was there again.

"So, it was just a dream…a bad one at that…" She sighed while clenching her hands. "What is wrong with me? Why am I like this all of a sudden?" Small tears began to roll down her cheeks as the questions floated about the bathroom.

Burying her face in the towel, she quickly threw the object to one side out of pure frustration. Making her way out of the room, she exited her quarters and decided to visit a vending machine for a drink.

Walking through the dead silent halls, she finally stumbled across a vending machine. Paying through her bracelet, she quickly selected her desired drink and the machine complied in an orderly fashion.

Ejecting the drink into the retrieval tray, she quickly slid her hand in and took the can. As a small hiss echoed throughout the hall, the stern instructor quickly downed the contents inside as if she were deprived.

Tossing the empty can into a nearby bin, she was about to make her way back when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Perking her ears up, she turned to the source and found a figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"Eh? Dobermann?" The voice called out to her.

"Who?...Is that you Doc-" Dobermann's words came to an abrupt halt as she recognized the figure.

All of a sudden, the vivid images of the Doctor being impaled and killed flooded her mind once more. Overwhelmed by the gruesome descriptions, she quickly lost balance and sunk to the cold floor in shock.

"Whoa, Dobermann, Dobermann!" Kingu quickly rushed to her side and held her firmly.

"Argh, stop it! Make it stop!" She squirmed violently as a pained look visibly formed across her face.

"Dobermann, pull yourself together. Listen to me, I'm right here!" He snapped his fingers repeatedly in an attempt to garner her attention.

"It hurts, ow, ow, ow!" She whimpered while clutching onto his arm for comfort.

Burying her face into the soft fabric, small tears began to form around her eyes as she quietly sobbed into his chest. For Kingu, he simply kept quiet and comforted the broken woman. While he had no clue what she was suffering from, the least he could do was be there for her.

After a few moments had passed, the unexpected episode had quieted down and now the two of them occupied the still empty hallway. Holding the once stern instructor with both arms, Kingu continued to examine her based off physical evidence alone.

For Dobermann, the situation she was in was embarrassing enough for her to the point she refused to meet the Doctor's eyes. Somehow at 2 am in the morning she ended up in the Doctor's arms while wearing her pyjamas.

Without uttering another word, the Doctor quickly scooped the woman up and slowly carried her to her room. As the door opened in response to the arrival of its owner, he stepped inside the warm quarters and gently set her down.

"Are you alright?" He broke the silence between them.

"I'm fine, somehow…" She replied timidly.

Catching a glimpse of her eyes, it conveyed a different message to Kingu as it only showed a world of pain and despair.

"Liar." He called her out.

Flinching at his words, the woman put on a wry smile and sighed heavily. "You can see it, right?"

"One does not need to be a genius to see that you are clearly suffering internally, I may be no Psychologist, but I can sense the sadness from you." He pointed.

Dobermann nodded slowly while moving towards her bed, "I guess I'll have to come clean, won't I?"

"Well, I'd probably redirect you to a professional counsellor for that." The Doctor suggested.

The woman shook her head in disagreement, "I'll pass on that."

The man cocked his head to one side, his suspicion levels rising to a critical point. "You're afraid of something, you look at me as though you've seen a ghost. Have I done something wrong?" He prodded at her.

Hearing his words, Dobermann's ears perked up but quickly backed down. "Heh, you have a point there."

"Oh? Do continue." He insisted before sitting down in a nearby chair.

Dobermann opened her mouth in response but held her tongue, "Now's not the time really, perhaps I'll tell you another time instead." She told him.

Respecting her decision, Kingu decided not to press on further. "Very well, you know where my office is." He said before standing up again.

"We arrive in Lungmen tomorrow evening, do you know what you have to do once you we arrive?" She blurted out.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, the Doctor raised a brow. "Partially, I know that me and Amiya will be meeting up with a woman called Dr. Kal'tsit. Beyond that, I haven't the slightest clue."

Dobermann stifled a small chuckle, "I have a pretty good idea with what you're going to be dealing with. To keep it simple, you'll meet a man named Wei Yen Wu who is the current leader of the city. I can only advise caution when dealing with him."

Turning the cogs inside his head, Kingu took Dobermann's words to heart and formed a developing suspicion in his mind. "Very well, I'll take note of your advice. I won't waste anymore of your time, I can only assume you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Walking towards the metal door, the barrier slid open with a small hiss in response to the approaching Doctor. Just as his feet were about to pass over the line, a pair of soft hands wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Huh?" Kingu looked over his shoulder to find the woman hugging him from behind. "Dobermann?..."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself Doctor, if anything, you must come back to Rhodes Island alive." Her words took a short pause before going again, "Call me selfish….but I don't want to lose you again….." She said in a soft-hearted tone, her grip tightening around him.

Going along with the situation, Kingu simply returned a warm smile towards her. "You don't have to worry too much about me, I'll make it back, somehow." He moved a hand to caress her own.

Breaking free from the embrace, the Doctor turned around and brought the woman in for a tight hug, gently stroking her head, the two of them stayed like this for a short period.

"Good grief, to think I'd see you in such a state." He joked.

"Shut up." She shot back at him.

"Kidding." He smiled gleefully, "Now run along, don't want to get caught now do we?" He winked.

As Dobermann stepped back, she waved a small goodbye before nudging the Doctor out of the doorway. As the metal barrier slid shut, the man simply shook his head in disbelief.

/…/

Returning to his quarters, he did his utmost best to not disturb Pramanix from her deep slumber. Climbing into bed, the woman immediately responded to the disturbance and let out a low noise.

"Doctor….smell….different…" She murmured softly.

Kingu kept his mouth shut and instead moved over to his side of the bed and made the best of his six hours of sleep. However, before his eyes could close the arms of the Karlan Saintess wrapped around him and clung on like a lost child.

"Mmm, this is going to be a short night." He sighed.

"Considering you weren't so subtle with your arrival, now I have to suffer with you." Pramanix said in a tired voice.

"You're awake?!" He shot a surprised look towards her.

"You smell of another person, a woman to be exact." She told him while sniffing him.

"Well, I did sort of give out a hug here and there. And had quite the conversation with Dobermann, who knew she had such a hidden side." He honestly told her.

"Eh, Dobermann?!" The Priestess wore a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah, of all people. Life is full of surprises, and Dobermann was the biggest one so far." He stroked her head.

Nuzzling her face closer to his arm, the Divine Maiden purred in a low voice as a means of showing her affection. "just take care of yourself over the next few days."

"Mmm, I will." He nodded.

* * *

"Amiya, did you assemble the private team we requested for?" Kingu straightened his over coat as he walked into the briefing room.

"Yes Doctor, here's the list once more. The Operators are currently preparing their gear and will await us on the deployment deck." Amiya handed him the holo-tablet.

"Thank you." He nodded while retrieving the device.

"If I may ask Doctor, why did Enkidu specifically request for this team composition?" Amiya wore a peculiar look on her face.

"Ah, that my dear Amiya is something that I cannot reveal just yet. You'll understand the next time I tell you." He winked while rubbing her head.

"Ehehehe." She giggled at his actions.

"Now then, let's not keep Dr. Kal'tsit waiting, now shall we?" He gestured to her to follow him.

"Yes! Although I believe we will be escorted there by Madam Chen herself when we reach the meeting zone." Amiya informed him.

"Ho? Interesting." The Doctor scratched his cheek.

As the duo showed up in the deployment bay, two 4x4 vehicles were prepared for their departure while four more Operators huddled around with their essential gear at their sides.

"Huh, oi, Doctor! Over here!" An Oni woman waved happily towards him with a beaming smile.

Waving back to the young woman, he looked at the others and spoke sternly. "Thank you all for accepting my request, I'm assuming you all have been briefed already?" He asked straight off the bat.

"Yes Doctor, we're just glad to be able to fight under your command again." The Laterano Operator told him.

"Excellent, let's load up. We can't waste any more time now." He instructed the group while doing up his signature mask and hood.

As they all hoped into their respective vehicles, the Doctor climbed into the back of the cruiser and made himself comfortable. Joined by one of the other snipers, he quickly noticed the odd aura she gave off.

"Firewatch, that's your codename, right?" He struck up a conversation with her.

Seeing her eyes light up briefly she looked at with a startled gaze, "Yes, that's me."

"It's good to finally meet you in person." He smiled.

Averting her gaze, the sniper simply replied with a neutral nod. "Indeed, likewise Doctor."

With a loud blare, the sound of the departure alarm interrupted all further conversation between them. As the bay doors rolled open, the designated drivers quickly floored the accelerator and took them out of the Island.

Switching over to the rough dirt road, it didn't take long for the group to speed through the outskirts of Lungmen and into the receiving bay. It was at this point their first real point of trouble began to stir for the lot.

As the group came to a halt, the main roads were blocked off and instead filled with hundreds if not thousands of refugees. Majority of them seemed to be infected and non-infected, all clumped together, running away from something.

"Attention!-Due to the appearance of a calamity, Lungmen will be shutting down all major ports. Those affected by the calamity will be assisted by the Disaster Response Bureau. To those that are infected, please turn yourselves in to the police. Please report signs of any infected to your nearest officer. All infected will be quarantined and dealt with by the Oripathy Disease Quarantine appropriately. Attention!-" The loudspeaker blared it's cordial message on repeat.

Kingu frowned at the words, clearly his initial impressions were wrong about this great city. Seeing the way they handled the infected people threw away any hope of him taking their leaders seriously.

"_I can sense so many living things in this city, I'm surprised I haven't been overwhelmed by the influx of information already." _Kingu told Enkidu as he utilized his Presence Detection skill.

Enkidu stifled a small laugh, _"You'll get used to it, but on that note, do you sense something different? Out of everyone in this city, doesn't something stand out to you?" _

Recognizing what Enkidu was referring to, it was clear as broad daylight when they first docked into the land harbour. _"You sensed it as well didn't you, a Servant lurks within this city." _

Enkidu nodded slowly, but a slightly worried look spread across his face. _"While you are correct, it is the class that bothers me. I thought I was the only Lancer class Servant summoned in this war, yet it seems I have been proven wrong." _

Kingu cocked his head lightly, _"You mean there are two Lancer class Servants running around right now?"_

"_Correct, as for why I am unsure right now. But it seems we may have to make our move sooner or later. In addition to this, while you may not have picked it up, I am detecting the presence of Reunion personnel amongst the crowd." _The Servant informed him.

"_Reunion huh?"_ He stroked his chin, _"I've been reading numerous reports on them, so far they seem to pose a substantial threat to Rhodes Island. Will they pose a major threat to our operations with our time spent at Lungmen?"_

"_Not with our team of Operators backing us up." _Enkidu's voice was full of optimism.

"_Things will get messy no doubt, let's hope it doesn't go that far."_ He grimaced.

The weather above shifted drastically; dark clouds loomed in overhead bringing with it light showers. Within seconds the roads and pavements were drenched with rainwater. For the unfortunate crowd, their day just became even worse.

"No way, all these people…" Amiya trailed off in shock as she looked at the never-ending sea of people.

Noticing the expression drummed up on her face, it simply told the calculating side of Kingu that Amiya knew something about this crowd.

"You seem to recognize them, can you tell me what's going on here?" He placed a hand on Amiya's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry Doctor. These people, they look like they're refugees all the way from Chernobog. To think they crossed that far only to wind up in Lungmen…We have to help them somehow Doctor." She looked at him with a genuine face.

Shaking his head slowly, he knew that type of goal was beyond achievable at their current stage. Just looking at the way things are being handled right now already gave him a basic idea what type of city Lungmen was.

The sounds of people murmuring filled the air, babies and children cried out to their hearts content. Men and women argued at the top of their lungs, taking their anger and frustration out against anybody. This situation was as volatile as it could get.

"Sir, it seems we may have an issue." The driver informed him.

"I see it, take us around to that gate over there. Maybe we can discuss with the officials about quick passage through." Kingu pointed.

"Roger that sir," He nodded, "Striker 2 form up, we're going to circumvent the crowd." The man spoke into the radio.

"Copy that Striker 1." Another voice buzzed back.

As the two vehicles slowly rolled through the back end of the street and towards the quarantine gates, a pair of armed guards halted their approach. Just from a quick glance, the equipment the men wore showed just how much Lungmen prioritised its police force.

"What's your business here?" The closest guard asked through is external speaker.

"We're from Rhodes Island, I have passengers that have already arranged a meeting with your Chief." The driver explained.

Looking at his friend, the second guard radioed in on a private channel and nodded obediently. Within a few seconds the verdict had been given.

"They have clearance, let them in." The man responded.

As the two guards pushed the metal fence open, the vehicles rolled on in slowly into the medium sized parking area. Dismounting their vehicles, the rest of the Operators gathered up their equipment and waited for their next orders.

"Doctor, look." Amiya tugged on his sleeve and shrewdly pointed towards a woman.

Noticing the flamboyant horns she sported together with the dragon like tail, the mysterious figure gave off a superior aura. Perhaps this was the Chen woman Amiya was talking about earlier?

"You're two days late." She coldly greeted them as she walked up.

"Madam Chen! We deeply apologize for the inconvenience…I-" Amiya began but was cut off.

"Enough, I don't want to hear any excuses." She stopped the young girl. "And who is this?" Her eyes landed on the Doctor.

"Ah, this is Doctor Kingu. I'm sure Dr. Kal'tsit should've informed you by now." Amiya pointed out.

As Chen eyed the Doctor up and down, her suspicion grew even further about the man but decided to push it aside for now. "Alright, let's not keep Chief Wei Yen Wu waiting any longer. I'll personally escort you to him."

Hearing her words, the rest of the group were about to file in and follow her when a wave of screams and yells pierced the air. Shifting their attention to the noise, a small commotion broke out at the front of the line as two officers tackled a man to the floor.

"PLEASE! Let go of me, I'm not infected!" He begged while squirming violently on the ground.

"What's going on, why are they doing this to us?!" A panicked woman screamed.

"Captain Chen! The infected!-Oh no!" A guardsman reported the situation with a flustered voice.

"Control yourself!" She barked at the officer before activating her radio, "Tanith One, take up your positions, have the snipers take aim!"

"Let go of him!" A bystander leapt from the crowd and pushed one of the officer's off the restrained infected.

"Stand down!" Another guardsman growled before smashing the man with his baton.

"YOU BASTARDS, EAT SHIT!" Another stranger yelled before throwing a molotov cocktail at the provoked officer.

As the first bottle exploded into a fiery blaze, more figures from the crowd lit up their molotovs and began lobbing it at the barrier. In response, the guard bureau instantly sent out the riot response team to quell the unrest.

This handiwork belonged to none other than Reunion, to think they'd try their luck this early into the game. Perhaps their victory at Chernobog must've given them a sense of increased pride.

Driven by anger and hatred, the rest of the crowd at the front began smashing and throwing anything they could at the human made blockade. If nothing was done to quell the protest, the barrier would soon fall.

"Ma'am, the Infected." The officer said.

"I can see it." She replied with a sharp tongue. "Tch, you people at Rhodes Island, form up! Deal with this mess, if you all can't solve this simple issue I can't even begin to determine if Chief Wei Yen Wu should even have an audience with you." Chen told them in a flat tone.

"Oh my, what a drama." The Doctor said to himself as the task now fell upon him.

"Doctor, your orders?" Amiya looked at him.

Nodding at the young girl, he glanced at the surroundings and formulated a quick plan of attack. With the Reunion members holed up amongst the general populace, flushing them out would be a problematic and time-consuming process.

Yet time wasn't on their side, and Kingu needed to act now if he wanted to get on Chen's good side and prevent any further unnecessary bloodshed.

"Firewatch, move up to that building there and provide long range fire support. Prioritise the Molotov throwers and leave everything else alone." His finger moved to a nearby building with a large vantage point. "Matoimaru, Plume. Join the Guardsman at the front and actively supress the rioters, do not kill them!" His tone emphasized the last set of words. "Adnachiel, you're on close ranged support, there's some nice vantage points set up, take care of any stragglers and newcomers!"

"Understood!" They replied in unison before moving away on their own.

"Where do you need me Doctor?" A light pink haired medic asked him.

"My dear Ansel, you do what you do best. Provide first aid wherever its needed, make sure the squad comes back in excellent shape alright?" Kingu grinned behind his mask.

"Of course, leave it to me Doc!" Ansel nodded vibrantly.

Watching the operation unfold into its infancy stage, the rest of it was riding on the shoulders of the Operators. Feeling a hand grasp his own, the Doctor turned to see Amiya holding on with a worried look on her face.

"They'll be fine, Rhodes Island Operators don't go down so easily." He assured her.

"I know," Amiya dozed slowly, "Yet I can't help but feel anxious for everyone else."

"I can only assume it's a normal feeling, if anything we're in the same boat right now. This is my second time officially commanding on the field, so let's hope it goes smoothly." He nervously chuckled.

"Doctor, I have eyes on multiple Reunion members, do I go for the kill over?" Firewatch's voice cackled into his earpiece.

"We can't afford to paint the streets of Lungmen red, and I wish to keep it that way if possible. Switch to paralysis arrows, let the Guard Bureau clean them up later." He instructed her.

"Understood, subduing targets now." She relayed through.

Glancing at the mobile barrier a good distance away from them, Matoimaru and Plume were busy quelling the uncooperative protestors with the blunt end of their weapons. Just their presence alone was enough to discourage the other rioters from pressing on further.

"So, who wants to end up on the cold hard floor next?" The Oni woman grinned as her eyes flashed a bloodshot red hue.

Intimidating the other activists, they quickly piped down and retreated back towards the safety of the crowd. Just the sheer sight of seeing an Oni in the flesh was enough to set many people straight, added to the fact she held a large Naginata in her hands, many thought twice to challenge such a warrior.

"I've cleared up the rioters on my end, how's it looking on your end Mat-"

Plume couldn't even finish her sentence as the sight of a charging Oni with a ferocious look in her eyes caused her to momentarily freeze. Stunned by the oncoming woman, a hand was outstretched before it caught onto something.

Realizing that Matoimaru wasn't aiming for her, she saw a rusty blade hanging just a few mere inches from her face. Seeing a disgruntled Reunion member, his face was full of fear as he learnt the error of his ways quite quickly.

Swatting the crude weapon aside with minimal effort, the warrior from the east simply swung the back of her hand into the chest of the thug and sent him flying backwards towards the crowd. Watching the body land with a loud noise, the impact alone knocked the man out cold.

"Thanks." Plume let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't mention it, it's what teammates are for." Matoimaru nudged her shoulder playfully.

Meanwhile on the side railings of the nearby buildings, Adnachiel carefully picked off more Reunion members attempting to flee the scene. Making each and every one of his arrows count, all six targets he had scouted lay on the cold ground knocked out.

"The situation seems to be calming down Doctor. Several Guardsman are arresting the rioters and the refugees are keeping to themselves." Firewatch informed the Doctor.

"Affirmative, all Operators regroup at once!" He barked.

Within a minute the small elite group reassembled back together with accomplished looks on their faces. Afterall, the surprise riot was quickly quelled thanks to both the combined efforts of the Lungmen Guard and Rhodes Island Operators.

"I'm happy to report that all stragglers have been taken care of. The Guard Bureau should have a fun time prosecuting these thugs." Adnachiel informed Kingu with a pleased smile.

"Excellent work," He acknowledged the sniper. "You all performed remarkably, and for that I am grateful to be working alongside people like you all." His words praised the rest of the group.

Turning his attention towards Chen, the woman was having a meaningful discussion with another fellow Guardsman about the aftermath of the situation.

"I want all of the rioters in custody, organise the crowd at once and push the quarantine line back by another 40 metres. This port needs to be reopened soon, so make it double time soldier." She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" The man replied before quickly scurrying away.

"You there, follow me." Her fingers pointed to the Doctor and Amiya. "Tell your squad to stay put, I cannot bring them to the Chief's headquarters, not my policy."

"What a bummer." Matoimaru groaned as she leaned against the vehicles.

Looking at the group, they all exchanged worried glances with each other. "You have your orders, stick to the plan as usual. The emergency line is open, contact me if anything goes awry." He calmly told them, if only they could see the soft smile underneath his mask.

"Don't worry Doctor, please just take care of yourself." Plume told him.

"You haven't seen the last of me yet!" He gave a farewell salute before turning around. "Come now, let's not keep Madam Chen waiting, shall we?" His hand picked up Amiya's and gentle tugged her along.

"…Okay…!" The girl was slightly startled by the action.

Joining up with Chen, the woman briefly led them through the checkpoint and into the nighttime streets of Lungmen. Snaking through the various vehicles and equipment, there was a running silence between the two parties.

"Heh, you guys have some nice skills." She suddenly applauded them, "After the whole Chernobog fiasco, everyone's been swarming towards Lungmen like crazy. The Infected should know better about what Lungmen has in store for them." Her tone was cold as ever, inhumane to say the least.

Amiya visibly flinched at her words, never in her life had she heard such a cold demeanour coming from a high ranking official. "…Officer Chen is so harsh…" She whispered to the Doctor.

/…/

After a brief walk and a lengthy car ride, the two parties ended up in a lavishly well decorated building. Running through the grandly lit foyer, they were further escorted up the building and into a whole different area.

Impressed by the amount of luxurious decorations dotting the private hallway and walls, truly this Chief Wei Yen Wu and exquisite taste. Walking towards a large steel double door, the sound of mildly audible voices pierced through the metal.

"Need I remind you once more, Lungmen will be the next Chernobog." A female voice declared in an impatient tone.

Hearing the sound of the voice, Amiya's ears immediately perked up as she recognized who it belonged too. "It's Dr. Kal'tsit!" Her excitement began to climb.

"Your representative has met with Executive Wei on numerous occasions. Please wait here, I'll call you in when they're ready." Chen informed the duo before slipping through the door and disappearing.

Leaving the two alone, Amiya let out a tired sigh and relaxed her shoulders. "My goodness…that officer Chen really is a handful." She chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Kingu rolled his eyes behind the hood.

Partially fixated on the door, he couldn't help but sense an increase in his curiosity as to who exactly was in the room. He had heard so much about this Dr. Kal'tsit, and now he was about to meet the woman himself.

Noticing what the Doctor was up to, Amiya piped up with a reassuring voice. "It seems Dr. Kal'tsit is handling all future negotiations, please trust in her abilities for now Doctor."

"Huh, negotiations….well things sure are about to become interesting." A small smile appeared across Kingu's face.

Meanwhile on the inside, Enkidu couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. _"It seems the curtains will have to come down for us Doctor, let's see how much this Wei Yen Wu knows about the current situation and take it from there."_

"_Indeed partner, let us play along for now."_ Kingu said.

* * *

Sitting silently in a crouched position, a lone Firewatch rested her large crossbow on a stand and peered through the scope. Staying well away from the window ledge, her crosshairs landed on an illuminated room on top one of the most luxurious buildings in Lungmen.

"I have the meeting location sighted, no sign of the Doctor or Amiya yet." The sniper reported through the radio.

"Copy that, I see it as well. That Chen woman just entered the room, I'm guessing the Doctor and Amiya must be waiting outside." Adnachiel's voice cackled through the earpiece.

"Man, that Chen woman just gets on my nerves. I don't know what it is, but something tells me I wouldn't last long under her command without going nuts!" Matoimaru joined the channel with a groan.

"There's a reason why we're doing all of this, although it came from Enkidu himself, I trust his intuition since he's the closest person next to Doctor right now." Plume chimed in, "This city, there's something wrong with it, it's making me nervous."

"Lungmen never struck me as the most friendliest, not the way they simple cart off the infected like prisoners. No wonder Reunion holds a grudge against the non-infected." Adnachiel gave his opinion.

"Hush now, I see movement from the door. Seems like the Doctor and Amiya are coming in." Firewatch advised the rest of them.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps, the door handle clicked, and the door swung open with Chen standing next to it. "Come on in." She gestured.

Stepping into a lavish lounge room, the traditional wall decorations coupled together with the futuristic lighting layout above gave a surreal feeling to the current atmosphere inside.

"Doctor Kal'tsit!" Amiya's face lit up at the sight of the woman.

Bearing his gaze down unto the famed female, her silky white hair coupled with her feline ears made her stand out amongst the others. Moving his eyes towards her face, it was the cold hard glare she gave him that put Kingu off.

"-Amiya….." She was partially surprised by girl's appearance. "And you…." She made no effort to hide her disdain when she directed the words towards him.

Keeping quiet, the Doctor merely kept his hood and mask on to the rest of the room. If one were to briefly look into Kal'tsit's eyes they'd immediately look away as her gaze was enough to unsettle most folks.

"-cough, cough-" Chen put a hand to her mouth as she cleared her throat. Shifting the awkward environment in the room. "Executive Wei, these two are Rhodes Island's representatives."

Garnering the attention of the tall ancient male, he raised a curious brow at the two newcomers. Answering his own question as to why his private meeting was interrupted, he greeted his new guests with a welcoming smile.

"Ah, welcome, welcome. Please have a seat, Miss Kal'tsit here was just explaining the situation for me." He gestured to the empty lounge chairs from behind his desk.

Kal'tsit immediately returned her attention towards the man, "You know extremely well what the situation is like." She jeered at him.

As a Wei Yen Wu's hand reached for a remote, he briefly turned on one of the in the room and flicked to the international news. Within seconds the first word to pop up was 'Chernobog' and a news anchor reported about the escalating situation.

Kal'tsit narrowed her gaze, "In the last fourteen days, the world's political powers were rocked to their core by the very same news." Her head turned towards the chairman, "That a major city belonging to the Ursus Empire, fell to the hands of Infected Extremists, and was eventually wiped out by a Calamity."

Wei Yen Wu's expression remained unfazed, as if he was already aware of the damages but was hoping if Kal'tsit would offer a different insight to this entire mess.

"Furthermore, the organization these extremists belong to have committed various degrees of atrocities in other major cities. These activist-nay, terrorists unite under the of the Reunion Movement." The female Doctor continued explaining. "But I'm just repeating myself, aren't I? Lungmen's intelligence service is no slouch when it comes to external affairs, and Mr Wei is well informed. If I were to put it, Rhodes Island's intel doesn't look that appealing to Mr. Wei right now."

The chairman nodded slowly, a slightly baffled look on his face as to why the female practitioner would repeat known information to him. If this was the whole purpose of the meeting, then he was wasting a lot of time just breathing in their presence.

But Kal'tsit shifted her gaze towards her Chen, causing the officer to visibly flinch. "However, according to my knowledge, the Lungmen Guard Bureau has no active countermeasures against the infiltration of Reunion members into Lungmen." She paused, letting the information settle in. "What's the bet Reunion sleeper agents and recruiters simply bypass or outright avoid the Quarantine zones in the first place? There's no guarantee they'll willingly show up to a quarantine area and surrender on the spot. What does that achieve for the movement exactly?"

Chen kept rested her hand on one of her sheathed swords, keeping an open mind to Kal'tsit's analysis.

"These activists, they aren't that stupid. Moreover, this city has created the perfect breeding ground for a group of individuals driven solely by rage and pure malice. You know what I'm talking about, the infected slums just a few kilometres away from this very spot." Kal'tsit pointed out the window and towards the horizon where the slums can be clearly seen. "That is where it'll all begin, Reunion will capitalize on the hatred and resentment the Infected have against this city. Before you know it, half the city is at your doorstep trying to tear everything down. They're not going to wait for the government to react, they will strike with even the slightest show of weakness."

"The Guard Bureau knows more about Lungmen than Rhodes Island ever will. We know our strengths and weaknesses, and Lungmen is not obligated to confide with Rhodes Island regarding it's confidential operations." Chen butted in, hearing enough from the ramblings of a woman who clearly didn't know how this city operated.

Wei Yen Wu raised a hand to signal Chen to stop herself, "Ms. Kal'tsit, do continue."

The woman combed back her hair and paced around the lounge area slowly, "While I am confident Lungmen can professionally handle unarmed infected, what's there to say they can handle armed violent mobsters? Mobsters who probably have some degree of training in combat enough to cause trouble for a squad. I'm fairly certain at this point only the Infected can fight against the Infected."

"Ho?" The chairman raised a surprised brow at her statement, "So I'm correct to assume that Rhodes Island has combat experience against an opponent like the Reunion Movement?"

A confident look presented itself on Kal'tsit's face when she looked at the executive. "I can assure you it's just more than that."

"Oh? Then I am also correct to say that Rhodes Island's has been involved in numerous incidents. Namely that you played a hand in bringing down Chernobog correct?" Wei Yen Wu stood up from his desk and strode along the edge of the large windows.

"Wherever did Mr. Wei hear of this-!" The woman wore a shocked look on her face. "That is something that we cannot exchange with Lungmen at this point."

It was at this point the pieces fell together for a certain pair of individual souls, kicking the next phase of their plan off, it was time to gouge some information from the opposite team.

"Well, I think we should drop the ball on some important facts since Mr. Wei Yen Wu has some things he's hiding behind that collected look of his." The Doctor bounced up from his chair, briefly interrupting the conversation and causing all eyes to fall on him.

"Huh, what are yo-"

"Allow me to continue Mr Wei, you said you're aware that Rhodes Island has been involved in some nasty dealings, especially regarding Chernobog. Well, I won't say you're wrong since we did play a part, albeit it wasn't our fault entirely as evidenced by the end results." He cut Kal'tsit off and moved away from the chairs.

"_This voice, is it a man or a woman underneath all that clothing? I can't tell, not even by glancing at their attire."_ Wei Yen Wu mentally noted to himself as he studied the brave representative. "So, you did play a role, you do know this will change Lungmen's opinion about Rhodes Island drastically right?"

The Doctor threw a quick glance towards the man before moving over to the large windowpane. "I am well aware; at the same time, I know you're not stupid since you know how the events proceeded." He paused briefly, "After all, a man like you should know what a Servant is, right Mr Wei?" His head slightly turned towards the towering figure.

The chairman flinched visibly at the sound of the word, attempting to play it off it was pathetically obvious to the Doctor's observant eyes. "Not only that, I can smell the scent of a Servant oozing from your assistant over there." He raised a finger towards Chen.

Startling the woman, she placed a hand on her chest in disbelief. "Me?!"

The Doctor emitted an audible smirk, "Judging by the visible wounds you have, it would seem you had the unfortunate luck of clashing with _him_. The fact you're still standing here means that you were spared out of goodwill."

Chen wore a visibly annoyed look on her face, how dare some stranger insult her publicly in front of the Executive himself. "Tch, you'd better watch your mouth." Her hand visibly rested on her swords.

"On top of that, I think the same Servant you fought with recently is currently camping out by the old church over there. I believe that is Sector 6 in your terminology." His finger moved towards the south west.

Wei Yen Wu narrowed his eyes, "That's more than five kilometres away from here, do you have scouts or drones actively scouring my own city?" His voice was slightly stunned, he wasn't aware Rhodes Island was running amok on his turf.

The Doctor simply shook his head in denial, "No my good sir, in fact I managed to sense his presence well before we entered your great domain." He waved a finger, "But, this opens up another set of problems. To make things absolutely simple, the fact a Servant is lurking about your great city isn't just by sheer chance. No, they are here on a mission, and that's a worrisome sign."

"So what? What does this 'Servant' lurking around Lungmen have to do with our current meeting?" Chen piped up, clearly disgruntled by the fact.

Moving away from the window, the Doctor began to undo the zipper and buttons holding his jacket together. Undoing the straps around his mask, he pulled down the fabric and pushed his hood back. Sliding the over coat off, he exposed his true identity to the rest of the occupants inside the room.

"Doctor?!" Amiya gasped.

Letting his hair down to its full extension, the figure simple glanced at Amiya and shook his head slowly. "Nay, it's Enkidu for now." His words reflected the colour of the irises being displayed.

"En-Enkidu…..?" Kal'tsit was briefly speechless as she stared at the Servant.

"_What?! Now I'm definitely confused, is that a man or a woman standing before my eyes? Their face and hair say so, but the appearance of their arms and feet tell the opposite!" _Wei Yen Wu struggled with his comprehension of the genderless figure.

"I must say, that coat is really restrictive for my liking. But now that's out of the way, what was I talking about again?" He pondered for a short while before remembering their discussion. "Ah yes, your Servant problem, well not a problem yet at least."

"Get to the point, why is this Servant so important to warrant you interrupting my meeting with Miss Kal'tsit? It's not like I am completely unaware of the hidden events that have been transpiring in the background." Chief Wei bit his tongue, realizing he let out some unnecessary information.

The once calm gaze on Enkidu's face was quickly wiped off, instead replaced with a glare that made Wei Yen Wu visibly flinch. "So, you have been doing your work, congratulations on your part. Then I need not to explain that if a Servant is here, the other classes will follow suit? Tell me Mr Wei, what does Chernobog have in common with Lungmen?"

The Chairman raised a brow but held his tongue, silently shaking his head he decided to let the Servant continue speaking.

"Chernobog was a major city and a political power for the Ursus empire. It would naturally make sense for Servants to reside and fight in a city as large and powerful as Chernobog. Now that it has fallen, guess where they're heading next?"

"Lungmen…" Wei Yen Wu mumbled as he returned to his table and brought his hands together.

Chen moved her head in a confused manner, "Chief Wei, you knew this would happen?" She questioned the man.

"No, I never expected the storm to shift its course and bear it's fangs towards us. But judging from your report two days ago, is the L.G.D ready for a fight with these monsters?" He asked the woman.

Chen was about to reply in her usual quick and confident nature, but remembering as how that one man handed her arse to her on a silver platter, their chances weren't looking exactly good. "I…don't know…"

"And with the Reunion Movement problem on our end, our forces are going to be stretched thin in actively trying to combat this threat right next door. Anybody else want to add more bad news to the table?" He sighed.

Enkidu was about to chip in more when he stopped himself midway, deciding it was better to tell them later, he held off on the Uridimmu revelation.

"Well, it's just as well we were having this meeting Miss Kal'tsit. But I am still not convinced that Lungmen should be working with you." The man said. "I am still unconvinced by your strength and whether or not should Lungmen be able to trust in it."

"The information Rhodes Island provides is acquired by strength itself." Kal'tsit told the Chairman.

"Hmmm-this I agree with." He nodded.

"I disagree, Lungmen can't trust a group of infected." Chen butted in.

"Oh my, this is quite troublesome indeed." Enkidu remarked as he continued standing by the window, garnering the group's attention.

"Do you have something to add to the conversation?" Chen gave him an unruly look.

Enkidu merely shook his head, "No, but I do hope you all come to an agreement sooner or later. In the meantime, I'll deal with your troublesome Servant." His eyes lit up with newfound energy.

Bringing his magical circuits online, the Servant outstretched a hand and conjured forth a large bow using his second Noble Phantasm. Staving the weapon to one side, the unique design and intricate patterns jotted all over the weapon made it seem like more of a luxurious item than a weapons platform.

Sliding the balcony door open, he stepped out into the cold night and floated callously to the rooftop, readying the bow he summoned an arrow into his hand and loaded the projectile. Pulling back on the string, the weapon transformed and charged the once simple arrow into a devastating Noble Phantasm.

Drawing mana from the surroundings, red energy cackled violently all around him as he aimed at his target. Relying solely on his Presence Detection, it was more than enough to make up for his lack of clairvoyance.

Running the final checks in his head, he pointed the bow in the direction of the enemy Servant and left it up to his calculations to do the rest. Without uttering a single word, Enkidu released his grip on the string and watched as the bow fired its arrow across the sleeping city.

With a loud noise, the release of the arrow was enough to shake the rooftop of the building. As the arrow flew across the city, its bright red hue illuminated the night time sky and left behind a crimson coloured trail.

In less than six seconds, the bustling projectile zipped across the city and arrived at its destination.

/…/

Lancer sat perched atop the abandoned church with a bored look on his face. Resting his spear on his shoulder, he kept a watchful eye over this particular district for any interesting changes. In his mind, he kept wondering why his Master assigned him for scout duty instead of kicking some arse.

Lucky for him, his luck was either going to change for the better or worse as the next set events would rock his whole world, literally and figuratively.

Noticing a faint glow in the distance, he narrowed his gaze but saw nothing come of it. Thinking it was just a figment of his imagination, he was proven wrong when a large projectile bristling with magical energy suddenly found its way towards him.

As the bright light emitted from the arrow lit up the church and its surrounding areas with a red hue, it was just barely a few metres away from impacting the man himself. Springing into action, his instincts screamed at him to run rather than rely on his Protection Against Arrow skill.

Having only a few seconds to react, the projectile was already on top of him ready to land the killing blow. Quickly leaping away from his position, he sprinted the last few metres before the entire area was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

**-KABOOM!-**

No mere words could simply describe the initial blast as everything was just a blinding flash of light followed by an immense heat wave capable of burning through several layers of thick steel.

In the distance, Enkidu watched his handiwork as a small mushroom cloud rose from Lancer's last position. The accompanying noise was so loud it travelled across the entire city and into the outskirts, coupled with the initial explosion, the blinding flash of light was enough to briefly turn Lungmen into daytime for a few seconds.

Returning the weapon to the Earth, it dissolved into blue mist signalling its retreat. But the fight was far from over, in fact, Enkidu could still sense Lancer's presence still lurking about in the impact zone. Just knowing that the enemy Servant managed to survive such a devastating attack was enough warrant respect in Enkidu's book.

Leaping off the rooftop, the Servant let off a shockwave that rocked the upper structure of the building as he soared towards his destination. Zooming at incredible speeds, he covered the five kilometres of ground in quick succession.

Breaking the sound barrier upon his arrival, the Chains of Heaven hovered quietly over the hellish landscape. Seeing nothing but a large fiery crater, any remnants that a church and graveyard once stood here were gone.

Not even the neighbouring trees were spared as the ones near the crater had been uprooted or burnt to ashes. Perhaps the reason why Lancer chose this spot was because it was fairly isolated from the rest of the city and civilian population.

Spotting a shadowy figure amidst the blazing inferno, a male figure stood upright with his spear firmly gripped in his hands. Walking towards Enkidu, he revealed his full self towards his newfound opponent.

"You slick shit, almost got me good there." He greeted Enkidu with a chuckle, as if the initial attack was nothing but a nuisance.

"Greetings Lancer, I'm surprised you're still able to stand after all that." The Chains of Heaven applauded him.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, it'll take more than that to simply get rid of my sorry arse." Lancer raised a curious brow, a grin written all over his face. "So, I'm guessing you're Archer?"

Taking note of Lancer's burnt clothing, the upper half of his clothing had been wiped clean off while his body had sustained major burns across his arms, chest and abs. Yet somehow, he was still able to stand with such vigour.

"Maybe, I'll let you figure that out for yourself though." Enkidu kept his class ambiguous.

"Tch, of course. Judging by the situation, it would seem I'll have to disobey my Master's orders and fight you seriously. I don't know about you, but Id like to walk away from this battle alive." He readied his crimson red spear.

Landing on the ground, Enkidu simply prepared himself for the fight with no restraints on his end. Running his mind on overdrive, he calculated every possible angle of approach and predicted over a hundred scenarios.

Summoning an energy blade around his right hand, he moved his feet into a battle-ready stance. The next second was merely a blur as Enkidu disappeared from his position while leaving behind a caved in ground.

Matching Enkidu's monstrous speed, Lancer was only able to keep up thanks to his own speed. Bringing his spear up, he blocked the first blow from the Chains of Heaven which stopped his opponent for a brief second.

Their first exchange alone was enough to send a strong shockwave turning over the ground and causing a small crater beneath their feet. As Enkidu pulled back, he swung again only for Lancer to parry his attack.

**-CLANG!-**

**-CLANG!-**

**-CLANG!-**

The two of them quickly exchanged thirty hits in two seconds that only three audible sounds akin to thunder booming was registered. Pulling back twenty metres, Lancer quickly revaluated his current approach and wondered if it was viable for him to continue.

"_Shit, what the hell is with this woman? I never knew Archer's were supposed to be fighting with swords!" _He grimaced as he prepared his body for the next round.

"_That spear, I recognize it from somewhere. There are very few warriors who can wield such a thing with high proficiency. Perhaps this man is who I think he is?" _Enkidu pondered as he deduced his opponent's identity. "Could you be the famous Cú Chulainn? My, what an honour it is."

Cú froze in his steps and flinched at the words, choosing to keep his mouth shut it was bad news for him if his enemy knew his identity.

Kicking his feet off the ground, he launched himself forward like a bullet causing him to break the sound barrier. Closing the gap within a heartbeat, he noticed the stance of his opponent had changed.

For Enkidu, he simply kept a calm face as he observed and predicted Lancer's behaviour. Seeing him go for the most obvious approach, he decided to reveal another trick up his sleeve as to make the fight more interesting.

As the hound of Culann closed the distance, Enkidu simply turned the environment into his next set of weapons. Utilizing the docile mana embedded into the Earth, the ground in front of the Chains of Heaven erupted into a yellow blaze of destructive energy.

Forming a deadly barrier between them, Cú Chulainn gritted his teeth in annoyance while Enkidu still kept his unalarmed look. Using the environment to his advantage, the rest of the ground began to respond violently towards Lancer.

Relying on his instincts and quick reflexes, the Celtic warrior immediately pulled back away from Enkidu and began running away. Leaping about like a mad dog, he retreated from the crater and into shaken forest at nearby.

Pausing his attack, Enkidu quickly ran after his opponent knowing full well the terrain would be used against him. Then again, it was impossible for Cú Chulainn to hide, as he knew his exact position at all times.

Rushing into a clearing of trees, Enkidu quickly turned his head towards the direction Lancer was coming from. Seeing only a blue blur, his spear was outstretched with killing intent moving towards him.

Placing his hand on the ground, the Chains of Heaven summoned a wall of thick branches that stopped Lancer dead in his tracks. Immediately changing his course, he used the makeshift barrier as a springboard to leap to a nearby tree.

Bouncing off the trunk, he moved around like a rapid pin ball bouncing from tree to tree. Moving towards another opening, he appeared behind Enkidu and moved in for the kill.

For Enkidu, he simply turned around and reacted accordingly. Communicating with the earth once more, a giant pillar of dirt sprang forth from the ground and smashed into Lancer's side.

"Guh!" He let out an audible grunt from the impact.

Sending the Servant flying in the opposite direction, Enkidu quickly pounced on his newfound opportunity and decided he had seen enough of Lancer's abilities. Morphing his hand into an energy blade once more, the two of them duelled relentlessly.

Smelling the fighting spirit oozing from the Irishman, it lived up to his reputation for fighting like a wild dog using only its vicious nature to pull through. And yet there was another thing that the hound of Culann possessed that would prove to be his downfall.

Exchanging dozens of hits in a heartbeat, sparks flew wildly all around them. The sounds of their weapons clashing together matched that of thunder blasting overhead in quick succession. The shockwaves alone were strong enough to dig up the earth and shake the earth. Sending dirt and dust flying everywhere, the forest was simply receiving an involuntary makeover.

Switching up his fighting style midway through their intense duel, Enkidu angled his blade and deflected a wind splitting thrust from Lancer. Creating this opening, he quickly went it and sent a punch towards Lancer's chest.

Halting the Servant in his tracks, it took the Irishman a second to realize what had just happened but was too late for him to react. Sending Lancer flying in the opposite direction, he recovered mid air from the unexpected blow and landed on the ground.

Spitting blood from his mouth, he wiped the red substance away and prepared for another violent round. Charging forward like a mad hound, he angled his spear forward and executed a wave of jabbing attacks.

Swatting and blocking the blows aside, Enkidu still kept his calm tactful look on his face as if the fight were a bore to him. As his hand shot forward, he grabbed the shaft of the spear and halted Lancer's attack.

Pulling his opponent in, a fist met Irishman's face and sent him backwards again. Recovering from the blow again, he lunged forward and poured some prana into his weapon. Executing one of his textbook attacks, he turned the spear into a deadly meat grinder as it seemed to strike multiple places at the same time.

Reacting to the strike accordingly, Enkidu moved his hands rapidly to block the attacks. Bright red flashes were emitted once more from their intense duel. However, not everything was blocked as one of Lancer's thrust managed to nearly graze the side of Enkidu's right cheek.

Impressed by his enemy's determination, it was time to probably end things here and now as the fight had been dragged out for far too long. Summoning the Chains of Heaven, the spear tipped chains launched themselves from their gates and towards Lancer.

Thrown off by the sudden revelation, Cú Chulainn's instincts yelled at him to move but it was futile for him to escape. Before he knew it, several chains had wrapped themselves around his joints and limbs immobilizing him completely.

Resisting the chains, it only served to harm him further as their grip tightened in response every time he tried to move or attempt to flee. Essentially making him a sitting duck, perhaps his luck finally turned on him.

"Tch! So, you were hiding this the whole time, weren't you?!" He snarled towards Enkidu.

"It only makes sense that I do so," He casually approached him, "I wanted to assess your fighting abilities from the start, it wouldn't be fair for me to use my chains now would it?"

Lancer stifled a small laugh, "Your fighting style, it's something I have never seen before. You fight like a monster, yet there is precision and care behind your moves. Honestly, engaging you in close combat was a mistake." He shook his head and sighed.

"You are a great fighter yourself Lancer, and for that you have my respect. But I'm not done with you yet, you still have a lot of fight left in you, and I intend to see it you use it all." Enkidu informed the man before executing a round house kick into Lancer's abdomen.

As the chains released their grip, Cú Chulainn went flying backwards again and recovered himself. Massaging the area where Enkidu hit him, the force alone behind those punches left visible bruises over his body.

Lunging forward an into the fray once more, his crimson spear met Enkidu's blade again and the two exchanged hit after hit causing metal sparks to fly everywhere. This time however, the Chains of Heaven aided their Master once more.

As Lancer was about to swing his spear, the sound of a chain tensioning itself around something caught his attention. Feeling resistance in his arms, it was only for a fraction of a second, yet Enkidu managed to plunge a fist into his face and chest.

Realizing that this fight was never in his favour from the beginning he quickly leapt backwards and began running at full speed through the forest. Moving erratically, he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to find his opponent rapidly catching up.

Breaking free from the tree lines, he dropped over the cliff edge and onto an empty road. Running down the road, he was quickly halted by the presence of another figure a few metres away from him.

"_Enkidu, there's someone else nearby, and Lancer is heading towards them!" _Kingu blurted out.

"Way ahead of you!" He replied before exiting the tree line and soaring into the air.

Spotting a random bystander on the road, the blurry outline of Cú Chulainn speeding towards him meant Enkidu only had less than three seconds to react. Diving down like a bomb, he readied his energy blade and intercepted the Celtic warrior.

Swatting the tip of the spear to one side, Enkidu quickly twisted his body and brought his feet around to kick Lancer away. As his feet connected with his opponent's face, he sent the man reeling backwards from the stunning blow.

"Wah, what the hell!" The stranger screamed out in shock as he was completely caught off guard by the events.

Moving a protective hand in front of the bystander, Lancer stood up and decided it was time for him to unleash his Noble Phantasm. Pouring in his own prana and drawing it from the environment, his crimson red spear lit up as energy pulsated through it.

Recognizing what was about to happen, Enkidu quickly called upon from the Age of Babylon and crafted a shield to directly counter the attack. While he may have high luck, he wasn't about to risk his heart getting pierced for the sake of things.

By now Lancer's spear surged with overwhelming amounts of magical energy that the air around them seemed to stand still. Time began to slow down as he pulled back his arm to launch his attack.

"GÁE BOLG!" He invoked the true name before throwing the projectile.

As the projectile left Lancer's grip, it launched itself with great precision and power to the point the back blast tore the asphalt off the road instantly. Within a blink of an eye, the weapon found its way towards Enkidu while rewriting activating the law of reversal causality at the same time.

Feeling a strange sensation around his chest, Enkidu was overly familiar with this weapon's properties. Brandishing the shield in his hand, he began to invoke its true name to defend himself and this random stranger from the weapon.

"Hear my words oh great protector, rewrite the very lines of fate itself. Namtaru Māḫiṣu!" His words washed over the great shield which caused it to release a bright blue light.

As Gáe Bolg landed dead centre on the shield, time seemed to pause for a brief second as the spear wound its way towards Enkidu's heart regardless if there was a barrier to protect it. Yet, there was no heart to pierce, instead it was fated to hit something else.

Lo and behold, the very threads of fate itself was cut and woven again and again until it changed Gáe Bolg's destiny to pierce the shield itself. As the requirements were satisfied, time resumed back to normal once more and life continued on.

As the amount of magical energy discharged itself all at once, a large explosion engulfed the two figures which washed over them while giving the poor mortal mild tinnitus. As the dust and smoke began to settle, Cú Culainn had fully retreated and was heading in the opposite direction at full speed.

Glancing down at his shield, it was now only half a shield as the other half was fully disintegrated from the attack earlier. Seeing as the weapon had fulfilled its task, he tossed it to the ground where it was once again reabsorbed.

"Ah, it seems I have failed this mission." Enkidu calmly remarked to himself.

"Ah, my ears! Holy fuck that hurts!" A man with horns as his distinctive features groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" The Servant moved over to pick him up.

"Argh, what the heck. What the hell was that? It felt like a couple tons of TnT just went off nearby!" The stranger groaned.

"You seem to be unhurt, that's good." Enkidu pointed out.

The man looked offender all of a sudden, "Good? You call this thing okay then?" He rolled up his sleeve to show some dark crystals protruding from the skin.

"Ah, I was unaware." He apologized.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm an infected, and basically this thing 'ere is a death sentence." He sighed as it was pointless for him to continue running his mouth. "Who am I kidding, thanks for your help earlier. Even though everything happened so fast, you somehow saved me."

"Mmm, don't mention it. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Enkidu told him.

"Well, I can't pay you back since I'm flat out broke. Only thing I have of value is this worn knife I keep around. Sorry pal." The man said.

As Enkidu looked at the sullied blade, he decided it was better if he sent the man away with something decent to help out his current situation. Summoning a small dagger from the ground, he handed the weapon to the stranger along with a gold bar.

"Whoa, what?!" He blurted out in shock.

"How you spend this is up to you, just make sure you make everyday count." The Servant patted the man's back.

The figure could only give a stunned look as his jaw hung wide open. Holding the two items in his hands, he looked back towards the kind stranger who gave him an encouraging look. "But….I didn't need this…really…" He said softly.

"Just go, take it and go. You can't hang around here any longer, it's too dangerous." He told the man.

Nodding obediently, the stranger quickly packed the items away into his run-down backpack and hurriedly scurried away.

"Doctor, the meeting has concluded. Be advised that local radio chatter indicates a police force is headed your way." Firewatch chimed through the earpiece that Enkidu completely forgot about.

"Thanks for the heads up, report back to the vehicles immediately. You all did well in the field today." The Servant acknowledged them.

* * *

**Hey ya'll, cheers for making it to the end of this Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one and look forward to seeing you at the next.**

**Now for the questions you guys previously asked.**

**Krowlein: I wouldn't bet on a harem really, but I would like to hopefully flesh out a few relationships with the Doctor seeing as the game loves to tease us. And yeah, majority of the Operators in game normally keep a strict work relationship with the Doctor. Aside from a few of them with voice lines indicating further development down the track.  
**

**Fei Shuki: The war first started in Chernobog and is now moving to Lungmen. More places to come though as soon as Hypergryph release more locations.**

**Vaustrook71: Well, maybe we might see a Saber soonish.**

**DungerMaster: It's no coincidence that I drew some inspiration from it. It borrows a few elements but that's it. And by lawd, if Ishtar is here expect Enuma Elish and Ea to be spammed frequently to no mercy for the goddess.**

**That's it for now, fire away your queries if you have any.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blurry Lines

"Good grief, I'll never understand that man." Kal'tsit sighed as she looked at the blazing column of smoke and fire rising in the far distance.

Turning her attention back to Amiya, the two of them stood underneath a shelter awaiting the return of the Doctor, or rather, Enkidu.

"It still amazes me, that we have someone like Enkidu on our side. Yet at the same time, it feels like we have barely made any progress in helping the world." Amiya said in a low voice, avoiding the woman's look.

Placing a hand on the little girl, Kal'tsit didn't blame her for the giant rollercoaster of events that had transpired in such a short amount of time. "Don't blame yourself, if anything we've been side-tracked more than ever." She told the young girl, "All because _he_ clung onto that stupid ideal of his." The last sentence was low enough for Amiya to not pick up on.

"That man, Mr Wei Yen Wu, he was a…tough person to deal with. Always so assertive with his tone. Gah, makes my head spin every time he talks." The young girl groaned.

"You'll have to learn to negotiate with people like that one day." She stroked Amiya's head.

Just as she finished saying that, a figure clad in pure white robes descended from the hazy sky and landed just a few feet away. "My apologies, I shouldn't have kept you waiting this long." He said in a polite manner.

"It's Enkidu, isn't it?" These were the first words to come out of Kal'tsit's mouth, her tone was dry as ever.

The Servant directed his gaze towards the woman, sporting a slight frown on his face, he replied, "For now it is."

Kal'tsit rolled her eyes, "Can I speak with him, the Doctor." She requested right off the bat.

Enkidu simply kept quite for a good minute, considering the options in his head on whether he should comply. In the end, he reluctantly agreed, "Of course, farewell Amiya." He bowed before the ownership transfer occurred.

Before Kingu had the helm, Enkidu had activated his Transfiguration skill to turn the current apparel into something more fitting for his Master. After all, the least he could do was set them apart visually.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Doctor Kal'tsit." Kingu greeted the woman enthusiastically, his iris' shifted colours, a clear indication of who was in control.

The female practitioner sighed at the sight of the man, she ran her eyes up and down a few times studying him.

"Please don't go hard on the Doctor Miss Kal'tsit." Amiya begged the woman.

Placing a finger over Amiya's lips, she silenced the girl gently. "Shhh…." Turning her head towards the Doctor, her mouth moved once more. "Haah…Hello there, Doctor Kingu. Welcome back." She greeted.

* * *

Cú Chulainn stumbled through the golden portal and landed on the dazzling marble floor with a loud noise. His body was severely battered, bruised and suffering from several degrees of burns.

Groaning in a low voice, he picked himself up and used his spear as temporary support. Glancing around, he instantly recognized where he was and looked straight ahead. Greeted by a figure on a lavish throne, the man simply grinned in amusement.

"Impressive work Lancer, I'm surprised you managed to survive against _him_." The figure applauded the Servant in a haughty tone, yet his face was flat and his gaze belittling him.

Stifling a cough, he shot an annoyed look towards the man. "Tch, you didn't tell me I was going to literally fight the Chains of Heaven themselves! That's like pitting a troll against a sloth for crying out loud!" He complained vigorously.

The man simply snorted at the warrior's comment, "As expected from Enkidu no less, it seems I was wrong to assume he had vanished from this world. If he lives, then I must've done a poor job in silencing his Master." The cold look on his face turned into a frown, "I'll make sure to properly do it next time."

"I don't suppose you need me standing around here unless you wish to gloat at me some more." The Irishman said as he prepared to leave.

"Nay, I have another task for you. But since you achieved your mission in Lungmen, you have earned a rest period. Do not mistake this as kindness, you have merely worked for it, therefore you will be rewarded accordingly." The figure boasted before tossing a magical pendant towards the Servant.

As the object bounced and echoed across the floor, it let off a small bright light before disappearing into thin air. The inanimate artifact turned out to be a healing device of some sort, this was reflected when the major wounds Lancer had sustained immediately healed and disappeared.

Standing on his own two feet again, the Irishman smirked before turning his back. "Heh, cheers goldie." He waved before walking away.

Reclining back into his chair, Gilgamesh pondered about the sudden change in events. He could feel it, the wind hand stopped blowing in his direction, instead it was at a standstill. "Enkidu….so you live huh?..." He spoke in a low voice.

"Speaking to yourself again O great King?" Another voice spoke out of nowhere, almost in a mocking manner.

"You're lucky I didn't reduce you to atoms there Rider." An annoyed look formed on the King's face. "Speak, I assume your return can only mean good news?"

"Heh, if you're referring to your grand scheme in fixing this world, then yes I have made the preparations you have asked for. Although, since you asked me to be cautious, it made things rather….difficult." The Greek warrior adjusted his scarf.

Gilgamesh kept his gaze fixated ahead of himself, gazing out beyond the throne room's walls and into the night sky. "It seems we will have to change our course of action, the sudden revival of my friend and rival has made things….complicated to say the least."

Rider scratched the back of his head with a puzzled look on his face, "But I thought you said you took care of your 'friend'?"

The King of Heroes stood up from his chair, a proud grin formed across his face. "Fool! If there's one thing I learnt in life, is that Enkidu will go through extreme lengths to cheat even death itself." He boasted with a loud laugh.

Achilles simply rested on his spear; a tingling sense of excitement coursed through his veins as the thought of fighting the legendary Chains of Heaven filled his mind. Yet despite being aware of the major disadvantage he possessed; he wouldn't mind dying to someone like them.

Gilgamesh stood up from his seat, exposing his full form to the rest of the world. Adorning his Mythological Mystic Code, it was only fit for him to be in this form when facing his true equal. As his cape fluttered wildly from the cold drought, he grinned from ear to ear. "Soon, we will fight again old friend!"

"Lancer, come to me!" The King barked.

Appearing quickly before his Master like the obedient dog he was, the Irishman wasn't exactly too pleased to be standing in the throne room once more. "You called?" His tone was bored.

Gilgamesh folded his arms, "Rejoice mongrel dog, you have been tasked with a new mission!"

Lancer simply rolled his eyes, "Just spit it out already Goldie."

"Return to Lungmen once your break is over, you will find and track down this 'Reunion Movement' and lend them assistance. How you choose to help them is up to you, but I expect to see some degree of cooperation." His eyes flared at the Irishman.

Achilles raised a brow, "Ho, we're helping Reunion? We're meddling in peasantry affairs now?" He chuckled at the thought.

"That warrior mind of yours really does have its shortcomings doesn't it?" Gilgamesh shot the Greek man an annoyed look as he folded his arms.

"So, you want me to go back into that hell hole again? What's the bet that friend of yours doesn't completely obliterate me the moment I set foot inside the city?" Cú Chulainn asked in a wary tone.

"Something tells me there will be other problems that my old friend will be tackling. Rest assured, you're not the only Servant he'll have to deal with." He informed the man before sitting back down in his chair.

"Fine, I'll leave when I'm ready." The Irishman's tone was bored as he waved goodbye before returning to his spirit form.

The King of Heroes reclined back in his throne, an amused grin decorated his face. "Now then, your turn, Enkidu…" Gilgamesh clasped his hands together.

* * *

It was another morning for Doctor Kingu as he sat about his office swamped with mountains of paperwork. Shifting through several new Operator files, all of the new candidates showed promising results judging from the reports alone.

"Here, your coffee." Pramanix gently placed the cup down on his desk.

"Ah, thank you." He sang happily while giving her a half a hug with his arm.

"It seems you're going to be stuck to that chair for a while." She jokingly said with a small grin.

Kingu simply groaned at her words, "Things have picked up lately ever since that Doctor Kal'tsit returned. She's only been here for one night and she's demanding lab results already!"

"Don't worry, that intelligent brain of yours seems to be handling the workload quite well." The Saintess commented.

"I sometimes think it's either a blessing or a curse at this point." He sighed before filing another report.

Pramanix took a sip from her cup before sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs and sitting comfortably, she read the daily news from a holo-tablet and frowned at the details. "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this?" She showed him the report.

Recognizing what she meant, the Doctor simply put on a wry smile. "That….is something I don't need to explain. I can only say that an enemy Servant appeared, and Enkidu decided to remove the problem."

Pramanix sighed, "Good grief, so was it successful?"

Kingu silently shook his head in response, a somewhat disappointed look was written all over his face.

"Well, that's one way to start the morning." She said before reading the rest of yesterday's hot gossips.

A few minutes passed by and a small beep rang on the desk intercom.

"Kingu speaking." He pressed the button.

"Ah, Doctor! Please come down to the briefing room for a bit. We're putting together a plan to fulfill our deal for Chief Wei Yen Wu." Amiya spoke through the speaker.

"Sure, I'll be there soon." He released the button before standing up.

"Another mission already? Seems like the gears are grinding faster than I expected." The Maiden remarked as she watched Kingu walk buy with the mug in his hand.

"It seems so, thanks for the coffee by the way!" He finished the contents inside the cup before setting it down.

Giving Pramanix a gently head pat, he dashed out the door and down the hallway, his footsteps echoing audible through the empty space.

"Business as usual I see." She said before returning to her task.

/…/

"So, this is the person we're looking for." Amiya said while pinning up a picture on the white board.

"A child?" A woman said in disbelief as she studied the photograph.

"What does Lungmen want with a young kid? Is reunion also after the same girl?" Another female asked.

"I'll try my best to answer your questions, but right now I haven't the slightest clue as to why Lungmen wants this child specifically." Amiya informed them.

"Misha, huh." Kingu's voice filled the room as he stepped in.

"I'm glad you could make it Doctor." Amiya happily greeted him.

"So, what did we miss out while fighting our Servant problem?" He asked them while approaching the briefing table.

Amiya activated the holographic display and opened up a map of the city of Lungmen. Using her hands, she intricately zoomed in on a specific district, namely the slums, and fixated the camera there.

"As part of our agreement deal, Rhodes Island must fulfill its first task in order to gain Chief Wei's trust. It seems that we will have to retrieve a high value target for the L.G.D to extract." Amiya explained.

Kingu frowned visibly as he knew something didn't sound right. "Wait, we're tracking down a high value target that's a kid. Not to mention we're supposed to simply hand it over to the L.G.D right after, sounds like we're dipping our hands into someone else's problems here." His tone was clearly unimpressed.

The small girl shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately, that was the conditions Mr Wei imposed on us, we'll have to cooperate either way if we're going to make this partnership work. I too, don't agree with all this, but it's the only choice we have at the moment."

The words left a sour taste in Kingu's mouth, but he was willing to push it aside if it's what it took to make this complicated relationship work. "Very well, so what's the plan?"

"Around 0900 hours tomorrow, four light squads including us will enter the slums and begin our search for this girl. To make things quicker, Rhodes Island has temporarily requested intelligence assistance from Penguin Logistics, namely in the form of two of their Operators on active scouting." The leader of Rhodes Island explained as she pin-pointed various parts of the map.

"Me and Liskarm are going to protect the kid with everything we have I assume?" The woman piped up.

"That's the plan anyway, we need to protect and escort her until we reach the extraction point. We'll be relying on all the other specialist squads as well, so hopefully we can maximise our efficiency here." Amiya leaned on the desk. "Do you have any suggestions Doctor?"

Kingu put a hand to his chin, impressed by the layout and effort Amiya put into planning this operation. Perhaps he shouldn't be commanding this mission, rather, playing from the shadows instead. "No, I'm quite impressed with how you have thought this out. Either way, there's too many variables to take into account and too little hands to tackle them. We'll have to adapt on the fly when the situation calls for it."

"I agree, then I'll lay out the possible routes we'll be taking through the slums." She began highlighting the map.

/…/

As the meeting came to a close, the individual occupants in the room went their separate ways to prepare for the operation tomorrow. As the Doctor strode down the hall, he passed one of the cafeterias and took a peek inside.

Finding the room to be barely full, the sight of two Operators caught his attention. Recognizing both of them, it was a rare sight to behold for him. While it was normal to occasionally see Skadi and Grani together, it was the sight of seeing Skadi converse casually that was rare.

"Hmmm, so she does have room to make friends after all." He commented before walking away.

Continuing his stroll down the hall, the sight of a tall man approaching from the opposite end caught his eyes. Seeing the grey ashen hair rustle about coupled together with his trusty cane, these features could only belong to one man.

"Good day Doctor." The man greeted him politely in a deep voice.

"Likewise, SilverAsh." Kingu nodded as he raised his head to meet the man's face.

The man was slightly surprised when he heard the Doctor's voice, somehow, he was still being used to the more feminine tone being presented. "It's been a while since we last interacted, how has the days been treating you?" His voice was calm and elegant as ever.

"Aside from the usual paperwork, commanding, training and other mind-boggling experiences, I'd say things are going normally as expected." The Doctor replied.

SilverAsh paused in his movements, instead taking a quick whiff from the aroma surrounding the practitioner. A puzzled look formed across his face as he couldn't quite pin where the smell originated from.

"Something wrong?" Kingu asked.

"Nay, don't mind me. It was nice to see you again Doctor, but I my presence is required elsewhere. Hopefully we can talk more next time." The warlord tapped his cane before walking away.

"Huh, weird." Kingu shrugged his shoulders as he watched the man.

Walking back to his office, he was greeted by the sight of Kal'tsit who sat quietly at his desk. Her face remained unchanged as she watched him walk in, it was always that same monotone look she had.

"Good morning Doctor, or if I were to be informal, Kingu." She welcomed him while standing up from the chair.

"Doctor Kal'tsit...what brings you here?" Kingu's voice was rather wary as his first encounter with the woman wasn't the exactly the best experience.

"Oh me? I'm here to conduct a medical report on you." She was upfront about her intentions. "Please take a seat, I can't hang around for too long as I have other errands to attend to after this."

"Alright, if you say so." He nodded whilst moving over to the chair Kal'tsit gestured at.

Sitting down comfortably, his eyes watched patiently as the female practitioner whipped out a clipboard and adjusted her stethoscope. Moving closer, she began filling out the paperwork before setting the board down.

"Rest assured this won't take too much of your time as well. Judging by the stack of papers on your desk, you have a lot to get through today." She commented while eying his physical features.

Although Kal'tsit may give off a cold impression, the way she treats her patients was akin to that of a caring mother. Her touch alone was soft and gentle, enough to calm an anxious person.

Moving her fingers, she touched the Doctor's hand by accident sending a small jolt into the unwary figure.

For Kingu, that small little spark sent a ripple into his mind causing his consciousness to be yanked away from reality. At first, all he saw was a hazy image, but after a while, a familiar outline began to draw into view.

"_Kal'tsit?"_ A mumble was all he could offer as he tried so hard to decipher the blurry memory.

He saw a hand, just her hand reaching out to him. But it was the small ring that wrapped around her finger that stood out to him. As if it signified something between them.

Inaudible noises were all that returned to him as his brain tried to comprehend the memory he was reliving. Yet it all transpired in such a short amount of time the nagging voice of the current Kal'tsit snapped him out of his trance.

"Oi, are you even paying attention anymore?" Her tone was slightly irritated.

Blinking a few times, the Doctor finally returned to the normal world with a slightly puzzled face. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought for a bit."

"Tsk, pay more attention you walking amoeba." She sighed.

After a few minutes of back and forth scribbling and examination, the woman had seemingly gathered what she needed and signed the relevant boxes.

"You're in remarkably good health, that's good. So far, your physical form seems to be in peak condition, but we have yet to assess your mental health again. I'll make sure to have you evaluated again soon." Kal'tsit informed him as she retracted her stethoscope.

"That's good to hear, thank you for your hard work." He bowed lightly.

"Hmph, don't thank me just yet. Once this whole giant mess is over, then you can think about thanking me." She said whilst walking towards the door and exited in an elegant manner.

"That woman has a lot on her shoulders." Pramanix commented as she flipped another page from her book, her eyes never straying from the words.

Kingu rolled his eyes, "I only met her last night and yet she somehow hates me. I don't know what my past self-did, but it sure as hell is biting me in the ass for it."

Pramanix giggle slightly at the Doctor's words, "I'd offer you my insights if I knew, but alas I think it's only something you two would know about."

"Well, I'm in no rush to find out frankly speaking." He openly said while shifting through another mountain of paperwork. "Oh, and I met your brother by the way, he seemed a bit puzzled by the looks of things."

The Saintess froze momentarily as she heard his words, tearing her attention away from the novel, she gazed at the Doctor with a worried look on her face. "He's back from his trip already? I suppose I should be more careful when roaming about the island now."

Kingu raised an intrigued brow, "You two don't get along well I presume?"

Pramanix averted her a gaze, a lonely expression decorated her face, it was something that did not fit here one bit. In fact, it was probably the first time Kingu saw such an expression. "I suppose if you put it that way, then yes. We haven't spoken in a long time, and I intend to keep it that way."

"I see…." He nodded slowly, unwilling to pry any further into this sensitive topic.

Picking up a few files from his desk, he left his chair and walked over to the brooding Maiden. Gently patting her head, she let out a soft purr at the actions.

"I'll see to it that you remain a secret, you have my word." He winked at her before walking away.

"…Thank you…Kingu…" She said in a low voice, low enough for his ears to miss it.

"Pardon?" He asked while standing through the doorway.

"Nothing! Now go, you have errands to run." She told him.

Kingu chuckled softly, "Alright then."

/…/

Running along the upper decks for a change, Kingu snaked through the spacious corridors as he took notes of his surroundings. Seeing various laboratory's and clinics with every step, the names imprinted outside gave a hint as to who was running the show.

Stopping outside a particular bland door, he double checked the number and confirmed it he was in the right spot. Knocking gently, he patiently waited for a response.

As the door emitted a low hiss, the metal frame slid open to reveal a green haired woman with a curious look on her face.

"Yo, Doctor." She waved casually.

"Gavial!" Kingu greeted her enthusiastically, "There are some records here meant for you I believe." He handed the brown folders over.

"Oh, thank you. You know I could've picked them up from your office right?" She told him.

"I am aware of that, but I preferred to deliver them to you personally. Besides, I also wanted to see one of Rhodes Island's most respected medic." He winked at her, causing the Archosauria to blush slightly.

Gavial sighed, "Man, I have the sudden urge to slap that damn smile off your face."

The Doctor simply chuckled at her comment, "You've been busy much lately?"

The woman glanced behind her shoulder and towards her somewhat lightly cluttered desk, "No, not really. Just filling out some paperwork for a few of my patients that's all." Taking note of the time, a sudden epiphany popped into her head. "Hey, wanna hang out for a bit?"

Kingu put a finger to his chin as he mentally checked what other task's he had on his hands. "I suppose so, I don't have anything important to do over the next hour."

"Sweet, I'm on my break right now. Let's get a few drinks and find a place to hang out?" She suggested with an excited glow in her eyes.

"Sounds good, lead the way then." Kingu gestured with a smile.

As the duo made their way to the nearest cafeteria, they retrieved a few cans of Coca Cola and wandered around the many recreational facilities. Finding out they were occupied everywhere, the noise was something that Gavial found irritating.

"Argh, I need some peace and quite for once. Not this chattering crowd, ugh!" She groaned visibly.

"We could go to another deck and see if those facilities are empty." Kingu suggested.

As Gavial turned to look at him, she stared at his face for a few seconds before another idea popped into view. "I know, there's a few spots I usually go too when I really need the peace and quiet."

"If that's the case, I'll let you take us there then." He nodded in agreement.

Just as Gavial was about to take off, she spun around again and pointed a threatening finger towards the Doctor's face. "Don't go yapping about this you hear me? Let's keep this between us, if not, I'll smash that pretty face of yours."

Kingu raised his hands defensively, "If that's what you want, I'll adhere to it." He willingly complied.

As a small smile appeared on her face, she quickly spun around and began walking away. Before long, the pair found themselves progressing deeper into the giant mobile island and snaking around both narrow and wide corridors.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through a maze, they both stopped at an obscure door which was supposedly a fire exit. But seeing as how the sigh was faded and the sign not even lit, it was completely forgotten.

"This used to be the old fire exit for this deck. But since we've undergone some extensive renovations, almost everyone has forgotten about it. Well, except me at least." She grinned at him before pushing the door open.

As a strong gush of wind came pouring in, the current howled forcefully before toning itself down after a few seconds.

"Come on." She gestured with her head as she went through.

Following quietly, he pushed past the oppressing flow of wind and outside. Hearing the door slam shut behind him, it was but a minor thought as majority of his attention was now focused on the breathtaking scenery presented before him.

"Neat huh?" She looked at him with an excited face, as if awaiting his approval.

"Well I'll be, this is something I can agree with." The Doctor nodded approvingly.

Gavial blushed slightly, "Heh, this is one of the many spots I come to when I wish to get away from everything."

Kingu leaned against the railings while turning his head to study his surroundings. From the looks of things, it seems they were in the aft of the island and just tucked away in a small cosy spot hidden from any preying eyes.

"This place used to be where the old emergency exit ran through. Now they just slapped a platform with railings to substitute the removal, a wise decision I must say." She informed him before sitting down against the wall.

Leaving the safety rails, the Doctor walked over and handed the medic her can of Cola. "Let's make the most of this break shall we?"

Accepting the drink, she moved her fingers and popped open the can. As it let out it's signature hiss, the mood began to set in for the pair. "Cheer's Doctor!"

Tapping his can with hers, he also opened his beverage and took an invigorating sip. Feeling a refreshing feeling hit his body, he leaned his body against the rails as the cool breeze washed over his coat.

Gazing out into the large crown jewel of the east, the vast sight of Lungmen expanding as far as the eye could see was a sight to behold. Fiddling with the can in his hand, he shot a quick glance at Gavial who sat silently while seemingly lost in her own world.

"You know, you don't seem like a bad person to hang around with." Kingu broke the silence between them as he took another sip.

She let out a small chuckle, "Is that what's being said about me? If they're expecting gentle care, they thought wrong. That's a nurse's job, mine is a physician, and healing is my duty. Anything else is not important." She told him with a smirk.

Kingu paused for a second and pondered about her words, "Huh, that's one way to put things into perspective."

"Although for some reason, Doctor Kal'tsit has been reminding me to be nice to my patients ever since I arrived." She pouted while shuffling her scaly tail.

"I think there's a reason why she's constantly saying that."

"Eh? You want me to be extra nicer to my patients? Isn't the effort I'm exerting now more than enough?" Her head rose to look at him.

"Well, clearly it isn't if Kal'tsit keeps on reminding you." He reminded her, "You see, just because you're a field medic doesn't mean you should be rash with all your patients since you're probably never going to interact with them again. But on the Island, you have regular patients that you attend to everyday. Imagine how they feel, from my understanding of things, it's a bad sign if your patient is generally afraid of you whenever you tend to them."

The medic took the words initially, juggling them in her head as she attempted to understand what the Doctor's words meant. "Hah, I don't think they understand how I work. It's just the way I operate, nothing can really change that." She sighed.

"I mean, just consider my advice and try it out for once."

"Hah?! You want me to be obedient and listen? No way!" She shot back at him with a playful grin.

"Good grief, you really are a unique case." The Doctor chuckled slightly as he returned his gaze towards the scenic city.

Gavial stood up from her position and moved over next to the Doctor and leaned on the railings. "You know, a Doctor's biggest concern is to protect themselves from the diseases they're often in contact with. For me, my biggest concern is that my patients…are all afraid of me." A tired look was written all over her face when she said that.

"Perhaps you should try my advice out sometime, even though it goes against your inner workings. Who knows, you might even get used to it. You never really know you're good at something until you try doing it." He nudged her arm lightly.

Gavial visibly smirked, "Heh, maybe….we'll see."

"Although I do have to say that some Operators say you hurt them in their reports when interacting with you."

The field medic was clearly baffled by that comment, "Huh? Me? I've never hurt anyone. I was just trying to be friendly, see?" She moved in closer towards him and wrapped her arm around the Doctor's. "Like this….I initiate physical contact to get closer to other people."

Blushing slightly at her actions, perhaps this was the way Archosaurian's greeted each other culturally. "Well….this is a rather unique way to make friends."

"Oh, so we're just 'friends' now Doctor." She teased him.

"Ummm…" He just trailed off as no answer could come to his mind.

"Pah, you've got a cute look on your face." Her finger poked his cheek playfully.

"Ah, you think it's cute?..."

"Hahahaha, you're a funny one aren't you Doc?"

"Mmmm, perhaps I am. Or I'm just really clueless when it comes to interacting with others."

"Heh, you'll get used to it sooner or later."

Turning her body around, the medic shifted her head towards the city and was lost in her own thoughts. As the two of them silently stood there to admire the scenery, Gavial spoke again but in a more amused tone.

"Don't you find it odd? A Doctor and a Soldier….one saves lives while the other takes it. Most would think we're polar opposites, but to me I think we're one and the same…both are mere sacrifices in this giant mess."

The man simply casted a quick look in her direction, somehow the words she said stirred something inside of him. The words soldier and sacrifice kept playing in a repeated loop, opening up a whole new can of thoughts.

"Tools, that's what most of us are in this hell hole." Gavial noticed the silent Doctor, puzzled as to why he hadn't replied. "Oi, you alright there? Seems like you have the knack for spacing out."

Ignoring her words, Kingu looked down at his hands and felt a slight tremble through them. It was at this point he realized how fast paced his life has been ever since he came back. And yet he treated this as a normal thing, well was it normal?

"Tell me Gavial…..did I do anything noticeable before my Amnesia hit? What exactly did I do besides becoming a great 'tactician' for the island?" His tone drastically shifted.

The woman was now even more baffled by the sudden change in the mood, "Umm….don't take it all from me, but I just heard you were a really great doctor. But beyond that, you just mostly spent time in the office on paperwork rather than treating patients."

"Is that so….?"

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Just curious, really." He shrugged his shoulders before finishing his beverage, "Although isn't it weird how even after suffering an amnesiac episode, I suddenly get thrusted into this giant mess because a part of me wanted to?"

"Errr….if you put it that way then perhaps it is." Gavial's voice was perplexed as she looked at the man.

Kingu let out a frustrated groan as he ruffled his hands through his hair. "Honestly, I feel like I'm just picking up where my old self left off. It's only been two weeks, yet here I am going around trying to save the world. The best part, I'm sharing a body with another person who may as well be Superman. Ain't it crazy?"

Gavial kept quiet, instead she averted her gaze as she understood where he was coming from. Perhaps she must've ignored the signs beforehand, because this seemed like someone finally realizing their current situation.

The demi-servant sighed and undid his hair tie, allowing his lush green hair to flow freely. "I don't know what to feel right now. A part of me wants to continue this journey of being the Doctor that saves the world, yet there's that side that's already sick and tired of doing it."

"But you aren't you already saving the world, just one step at a time though? Rhodes Island is the living embodiment of an idea that there's hope for the Infected people out there. Isn't that enough for you to continue fighting?"

Kingu shifted his gaze outwards to the stretch of desert extending beyond Lungmen, "Perhaps, but I can't shake this feeling that I'm also here for another reason. Maybe I'm also being kept around because I'm that good of a _weapon _for that woman." Burying his face in both his hands he let out a deep sigh, "Maybe I overthought things, yeah….maybe I did…."

"Eh?"

Taking a deep breath, the man crushed the flimsy aluminium can in his hand before looking at Gavial once more. "Forget what I just said earlier, just me being weird that's all. Although I think that concludes our break time for now, come, let's head back before someone start's complaining." He said before opening the door and walking through.

"Doctor?..." The Operator was perplexed by the sudden shift in behaviour again.

* * *

Perched atop a rundown rooftop amidst the slums of Lungmen, a young lonely woman adjusted her hood once again as her eyes fell upon the run-down area. Fiddling with her fingers, her bored mind wanted her to go do something fun but her superiors told her not too.

"Tch, how exciting." Crownslayer groaned.

"Perhaps I can remedy that for you?" A mysterious voice chimed in.

Responding like a startled cat, the girl sprang to her feet and drew her knife. As he eyes darted rapidly through her surroundings, they finally landed on a man in blue emerging from the shadows. His blood red spear glistening underneath the bright moonlight.

"Relax, it took a while to find someone like you lurking about this giant city. Since you were the closest, I don't suppose you guys are still hiring for you Reunion movement now?" He had a playful look on his face as he said that.

Keeping quiet, Crownslayer slowly backed away towards the ledge until her feet were about to go over the edge. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, there were plenty of ways she could escape out of this situation.

"Planning to run already? Come on, I just want to speak to your boss that's all!" The man exclaimed as he twirled his spear in his hands.

The girl could feel the dreadful aura being exerted by the stranger, whatever he was, her instincts were screaming at her to run for it rather than stay and fight.

Doing just that, her feet moved on their own volition and threw her towards the neighbouring rooftop. Sprinting rapidly across the worn tiles, she leapt again and slid down a makeshift slide comprised of rusty sheets.

Leaping again, she slipped through a small window opening and into a dimly lit hallway. Running vigorously for her life, she came to an end and jumped out. Landing on another rooftop, she was about to take off again when the sight of the blue figure appeared in front of her.

Receiving a giant kick to the face, the man simply executed a roundhouse kick that sent her flying into a nearby wall. Crashing with a loud noise, the commotion echoed throughout the densely packed neighbourhood.

Coughing and wheezing violently, she could barely feel her limbs as her entire body was shaken up. Before her vision could adjust themselves, a firm grip snaked around her neck and pinned her against the concrete wall.

Wriggling around violently, she tried to break free but was unsuccessful. Glaring daggers at her assailant, she used a free hand and quickly slipped out knife. Angling the blade towards the man's arm, she drove the weapon straight towards it.

Releasing his grip instinctively, the man pulled back and deflected a few more attacks from his target. Swatting the flimsy attempts aside, he reached out and pulled her in the next instant.

Smashing his knee into her stomach, the Crownslayer let out a pained groaned as she spat blood from her mouth. Falling to the ground in pain, she curled up into a fetal position as she clutched her abdomen.

"Fiesty little one I'll give you that, now, if you don't want me to snap your neck like a twig you'll cooperate with me." He snarled, clearly his patience had run out already. Moving a hand, he snatched up the small figure and held her high in the air by her neck.

Clinging onto dear life, she struggled to escape from the monstrous grip but to no avail. Her head felt light and her vision slowly becoming distorted as the lack of oxygen began to deprive her of life. Letting instincts take over, her head nodded slowly in defeat.

"Good, that's more like it." He smiled before dropping the small frame of a woman to the floor.

* * *

"Are you ready Doctor?" The little girl's voice was supportive as ever.

Looking down at the small figure, he gave a half-tired smile as an answer. "Mhm, yeah I am."

"This is what the main squad will be composed of together with Franka and Liskarm. Put them through their paces Doc." Dobermann pointed to the various operators lined up near the vehicles.

"Let's hope this retrieval process goes smoothly, the sooner we get this over, the faster Chief Wei can begin trusting in our abilities. From what I've seen, the Doctor here is our key weapon." Kal'tsit remarked as she tucked her hands into the lab coat pockets.

"Agreed, with the Doctor as our tool of war, we can hopefully brave this oncoming tide." Dobermann nodded in agreement.

Kingu kept a blank face but deep down he winced at the words the two women hurled at him. Perhaps he just hasn't noticed it as much but being referred to as a weapon made him feel as if though he'd be discarded after his purpose had been fulfilled.

"Let's get going Doctor." Amiya tugged his hand, leading him to the departure bay.

/…/

"According to Exusia's intel, Misha frequently visits this district often. Hopefully we can catch her here and save the trouble of running around the other blocks." Amiya rambled on as she studied the map.

"So far the other squads haven't reported in yet, seems like they're in the same boat as us." Franka reported.

As the small group walked down the sparsely populated streets, various onlookers gave them a passing glance and cowered away. It seems the people in the slums chose not to interact with outsiders in judging from their initial reactions.

Meanwhile at the rear of the group, the Doctor trailed behind slowly as he took in his surroundings in vivid detail. Passing by an archway, he noticed a figure peering around the corner in a suspicious manner.

"Shh, you hear that?" Amiya's ears twitched excitedly, "It's the sound of children, the report did say that Misha enjoyed hanging around children. Let's pick up the pace, maybe we can catch her there!" The little chimera girl sped off.

"Amiya, wait!" Liskarm called out but groaned as her words fell on deaf ears.

"Hahaha, I like her style." Franka commented as she chased after the girl.

Watching the entire group in front of him take off, Kingu came to a halt in his tracks as he glanced over his shoulder. Somehow, he had an eerie feeling they were being watched by somebody. And knowing his instincts, they were never wrong.

"_Enkidu, do you sense it?" _Kingu asked his partner.

"_Definitely, seems like Reunion is also here in this area. I estimate at least a force that outnumbers us a hundred to one if we were to engage in a head on fight." _Enkidu reported in.

"_Well, it's not so much us I'm worried about, it's the others that we have to look out for."_ Kingu glanced down the street as he watched his group disappear around a corner. _"You think they'll be fine on their own? I feel like we can definitely mix things up here and have some fun ourselves." _

"_I have high faith in Amiya and the rest, just knowing that Gavial is in the same squad tells me that they're in good hands." _The Servant remarked while looking at Kingu's soul.

Frowning at the sight, he was slightly alarmed by the sight of a black hazy cloud surrounding his Master. But not even a few seconds elapsed when the shadowy entity disappeared as quickly as it came.

"_Something wrong Enkidu?"_ He noticed the Servant's look.

He shook his head in response, _"Don't mind me, I must've been seeing things." _Suspicion and doubt filled his tone which indicated otherwise.

"_Then, shall we go on a little adventure?"_

"_Why do I have a feeling this will go beyond a 'little' adventure?"_

"_I have absolutely no idea what you're on about." _

"_Right…..do you want me to take over?"_

"_Nah, you know when to jump in when the situation calls for it anyway!"_

"Doctor, we have to go." A masked female Operator called out to him.

Turning his attention towards her, he simply gave her a sheepish smile. "Don't worry about me Yato, I'll catch up soon, besides the squad needs you more than I do."

She cocked her head to one side with a puzzled look on her mouth, "Are you sure Doctor, I can stay-"

"Just go Yato, I'll be fine, I promise."

"…Alright…as you command…." She bowed before taking off after the group.

And just like that, Kingu quickly backtracked his steps and went down the dimly lit archway with a path leading to heaven's knows where. Above his head were makeshift shacks that looked like they were about to fall apart any minute if he stayed any longer.

Snaking through the deserted streets, the only thing he saw was run down houses and shops. Some had doors while others had none or were boarded up by planks of wood.

"_Seems like he's caught onto the act. If we keep chasing him, he might eventually lead us to a Reunion hideout. Then again, we can't go in like this now can we?" _Kingu said as he paused in his steps.

"_That is true, now would be time to put our transfiguration skill to use." _

"_I'll have to lose the jacket, won't I?" _

"_You did forget to fully transfigure it last time, so yes, you'll have to lose the physical jacket." _

"_Guess we'll have to come back for it later, if either one of us remembers that is." _He said whilst removing the oversized coat and tossing it to the ground.

"_Now then, let's look the part, shall we?"_ The Servant stated.

With a small faint glow, the white robes that pair would normally wear was instead replaced with a tattered cloak and some worn down undergarments. Adorning the signature mask found on all Reunion members, the get up was now complete.

"Cool, now let's find our little friend!"

/…/

"Looks like that's Misha over there with those kids." Amiya pointed as she crouched low behind a rubble pile.

"Uh oh, looks like company." Noir Corne indicated as a few shadowy figures emerged from various alleyways.

The strangers themselves were all poorly dressed with the shirts on their backs about fall off. Judging from their appearance, they looked like ordinary thugs going about wreaking havoc on anybody their simple-minded brains.

"Hey! It's the little shits that stole from us!" One bloke shouted.

"We're afta the grey-haired bitch, the boss want's ta set 'en example of 'er." Another brute spoke up as he counted the fleeing kids.

"Well, let's go after the tiny runts!" One of them sprang forward in a frenzied state after one of the kids.

Grabbing one of unfortunate kids, the little girl squirmed and struggled to free herself from the large hand that grasped her small arm.

"Oi, tell me where your leader went! I promise not to hurt ya." He smiled menacingly towards the child.

"HEELLPP! MISHA! MISS DRAGON! HELP!" She screamed frantically.

"I'm going in!" Amiya whispered as she leapt out from cover.

"Eh? Who's there!" The mobster turned around to greet his new opponent.

Frowning at the sight before here, Amiya simply moved her fingers and summoned a pulsing black diamond behind her. With one swift gesture, she unleashed her arts on the man which sent him stumbling back.

"AGHHH!" He groaned out in pain as he fell to the floor. Scrambling away in a hurried manner, he glanced over his shoulder to see the little bunny girl still giving him a deathly gaze.

"People like you who pick on the weak make me sick to the core. Get out of here before I let my friends deal with you accordingly." Amiya's voice was cold as ever.

"M-Monster!" The grunt yelled at her before standing back up and fleeing.

Watching the man disappear from her sight, the young girl breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hah…he called me a monster…huh.."

"Thank you for the help young Miss!" The girl thanked her while massaging her arm.

"Are you hurt? I can get one of my friends to patch you up if needed." She offered.

"No need, its nothing serious anyway. Momma raised me to be tougher than this!" The tiny girl proudly said with a beaming smile. "Thank's a bunch big sis!"

Watching the girl run off into a nearby alleyway, Amiya wore a comfortable smile on her face at the good deed she had done today.

"Amiya, have we found the target?" Franka asked her.

"She ran away amidst the chaos, but I know what she looks like now. Looks like she went deeper into the slums, possibly a building as well." She pointed in the last known direction Misha went in. "Gather up the rest of the squad, we need to catch up to her quickly."

Franka nodded accordingly before gesturing to the rest of the group to form up. As the others gathered around, all ears attentively fell on Amiya for their next set of orders.

"Bad news Amiya, I've just got report from our forward scouts that a band of infected are heading this way. And they're not the regular type either." Liskarm informed the girl.

"Reunion." She gritted her teeth anxiously. "Tell the other squads to fall back to our position and have the forward scouts keep track of their movements. Let's have the other combat teams spread out and prepare for the assault."

"Roger, I'll relay the instructions now." The Black Steel Operator nodded.

"Man, looks like we just can't catch a break, can we?" Franka sighed.

"Hold on, where's the Doctor? Doctor!" Amiya called out as she finally noticed the man's disappearance.

It was at this point Yato gasped silently and frantically searched behind her for any signs of the Doctor. "Oh no."

"Hey Yato, the Doctor was right behind us wasn't he? Where'd he go?" Noir asked her as he stood next to her, eying the vastly deserted street.

"I swear he told me he'd catch up to us. Don't tell me he ran off now!" She exclaimed.

"Goodness me this was the last thing I expected to happen on this mission." Gavial groaned while rolling her eyes.

"What? Are you telling me the Doctor simply abandoned us and ran away elsewhere? Where could he go at this time?!" Franka's face was full of doubt.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but Reunion is closing in fast! Our combat squads should be joining us any minute now, so if you have a plan, now's the time to hear it!" Liskarm declared.

"Dammit!" Amiya clenched her fists in frustration, "Yato, go and investigate the Doctor's last known whereabouts. The rest of us will bunker down and intercept Reunion here."

"Understood!" The warrior saluted before speeding away.

"So, what's the plan Amiya?" Gavial eyed the little girl.

"If the Doctor were here, he'd probably say something about using the element of surprise. Therefore, I say we set up an ambush so that we can crush Reunion here and quickly move on in securing Misha."

"Yo Liskarm, I like the way this kid thinks." Franka grinned from ear to ear.

The female defender rolled her eyes, "She is still a strategist after all you know. Try to be more serious around her."

"Hah, Infected attacking the Infected…ironic…" Amiya commented, "Anyway, here's how I'll set us up."

* * *

"So, this is where your friends are hiding?" Kingu mumbled to himself as he peered around the corner as several Reunion members wandered about.

"Listen up, we got word of one of our guys has found the little girl. Form up on me and let's ditch the joint!" A Reunion commander barked ferociously.

As the men scrambled about to gather their weapons and gear, the rundown shack they once inhabited was stripped bare as the large mob rushed out and down the street carrying their weapons.

"_Looks like a fight is about to break out, should we step in and take some pressure off Rhodes Island?" _Enkidu suggested as he analysed the situation.

"_Hold that thought, looks like not all of them left. There's still some of them hanging around the lot, although in a battered state." _Kingu noted as he counted at least five different heads.

Leaving the safety of his cover, he casually walked down the gravel road and approached the rag tag group. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that at least three grunts were being medically treated by another member.

"Hey there, you got told to hang behind as well?" A friendly voice greeted him.

Remaining silent, the demi-servant just nodded his head behind the mask.

"Not the talkative type huh? Well, not like you miss out on much anyway. I'm part of the medic squad ordered to help patch up these guys. Heh, except it's mostly my partner here that does most of the work." He gestured to a smaller frame crouched on the ground.

Watching the figure practice their healing arts, it looked to be on an amateur level in some way or another. For the patient, he practically moaned out in pain as the slash wound on his arm slowly closed.

"There you go, try not to swing anything for a couple of days in case the wound might reopen due to stress. That should cover the rest of you guys as well." A feminine voice instructed them from behind the mask.

"Heh, cheers Doc! We'll get on our merry way." The grunt waved before the trio took off down the narrow road.

Letting out a small chuckle, the man who greeted him congratulated the medic. "Good job Aisha, you've done well today."

"Thanks big brother! Ugh, I hate this getup that Reunion always has, it's so hot in here!" She exclaimed before tearing her mask off and pulling back her hood.

As a pair of Ursus like ears popped into view, the person in general was revealed to be a young girl standing no more at five foot tall. As her ashen white hair flew flawlessly with the wind, she raised a brow towards the two of them.

"What? Never seen a girl amongst Reunion's ranks?" Her brown eyes glared at them.

"Really Aisha? You just can't reveal your identity so carelessly, what if the L.G.D spies see you and nab you on their next mission or something?" Paranoia filled the older brother's voice.

"You're pretty brave saying that in front a complete stranger, normally I'd expect you to keep quiet."

"I apologize for her behaviour, really." He smiled while running a hand through his wavy black hair.

"Don't be, it's nice to see a great pair of siblings going strong in these times." He suddenly blurted out.

The duo simply gasped at the sudden revelation. "You can talk?!"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Kingu sighed.

"The name's Erwin, nice to meet you." His blue eyes flared excitedly.

"Errr…Kingu…likewise." His voice was hesitant behind the mask.

"So, do you need healing too?" Aisha gestured to her staff while looking at him.

Shaking his head, Kingu simply thanked her for the kind offer. "No need, I'm just here because….I was told too…yeah…"

The two siblings exchanged slightly suspicious looks before shrugging it off completely. "That's fine, I guess you can hang out with us for the time being since we don't really do much." Erwin informed him.

"What do you exactly do then?" The demi-servant prompted.

"Oh me? Me and Aisha are the reserve medics for our squad, but since they were wiped out, we've been shuffled around lending a hand to the others. I mostly act as her bodyguard; Aisha does the actual healing."

"Big bro, I don't feel that good…." The girl moaned as her face looked unwell.

"Whoa there!" Erwin cried out as she caught her body in the middle of a fall.

Gently easing the little frame on the ground, he propped her against the wall and checked her temperature. As his bright cheery face devolved into a solemn look, he shook his head slowly.

For Aisha, her breathing had turned into short deep breaths with every passing second while the colour of her skin turned even paler. Slight pain shot through her body and sent her homeostasis into a frenzy.

"It's getting worse, without proper treatment the Oripathy inside her body will eventually consume her…" His voice was full of hopelessness, "Dammit! No one in this damned city will help us, not even Reunion themselves!" A fist met the soft drywall, causing a small crack in the flimsy structure.

Feeling a sense of pity overcome him, the Doctor had the urge to help the best way he could without blowing his cover.

"How can I help?" Kingu knelt down next to the brother.

Erwin shook his head in denial, "There's nothing much we can do, we can only stay by her side until the pain subsides."

"I see…."

The elder sibling grasped the small girl's hand, gently caressing it. "You know, I didn't join Reunion thinking we'd be waging a losing war. My foolish self-believed that this movement would open up the world into seeing how poorly the Infected were treated. Instead all we got was more hate and seething vengeance on both sides."

"I don't blame your decisions, when people are presented with an opportunity to turn their lives around, they will take it. Unfortunately, sometimes those opportunities don't show you the consequences at the end of its path." Kingu spoke softly while eying the sick girl.

"_Master, allow me to ease her pain just this once."_ Enkidu stated.

Erwin sighed, "Heh, you're right there."

"I suppose it's my time to help for once, keep this a secret between us alright?" Kingu giggled before extending a hand.

As a tiny glow of faint heavenly light radiated from the demi-servant's palm, the shining particles transferred itself over to Aisha in a matter of seconds. Shortly after, the small girl let out a big gasp and her breathing returned back to normal slowly.

"What did you do?" A stunned expression decorated his face as he began checking his sister.

"A basic healing spell, I haven't done much but eased her pain to the point it's only bearable. But if you wish to stop the infection, she needs to see a medical professional immediately." The tone resonating from behind the mask was gentle and calm.

Erwin looked at his masked saviour, the wave of emotions rushing against him couldn't even compare to the gratitude he currently had pent up. "Thank you….thank you so much.…" His arms clung onto his sister dearly.

"I wish I could've done more."

Erwin gritted his teeth visibly, "If only _they _would help us, those people at Rhodes Island. If only they realise the situation us Infected all suffer from. Instead they'd rather prioritise money rather than helping the us."

Taken aback by his words, the Doctor was hesitant if he should continue hanging around the emotionally distraught person. A part of him wanted to use his power and take them back, yet that would simply open up more problems.

"Perhaps they are fighting for the Infected, just in a different manner that's all."

"How do you know that? Even now, I bet they're fighting Reunion and spilling even more Infected blood as we speak...What am I saying, it's not like they're going to bat an eye to poor scum like us." The young man sighed in defeat.

"Maybe we should focus on moving-"

Kingu paused in his tracks as his Presence Detection flared up in response to an enemy nearby. Quickly darting his eyes towards the mysterious entity's direction, he sensed not one, but three additional targets coming in all different directions.

"_SHIT!" _He cried out in frustration as Enkidu took over.

"_No wonder my Presence Detection did not register them, this scent belongs to none other than Assassin themselves." _Enkidu grimaced as he studied the current surroundings.

"_How did they manage to get in so close?"_

"_Presence Concealment my dear Master, our skill can only detect those with this ability in a shortened range. Meaning, less than two kilometres at best, and even then they are approaching at high speeds."_

"_Looks like they're after us, Chains up!" _

"_Affirmative!" _

As Enkidu braced himself for the upcoming battle, his eyes darted around frantically for any physical signs of his opponents. Spotting all three of them in sequence, the three dark shadowy figures rested on the rooftops with their eyes glued to their target.

Sensing the killing intent in the air, there was no walking away from this scene without a fight. The Chains of Heaven could feel the steel gazes being fixated on him, like a hungry hawk eying its next meal.

"Kingu….what's the matter? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Erwin gave him a confused look as he glanced at his surroundings.

"Don't look!"

Letting curiosity get the better of him, he saw absolutely nothing. Finally his eyes fell on a dark figure crouched over a building edge. Catching whim of a pale white mask gunning him down, it was a sight that would be etched into his mind for a while.

"W-Who….are t-they?..." His voice was full of caution.

"You saw them, didn't you? Now that you're aware of their existence, they'll hunt you down to keep your mouth shut." The Servant grimaced from behind the mask, his tone was serious.

"W-What do we do? Can you fight? I can only see one, is there more of them?" Panic began to rise in the teen's voice.

"Stay calm, I'll get us out of this, I promise you that." He reassured him.

Keeping his gaze fixated on one of the Assassins, they ghostly outline began moving rapidly and closed the gap between them.

"I can't protect you both here, hold on tight!" Enkidu said abruptly before scooping up both Aisha and Erwin with both arms.

Taking off like a speeding bullet, he pushed his foot off the ground and vaulted high into the air. Tilting his body sideways, he began running along the building wall and upwards. Arriving onto the rooftop, he was greeted by the sight of a lone Assassin.

Not even a word was exchanged between them when Assassin threw multiple knives in his direction. Using his superior speed, he dodged the projectiles effortlessly and moved to the next rooftop hastily.

Leaping over the gap, the sound of multiple footsteps resonated in his ears as the three enemy Servants gave chase.

As Erwin tried to stomach his way through the rough rollercoaster ride, he glanced up and found a ghostly mask grinning at him as it were the grim reaper himself. Seeing a knife fly towards his face, he let out a panicked scream.

For Enkidu, he had been keeping up with the events unfolding behind him and side stepped at the last second. As the blade flew past him, he leapt to another rooftop and continued their pursuit across Lungmen's slum.

As one of the Assassin's peeled off, the female killer attempted to flank the fleeing Servant. Crossing a series of rooftops and buildings, she intercepted the incoming Enkidu with a sinister grin.

Seeing right through her plans, Enkidu quickly fired off a wave of energy bolts in her direction causing the masked assailant to flee in response. Watching the deadly energy beams pepper the building floor, it did substantial damage to its surroundings.

Deciding it was enough time spent running around, the Servant deemed it was time he dealt with the problem accordingly. Halting in his tracks, the three Assassins sat perched across different buildings and surrounded him.

"Heh, forgive me Erwin. It's only going to get weirder from here on out, but I promise that the two of you will make it out alive!" Enkidu told the teen who was suffering from motion sickness already.

* * *

"All enemies have been defeated, no signs of additional advances." Liskarm reported to Amiya.

"Quickly, tell the combat squads to fan out and secure rest of the area. Alpha Squad, form up on me! We're going in to retrieve Misha immediately." Amiya relayed her orders quickly.

"Affirmative!" The shield bearer replied before barking her orders through the earpiece.

As Amiya lead the charge relentlessly, she picked up Misha's trail and followed it into an abandoned run down apartment complex. Dashing through the front, she quickly went up the stairs and sought out the most obvious hiding spots a little girl could take.

Slowing down her pace, she shifted through the empty rooms before hearing an unusual noise originating from the next room over. Slowly walking through the doorway, the leader of Rhodes Island found herself in a decently sized room.

Spotting a girl at the end of the room, she was too busy catching her breath that she failed to notice the stranger that caught up to her.

"Are you Miss Misha?" Amiya said cautiously as she approached the girl.

"Wha-!?" Misha wore a startled look on her face and backed up even further.

Amiya could see the fear surging through her eyes, "I'm sorry for startling you, I mean you no harm." She revealed her empty hands.

Lowering her guard briefly, the young girl took the stranger's words at face value. Calming herself down, her eyes darted around for a possible escape venue in case things went wrong.

"It's alright, we mean you no harm. We are from Rhodes Island and we've been instructed to retrieve you and provide protection." Amiya explained.

"You mean forcefully taking me away and locking me up with these people!?" She pointed to Franka who had just entered the room. "I won't simply let you take me away, I'll fight if I have to!"

"Pfft" The Blacksteel operator snickered.

"What?..." Misha offered a scared composure as her confidence had all but washed away.

Brown eyes clashed against with pale ocean blue, "If I really wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't even have the chance to blink." Franka spoke intimidatingly.

Feeling her confidence and fighting spirits drop to an all time low, the runaway girl simply hung her head low in defeat.

"Miss Misha, please don't mind my colleague here, but we're here to really help you. That's why-"

"I don't believe you! I know how Lungmen treats it's infected, much worse than criminals mind you!" A threatening finger was pointed towards Amiya. "Why….why would you help an Infected like me anyway?"

The little bunny girl smiled softly and began rolling up her sleeves for the reserved girl.

"What are you doing…." Misha asked before trailing off.

Noticing the small crystal shards protruding from the girl's skin, she instantly knew that the stranger was a fellow infected like her. "Your arm….you're infected too….just like us."

Amiya nodded calmly, "Yes, I'm just like the rest of you. The slums of Lungmen is home to many infected…."

"Indeed."

"Those children before, they really look up to you." She tried to shift the topic. "By staying around longer, you'll be putting them in more danger."

The young girl frowned, "You're using children to threaten me now?"

"No, I won't stoop that low. But just earlier we fought a gang of thugs threatening to harm the same children you interacted with."

Misha was initially startled by the revelation, shocked to say the least as any one of those kids who got hurt was because of her own doing.

"But Rhodes Island managed to fend off the bullies threatening the children." Amiya informed her, garnering a relieved look on Misha's face. "But, the best way to protect these children in the long run is for you to come with us." She pause before continuing, "On one hand, if you continue to stay with the children, the thugs will keep harassing them. But if you come with us, they'll stop harming the children and come after us. We will start protecting you from now on if you join us."

"Why?...do you know why they're after me? Why are you going to such extreme lengths to protect me?" Misha asked with a puzzled look.

"That does not matter right now, what I am focused on is protecting the lives of the innocent infected, you are on that list as well." Amiya extended a welcoming hand, "Please, allow us to take you out of here for now, alright?"

The little gril fiddled with her fingers as she weighed the options in her mind. Realistically, she didn't have much of a choice as the odds were stacked against her. Reluctantly, she agreed to Amiya's convincing proposal.

"Alright, I'll bite. Let's go…."

"We need to get moving soon, the sooner we leave this place, the better." Franka urged the little girl.

Amiya acknowledged the Black Steel Operator's concerns and gestured at Misha to follow promptly. As the trio made their way out of the building, the little chimera decided to notify Chen of their success.

"Madam Chen, we've successfully secured the target."

"About time, not bad for a bunch of amateurs I must say. I'll send the rendezvous point to your map and be here on time." She emphasized the last part.

"Understood."

"Sheesh, she's quite the demanding woman." Franka rolled her eyes.

"We'll just have to put up with it for now."

Arriving outside quickly, the rest of the squad turned their heads to await further orders from the face of Rhodes Island. Seeing as how the rest of the team was in high spirits, the return of Yato and no Doctor by her side shifted the mood drastically.

Amiya had an alarmed look on her face immediately, "Yato….where's the Doctor?"

Although she wore a mask, everyone could sense the disappointed look coming from behind it. Holding out her hands, she dangled the over coat once belonging to the Doctor. "This was all I found…."

Before the conversation could proceed any further, the radio channel buzzed with chatter as the forward scouts frantically reported their volatile situation.

"Enemy forces in bound! I repeat, Reunion is on the move towards your location!"

* * *

**Hey guys, congratz on making it to the end of this chapter. **

**I do apologise for the lack of action this time around, but I will try to make sure things start kicking off in the next one since its inevitable anyway. And since I'm giddy to write more conflict between Enkidu and the other Servants, expect the planet to die a few times over. However, the spotlight will be given to Rhodes Island and its Operators as well, can't leave them out now can we?**

**On that note, I hope you all are staying safe out there due to the current crisis our Planet is undergoing. I'll try to update as fast as I can since I have a bit more free time on my hands now.**

**Feel free to drop your thoughts and questions as usual.**

**Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6: Kingu

"Let's dance shall we?" Enkidu mocked his opponents.

Giving a silent response, the three Assassins pounced onto their prey at the same time. Descending like rabid vultures, the Chains of Heaven was unalarmed by the mass attack and instead kept a calm face underneath the mask.

"Predictable." Enkidu mumbled.

Within a split a second, several golden portals appeared around the encroaching Servants. The next moment, a wave of chains shot forth and into the air, blanketing the ground with the fresh stench of blood.

As the Chains of Heaven effortlessly skewered their targets, the now suspended bodies belonging to the Assassins were effectively turned into temporary pin cushions. As one of the masked assailants stifled a pained groan, he garnered the attention of the humanoid weapon.

"You…..you really know how to hold back huh?..." The figure spoke in a slow cordial tone, blood spilling out from his mouth.

"What good is it if I reveal all my abilities from the start?" He replied in a flat manner.

"Heh, we knew this was a suicide run from the beginning….take care Chains of Heaven. May the winds be in your favour." The voice began to fade gradually until the entire body evaporated into a flurry of heavenly light.

Seeing as the other corpses did the same, the chains themselves quickly followed suit and disappeared. The aftermath of the fight left a bloody mess on the Servant's attire, making him look even more intimidating.

"Are you ok?" He checked on Erwin who was awfully silent.

"Wha…..w-what was t-that?..." He stammered as his face was full of shock.

Enkidu cocked his head to one side and saw there was no easy way to explain things. Instead he opted for Erwin to just process things on his own and leave it at that. "Let's just keep these events between us alright?"

The teen simply nodded in response as his mind was still trying to comprehend what exactly happened a few seconds ago.

For Enkidu, the humanoid weapon simply smirked at Erwin's expression.

"Come on, let's leave this area and regroup with my friends. I'm sure they'll be able to treat your sister better than I can." His arms tightened around the two before slowly taking off for the next rooftop.

* * *

"Erm, looks like we'll have to take this route through the slums." Amiya's finger traced along the digital map.

"So, we're running another errand for_ her _now?" Franka didn't sound too impressed.

The bunny girl scratched her cheek sheepishly, "We did sorta find the target, so….."

"The Guard Bureau didn't give us any valuable information about our target, we may be collaborators, but the fact we had to go by a photograph in order to find her just reeks of suspicion." Liskarm piped in with a scowl.

"It's natural for the Bureau to withhold information from us at this point." Amiya rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh? Why's that?" The Vouivre Operator raised a curious brow.

Franka let out a sigh, "Can't your brain figure it out? What good would it do them to tell Rhodes Island everything?"

"I am quite certain being given breadcrumbs as the only lead to find a little girl is frankly speaking, quite bloody terrible. This mission could've gone south really quick in my opinion."

"We need to escort Misha to the rendezvous point now. If we hang around any further, this mission _will_ go south." Amiya hurried them along from the bickering. Glancing at the map again, a glaring problem arose which prompted her to find another route. "Huh, looks like we're gonna have to bother _them_ again?"

"Yooo, Rhodes Island!" A cheery upbeat voice greeted them as the figure accompanying it vaulted over emergency stair railings.

Landing on the ground, she wore a smile as bright as the sun and walked up to them. "So, the mission's over, right? So, how'd you rate 'the Penguin' service?"

"Called it." Franka pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Awww, don't be so upset! Is something bothering you?" The Angel pouted.

"You." The Vulpo woman told her with a straight face.

Liskarm gently punched Franka's arm with a frown on her face. "Don't be like that, without Penguin Logistic's intel, Rhodes Island wouldn't be able to find its own arse in the dark even with a map and a flashlight."

"Thank you my dear! You sure know how to treat your fellow employees!" The Angel beamed proudly.

"Exusiai, we need a safe route." Amiya jumped in.

The gunner holstered her weapon and glanced at the map for a few seconds, "I'll tell you off the bat, none of them are safe. Perhaps this one is relatively safe, although the conditions could be different now." She pointed.

Amiya wore a worried look on her face, she knew time wasn't exactly on their side. And the longer they spent idling, the sooner Reunion would be on top of them. "It comes as no surprise to me, Reunion Movement has already infiltrated Lungmen at such an accelerated rate."

Liskarm cocked her glock, "Looks like we're going to be fighting our way out of this one.

"Our main goal is to extract Misha out safely. Franka, gather your team and take point. Liskarm, gather some shield operators and take up the rear, I'll leave Misha in your care." She instructed hastily.

"Roger!" They replied in Unison.

"_If only the Doctor were here, he would get us out of this situation without a hitch! But I shouldn't rely on the Doctor right now, I have to go forth with the mission, that's what he would've done as well. Don't worry Doctor Kingu, I'll make sure to bring you back!" _Amiya curled a determined fist.

"Well then, let's go?" Exusiai was unsure with her words.

"Yato, you're with me, the rest of the vanguards form up! We're moving out ASAP!"

As the medium sized group snaked their way through the urbanized environment, the sounds of aggressive voices and screams could be heard a few blocks away and was growing closer every second.

"Amiya, looks like scouts!" Franka reported through the earpiece.

"I'll leave it to you!"

"All vanguards fan out and take them down quickly! Clear a path for the main squad!" She barked to the nearby operators.

As a group of five lightly armed Reunion scouts came onto the crossroads, they all froze in shock towards the oncoming bull rush of armed warriors. Within seconds, they were all trampled and forced onto the next street.

"Hyaaah!" Franka let out a battle cry as she thrusted her sword through a scout's chest.

Piercing the thin fabric and armour underneath, the Infected figure let out an audible gurgle as his upper chest had been desecrated by the thermite sword.

Removing the weapon from the corpse, she was impressed by how clean she executed the kill. Checking her surroundings, the other Operators made quick work of the other scouts.

"Excellent job now return back to the squad, double time!" She barked while sprinting back into formation. "Threat neutralised Amiya."

By now, Misha had already seen her fair share of violence, so the sight of dead bodies was nothing new to her. Latching onto Liskarm's arm, she was pulled along while she panted heavily as her lungs barely kept up.

"….Hah….who were those people?...hah!..."

"Everyone, let's pick up the pace!" Amiya urged them as Misha's question fell on deaf ears.

"Looks like we've got tails on us, do we have time to fight back?" Liskarm reported as she glanced over her shoulder to see a well-armed group giving chase.

"Let's try to outrun them first, avoid unnecessary engagements! Exusiai, throw safety out the window, I need a fast route to the extraction zone now!" Glancing over her shoulder, the mod was slowly building up in momentum. "Tsk, the thugs hooked onto us are growing, the longer we stay on these streets, the more danger we're in."

The Laterano grinned from ear to ear, as if she was waiting for this moment. "Streets huh? I got the perfect plan, not even Reunion will think about it!"

"Well start coughing up 'o Angel, because we could use a miracle about now!" Liskarm chimed into Exusiai's earpiece.

"Of course!~ Whether it's reliable or not is something I'll have to check out myself first." She drew her sub machine gun.

"Well then, please hurry."

"Ok~ I'll be back soon, I'll throw these grenades as a bonus for Reunion on my way out." She sang happily before peeling off.

Pulling the pins from the white canisters, she tossed two smoke grenades straight at the oncoming crowd and quickly dipped. Working as intended, the temporary disruption slowed down Reunion in their tracks allowing Rhodes Island to put some distance between them.

As Misha glanced over her shoulder, she began to feel at ease as the scary hoodlums began to shrink in the distance. "…Can I ask where we're going?"

"We're going to meet up with the Lungmen Guard Bureau, they will be the ones to protect you."

Misha's eyes lit up in fear as she realized what those three words meant. "Huh….no way!..."

Amiya didn't notice the shocked look on the young girl's face, "Our mission is to escort you to the Guard Bureau safely and from there on they will ensure your safety."

"….No way….I almost believed you, that you came to rescue me from this nightmare…" Her voice was disappointed.

Amiya shared a glance with the rag tag girl, a worried look brewing on her face. "Lungmen….is the safest place for you right now. If we don't act soon, you'll be in far more danger than ever. Those people after us, those Infected, they're part of an organization called Reunion Movement."

"I….I don't know about this Reunion…But I know about the Guard Bureau and how they treat the Infected! You!...you lied to me! They're going to lock me up aren't they?!" She hurled the accusations towards Amiya.

"I'm sorry…." Guilt formed across the bunny girl's face. "We can't resolve the misunderstandings between us now. But no matter how much you hate us, I'm so sorry. Please endure it for a little while longer. I understand how you feel right now, but your safety is more important. If I get the chance, I'll explain everything later."

Misha only gave a sour look towards Amiya before tearing her gaze away, as if the sight made her sick alone.

"Quick, let's go through his alley and hunker down in one of the buildings. We'll try and lose them that way." Franka pointed up ahead as she led the herd.

* * *

Standing in some backway alley in the heart of Lungmen's slums, a lone Lupo woman leaned against the wall. With one simple move, her fingers lit up a lighter and the small flame illuminated the dimly lit area.

Igniting the cigarette, she stowed the lighter and took a single whiff. As the tobacco invoked a sense of calmness, her ears twitched in excitement as the sound of voices and footsteps drew closer.

"Pssh, about time. And I just lit a new one as well, a waste." Her tone was unimpressed as she flicked the cig away.

"They must be hiding down here, let's pick up the pace!" A squad leader yelled as he lead the group into the area.

"Oi, you masked faggots. Over here!" She called out to them in a cordial manner.

"Who goes there!" The man called out before noticing her.

"Just come at me already, I haven't got all day. Preferably all at the same time as well." Her sword was already in her hand as she invited them in.

As the mob piled into the relatively narrow alleyway, the Operator snorted at their error and quickly punished them for it. Using her Arts, she quickly channelled the energy through the orange blade and buried it into the concrete floor.

As a rain of swords came down onto the unsuspecting mob, the projectiles made quick work of them and it was quickly tipped into a one sided massacre. Removing her blade, she quickly made her way back to her clients.

/…/

"Amiya, Texas has returned." Franka gestured to the doorway.

"Ahh, thank goodness!" Amiya clasped her hands together excitedly.

"I took out some more thugs on the way back here, but I expect more to follow soon. Reunion has given up being subtle and are going all out." She bluntly informed them before munching on a pocky stick.

"As expected, looks like it'll only escalate from here on out. And they're probably after the same objective as the Guard Bureau." Amiya glanced towards the little girl.

"It seems Miss Misha has some priceless information that only Lungmen and Reunion know about." Liskarm bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Remind me to poke that pretty officer's face for an answer later." Franka gritted her teeth.

"…I'll lead the way. Exusiai has secured an escape route, I'll take you there." Texas shifted the subject casually.

"Alright, Franka gather up the squad-"

"Hold that thought, looks like we need to take cover instead. They've found us!" An alerted look sprung across her face as her eyes scanned outside the windows.

"Take Misha to the emergency exits now!"

"Roger!" Liskarm quickly snatched her up and hurried out the room.

"They've managed to sniff us out that quickly already?! Something's not right, no, this is not right!" Amiya said as she peered out the window.

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, amidst the common rabble of Infected folk outside the building, one person stood out to her like a sore thumb. Noticing the heavy ordinance they were packing, that kind of status only meant one thing.

"A leader!...they have a leader, proceed with caution!"

"The enemy commander has disappeared together with a few men. It seems they're attempting to flank us!" Franka pointed out.

"Miss Amiya! Enemy breach on the lower levels!" A vanguard operator buzzed into her ear.

"Hold the line! Oh no, they're intercepting Misha!"

"Shit, Liskarm! You have incoming!"

**-BOOM!-**

As the whole building shook violently, the occupants inside stumbled about mildly as they regained their footing. The smell of smoke and chemically altered Orignium drifted through the air, indicating heavy use of explosives.

"Crap! Quick, gather everyone up and lead them to the other emergency exit, I'll go get Misha!" Amiya quickly raced off.

"Ah, wait-tch! Go and keep her safe, please." Franka asked Texas who merely complied with a silent nod.

Sprinting through the already rundown building, the explosion earlier didn't help as the environment suddenly turned into a hazardous maze. Luckily for the bunny girl, her small frame made it easier to navigate some of the fallen rubble.

/…/

The sound of constant ringing and pain was all Misha could feel as she lay on the ground clutching her ears. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes and found herself amidst a disaster.

Glancing around, there was no sign of Liskarm or any other Operators belonging to Rhodes Island. Yet that was the least of her worries as the dark looming figure approaching from the newly blown hole was more important.

Feeling her legs lock up, she couldn't even move her body as the sight of the cloaked thug rocked her very core. Her mind screamed at her to move, or even do something. Yet her body promptly denied all input and left her stranded.

Feeling her heart rate rise exponentially, a million thoughts raced through her head as she anticipated what was going to happen next.

"You…I've finally found you!..." A rough raspy voice came through the gas mask, almost sinister in nature.

The young girl's eyes flared up in fear, "You….are?!..."

Drawn by the pendant slung across his wrist, she instantly recognized where it was from and let out a shocked gasp.

Before anything else could happen, a very angry Liskarm and Amiya burst through the thin drywall and attacked the intimidating figure. In response, the enemy leader quickly leapt away from the clearing and onto higher ground.

"Don't stay and fight the enemy leader Liskarm! We need to leave now!" Amiya reminded the Operator as she scooped Misha up.

Within that short time frame, the duo quickly made their exit through another opening and left the Reunion leader behind with his goons.

Re-joining the rest of the squad with Franka and Texas, the group quickly made a move on through the streets once more.

"Come on Misha, please try to keep up, we're nearly there!" Amiya tugged her along.

"….No way!...impossible….." She mumbled as her mind was still in a state of shock.

"Looks like the area's clear, expect a heavy pursuit soon!"

/…/

"You let them go….what's the hold up Skullshatterer?" A Reunion officer inquired.

"Why not? It's fun watching rodents run away only to eventually get cornered." The rough voice replied, "Besides, I finally found her-no rather, she came right to me."

"Is that so? Shall I tell the rest to give chase?"

"No, gather everyone up and count our losses. We'll run into them again eventually, this whole section is our playground anyways."

"Understood."

"Oh, and make sure our specialist squads are ready for deployment. I have a feeling we'll be needing them the next time we run into Rhodes Island."

* * *

"We're here." Texas stopped in the middle of the street.

Franka looked around, puzzled as she found no obvious sign of a continued path towards their next destination. "You sure about that…..?"

"The mark says so." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yoooo! Amiya! Amiya, up here! Yea, yea look up!" A familiar voice called out to them from above, energetic as ever.

"Ara, Exusiai?!" The bunny girl was taken aback as she spotted the Angel on top of the building next to them. "What's going on? Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, nothing can go wrong!"

"Looks like we'll have to start climbing." The Lupo girl said.

"Amiya, we can bring this amount of people through the building, we'll only get slowed down." Liskarm informed her.

"I understand. Start by bringing only the required members and, have the rest split off and return to the safe zone."

"Roger."

As a few minutes passed, the twenty man group had been reduced to a mere ten members. Effectively reducing their fighting force by half, the group had to pick their fights carefully lest they get overwhelmed.

"I don't know about this, we're essentially sitting ducks if they catch us now." Franka shook her head.

"You want to stand around and find out for yourself? Hurry up then!" Exusiai urged them.

"Wait, you all go ahead, I'll rig the entrance and block any followers coming through."

As the rest of the group proceeded into the building, the marker resembling a penguin caught her attention.

"A penguin mark…so we're entering the building and up?"

"Yep, just take the steps to the top!" The angel sang happily through the comms.

"Uhh…up?...can we really trust her?" Liskarm sported a sceptical face.

"One of Penguin Logistics' motto is "any path can be taken as long as it leads to the destination" you should try our services for once. You'll like it." Texas openly said.

"Right….."

/…/

Traversing through the stairs of the sky rising building, some members of the group were already beginning to grow tired of the endless climb due to their gear and weapons. Not to mentioned the narrow space, it was an unpleasant experience.

"I'm sorry Misha, hah, I did not expect this. Hah!" Amiya panted as she kept climbing.

The quiet girl only offered a tired look as her response.

"Say, wasn't there supposed to be a Doctor with you? I was informed he was going to be with you guys, what happened there, if I may ask?" Texas asked curiously.

"Ah, some complications arose and he has….well…disappeared…" Amiya wasn't proud when she revealed the information.

"Eh?! Was he kidnapped or something? Shouldn't you be going after him instead?"

"Well, let's just say he would've yelled at us to continue the mission instead of after him. But knowing him, he'll be fine for the time being." The bunny girl casually said.

"So that's how it is…." The Lupo scratched her cheek, "We're here."

Pushing against the metal door, Texas was surprised that it had been locked. "Oh, its locked. That's odd."

"I'll blast it open with an Arts spell." Liskarm offered.

"No need, I'll just kick it down." She said just as her foot smashed the metal barrier open.

"You should learn a thing or two from her." Franka nudged her partner's shoulder.

"Can't we all have our own styles? Ugh!"

Pouring out onto the rooftop, an upbeat Exusiai greeted them with a smile from another building and welcomed them out to the different scenery.

"Amiyaaa! Come over here, you can cross from there."

"Where is "there" that you're referring to? Are you telling me we're supposed to move from rooftop to rooftop?"

"Ding, Ding!" Exusiai sang happily, "With this trick, nothing can go wrong now right?!"

"Hey! They're over there!" A loud bash voice screamed at them.

Looking towards the source, a group of Reunion soldiers wearing jet propelled backpacks landed on the rooftop. As more Reunion foot soldiers flooded the neighbouring buildings, things took a turn for the better.

"EH!? They can fly now?!" Exusiai was baffled as her foolproof had been absolutely foiled.

"Yeah, they fly now..." Franka groaned.

Amiya glanced at the angel as if she were watching child losing their candy for the first time. "It seems the enemy has also shown up in an unexpected way."

"Looks like their enemy leader explored the possibility of us using the condensed rooftops to our advantage."

"Don't worry guys, I'll hop on over and save you lot!"

"Oh please save us our holy saviour from Laterano." Franka's tone was sarcastic.

"Noir, bring your shield up. You there, defender, form up and defend Misha!" Liskarm barked.

"No need to tell me twice, time to put this baby to use once more." Noir cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Here they come, and from both sides too." Texas said in a monotone voice as her eyes darted around.

"Pah, you lot handle one side, I've got this one!" Gavial said before leaping away from the group.

"Miss Gavial!" Amiya tried to reel her in but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Incoming fire, everyone take cover!" Noir cried out as a hail of crossbow bolts furiously came down on their position.

Meanwhile on the other rooftop, Gavial was having the time of her life as she hacked and slash her way through the flimsy opposition. Using her healing staff as a makeshift spear, she threw the polearm and impaled an unlucky soldier.

Readying her sword, she locked blades with her first opponent and made quick work of him. Moving onto the next unfortunate chad, she simply overpowered his sword and cut him down. Sensing two more coming from behind, she swung her tail in a sweeping motion and slashed the two flankers.

"Pathetic, looks like the rest are withdrawing, what a let down honestly. At least I get to stretch a few limbs now and then." Gavial yawned before retrieving her staff.

Meanwhile back at the main squad, the Vanguards broke through with Yato and Franka at the helm cutting down the front line mobs. Exposing the archers from the back, Liskarm took advantage of the opening and eliminated the threat.

**-BANG!**

**-BANG!-**

**-BANG!-**

Three precise shots were fired from her glock and the three rounds flew towards their target instantly. Cutting down and knocking back the archers, the ranged threat had been deal with finally.

"You're not running away this time!" Texas called out to the fleeing swordsman and cut him down with one strike.

As the initial charge had been broken, the attacking force had all but been demolished with the stragglers fleeing away from the carnage.

"Heh, looks like ya'll had some fun." Gavial grinned as she began casting her healing arts to reinvigorate the team.

Hearing the sounds of rapid footsteps, the Laterano angel finally showed up but with a disappointed face.

"Awww, you guys didn't save the show for me?" She pouted.

"That's what happens when you take too long. And next time, try not to jinx the plan okay?" Texas pointed a finger at her co-worker.

"Good job everyone, seems like we sustained no injuries or casualties. Let's get moving before Reunion regroups and attacks again." Amiya recalled them.

"Are….are we safe again?" Misha approached the bunny girl.

"For now….at least." Amiya frowned as she noticed the pale look and contracted pupils Misha sported. "You don't look so well."

"…I'm a little dizzy at the moment, it's nothing though…" Misha tried to brush it off.

"How long have you been in Lungmen exactly Misha?"

"Uhh….this would mark about a week already. I think, going by memory."

"One week?..."

"Yeah, I'm not from here originally. I was somewhere else, minding my own business before the chaos struck. And then, people started running and I was dragged along and then the catastrophe siren blared….I ran and ran, and this is where I ended up with everyone else."

"You're talking about Chernobog….Misha how long have you been infected for?"

"I…honestly don't know…but I suddenly noticed this growing on my leg ever since I left that place….I…" The girl's voice began to slip and all motor functions fell loose. Before she knew it, she was falling towards the ground.

"Misha! Misha!" Amiya called out as she caught the small frame in time. "Gavial, I need you here now!"

As the woman quickly rushed over to her aid, she broke out her staff and began using her healing arts to numb the pain and slow down the infection.

"What's…happening to her?" Exusiai wore a worried face as she glanced over.

"These are the initial signs of Ore Disease rupturing over taking the body. Dammit, it's only been a week and its grown this fast!" Amiya's voice was full of concern as she analysed the crystal growth.

"There's acute Ore Diesease?" Liskarm was taken aback by the revelation.

"It's a bit of a mixed bag at the moment, but in Misha's case, the accelerated infection and growth rate can be extremely dangerous for her right now. If left unchecked, she will surely die in no less than a few weeks. We need to let her see the facilities back at the island."

"Let's hope Lungmen is kind enough to hand her over once this is all over." Franka didn't sound so optimistic.

"Errr, is she about to explode?" Exusiai asked. "Ow!?"

Texas reeled her arm back from the punch, "Mind your tongue."

"If I find myself about to explode one day, I will damn well make sure to crawl to your side and cling onto you." Franka smirked.

"I'm sorry! Miss Franka, please forgive my ignorance!" The Laterano clasped her hands together in a begging fashion.

"Bahahaha!"

"Let's get her out of her safely first, we can't risk staying her any longer. At least another building to hunker down in until this blows over." Liskarm suggested.

/…/

"How is she?" Texas asked as she eyed the resting girl.

"Stable for now, I've done everything my Arts can do to suppress the pain and slow the infection rate. But she'll need proper treatment if she wishes to see next month's sunrise." Gavial bluntly stated.

"Seems like Reunion is causing the commotion to the locals." Franka jeered as she gazed out the shutters onto the chaos unfolding around them.

"Damn thugs, I don't get how Reunion is setting a good example for their movement if they simply treat their fellow Infected like trash." A hint of disgust was embedded in Liskarm's tone.

"Seems like a good reason for us to attack don't ya think? They're completely unaware we're here, we can get the drop on them surely." Her hand rested on the hilt of her thermite sword.

"Will it disrupt the main mission though? If so, how far will that set us back?"

The excited look on the woman's face had diminished as her partner brought up the problem. "Of course it would disrupt the mission, but not to a large extent!"

"Let's do it then!" Amiya joined their conversation. "We are presented with an opportunity to help the Infected, and Rhodes Island will help without any hesitation."

Franka grinned brighter than before, "Hah, it was right choosing to follow you."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!"

"Ugh!..."

"Let's teach these mobsters a valuable lesson they'll never forget. Yo, Gavial, you up to beat some Reunion ass?"

"You betcha, I could use the exercise after all!"

With that, the three heavy hitters of the group rushed outside into the chaos and began attacking the Reunion mobs. At first, the Reunion thugs were unaware of the presence of Rhodes Island but quickly shifted their attention from the innocents when enough of their comrades were being cut down like cheese.

"Time to smash that pretty mask of yours in!" Gavial yelled as she sent the end of her healing staff straight into an Infected's face.

Sending the body flying back and into a pile of rubbish, the figure remained limp and showed no sign of getting up. Over to her right, Franka charged ahead of Liskarm while her partner laid down covering fire from her gun.

As the first two swordsman died via gunshots, she attacked the nearest thug with a bat and sliced clean through his weapon. Bringing her knee up, she send the figure stumbling backwards before plunging her weapon into their chest.

Leaving them to the last target in the vicinity, the grunt stood over six feet tall and dragged a large axe across the floor. The dried blood staining the blunt weapon indicated this wasn't his first rodeo at all.

"Let's put this bastard in his place once and for all!" Franka declared.

Moving in a coordinated manner, Liskarm fired the remaining bullets in her gun at the towering figure. While her bullets did significant damage to the brute, he kept pressing forward as his survival instincts took over.

Bringing the large chunk of metal over his head, he attempted to cut down the nimble Franka in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, the experienced Operator dodged at the last second and leapt into the air.

**-BOOM!-**

Burying the large axe into the concrete ground, Gavial took advantage of the clumsy oaf and rushed up to the giant's face. Swinging her staff, the heavy end smashed straight into the butcher's face causing him to stumble back.

Using the oversized axe as a platform, the Black Steel operator ran up the shaft and sprang towards the stunned brute. Thermite sword at the ready, she ran the burning blade through the giant's mouth in one motion.

Slicing through skin effortlessly, the end of the blade came out the other side effectively cooking the thug's brain in seconds. Leaping off the body, the hulking corpse fell to the ground with a heavy sound and concluded the fight.

"Whew, awesome job there girls!" Franka extended a high hand to which the others responded with a simultaneous high five.

"Thank you, honestly, I thought we were goners for a second." An old man thanked them with a bright smile.

"Don't mention it, we're just doing our job." Liskarm said proudly.

"Please leave sir, it's not safe her anymore." Amiya joined the group.

"Leave…hah…" The man glanced behind him as his house had been completely thrashed. "Where could I possibly go now? This was my home….it's gone now…."

"I'm sorry." Amiya bowed deeply.

"Don't be like that young girl, it wasn't your fault anyways. Don't worry about me, this old geezer will figure out something." He managed to smile despite the disaster that just occurred.

"To think Reunion, the self-proclaimed group fighting for the Infected, would treat their fellow Infected like second rate trash. Way to go about ruining your only positive image." Exusiai snorted as she walked up to them with Texas.

"Seems like these people have no choice with the current conditions imposed on them by Lungmen. It seems Reunion uses the hate and resentment as their means of drawing followers into their fold." Texas remarked.

The angel sighed, "Man, if only they'd believe in Rhodes Island more than this dumb movement."

"Rhodes Island does not make empty promises after all. Most Infected would desperately grab at any opportunity to crawl out of this hellish lifestyle. It seems Reunion just makes it easier to follow compared to Rhodes Island. Who'd choose to follow us at that point, at least with us, our little bunny would never lie to her followers." Franka glanced at Amiya as if she was some messiah.

"I would!" A high-pitched voice valiantly declared.

"Misha!?" Amiya was surprised by her presence.

"Ughh…."

"Careful, you shouldn't be out and about walking just yet!"

"It's fine, I've survived much worse after all….Reunion is still after us right? Then, let's-"

"I understand, we'll leave at once."

* * *

"Officer Chen, we have brought Misha as promised." Amiya garnered the woman's attention.

"Sheesh, you're late again. I swear you're just putting us in danger at this point since we've been sitting ducks out here." Chen wore an unimpressed look.

"I apologize for the delay, but I must say that with Reunion constantly attacking and harassing us, it made things much more difficult for us." Amiya shot back at the woman, clearly growing tired of her belittling attitude.

"So, you're Misha?" She deliberately ignored Amiya's reasoning.

"…Yes…"

"From now on, you're in the Guard Bureau's care. That means you must abide by our arrangements as well. This officer will take care of you from now on."

"Come, let's get you looked at." The policeman welcomed her with a more gentle tone compared to their superior.

"It's alright, you'll be fine with them." Amiya gently nudged the hesitant girl forward. "Officer Chen, I don't know why the Guard Bureau has any interest with such a young girl, but I hope you can keep her safe."

Chen snorted at the comment, "Lungmen is generous enough to the Infected already."

Amiya frowned, "I know….I hope that once this is all over, Misha can be transferred to Rhodes Island for proper treatment and be allowed to live there."

"I'll notify Chief Wei of the request. If there are no problems, then I'll uphold your request. You have my word."

"Understood….Let us part ways for now Misha. Just remember, Rhodes Island will always welcome you." Amiya waved to the girl.

"Yes!" She waved back while escorted away.

"So, does our mission end like that?" Franka sounded disappointed.

"The more we're involved in this, the more assertive Rhodes Island will be." Texas took a puff from her cigarette.

"But still, Lungmen is keeping us in the dark about all this."

"Compared to Reunion who seems very enthusiastic in their goals, Lungmen always gives us the cold shoulder." Liskarm joined them.

"It seems that way."

"We'll stick around until the Guard Bureau leaves safely." Amiya made herself comfortable on a nearby crate.

"You think Reunion might come around any minute and attack us? They seemed so persistent in chasing us earlier." Franka said.

"You know, something irks me about this child. Why is she so important that both Lungmen and Reunion want her?" Liskarm propped her shield down.

The bunny girl fiddled with her fingers, "There are a multitude of reasons as to why, but one thing is for certain, she must know something that can severely compromise the security of Lungmen.

"Something?"

"Who knows what, only Misha will spill the beans at this point. The only thing we know is that Reunion seemed adamant in getting their grubby hand on her."

'What a dangerous cross fire we're getting into."

"None of this makes sense, it feels too easy all of a sudden. I have a feeling things won't end well for Miss Chen."

Immediately catching onto her words, Exusiai approached her with a cheeky smile. "You got a job in mind for us?"

"I need you to gather some more information about Reunion's presence in this place. We may have handed Misha over to Lungmen, but it still doesn't feel like things have just ended abruptly."

"Got it! Of we go then~"

* * *

Standing on the outskirts of one of Lungmen's many ports, two women stood silently while their eyes gazed over at the bristling city across the bay.

"Talulah, everything's ready now." A hooded figure informed her.

Seemingly lost in her own thought, the woman finally warped out from her trance and acknowledged her subordinates' presence. "Good, let's move onto the next stage."

Seeing the hooded figure keeping silent, there was more on her mind that she wished to ask but hadn't mustered up the courage.

"Speak."

"I….attacking Lungmen would be a strategic victory for the Reunion Movement. But the risks involved is high and so is the rewards. Are we certain attacking such a high value target is logical at this point?"

Talulah smirked at Crownslayer's words, clearly she hadn't fully grasped the situation of things. "Do you see that building? The crown jewel and symbol of Lungmen?" Her finger pointed.

"I see it."

"I came back here for two reasons, one being to take back everything that rightfully belongs to us Infected, but to also let _him_ pay for his crimes. Besides, don't you think this whole situation has been a very interesting one at best? I'll tell you now Crownslayer, there's a storm coming, and we're going to be caught up in all this."

"Are we certain this will work?"

"Of course, isn't that right my dear Berserker?" Talulah hummed to herself as the apparition of a twelve-foot hulking beast shimmered next to her.

Letting out a low growl, the thing reminded Crownslayer of its terrifying presence.

* * *

"Amiya, Reunion seems to be pouring in from all angles towards our position. Seems like they're launching an all out assault in a bid to retrieve Misha from us." Liskarm reported as she backed up.

"Keep their attention on us, we need to keep bluffing them for as long as possible before they catch on." Amiya rallied them together as they held down the cross section of the street.

"I see Caster's approaching with vanguards from the street to the east. They'll be trouble is they're not dealt with soon!" Liskarm cried out as she fired a few shot before tanking more return fire.

"Amiya, I see their Commander! He's weaving in an about at the back!" Franka reported as she cut down a nearby Infected.

"Rhodes Island! Where is she?!" Skullshatterer yelled through the megaphone.

Gunning down the figure with a disapproving glare, Amiya simply kept he mouth and ordered the squad to reform into a fluid defence line.

"You gave her to Lungmen didn't you!?" The masked assailant finally caught on.

"Oh no, they know." Amiya said.

"Heed me my fellow friends and warriors, charge, charge with all your might! Crush Rhodes Island beneath our movement, leave none of them alive! Destroy the traitors, destroy the ones that oppose our ideals, our freedom!"

Spurring the rest of the oncoming mobs into a frenzy, it would be best to compare Reunion to hungry sharks and Rhodes Island as a bleeding fish. Blood was in the water, and these mindless freaks would go to the grave for it.

"The enemy commander has retreated, I can't see him anymore." Franka reported as she cut down more enemies.

"Gah, these freaks just don't know when to give up! They're casually throwing their lives away for nothing!" Gavial muttered as her tail took out three more members.

"Well, I hope someone can give support over here, these Caster's are really getting on my nerves!" Noir cried out as his shield took another battering.

Just as the encroaching horde of enemies grew closer, the team were starting to pack together like cornered animals. Things were only about to get worse for Rhodes Island by the looks of things.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" A loud cheery voice boomed across the area.

Following the broad announcement, a wall of golden portals appeared behind the operators and out came a wave of chains and lightning speeds. The sounds of metal tensioning up echoed through the air as the signature weapons tore through the ranks of Reunion like swiss cheese.

Not only that, a few devastating explosions erupted from the ground, taking out a few small buildings and groups of Caster's and Archers. Within seconds, the tide had been turned back into nothing but a few stragglers.

More chains shot forth from the portals and impaled the remaining enemies and hunted those who attempted to flee the scene. The sound the Chains of Heaven made every time they launched and hit would send a chill down every Operator's spine.

"Sorry for the wait, got carried away by other problems." The masked figure in Reunion clothing said as he descended to the ground.

"Ughhhh, no more flying please…." Erwin groaned.

/…/

"Damn, just when I thought we had them. We need to leave, lest we get skewered by that monster." Skullshatterer panted underneath the mask.

"Good news, W says she successfully finished the mission. She has the objective!" A leader reported.

"W….W succeeded?"

"Yes!"

"Quickly, fire the flare! Let Talulah know of our victory."

"Affirmative!"

"Kuh, mark my words, if it wasn't for that damned monster we would've crushed Rhodes Island there and then. No matter, the next time we meet, I will make sure to take a few more lives."

* * *

"Oh, a flare?" Enkidu lifted the mask and stared at the rising ball of light.

"What does that mean? Is that the signal to retreat for Reunion?" Amiya asked.

"That should be a good thing, right? Even though the Doctor here wiped out most of our opposition anyways." Gavial shot him a wink.

"No, this isn't right. Something's off, I can feel it!" The bunny girl insisted.

"Don't you think!?-"

"It seems while we were busy handling the main horde, Reunion must've gone after our L.G.D friends." Enkidu grimaced as he stared off into the distance. _"Wait, Lancer just appeared in the vicinity? How did he slip so close without me noticing?"_

"Dammit! We were just a distraction; we need to reinforce the Guard Bureau now!" She pleaded before looking at Enkidu.

The Chains of Heaven simply nodded at her, "I understand, please take care of these two while I'm away. They're good friends, so please don't hurt them." He requested before flying away like a bullet.

* * *

-2:38pm, Weather visibility: clear-

-Location: Desert of Al-Ebih-

"We're here." The blonde-haired operator declared while sucking on a lollipop.

"Perhaps it would pay for you to dress appropriately for the mission just this once?" A tall man suggested as he walked past her.

"Don't tell me what to wear, besides, this outfit is more appropriate for the climate were in compared to that oversized jacket you're wearing." She shot back at him.

"May we please not get sidetracked? We have limited time frame to complete this mission, the faster we do it, the quicker we can all go home." Another man spoke in a deep professional manner, which was a rare sight since he rarely spoke at all.

"Very well, since we're here let us go over the current intel we have at the moment." SilverAsh said while bringing up a holographic map. "We've been specifically assembled Doctor Kal'tsit to respond to an unknown threat in this region. Exactly two days ago, Rhodes Island received a distress signal from the region requesting aid against giant beasts or monsters if you wish to call it."

The wondering swordsman of the group propped his head up and scanned the surroundings quickly, "I see no signs of any beasts, not even ancients or humans as well."

"There must be survivors, it would be impossible for this town to have been wiped out so quickly." Shining objected.

"Then let us cut the meeting short, we'll all go in and scout the surrounding area. Be ready to lend a hand to any survivors, and remain on guard at all times." SilverAsh instructed the group.

"Then, let's get going." Executor cocked his shotgun.

For Rhodes Island, gathering one of its many few elite operators into one strike force was a rare sight to behold. On the surface, they seemed like your ordinary elite team handpicked for their outstanding abilities and combat skill, an elite group meant to take on the hardest tasks.

Yet the true underlying nature of this group was that they were all specifically called together for one task, and that was to supposedly deal with a newfound threat against Rhodes Island and the world. Who knew they'd be called to specifically restrain the Doctor himself, the one man they all followed to a certain degree?

As the five-man squad approached the desolated town, there was absolutely no building in sight that wasn't remotely intact. Everything looked like it was ravaged by a catastrophe, yet the signs pointed to something else.

"Strange, perhaps my calculations were wrong. I do not smell nor feel the presence of burnt Orignium." Executor fiddled with a small pile of dirt, "Yet the aftermath of this place seems like some form of heavy firepower was used."

"I don't like this, there's no bodies to be found, absolutely nothing." SilverAsh stroked his chin as he surveyed the area.

"There may be no bodies, but there's blood alright." Siege pointed at the dried-out stains with her hammer.

"This behaviour is most erratic, are we sure it was monsters that attacked the place? This seems out of character for the local fauna." Shining pointed out as she stood atop a pile of rubble.

Moving deeper into the ruins, it wasn't until the squad had placed themselves right into an ambush spot that the enemy finally decided to show itself.

**-ROAR!-**

The loud howl pierced the afternoon sky as it travelled for a few kilometres into the desert and over the nearby mountains. Before long, red tanned beasts emerged from all around and over the hills with their fangs bared.

"Tch, we walked right into this as well." Flamebringer snorted as he readied one his swords.

"What are they, I don't recognize them as any native animals." The warlord spoke up as he counted the approaching beasts.

"We'll find out after we beat the shit out of them, here comes one of them!" Siege declared as the thunderous footsteps drew closer.

"You take the right, I'll take the left." SilverAsh told the woman.

Silently acknowledging his order, the two took off at frightening speeds and intercepted the first Uridimmu charging at them. As the demonic beast tried to make up its mind, it was already two late as the two of them appeared at its sides.

Drawing his sword, the Kjerag warlord buried the blade deep into its sides and activated his Arts ability. As blue flames engulfed the thin blade, it scorched the beasts' insides causing it to wail.

At the same time, Siege swung her sledgehammer straight into the Uridmmu's face causing it to reel back and topple over.

As SilverAsh jumped out of the way, the Aslan warrior brought her hammer down once again and pummelled the animal's face into a bloody heap.

On the other side of the spectrum, Flambringer charged recklessly towards two encroaching Uridimmu with a blank look on his face. Swiftly dodging their razor sharp claws and fangs, he mounted the first beast and swung the giant blade in his hands.

Slicing through the flesh and bones like butter, the head fell off and blood ruptured everywhere staining his cloak. Shifting his target, the second Uridimmu leapt towards him with its jaws wide open.

Angling his sword, he smashed the flat part of the blade against the monster and sent it flying in the opposite direction. Before he could make the killing blow, Executor whizzed past him and fired two high explosive slugs into the monster's body.

Detonating the rounds, all that remained was a charred corpse and bits of flesh lying about.

"Heh, not bad angel boy." He smirked.

Executor merely ignored his remark and pumped his shotguns once more. Scanning the horizons, there were more of the large beasts but they kept their distance surprisingly.

"Everyone, regroup for the moment." The Kjerag leader requested through the comms.

As the group came back together, it was obvious they weren't going to spend their sweet time fending off these monsters. Maybe a specific swordsman would take upon the task gladly but that wasn't going to happen under SilverAsh's watch.

"Seems like they're keeping their distance for now, we need to leave the kill zone and reevaluate our current objective. Since this town has offered us nothing of value, we can at least attribute its destruction to these monsters." SilverAsh said.

"They've completely surrounded us though. Mind you, they'll have no problem keeping up with us if we start running. Stopping to fight only allows the rest of the pack to catch up and maul us to death." The Victorian woman pointed out the fatal flaw in the warlord's plan.

"In that case, I shall radio in our transport for an emergency evac. Until then, we will have to hold out until it gets here." Executor typed away on his small wrist pad immediately.

While the rest of them went over their option, Shining's ears perked up in response to an odd sound. Gazing upwards, she squinted her eyes as a small figure began descending toward them, growing larger with every passing second.

"Umm, guys…..do you see that?" She pointed upwards.

As Flamebringer noticed the shadow casted over them, he glanced upwards and immediately saw a body falling towards them. Instead of moving in to catch it, he quickly jumped backwards to avoid being the unlucky bastard that gets hit.

"Watch out!" The feminine voiced screamed at them as she plummeted into the dirt.

Tossing up a minor dust cloud, the group reeled away from the scene and let the ground settle. As the dust moved away, a young petite woman wearing close to nothing lay in the small crater she made.

"Ow, ow, ow! How embarrassing!" She groaned while massaging her head.

Unsure on how to respond to the situation, the group looked on in awe as the woman simply stood up and dusted herself off. Not a scratch or bruise to been seen on her exposed skin despite falling from such an altitude.

"A-are….are you okay?" Shining was the first to ask as she studied the stranger.

The beautiful woman quickly looked around before setting her eyes on the medic. Blinking a few times, she said in a mildly surprised voice. "Hold up, who are you people?! And why did none of you serve to cushion my fall, don't you know who I am?!"

"Huh?" They all replied in unison.

Shining pinched the bridge of her nose as the mood turned into an awkward one. "Excuse me miss….ma'am…..errr…."

The stranger blinked multiple times again with a puzzled look, "You're kidding, you guys really don't know who you're looking at? What town are you from?"

"I apologise for the current situation we're in, you see, we are from an Organization called Rhodes Island. We were dispatched here in response to the regions cry for help and we're here to grant that wish." SilverAsh explained as Nachtkrapp landed on his shoulder with a curious look in its eyes.

Resting a hand on her hip, her red eyes studied the odd group and confirmed her suspicions. "So, you really are guests from afar. Well, I'm not surprised of events like these occurring. Heh, you could even say I'm in the same situation."

"I'm Shining, I'm the field medic for the team here."

"SilverAsh, greetings from the North."

"Siege, just Siege."

"Codename Executor, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Flamebringer kept his mouth shut, instead he gave a silent nod as proof of acknowledging the stranger's existence.

Folding her arm, she let out a unimpressed noise, "Hmph, I'm not going to introduce myself, in fact, I won't tell you anything."

The wandering swordsman snorted at her words, his gaze was similar to that of mocking an entitled brat. "Where did you get such a bratty attitude from? I can't believe we're wasting time entertaining you when we could be doing something more productive."

The woman folded her arms and ignored his snarky words, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, compared to a wild mutt, even it shows more restraint than you." She fired back at him before turning her attention towards Shining again. "You there, why don't you tell me instead, have you seen something precious lying around, have you?" She pointed a finger while dancing it from person to person.

"Pardon?" Siege raised a brow.

"Ugh! Something that makes you go "wow!" the moment you see it! Come on, answer me!" Her eyes moved around the crowd of perplexed faces.

SilverAsh was baffled by her question, looking around, he wondered what she was doing all the way out here. "Excuse me, judging from your tone you make it seem that you may have lost something important?"

"Hah!?" The goddess faced the Kjerag warlord with a half-embarrassed face, "O-of course not! How absurd! I did not simply lose it at all!" Her tone was adamant on it.

The group simply offered the same confused looks they had initially as the information they were getting was leading them nowhere.

SilverAsh remained silent as he eyed the strange woman, perhaps they were really wasting their time entertaining this person.

"Say something, anything! You know silence can be cruel at times, right?!" She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Before anybody else could utter a word, the sound of a demonic beast roaring echoed through the air. Whatever it was saying, it didn't sound friendly and was more along the lines of hungry and ready to maul the next moving thing.

"Ho? North, wait, South!" The woman suddenly spoke in an excited voice in response to the roar.

Moving the elite cadre into combat mode, the group turned their backs on the woman and began analysing their situation once more.

"I don't think that's it!" SilverAsh told her.

All around them, the mysterious monsters shifted through the desolated town and in dangerous numbers too. Closing in on them from all sides, all routes of escape had bee cut off.

"Please, stay behind us." Shining urged the half-naked figure.

"Do we have numbers?" The warlord inquired.

"More than twenty at the rate I'm counting, immediate action is advised." The Laterano replied uniformly.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She half frowned, yet her words fell on deaf ears.

"Everyone, prepare to clear an exit path to the east." SilverAsh instructed them.

"You know, you should be the ones to stand back." She spoke again, but this time in a more louder voice.

"Huh?" The Kjerag warlord looked at her with a baffled expression.

Before he knew it, the woman bent down and pushed her feet off the ground. Leaping gracefully into the air, she performed an acrobatic twirl as part of her grand entrance into the scene.

"A taste for the cretins below!" She laughed out loud before several beams of golden light erupted around her.

Firing dozens of energy beams, the projectiles moved like lasers towards their targets. Raining down hell from above, the attack smashed into the monsters like they were nothing.

Digging the ground up and leaving behind small craters in their wake, the beasts were completely obliterated in the aftermath.

Using her hand as a finger gun, the goddess discharged even more magical beams in quick succession. The explosions rocked the ground with every hit as one by one the Uridimmu were swept away from the battlefield.

As their numbers dwindled rapidly, the rest of the group began to flee but were denied the chance as more of the deadly attacks obliterated their bodies. Leaving just one demonic monster behind, it too began to flee.

A grin visibly formed on the goddess' face as she dove down and flew towards the fleeing monster. Executing an acrobatic manoeuvre, she slammed kicked the puny thing into the air and over the hill never to be seen again.

Using her built up momentum, she landed gracefully onto the ground once more and brushed her hair aside as if the whole ordeal was nothing. Wearing a smug look on her face, it radiated big levels of 'praise me mortals'.

Within less than twenty seconds, the whole town and the surrounding area had been cleared of the threat.

"W-whoa…..!" SilverAsh's jaw was agape as he processed the stunning display.

"I-impressive." Shining closed her mouth as she realized she had been staring rather than paying attention to her surroundings.

Siege simply stopped sucking on the lollipop in her mouth and Flamebringer's attitude quickly shifted about the bizarre stranger. Executor was just being Executor as usual, yet it'd be an understatement if the display of power caused him to reconsider his future interactions with the woman.

"Alpha squad, this is Romeo 2-4 coming in for approach. Confirm over." The radio commlink disrupted their train of thoughts.

"You guys say you're from Rhodes Island right? Well, you don't mind me paying a visit now do you? I'd like to see just what sort of Organization I'm dealing with here." She winked at them before rising into the air and summoning an ornate flying ship of some sorts. "I'll let you lead the way this time."

* * *

Hovering passively over the vicious scenery, the intersection had been but turned into a crumbling heap as craters and holes littered the road. Two armoured trucks lay on their sides as their insides were ablaze with flames.

"It seems I arrived a little too late." Enkidu remarked as he touched down on the ground and studied the carnage around him.

Passing by several fallen bodies, he silently paid his respect to those who had passed. Approaching the group of survivors, they were either severely injured on rushing about trying to assist the wounded.

Amongst them stood out Officer Chen who was busy issuing out orders and taking a hold of the chaotic situation. As expected of a strict leader like her, no wonder she was in charge of the L.G.D.

"Have the paramedics evacuate the critically wounded, the rest of you fan out and search for survivors." She barked before noticing the arrival of the Servant, "You?" Her expression was surprised with his presence.

"Apologies for the late arrival, I did not expect Lancer to have appeared so quickly." He expressed with deep regret.

"Don't be, I should've been more careful with the operation. It was my fault I let them kidnap Misha, and to top it all off, I was powerless against him." She kicked herself for the disaster.

"You are too hard on yourself, the fact Lancer is colluding with Reunion is something none of us could've predicted." The Servant told her sincerely.

"Heh, I'm not sure whether I should believe you or not." She smirked.

Noticing the band aid pad on her right cheek, Enkidu moved out of impulse and pointed a finger at it. Casting a simple healing spell, the wound underneath had healed over instantly. Chen however looked at him with a confound expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I have healed the wound on your cheek, you can remove the band aid now."

Pressing the pad, she slowly peeled off the protective layer and exposed her soft skin underneath. Running a finger over where the wound was, there was no sign of the cut she received earlier.

"Oh….thanks."

"You look much better without it." He told her casually before shifting his attention towards the approaching Rhodes Island operators.

"….Thanks…" She massaged her cheek while looking away to hide her slight embarrassment.

"Madam Chen! What happened here?" Amiya asked in shock as she looked around the hellish scene.

"Reunion's what happened. Seems like you guys had the same treatment as well?" Her eyes noticed the tired looks on the operators.

"What about Misha?"

"Taken, by a woman in red. She wasn't alone, that Lancer fellow is now colluding with them."

Amiya clenched her hands into fists, she had enough of the information being withheld from them all this time. "Madam Chen, what exactly does Misha have that is so important for Lungmen and Reunion?"

"I can't tell you that." Her stubborn tone arose.

"We can't keep jumping through these hoops again. If you keep withholding critical information from us, this cooperation we have between Rhodes Island and Lungmen will only grow increasingly difficult. If you don't tell us these key facts, how are we supposed to devise the appropriate strategies to tackle the situation?"

"Still, it's no place for me to tell you right now."

"Since Enkidu here stated that Lancer fellow is working with Reunion, how are we supposed to effectively deal with Reunion now that they have a evened the battlefield? Make no mistake, we will follow the Guard Bureau's orders, but without the proper intel we can't operate at full capacity." She extended a hand and gestured to the violent scene around them, "All this could've been prevented realistically speaking, if we had some more information, the losses would've been far less."

Chen kept quiet, instead she wore a calm look as she heard Amiya's side of the coin.

"Lungmen is not experienced fighting the Infected on this level, despite being well informed. Rhodes Island can tip those scales, but without knowing what Reunion wants, we cannot operate to our full potential."

The woman sighed as she rested a hand on her hip, "That sounds like something that should've come out of that doctor's mouth."

"Please consider my point, it would mean a lot to us if you just cooperated a bit more." Amiya was adamant on her position about this matter.

"I understand fully."

"But, seeing as how Chief Wei is involved in all of this, I suspect you would need to run it through him first?"

"No, this operation is under my jurisdiction. It seems it's about time I told you what Misha really has." She paused before continuing, "That girl has a key, a key that can open access to some facilities in Chernobog. Reunion knows the same thing that we do, apart form anything else, we only know that it can grant access to things."

"If Reunion somehow gains access to those facilities, then they might get their hands on something that might cause severe amount of damage to Lungmen!" The bunny girl pieced together the puzzle.

"Hence why Lungmen was so adamant in securing her, so we can deny Reunion that chance. But with her in Reunion's hands, we're sort of against the clock now." Chen grimaced.

"Then we shall not waste any more time, I'll have our Operators quickly ship out and locate Misha-"

"That won't be necessary. Locating Misha is the L.G.D's responsibility, you lot need can have the pleasure of eliminating Reunion ambushes and counter attacks along the way. That is an order."

"Very well." Amiya bowed.

"Judging by the shape your squad is in, I expect a continuation of this mission tomorrow." Chen glanced around at her battered team, or what was left of it. "It seems I'll have to do the same as well, let us meet up at the crack of dawn. I'll send the coordinates to you."

* * *

"What a day its been!" Kingu exclaimed as he collapsed onto the couch.

Stifling a yawn, he glanced around the empty room and sighed. Seeing that Pramanix had gone off elsewhere for the time being, he stood up again and left the room.

Adjusting his coat, he walked down the hall before stopping outside a metal door. Stepping into the room, it seemed like some sort of medical bay where multiple patients were undergoing treatment for Oripathy.

Moving to the end of the room, a smile popped over the demi-servant's face as recognized a pair of familiar faces.

"How is she?" He asked Erwin who kept a dutiful watch.

Gripping his sister's hand, he returned a grateful smile towards the man. "She's stable now, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry I hid my identity from you earlier, I didn't expect for things to turn out this way, but I'm glad it did." His expression radiated warmth.

Erwin fell silent and turned his gaze towards his sister. "I'd be lying if I wasn't feeling guilty for all of this. There are many Infected out there who'd fight tooth and claw for this type of treatment, so why, why us?"

Kingu didn't have a proper answer for his question, "I'm sorry, I can't answer that question. If I were to be truthful with you, it was more to do with the timing of things. Believe me, I want to give free aid to all the Infected out there, but it's just not possible sadly." His tone was disappointed with himself.

The teen shook his head at him, "It's alright, I don't think there's a justifiable way of answering that question any way."

"Just know this Erwin, I will see to it that the Infected people are freed from this hellish cycle."

Giving the teen a gentle head pat, he left the two to their own devices and walked out of the room. Deciding on a cup of coffee this late into the night, the cafeteria seemed like a good destination at this hour.

Sliding the door open, the large gathering hub was completely empty save for a few vending machines illuminating small corners of the room. Approaching the coffee machine, his fingers punched in for a flat white and the dispenser began working.

"_The more I think about it, the more I want to go out there and just help the poor buggers. But alas, I can't simply flood the Island with new patients and hope for the best." _Kingu sighed as he collapsed against the mental wall he placed.

"_I wish I could make your wish come true, but not even magecraft can solve this crisis. It is something that is of foreign nature to this planet and its inhabitants. Thus, I doubt even the great Gilgamesh would have a cure in that treasury of his." _Enkidu commented as he joined his Master.

"_Heh, well if it makes you feel any better, one of my goals is to produce a cure to this disease within our current lifetime. Assuming we make it that far that is…."_

Enkidu reached out and held Kingu's hand, _"Rest assured my friend, I will see to it that you achieve your dream."_

Moving around in the physical world, the Doctor retrieved his cup and began indulging in the hot beverage. _"Let's hope tomorrow will be an easier day, I hope."_

Turning towards Enkidu, he found the Servant standing eerily still with his hair in an untidy mess. Hiding his face behind all the shade of green, it was hard to tell if something was wrong with the Servant.

_"En…kidu?"_ Kingu called out hesitantly as he slowly approached the motionless body.

Placing a hand on his friend, a freezing sensation shot up his arm as the body was completely deprived of warmth. It's as almost as if it was dead to begin to with.

As the lifeless corpse reacted to his touch, the head shot up to reveal a severely decomposed face of Enkidu.

_"Gah!" _He reeled back in shock and watched as the body collapsed to the ground. _"ENKIDU!" His voice echoed around the empty chamber._

Gazing around the room, he was no longer standing in the cafeteria anymore. Standing alone with nothing else around, he felt trapped in a cage.

Hearing the faint sound of running water, his eyes darted towards the source only for the hairs on his arms to stand up response. Freezing at the unholy sight, a pool of black mud oozed around the floor growing in size ever so slowly.

As the bubbles on the surfaced blew up and popped, the mud began to gurgle in a tone as if it were alive. Spewing forth two arms, the gurgling noise transitioned into a gagging sound as the black liquid kept spitting out a humanoid body.

Moving backwards from the horrendous sight, Kingu glanced around but realized he had nowhere to go at this point.

Twitching violently, the lifeless corpse came to life and brushed aside its long green hair and locked eyes with Kingu. At this point, the demi-servant recognized the mysterious figure had copied his form, or rather imitated it.

Tilting its head to one side, it studied him excessively before putting on a sinister grin. Within a flash, the mimic had disappeared out of sight.

Gasping at the move, Kingu quickly checked his surroundings for signs of the imposter. But it was already too late as the mimic was now standing next to him with the same smile it had earlier.

_"K-Kingu….."_ It spoke awfully similar in his tone.

_"Shit!"_ Kingu moved his arm to hit the figure but only felt it pass through the apparition.

Chuckling at the miserable attempt, the mimic snapped its finger and black tendrils shot forth from the ground to restrain all of the Doctor's limbs.

_"Hah, how wonderful!" _It exclaimed while taking a deep whiff of his hair.

Sticking out a tongue, the figure slowly ran it up Kingu's cheek and savoured the taste. Wearing a giddy look, it jumped up and down excitedly as if it found the jackpot.

_"Splendid, absolutely splendid! All that effort to go after you, will finally pay off!"_

Struggling with his restraints, Kingu glared daggers at the stranger. "L-Let me go you cretin!"

As another tendril shot out from the ground, it wrapped itself around the demi-servants mouth to shut him up.

As the mimic had its back towards Kingu, its head spun around like an owl which sent shivers down the Doctor's spine. Looking at him with an amused look, the figure simply smiled menacingly before rotating its body.

_"Ah, ah!" _It waved a finger, _"Hush now my little one, it'll all be over soon."_ It sported a wry smile before laughing uncontrollably.

Slapping itself violently, the mimic cried out in pain but kept giggling to a certain degree. Moving in a janky manner, it roamed the room while playfully eying Kingu.

Hurriedly running up to him, it pinched and played with his cheeks before tearing off the tendril covering his mouth. As Kingu let out a relieved gasp, the mimic tugged on his chin and kissed him on the lips.

_"Ugh, gah!" _Kingu reeled back in disgust as he watched his clone dance around all giddy.

_"This throbbing sensation in my chest, how nice. I haven't felt this in aeons, thank you dear!" _It smiled happily although Kingu was far from returning the gesture.

_"Just what the hell are you? Where am I? Where is Enkidu?"_ He demanded while still struggling to get free from his bindings.

The stranger acted more feminine in his presence, _"Rest assured, you don't have to worry about anything my dear. You may call me Mašālu, I'll be looking after you from now on." _She stroked his cheek.

Kingu was having none of it and stared at her furiously. _"Quit your bullshit, the only person that's qualified of taking care of me right now is Enkidu! Where is he?!"_

The woman stood back in visible disgust at the mention of the Servant's name. _"W-Why you!...Tch, don't mention that doll's name to me! Enkidu, Enkidu, Enkidu, Enkidu, ENKIDU!" _She screamed hysterically while tugging at her hair.

Kingu always wondered what a deranged version of himself and Enkidu looked like, perhaps this stranger here was probably the closest representation of it.

_"By Anu I hate that name, that lifeless doll really gets on my nerves."_ The woman grumbled angrily.

Kingu let out a bored sigh, _"Are you done rambling to yourself? If so, I'd like to leave as I have other important businesses to attend to." _

Her head turned around with an annoyed expression. Slowly dragging her feet across the floor, she eyed him up and down and chuckled at his words. _"My dear boy, do you not understand the situation that you are in right now? You're not leaving, by the time I'm done with you, a new Kingu will be born when we return to the physical world."_

The demis-servant slowly swallowed his saliva as he didn't like the sound of that. _"Err…We?"_

Mašālu grinned from ear to ear and giggled playfully, _"You really don't know who I am do you boy? I don't blame you for it though."_ She massaged his cheek and leaned in closer to his ear, _"I'm the demon that's going to devour your soul and combine it with mine. Isn't that just romantic?"_

Kingu stared at her overjoyed face as she was simply relishing in the situation. _"You're joking right? None of this is even close to being romantic! What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

The woman rested a hand on her hip and stared at him, _"I wasn't lying when I said I was a demon."_ Her tone was flat out serious.

_"Heh, well fuck."_ Kingu started sweating nervously as he tried to squirm his way out of this mess.

Gently patting his head, the woman began grooming his hair while humming in low tone. _"Before we go any further, I have a proposal for you my dear." _

Raising a curious brow, he wondered what sort of half truth deal she was going to strike, _"Ho? Do tell, not like I'm going to be running away anytime soon."_

_"Heh, very well."_ She began combing the silky soft hair, _"Join me willingly, and I'll make sure that your soul is carefully preserved in our new vessel. It's not often you would you receive such a generous offer from someone like me."_

_"What's the catch?" _His tone was full of doubt.

She placed a hand to her chest as if she were shocked by his reply, _"Dear me, I would never lie to someone like you." _Her fingers snaked around his neck and chest.

_"And what makes you think I'll take you up on that offer? Why would I just willingly hand my very own soul to some random stranger I just met and is also responsible for trapping me in this weird realm." _

_"To answer your questions, we're currently in your mind. You haven't gone anywhere, its just that I've decided to pay you a visit mentally. Although your authority over this domain is rather weak, hence why I easily slipped in and took it for myself."_

_"You're doing a really bad job at convincing me."_

_"Patience darling. As for my reasoning, have you not considered leaving behind your old life? I pity you, having to fill in the shoes of your previous self. Don't you think it's time you took direction of your own journey and do whatever you want? Why stick around with this so called 'Rhodes Island' when all they do is shackle you down?"_

Kingu pondered about her question, and there was a certain degree of truth to it. The fact he was quickly thrust with the responsibility of saving the world all because he suffered from Amnesia made things seem weird from his perspective.

_"I won't lie, I have thought about it a few times. Mostly lingering ideas at the back of my head, but I can never commit to it sadly. This place, Rhodes Island, even though I am a complete stranger to it. I still have a close tie to it, which is something I cannot cut in any way." _

_"So, you choose to stay even though it may not result in your long-term happiness? Are you even living at that point?" _She sounded disappointed with his decision._"_

_"When I woke up into this world, I had no idea who I was. Instead I simply stepped into my previous self's shoes in a bid to find out what place I have on this planet. I'm merely known as Kingu, but to many, I'm the Doctor. And so far, I've been trying to fill that role."_

_"Do you think that young man, Erwin was it? Yeah, do you think he's happy with the decision you made? Sure, you played the doctor and saved his sister, but now the two of them are going to live with that guilt. That they were chosen instead of the many other infected out there that surely needed this treatment."_

The demi-servant shook his head slowly, _"What I do is none of your business. I chose to save his sister because I had the power to do so."_

_"A ghost in the machine is all you really are. Its sad to see you potentially slaving yourself away to your masters at the rate you're going."_

_"Shut up."_ Kingu was growing tired of her words.

_"To top things off, you still haven't realised your position here at Rhodes Island, have you? Why do you think they still keep you around despite losing your original role as a Doctor? Because you're nothing more than a niche tool for them." _

Kingu glared at the ghost, "Prove it."

"Oh? Then perhaps did you not ignore what these two women said earlier today?" The apparition gestured as Dobermann and Kal'tsit appeared as ghostly figures to one side.

_"The Doctor is our key weapon for all of this."_

_"Indeed, with him as our instrument of war, we can finally use him to turn the tides."_

The two women discussed between themselves before disappearing into a hazy mist.

_"How amusing, to find that two of the top leaders of this Island treat you like a disposable razorblade." _She snorted.

Kingu sighed as he remembered that conversation, as hurtful as it was, he chose not to hold a grudge against them. _'So what? What if I'm seen as a machine to them, I'm only here to play my part in saving this world from this damned disease. After that, maybe I'll look at doing what I want, but for now? I have a pretty good idea with where I want to go."_

Mašālu let out a disappointed sigh as she finished braiding his hair into a well patterned ponytail. _"Even after all that, you still won't cut your ties that easily. I suppose with someone as young as you roaming this earth it's still too early to persuade you." _She moved over in front of him and extended both hands, _"But my offer still stands, you can still join me willingly and I'll honour our deal. If not, then you'll simply be a gargled mess once we merge together."_

Kingu subtly tugged against the tendrils with his limbs and tested their strength. Formulating a risky plan, he needed to stall for just a little longer.

_"Why me? Why do you want to merge with someone like me? How come you're imitating me of all people?"_

The woman put a finger to her chin, _"You see, I'm actually just a product of a bygone era. As a result, I'm not even supposed to be even alive! Yet here I am, seeking out a soul that can successfully merge with mine to create a whole new being! Why am I seeking out a soul? It's because your talking to another soul that's been fractured in half, thus I am seeking another soul of equal value to replace the missing half. Oh, and as for why I'm copying your appearance, I take the form of those I wish to assimilate with."_

Kingu was genuinely surprised by her explanation, the fact a demon of all things chose his soul was baffling to say the least. _"Why me though? I'm just a regular person with Amnesia, what makes me so special?"_

_"That's because yours is so fresh and unique!"_ Her face quickly turned sour, _"Although its been tainted by the sec doll, it'll have to do." _

_"I…don't follow…."_

_"By Fresh, I mean one that's just been reborn and is fully matured and grown. Quite rare indeed in this day and age. As for Unique, well, you have the saint graph of a Servant implemented in you, thus you are a part of Enkidu and vice versa. Which makes you all the more valuable!"_

_"Uhuh…"_

_"Now then, enough chit chat, there's been enough time for you to consider my proposal. Tell me, do you accept it or not?"_ Her smile was beaming brightly, as if she predicted the outcome from the start.

As Enkidu lay suspended in the air, he glanced around at all directions and still found no exit. If he were to take Mašālu's word for granted, then all he should do is wrestle back control of this mental landscape and alter it to his desire.

_"I'm waiting!" _She sang impatiently.

_"Yeah nah, I'm going to have to go on a hard pass on that." _He told her with a straight face.

Wiping the wide grin of the woman's face, she frowned deeply, and her eyes were riddled with disappointment. Glaring at him, she sighed and shook her head as if she lost a best. _"Very well, I tried being nice but you're just one stubborn arse."_ Her tone shifted dramatically.

As the black mud began expanding at a rapid rate, it spread out across the empty floor and engulfed the woman's feet. Slowly pouring over into Kingu's area, it won't be long before it was right under him.

To make matters worse, several darker sinister tendrils shot out from the mud and snaked around the air ready to strike at their prey. Heeding Mašālu's command, she raised a finger and wore a disturbing expression.

_"Fool, fool, fool, fool, FOOL! I tried showing you kindness yet you spat on it! Why? Why won't you see the errors of your ways? I'm trying to save you, really, yet you just don't realise it. Why, why, why, why?!" _She began tugging at her hair violently and screaming hysterically.

Pouring every ounce of strength he had into his arms and legs, the demi-servant broke free from the restraints and fell out of the air onto the cold floor. Rolling away from the approaching mud, he glanced up to find crazy woman glaring at him.

_"No way, you escaped…you escaped!?"_ She screamed even louder to the point it shook the walls.

As the black tendrils responded to her vicious outcry, they shot forward at lightning speeds in order to bind and restrain the loose Kingu.

Thinking with his feet, he led the charging tentacles towards him before hitting the room's wall. Timing his jump, he scaled the wall halfway before leaping off the flat surface.

Vaulting over the corrupted limbs, the projectiles couldn't change their course in time and instead impacted the steel wall. Blasting a hole through it, it revealed corridor on the other side and a potential escape from the deranged woman.

_"AAAGHHHH!"_ She shrieked once again as her plan began to fall apart.

High tailing out of there, Kingu didn't bother to look back as he ran down the corridor like there was no tomorrow. Seeing that he was back on Rhodes Island, he couldn't recognize what deck he was one before realizing he was still in this mental prison.

Continuing his sprint, he gazed down the end and found to his shock that the corridor kept on expanding and expanding with no end in sight. Hearing a loud thunderous boom from behind, he glanced over his shoulder to find the black mud and its tendrils angrily giving chase.

Seeing a corner come up, he quickly went around the bend and kept running. As the scenery somewhat changed, he was now running along what seemed to be the lab decks. As always, the never-ending corridors kept on going and going.

Spotting a figure exiting one of the rooms, he quickly recognized who it was and hesitated on whether to slow down or speed up and take another turn.

_"Kal'tsit? Is that you?!" _He called out and waved to get her attention.

As the woman turned her attention towards him, she wore that same dead pan expression as usual. But this time, she was rather prepared to attack him with something he had never witnessed before.

Seeing a large dragon like creature appear from behind her, the alien like appearance and out of this world form and appearance definitely indicated something was wrong with this woman.

_"Nope, not Kal'tsit. Definitely not Kal'tsit!"_ He exclaimed before rounding a corner.

Hearing a loud draconic like scream from behind, the entity began banging against the narrow walls and ceiling as it tried to catch up to him.

Rounding another corner, he continued on for a while before running straight into another figure. Toppling over and tripping over his own damn feet, the two of them landed on the floor with a loud noise.

_"Ah, ah, ow, ow!"_ Kingu groaned as he picked himself up.

Looking at what he exactly bumped into, he found himself looking at a face he was longing to come across.

_"Enkidu?!"_

_"Master?"_

_"Enkidu?"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Wait, how do I know that you're not her?"_

_"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"_

_"Never mind, how was the kiss? Were my lips to your liking?"_

Enkidu blushed visibly and averted his gaze, _"Master, we haven't quite reached that stage yet-"_

_"Yep, it's you. Thank goodness you're here!"_ He wrapped his arms around the Servant.

_"May I ask where have you been all this time? I was getting really worried since you suddenly disappeared, and I found myself wandering these never-ending hallways."_

Before Kingu could answer his question, the loud roar of a demonic monster storming down the hallways caught their attention. As it rounded the corner and violently tore through the infrastructure, it screamed hysterically at the duo.

_"There's your answer, no time to explain. RUN!"_

Tugging at Enkidu's arm, the pair took off rapidly down the hall in a bid to lose the rampaging beast.

_"I don't know if you're aware, but we're currently in our mind right now. We've been invaded by a demon; claims she wants to merge my soul with hers."_

Enkidu glanced over his shoulder and launched a few dozen chains at the encroaching mud. As the weapon bounced off harmlessly off its skin, it only further enraged the entity.

_"Don't bother, this is a mental landscape. Whoever that woman is, she's in complete control of this world at the moment. Hate to say it, but we're at her mercy currently."_

_"Sorry Master, it seems I'm useless when it comes to dealing with attacks like these." _Enkidu said disappointingly.

_"I don't blame you, none of us could've predicted this would happen. For now, let's try to outrun that monster."_

As if he had to jinx his own words, the walls and floors in front of them erupted violently as more black mud poured in from all sides essentially blocking their path. Halting in their tracks, the two liquid entities began closing in on them with their tendrils at the ready.

_"Any ideas?"_

_"Unfortunately, no."_

To things couldn't get any worse, it just did. As the floor suddenly gave way to them, the world around them began falling apart into nothing but pitch black with only one faint light source to spare.

_"Master!"_ Enkidu tried to move over to grab his friend.

_"Look out!"_

Heeding his warning, the two of them landed hard into a soft pile of black substance.

Stunned by the attack, Enkidu quickly rolled over and picked himself up from the gooey pile. Glancing around frantically, he spotted Kingu nearby who was striding through the mud to get to him.

_"Master, get down!"_ He called out in horror as multiple strands of black limbs shot out from the ground and quickly restrained his friend.

The ground rumbled and shook violently as the chaotic tide scrambled its appendages to restrain its prized target.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he attempted to power through the thick sludge but found himself stuck in place. Gasping in a low voice, he glanced down to find that he was knee deep into the mud and sinking even further.

_"Master!"_ He cried out, fearing for his friend's safety.

_"Enkidu, get out of-!" _Kingu was promptly silenced as more tendrils popped out and pulled him down faster.

_"Tch, why you-!"_

Seeing the mud around him come to life, more limbs shot out and targeted the humanoid doll. Restraining him in the next instant, they too began to quickly drag him down deeper and deeper.

Resistance was futile for the two of them, the more they struggled, the quicker they were dragged down into whatever depths of hell awaited them.

_"I'm sorry Master…." _Enkidu watched helplessly as they went underneath the mud.

Blackness, just pitch black. For a brief moment, Enkidu considered this was what death looked like. He felt weightless, similar to that whenever he was flying through the air or falling. That's what it felt like, floating aimlessly.

He moved his mouth, attempting to speak, but no noise came out. Wondering where his Master was, he held off that thought as he needed to prioritise on his own safety for the time being.

Seeing nothing but constant darkness, the sudden appearance of light in the far distance illuminated a sliver of hope for the Servant. Making his way towards the source, he could feel himself getting closer and closer until he felt something touch his shoulder.

_"Who's there?!" _He asked out loud before turning around, gasping at the sight, he lost his words momentarily.

_"Who you say?" _The figure brushed his hair aside and opened his eyes, _"You can tell by looking….right?" _A sinister smile decorated his face.

_"K-Ki..ngu…?"_ He hesitantly called out.

The figure shook its head slowly, yet acknowledged the name, _"That name…..how fitting….."_

_"Wait…don't tell me!..."_

_"See you soon…Enkidu." _He grinned before tapping his forehead and putting him to sleep instantly.

Returning back to the physical realm, Enkidu was now in control of the body and frantically glanced around. Seeing that he was standing around in the cafeteria, he checked internally and found only the same results.

Sensing and seeing no signs of his Master, he was all alone once more. He inhabited a body once again, but not for the price he paid initially.

Sensing the presence of something else, something far dangerous and of unnatural nature, he quickly shifted his attention to the new threat.

Moving towards the window, his eyes gazed out onto the open deck level of the Island. Locating his target, a tinge of anger began to build up inside the weaponized clay doll. Breaking through the thin glass layer, he quickly flew towards the enemy.

"So, this is what it's like being you Enkidu." The figure lamented as he awaited him.

Rushing towards his opponent, the fact that 'thing' stood before him attempting to mimic his appearance and his Master's no less insulted the Servant to the very core.

Summoning dozens of chains towards the stationary target, he launched all of them at once in hopes of it eradicating the cancer that plagued this world.

Yet none of the projectiles hit anything as his opponent took to the skies and began exiting the facility via a large chimney stack. Giving chase, Enkidu was seething with determination to bring down the faker.

Launching more chains towards his foe, it finally looked like the stars answered his prayers and he'd restrain his opponents. But before anything else could happen, the mimic locked eyes with Enkidu for a brief second.

Purple eyes gazed into green and in that moment, it broke Enkidu emotionally down to his last fibre.

As the sudden image of his Master filled his mental image, his body locked up and the chains he fired earlier missed their mark by a country mile. Pain coursed through the Servant's head as he gasped at the image.

Before he knew it, he was falling, falling away from his target. Tears could be felt running down his cheeks as the doll finally realized his emotions. The next moment can only be described vaguely as Enkidu plummeted to the ground with a loud crash and passed out instantly.

* * *

**Hello dear readers, thanks for making it to the end of this chapter.  
**

**I don't have much to say other than I hope you are enjoying things so far. **

**With that being said, I did say things were going to start taking off last chapter. So this is where shit starts hitting the fan real hard, there's only going to be more conflict here on out.**

**Anyways, leave a review behind with your thoughts if you want. I'd like to hear what you all think so far.**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Common Ground

Enkidu stifled a low groan all over his face as he slowly stirred awake from his painful nap. Feeling every part of his body, he double checked to make sure he hadn't lost any limbs or suffered some form of physical damage while he was out.

Finally opening his eyes, he was greeted by a dull grey ceiling with the most stereotypical pattern outline. Recognizing what sort of room, he was in, he could safely assume he was still aboard Rhodes Island in an emergency bay.

Blinking a few times, his mind was currently devoid of any information as to how he ended up here in the first place. Yet the beating heart in his chest ached in pain and his emotions were an unbridled train wreck now.

Slowly pulling himself upwards, his hair hung over his head and was an unkempt mess. Perhaps a grooming session was in due order after all these shenanigans.

Running a slow hand through his hair, he let out a tired sigh and gazed around the awfully silent room. Seeing one other person in the room, it was none other than Warfarin peacefully sleeping at her desk.

Judging from cups of coffee and scribbled notes plastered on the discussion board and table, the blood doctor must have kept a dutiful watch while he'd been passed out.

As the memories came pouring back in at a steady rate, the Servant scoffed at his incompetence as he wondered why he was all alone. It was an odd feeling, not having the ability to sense his Master and not being able to feel his warmth and presence.

All that was robbed from him, because he was just that powerless to save his dear friend.

Fiddling with the string that suspended his pendant, he brooded over what move to make next. The hardest part was to break the news to the rest of the people, that their beloved Doctor had once again been taken from them.

The moral blow would no doubt affect the whole ship, maybe even reduce everyone's performance by a huge margin. Then there was the fact of finding a way to retrieve back his friend from the filthy claws of that demon.

"Oh? You're awake Doctor, my gosh you really have a knack for giving everyone a heart attack you know?" Warfarin scolded him in a tired voice as she got up from her chair.

Stifling a yawn, the woman slowly approached him with a pen and clipboard and eyed him up and down carefully. Placing a hand on his cheek, it was surprisingly warm coming from a vampire.

As Warfarin carefully checked for any signs of physiological changes, she was most impressed when everything was in due order. Setting aside the clip board, she pulled out a chair and sat a close distance from across the Servant.

"Now then Doctor, no, Kingu. I'm asking you not as a medical professional, but as a friend, what exactly did you do last night to end up lying in a crater on the third deck? In the residential block no less." She asked him with a concerned expression.

Enkidu sighed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain things at the moment." He paused for a moment, trying to piece together a cohesive timeline of the past events. "Heh, even if I told you what happened, you'd label me as a person who lost a few braincells." His words actively avoided the question, even going as far to hide the demoralising truth.

Warfarin's concern only grew as she heard the answer coming from his mouth. Placing a comforting hand on the Servant, she fixated her gaze on him and asked attempted to connect with the distant man. "Kingu….you're not acting like yourself, can you at least tell me what's going on? Ever since you awakened you've been behaving erratically. Just the last mission you were on, you abandoned the main squad and went off doing your own thing without even leaving a notice! And just last night you end up smashing through the third deck's cafeteria window and end up passed out on the ground! What's going on?"

Enkidu avoided her gaze adamantly; he knew he couldn't bear the shame to look her in the eyes. He should have told the truth sooner, yet here he sat hesitating indecisively. "I….I'm sorry….I have no idea how to say this. I'm afraid if I tell you the truth, you'll only come to hate me for it."

The Sarkazian medic let out a pitiful sigh, "Kingu, what makes you think I'd do that? I'm a Doctor, I can't simply discriminate a patient just because of what they did. You're perfectly safe within these walls, come on, just open up to me once. Whatever goes on between us stays between us, you have my word."

He profusely shook his head, "I can't….I can't tell you. Trust me, it's better if it stays this way. You can't know, no one else can know about happened last night." His tone was showing high levels of anxiety and distress.

"Kingu! I cannot stress how important this is for you and me! You are clearly worried about something, and simply bottling it up inside you isn't going to help your current case. In fact, I am confident it's worsening it. Please, tell me what's going on!" She pleaded towards him; her voice cracked at the last part.

The Servant curled his hands into fists as he remained stationary on the bed. Gritting his teeth together, he could not stand the pressure being exerted all on his mind. The constant guilt coupled together with the moral dilemma of withholding precious information, not to mention Warfarin's words influencing his choices simply strained his emotional quota.

Eventually, if you pile all of this on top of a being who is new to the emotional world, it will prove to be too much and come crashing down. And that's what happened, Enkidu came crashing down internally as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He's gone Warfarin! The Doctor's gone! You're not speaking to Kingu anymore, you're simply talking to the person that failed to protect the person that mattered to him the most! Me, I failed my friend!" Tears began to flow from the Servant as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Enkidu glared at the woman as he buried his hands in his hair in a frustrated manner. All his actions seemed like somewhat who had gone past the breaking point and was simply lost.

Taking a few moments to process what she just heard, the female doctor stood back and understood his words. Gasping at the revelation, she held a stunned look on her face as she watched Enkidu break down before her.

"I failed, I failed at the one job that mattered to me the most. Don't you get it? The Doctor's not in this body anymore, he's gone, his soul now belongs to somebody else. And I'm to blame for it." He grumbled before resting his hands on his lap.

"Enkidu…." Warfarin mumbled as she eyed the broken Servant.

"Just give it to me straight doc. I deserve all the hate that's about to come, and rightfully so. I know how much the Doctor meant to you, to this island. You all placed your trust in me to protect that man, and I broke that promise." His tone was full of self-depreciation, bordering self-hatred.

Warfarin kept quiet, still processing the giant information dump despite some key elements being left out. Yet there was no doubt Enkidu was telling the truth, how else could someone as strong as him be this broken?

"It's fine for you-"

Enkidu was interrupted as he felt a pair of warm hands wrap around him. Expressing a shocked gasp, he glanced upwards to find the woman embracing him in a tight hug. Despite her small height, she managed to deliver a sense of comfort for him.

"Shhhh, stop the self-hate Enkidu….it's alright." She stroked his head gently. "I didn't fully appreciate things up until now, but you've been working hard to protect the Doctor haven't you? No matter what, you did your best and that's what matters."

"B-but I failed my only job! I-I….." The Servant began to tear up again as he buried his face into Warfarin's chest.

"Hush now, you have too much on your mind right now. Let's forget about the outside world for a moment and focus on the now. Just listen to my voice, slowly find your back to me." She spoke in a calm and soothing manner as she kept stroking the Servant's head.

/…/

"So, he really is gone?" Warfarin asked softly as she continued comforting Enkidu.

He replied in a low nod, "Yes…."

The woman sighed audibly, "Do you know who took him? Can we get him back at this point?"

The Servant wore an unsure look on his face as he stared into her blood red eyes. "I only know about the creature that abducted him. Whether or not I can retrieve his soul is a different matter entirely." His gaze was full of defeat.

Warfarin combed her fingers through his soft hair, "I suppose we are at a roadblock here, to think an event like this had to occur at this hour. Damn, looks like Rhodes Island will have to brace for the worst that's about to come."

"How am I supposed to tell the others about this? I can't bear to look at Amiya or even Kal'tsit for that matter let alone the other Operators!"

"We won't tell them."

Enkidu paused for a second, wondering if he heard that right. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not. In fact, I'm dead serious about it. With the current climate we're in, the situation is becoming more volatile with every passing second. Rhodes Island has too much on its plate and I fear telling the others about the Doctor's sudden abduction will bring the whole table crashing down."

"I can only play off the Doctor for so long, if people start questioning why Kingu has been absent for a while now, it'll raise even more suspicion."

"You can shape shift your eye colours anyway can you? We need to bluff them for quite a while and solve our current issues."

"Well, I can do that. Whether it would hold up in front of other Operators or not, we'll have to see."

"For now, let's go with the bluff act, I can only hope things blow over quickly so we can focus our attention on retrieving the Doctor."

"Me too, I hope-"

Enkidu paused as his pupils suddenly constricted rapidly, his entire body springing into a battle frenzy mode. Gently pushing Warfarin off him, the female doctor wore a stunned look.

"Whoa, what's going on? Why the sudden change of attitude?" She asked him with a concerned look.

"An enemy approaches us. I will have to deal with this cretin so that she won't cause trouble for us."

"She?"

"Where are the others by the way? Amiya and her group?"

"She went off with her team to retrieve Misha with the help of the L.G.D. Currently they're somewhere on the outskirts of the city if I'm not mistaken."

"Very well, please remain here for the time being."

"Wait Enkidu!"

The Servant raised a brow at her.

"Be safe, please."

Nodding silently, he quickly exited the room and sprinted down the hallway.

Barging through the launch bay, the Servant quickly found himself flying around the outskirts of Lungmen with nothing but gravel and sand below him. The only thing expanding beyond the city was a few tall mountains that dwarfed everything else.

Moving a fair bit away from the Island, he landed into the warm sand and gazed into the distance. Eagerly awaiting the arrival of a certain goddess, it didn't take long for her to display her welcome message.

That is, traditionally greeting others with a giant magic projectile fired from Maana itself. Because what better way to warmly greet old acquaintances by high fiving them, in the face, with a giant explosive arrow moulded by pure magical energy.

As the bright blue projectile soared towards Enkidu, he simply connected with the Earth and summoned a barrier of solid earth mass.

Within the next second, the arrow impacted the makeshift shield and completely obliterated it. Exposing the Servant behind it, the temporary shield served its purpose by completely nullifying the goddess' attack.

"I can't believe my eyes, to think I'd run into the same broken weapon after all these millennia. Seems like you haven't lost your touch trash." Ishtar greeted him with a wide smirk.

"Likewise, whore, to think I'd see you in that outfit again makes me want to puke. Beauty my ass, whose poor girl's body did you desecrate this time. I feel sorry for her." Enkidu shot back at her.

"Why you earth fucking wankstain, you sure know how to yap in front of an authoritative figure don't you?" The goddess frowned as her eyebrows visibly twitched.

"Cunt, I rebelled against you all, I can address you in any way I want. Fuckwit." A smug look formed across Enkidu's face.

Ishtar gritted her teeth in anger, "Oh to hell with it! Just looking at your face is already making me nauseous. I will smash that stupid face of yours in. You hear me you worthless pile of junk, I will make you suffer!" She yelled at him with a temper tantrum.

"How annoying, although compared to before, you seem rather tame this time." He mumbled in a curious tone.

"Burn in the underworld you cretin!" She yelled before firing a wave of magical bolts.

As the energy projectiles zipped around the battlefield and came in from all angles, the Chains of Heaven merely deflected a few blows before escaping the kill zone.

"Too slow, much too slow!" He mocked her.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" The goddess angrily yelled before firing more energy bolts.

Smashing into the ground and whizzing past him, the demi-servant zipped in and out from the battlefield and avoided all the shots taken at him. At this rate, he was more or less toying with the goddess with his methods.

"Tch, fine, if that's how you want to play I'll make your life hell!" She declared before using Maana to fire another giant explosive arrow.

Blue crimson magic soared through the air, it impacted the ground just mere metres away from Enkidu and blasted a new crater into the earth. Although if she planned to harm Enkidu, she needed to hit him first.

"Is that all you got? I'm just getting started!" The weaponized doll grinned.

Leaving the confines of the ground, Enkidu shot up towards Ishtar and sent a round house kick towards her face. However, his blow was blocked as she turned Maana in time to intercept the attack.

Damaging the airship instead, the goddess let out a furious scream and used her martial prowess to knock Enkidu out of the sky.

Smiling at her predictable response, the Chains of Heaven gave her a grim reminder about engaging him in close quarters combat.

"You made the mistake of letting me get close to you Ishtar, have you forgotten that a good ol' brawl is something I excel at?"

"Ah…shit…" The goddess mumbled.

Before another word could be exchanged between them, Enkidu grabbed her leg and used his monstrous strength to toss her to the ground. As a loud explosion erupted, dust and debris were flung into the air as Ishtar now law sprawled in the dirt.

However, things didn't end there as the goddess quickly picked herself up and began flying again. Calling Maana to her side, she fired in quick succession as a torrent of crimson magic headed Enkidu's way.

Diving out of the air and returning to the earth, the Servant casually zipped through the initial barrage and watched as the landscape around him began to change rapidly.

Discharging even more magical bolts, Enkidu simply morphed his hand into an energy blade and deflected the shots with ease. Normally such overwhelming fire power would be too much, yet this was nothing compared to the treasures inside the Gate of Babylon.

Closing the gap between them, the two Mesopotamian power houses engaged in a short but one-sided brawl. Each blow had the force of fully loaded train smashing into one another. The shockwaves alone travelled far and wide.

Gaining the upper hand, Enkidu brought Ishtar into a headlock and quickly smashed her into the floor. Giving her no room to recover, he sent a kick into her abdomen and sent the body flying a few hundred metres.

By now the bruised and battered goddess realized she was at a severe disadvantage if she didn't start taking this more seriously. Summoning Maana to her side once more, she took off into the sky smirked at Enkidu.

"Honestly, if you think that's all I have, there's more to where that came from cockhead."

"Do show me what you have in store, I haven't even brought out my chains to restrain you. Then again, that would make things rather dull now wouldn't it?" The smugness on Enkidu's face pushed Ishtar to max.

"Fucking return to the earth already you disposable sex toy!"

Starting up the barrage of firing magical bolts en-masse once more, Enkidu responded kindly by bringing forth the Age of Babylon to make things even more interesting.

As various weapons shot forth from the ground, they intercepted Ishtar's barrage and began pushing back her attack.

"Dumbass, I knew you'd do that. Now stay still so I can finally obliterate that piece of shit body of yours!"

Tossing out a dozen red jewels from her hands, the small crystalline objects burst into smaller fragments and rained down on the Servant. Within a split second, the Chains of Heaven found himself trapped within a barrier of some sorts.

"Ahahaha! Now you can't move anymore shit stain! Let's finish this once and for all!"

Charging up Maana the next second, the giant build-up of magical energy in the airship was enough to carve a large sized hole through the earth and obliterate his body, Yet despite knowing all this, Enkidu kept a blank face and muttered something inaudible.

Prompting Ishtar to pause her attack, she wore a sly smile and decided to further amuse herself in the situation. "What's that? I can't hear your horrible voice from that bubble you're in!" She mocked him.

Enkidu moved his mouth again, repeating the same inaudible words over again.

"Hah?! You know I still can't hear you right? Try speaking up for once!"

The next moment, the jewelled barrier that housed the Servant shattered into a million or so pieces. Taking Ishtar by surprise, the goddess reeled back in shock. "Ehhh!? I-impossible!"

"I said, think again you bitch!" He wore a smug grin.

Realizing what he meant, Ishtar quickly glanced around her surroundings as her instincts screamed at her to move from her current position. Reacting just a little too late, two ornate swords crashed into Maana causing the airship to discharge its magical energy.

Firing the bright blue energy beam in some other direction, it missed Enkidu by a country mile and instead impacted the mountain a few kilometres away from them.

**-KABOOM!-**

Carving a clean chunk out of the lumbering mountain, a crescent sized hole now took up residence for all of Lungmen and its surrounding area to see. Already Enkidu was going to christen the hole 'Ishtar's folly'.

"Gah! What the hell was that?!" Ishtar was still trying to wrap her head around the initial set of events.

Taking advantage of the goddesses' blunder, Enkidu summoned the same bow he used against his fight against Lancer and aimed the giant weapon at the skimpy figure. Moving swiftly, he charged the arrow and poured an excessive amount of Prana and mana into the projectile.

"Wait, wait! This was not part of the plan!" The pseudo-servant cried out as she began moving erratically to avoid being killed.

Enkidu simply kept his cold killing gaze and released the string of the bow without a second thought. Launching the magical arrow overdosed on mana steroids, the projectile instantly met Ishtar's Maana in a split second and the rest could be described as a deafening experience.

Turning the sky into a soft orange glow for a few seconds, the explosion was on par with that of a small grade nuclear bomb payload. Splitting the clouds and shifting the atmosphere around them, everything in the next ten miles was rattled by the deafening sound of its explosion.

The shockwave alone travelled as far as the neighbouring countries that bordered Lungmen, causing some officials to respond in an alarmed manner.

As the dust and smoke began to settle, Enkidu stood amongst the ruins of the newly reformed landscape and kept a watchful eye on Ishtar's motionless body. Seeing the goddess lay on the ground with some visible bruises on her body, it seemed the attack wasn't enough to bypass her divinity.

"Ahhh, ouch, ouch. Painful!" She grumbled while massaging her back. Coughing a few times here and there, she growled at Enkidu. "I swear that Noble Phantasm of yours is utter bullshit!"

"What do you mean? It's perfect for dealing with thots like you." He shot back at her, mocking her outfit.

"I'm not done yet, no, definitely not done. I'll kick your ass this round you chucklefuck!" The goddess declared angrily as she leapt forward.

Engaging in close quarters combat, the two sparred the good old fashion way, with their bare fists. Blocking a few deadly punches from the woman, Ishtar was definitely no slouch when it came to using her hands.

Yet despite her amazing skills, she lacked refinement and precision in her moves. That, and she was also predictable, which made it all the easier for Enkidu to counterattack with something even harder. Yet despite having the upper hand, she still proved a nuisance for him.

Sending a kick into his chest, he caught the blow and was sent flying backwards. Landing softly on the ground, the Servant's hands came up and blocked even more punches. Just their casual blows alone was kicking up a sandstorm around them.

Sending a roundhouse kick to the humanoid clay's face, he blocked it with his left arm and grappled onto it with his right. Swinging the lightweight frame around with just one hand, he threw her a good few feet into the dirt.

"Pah!" Ishtar spat sand from her mouth as she grew even more irritated.

Calling Maana to her side once more, she rose high into the sky and fell back into spamming her energy beams. Peppering the ground, the attacks dug up even more craters as she struggled to hit damage the moving clay.

Pushing his feet off the ground, Enkidu leapt into the air and summoned forth a sword from the Earth. Responding to his calls, a weapon of silver and gold shot into his hands and he gripped the blade firmly.

Appearing next to Ishtar, his arms swung the weapon but sliced only the air as the goddess swiftly moved out of the way. Replying in kind, the Venus deity fired more energy beams at him causing him to deflect the shots.

Tossing the sword at her, the blade impacted the bow of Maana and exploded into a fiery blaze temporarily offsetting the woman. Of course, the art of throwing weapons at your enemies was a tactic.

Following up with from the initial strike, Enkidu poured a large sump of prana into his right arm and charged it rapidly. Pulling himself back, he targeted the stationary Maana and was about blow the snarky goddess out of the sky again.

"Wait, not again?!" Ishtar mumbled as she noticed the large amount of magical energy being amassed.

Swinging his arm, he discharged the built-up energy from within and fired a large beam in a horizontal motion. Attempting to sweep Ishtar across from with the attack, the woman avoided the deadly beam at the last second although a few strands of her hair was not so lucky.

Of course, that large energy beam could not just simply disappear right? Instead, the attack hit the mountain earlier that Ishtar carved a hole through.

**-KABOOM!-**

Rather than carving another hole into the giant piece of landmass, the entire upper portion of the mountain erupted into a fiery blaze and was completely blown away. Reduced to nothing but ashes and nothingness, the entire place was gone in an instant.

Of course, the Earth wasn't exactly too impressed as something that took centuries of cultivated work was wiped out in a mere second because someone just so happened to miss with their attack.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised as to why the bull of heaven was defeated." Ishtar face palmed herself after witnessing the destructive episode.

"Are we done here?" Enkidu inquired as he floated up to her.

"Honestly, I'll say we're done when I feel like it." She brushed her hair aside, indicating for another round.

All of a sudden, Enkidu's head perked up in response to something else. Normally an indication that his presence detection picked up something far more interesting than the useless goddess next to him.

"An anomaly? No, I have sensed this somewhere else before, yet I can't seem to decipher what it is. Could it be?..." The Servant mumbled to himself as he stared in the distance.

"Oh? Talking to yourself again? Man, it seems machines really don't last that long after all." Ishtar sighed as she brushed her hair.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone our recreational activity for a bit. Something far more important came up compared to the likes of you."

"Hah?! You're ignoring me now?! What can something be more important than me being on this planet? Wait, where are you flying off too?!"

* * *

*Earlier*

-Time: 1:37pm-

-Location: outskirts of Lungmen-

-Weather Conditions: Fair and clear-

On the other side of Lungmen, a couple miles away from the disaster that was about to erupt on the other side of the city, the L.G.D and a joint team of Rhodes Island operators have banded together to track down a kidnapped girl.

"Did you say your informants headed in this direction?" Chen asked Amiya for reassurance.

"Yes, they said this was the quietest route through the area and we'd be able to reach a vantage point over our enemies."

"Impressive. It seems you chose the right people for the job Chen, I compliment them for their professionalism." Hoshiguma praised her partner.

"Hah. Just make sure the squad sticks together and doesn't wander off during our trek. It can be easy to get lost within this forest." The woman told the towering Oni.

"This place….the trees here are really tall. And evenly spaced as well!" Amiya stared in awe as she took in her surroundings.

"It looks like there are multiple tracks running through here, perhaps an old route before roads were a thing?" Liskarm studied the ground.

"Correct, this place used to be popular amongst mining companies and hikers. Although now that mining operations have shifted, it does serve as a nice trek towards the mountains." Chen said proudly.

"I'm guessing we have a ways to go before we hit our destination?" Franka didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Mhmm." The superintendent nodded.

"Ugh." The black steel operator rolled her eyes.

As the fairly large group trekked through the mildly dense foliage, a loud sound akin to that of a thunderclap pierced everyone's ears. Spurring everyone into an alerted state, the L.G.D personnel exchanged confused looks with each other.

"What was that? I swear that was thunder of some sorts!" Cliffheart cried out as she massaged her delicate ears.

"What the hell was that noise just now? Did a reactor explode or something?" Chen quickly asked one of the police officers.

"Central intelligence is in a buzz right now, says they don't even know what it was." A man replied to her.

"Damn, I leave Lungmen alone for one minute and the next thing you know shit starts blowing up." The woman grumbled.

Amiya glance in the direction of the noise only to be greeted by the ever-rising wall of a small mountain. She was worried on the inside as the deafening noise came from the direction where Rhodes Island was currently anchored.

"Don't worry, comms are still up and running." Gavial nudged the girl's shoulder.

"Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's keep track of the original mission. We can't afford to get side-tracked now, not while we're so close to the objective." Hoshiguma pulled the team together amidst their growing concerns.

"Ma'am, I think I saw something move over there!" A police officer pointed as he scanned the deep thicket.

As the whole group came to a halt, the other L.G.D members began scanning the area for any signs of an impending attack.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Chen asked while her hand rested on one of her swords.

"I'm positive!" The man replied, "There it is again!" His finger went up.

"I saw it as well." Matterhorn chimed in as he readied his shield.

"All units prepare for combat! Do we have eyes on what we're fighting?" Hoshiguma inquired as her eyes darted around the dense foliage.

As the bushes rustled around them, a low growl belonging to that of a large animal echoed throughout the forest. Soon, one growl turned into multiple coming from all around them.

"I don't suppose your informants said we had to fight of the local fauna now did they?" Chen drew her sword as she backed up against Amiya.

"It seems they must've forgotten to disclose that crucial bit of information frankly speaking." The little girl said.

"Gunners, take up your positions and provide covering fire in a 360 radius. Make it so that whatever starts coming towards get shredded." The Oni shield bearer barked out.

Another growl reverberated through the forest again, this time in a deeper tone and even closer.

As the sound of thundering footsteps became audible to the team, the group prepared themselves for the attack.

Breaking through the dense bushes, orange fur and a yellow mane was the thing that stood out as the beast opened its jaw with killing intent.

"Fire!" Hoshiguma yelled.

As two operators unloaded their Originium tipped bullets towards the monster, it ploughed through the initial hail of bullets before quickly succumbing to its wounds. Stumbling over its front feet, the giant hulking corpse rolled over a few feet before grinding to a halt.

"This doesn't look good; these folks don't know what kind of monsters these are, we'll be wiped out at this rate." Flamebringer gritted his teeth anxiously as he readied his giant sword.

"More targets coming from the East and West!" Liskarm reported as she aimed her gun.

"Footsteps coming from the North, we're being charged from all sides." Matterhorn said, "Miss Encia, please prepare yourself."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cliffheart grinned excitedly.

As the thundering drum of heavy paws grew closer each passing second, a group of Uridimmu burst through the foliage and towards the group. Fangs bared and killing intent surging through their eyes, the demonic beasts would stop at nothing until they massacred everything.

At first, the roaring sound of gunfire erupted throughout the forest as a stream of bullets went in every direction a bid to slow down the monsters. Yet with this many numbers coming at them, only a few Uridimmu fell leaving the main group unscathed.

Moving into close combat range, Franka and Flamebringer quickly moved in unison to take down the first creature. As the thermite sword sliced through its front legs like nothing, the monster toppled to the ground leaving it to the Sarkazian's mercy.

Moving his hand, the wondering swordsman lopped off the Uridimmu's head and scored his first kill for the mission. Simply turning his attention to his next prey, the formation line established by the Guard Bureau had all but shattered.

"Ahh! Ahhh, help!" An officer cried out in agony as his body was quickly torn apart by two Uridimmu.

"Tch, Brett!" His partner yelled out before unloading his gun at the monsters.

Joining the bloody fray, Flamebringer quickly swung his hulking piece of a sword in two swift motions and incapacitated the monsters.

Meanwhile on the other side, Matterhorn was busy fending off two of the savage beasts at once while avoiding being nommed on. Slicing and hacking away with his Kukri, he wrestled with his shield with his other hand as a large jaw tried munching away at the metal barrier.

Coming in for the rescue, Cliffheart raced down the large trees and threw a specialized rope. Tying up all four legs of one of the Uridimmu, she quickly yanked on the line forcing it to topple over. As Liskarm came in for the kill, she unloaded all nine rounds of her glock into the beasts' head.

Using the window of opportunity, Matterhorn pushed with all his might and forced the raging monster away from him. Swinging his Kukri, the blade cut away at the monster's right eye causing it to howl in pain.

Bashing the Uridimmu over with his shield, he pushed monster sideways before running the blade through its neck. Watching the body go limp, he let out a relieved sigh before returning to the battlefield.

Things were not going well for the L.G.D and Rhodes Island at this point. While the more experienced Operators managed to scrape through, the others were overwhelmed rather quickly and turned into Uridimmu meat.

Using her insane speed and strength, Chen leapt from tree to tree while cutting down several Uridimmu with ease. However, her attacks pattern were quickly picked up by the oversized savages and changed their attack approach.

Knocking the woman out of the air, she let out a pained yelp before cashing to the floor. Finding a twelve-foot-tall demonic entity towering over her with its jaws wide open, Chen suddenly found herself out of options.

Coming to her rescue, it was none other than Hoshiguma herself as she bashed the beast off with her Hannya. Using the sharp edges of the shield, she quickly turned it into the world's deadliest fidget spinner.

"That was a close one." She picked up Chen.

"Thanks, it seems I underestimated these mindless animals." Chen snorted.

Glancing around at the team, she was quickly shocked to find that sizable amount of police officers had fallen, and not peacefully as well. Seeing the mangled corpses and bloodied dirt, she knew they wouldn't survive another wave.

"Shit, we need to get out of here now." She gritted her teeth.

"Afraid not, we're still surrounded." The Oni said as she pointed out the remaining Uridimmu keeping their distance from the group.

"If you all want to live to see the next daylight, I suggest we high tail it out of here. Take it from me, these bastard's will not give up unless you kill them all." Flamebringer bluntly told the group.

"This is bad, Liskarm, Franka. Do you have a route to get us out of this?" Amiya asked the duo.

"Sorry Amiya, we're out of ideas at the moment." Liskarm told her as she patched herself up.

"Reaarghh!" Gavial grunted as she smacked an Uridimmu to one side before beating it to death. "I suggest you better think quickly, I can only heal and fight for so long."

"If only we had the numbers to spare." Chen grimaced as she prepared herself for another bout.

"Did somebody say you need numbers? Then perhaps I may be able to grant that wish." A calm voice suddenly joined the group.

Garnering everyone's attention, they all turned towards the source and a wave of relief filled the atmosphere as help finally arrived.

Remaining silent, the Chains of Heaven simply rested a palm on the ground and unleashed a torrent of explosions directed towards the monsters. Tearing apart and reducing their bodies to ashes, the remaining survivors quickly fled the scene.

Summoning a portal from his hand, several chains shot forth and rocketed through the air as if they had a mind of their own. Homing in on their targets, they maimed, pierced, and restrained the surviving Uridimmu and wiped them out swiftly.

Disappearing with a wave of heavenly light, the forest began to return to its peaceful state once again. Although the damage had been done, there was still hope for the initial operation to be salvaged.

"Doct-I mean Enkidu! Thank goodness you came along when we needed it." Amiya thanked the Servant.

"No need to thank me, I quickly rushed over when I sensed that you needed help." He smiled.

"Man, the Doctor really knows when to make his dramatic entry." Franka commented only to jabbed in the side by Liskarm.

"How are you by the way? Did Doctor Kal'tsit give you permission to go out on missions, or did you not ask her?" Gavial asked with a laugh.

"Permission? I don't follow?" He said in confusion while his purple eyes studied the group.

"Hah, never change Doc." The field medic chuckled.

"I appreciate you coming at our bleakest hour, but it was unfortunate you couldn't have shown up sooner." She gestured towards the bloodied battleground littered with many dead officers who died valiantly.

Disappointment was deeply reflected in his purple eyes, "I apologize for your loss."

"Don't be, we have to press on with this mission, for their sake. With you by our side, at least it'll make things much smoother from here on out." She told him before walking away.

"What shall we do with the fallen, Amiya?" Cliffheart asked as she pointed at some of the fallen Rhodes Island operators.

"We'll ask squads F7 and J8 to stay behind and begin the recovery process. Let's make sure they are sent off properly."

"I'll relay the order then." Liskarm said, although she didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

He gazed around with a curious look on his face, taking in his surroundings, it was no wonder the joint team suffered such losses. This place was the perfect ambush ground for the demonic beasts, and they paid the price.

"The path looks rough up ahead, I can lead you through a safer route that avoids the demonic beasts that plague this forest." The Servant suggested.

"Well, I'd like to avoid getting eaten this time around please." Chen said as she strolled around the area.

"I'll update our informants of the situation then." Amiya said.

"I'm rather confused if you ask me, all my life I've spent in Lungmen, and yet I've never encountered these strange monsters before." Hoshiguma remarked.

"You and me both." Chen sighed.

"Shall we get moving then? I understand that you are on a time schedule at the moment."

"Indeed, please, take the lead." Hoshiguma gestured.

Just as the Servant was about walk off down an even dimly lit path through the forest, Amiya caught up to his side and curiously asked him.

"Say Enkidu, can you tell me what happened last night? I'm still worried over what happened to you and the Doctor, did something terrible happen?"

The Servant simply smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry Amiya, everything's fine now." He completely avoided the question.

"But Kal'tsit said you looked like you suffered from some psychological distress. Surely she must've told you that?"

"Kal'tsit? Ah, her…" Enkidu quickly averted his gaze, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Amiya became suspicious immediately, normally Enkidu would answer with all honesty unless he was truly hiding something from her. Yet the person she was talking too wasn't even trying to be subtle with their lies.

"Ah, just take this road through from here. I'll let someone else take the lead this time, since I have some 'matters' to check." Enkidu pointed down the path.

Hoshiguma gave the Servant a wary look, "Why the sudden change?"

"Like I said, I have somethings to check out first. I shall re-join you shortly after I am done." He smiled at her, although the way he delivered it was akin to that of a man losing their patience underneath.

"Take point Captain, the rest of us will be behind you." Chen nudged the Oni forward.

As the group slowly congregated together and went down the path designated by Enkidu, there was something off about all of this. But Amiya couldn't quite put her finger on it, that her gut instincts were telling her to proceed carefully.

Lagging behind from the group, the small girl found herself at the rear with Noir and Liskarm. Turning around she wanted to ask Enkidu another question.

"Say Enkidu, your eyes, they're diff-"

The Servant gave her a dead stare as magical energy built up all around him. Cackling audibly, all that power was diverted into a barrage of energy beams aimed straight towards the girl.

Before Amiya could utter another word, she froze in her steps and watched in shock as his body visibly cackled and he fired several beams of energy towards her. All she remembered was a pair of purple eyes gunning her down with killing intent.

**-BOOM!-**

The deafening explosion rocked the ground, trees, and plants all around them as the attack blasted the spot where the chimera girl once stood. As the smoke and dust settled, a smoking Hannya stood tall and proud as it denied the kill.

"What the?! All L.G.D operators, prepare for combat!" Chen yelled as she drew her sword and joined her partner's side.

"I don't understand what game you're playing at Doctor, but the jokes end now." Hoshiguma stared menacingly at the Servant.

Enkidu pushed back his hair and remained silent. The calm friendly demeanour in his eyes had all but vanished, instead it was replaced with anger, and killing intent. Yet there was a hint of amusement floating about, as if he took pleasure in all this.

"Hahahaha….." He chuckled in a low voice, finding amusement amidst the tense situation. "Just a little more and I would've witnessed something hilarious."

The entire group drew their weapons and spread out over a large distance. Attempting to surround their target, the Servant merely grinned at the futile resistance and indulged himself with the situation.

Taking a few steps forward slowly, the air became still as the familiar sensation of magical energy being built tingled everyone's instincts. Sure enough, Enkidu began emitting multiple signs as the ground beckoned at his command.

"You should forgo the idea of fleeing; you'll only die trying anyway." He told them casually, as if he already predicted the outcome.

As Amiya stood behind the towering Oni, she peeked from her cover and could only offer a shocked expression as her mind was still trying to process what exactly was happening. She couldn't believe it, the sight of the Doctor turning against her and everyone else.

Before Enkidu could take another step forward, the rapid footsteps of Flamebringer caught his attention as the wondering swordsman came from behind with both his swords drawn. Coming down like a hammer, there was no turning back from this.

Reacting within that split second, the floor gave way and a giant wall of explosive magic rose into the air attempting to vaporize the swordsman. Causing him to pull back at the last second, only his cloak was effectively singed.

"You talk too much." Were all that the Sarkazian said to him.

Acquiring his newfound target, Enkidu communicated with the earth and unleashed more devastating explosive attacks in an attempt to obliterate the troublesome Operator.

Relying on his skills and speed, the swordsman moved in erratically through the spaced forest as the ground ruptured violently all around him. Missing a few attacks here and there by a narrow margin, he blocked some others, but the pressure was real.

There was no way he could take on the Servant alone and head one at that, yet that wasn't his intention from the start anyways.

Using the tree branches as an elevated platform, Chen used her insane speed to traverse the hostile terrain and gain the higher ground over Enkidu. Keeping only one sword drawn, she came down like a hawk ready to strike its meal.

Unfortunately, the Servant already anticipated her attacks well in advance and sidestepped the blow. Playing on the defensive side, Enkidu put a good twenty metres between the two of them while simultaneously keeping Flamebringer at bay.

Chen was having none of this and instantly went on the prowl once more. Using the terrain to her advantage, she closed the gap between them and threw her sword akin to a spear in hopes of incapacitating her opponent.

That was all denied when a homologation of thick branches and tree trunks sprang forth from the ground and deflected the sharp projectile.

"It's useless." He told her with a smirk.

Ignoring his words, the woman caught her sword in mid-air and ran up tree. Angling her body, she used the trunk as a springboard and launched her whole frame towards her opponent.

"Your persistence is rather admirable; I'll give you that."

As the two of them saw eye to eye, Chen was no more than a few feet away with her blade sticking out to pierce Enkidu's face.

"But it still won't save you."

A large pillar of rock-hard dirt shot forth from the ground and smashed into Chen's side within a split second. The impact sent off a thunderclap noise equivalent and propelled the stubborn woman elsewhere.

"Hoshigumaaa!" The Lungmen woman gave the signal as a last-ditch effort.

Coming out of nowhere like a damn freight train, the towering Oni swung her Hannya without hesitation in a bid to cut down the traitor. "Hyaaaa!" she cried out as her initial swings were blocked or outright avoided.

Executing a butterfly kick, the padded shin that was supposed to pummel Enkidu's face was caught by his arms instead. Causing him to shift his expression into an annoyed look, he took the full brunt of the attack and was sent flying backwards.

Gracefully moving through the air, he extended a hand and fired a dozen or so magical beams at the idle Operators below in a bid to wipe out a good chunk of their force.

"Together now!" Matterhorn rallied the others.

As Liskarm and Noir joined his side, the defenders formed a temporary barrier with Hoshiguma and weathered the incoming storm of explosive fire. Explosions erupted all around them and the ground shook violently.

As the attack subsided quickly, Cliffheart sprang into action and launched her climbing rope, now turned weapon, at the hovering Enkidu. As the firm wires wrapped around his body, his limbs were effectively nullified.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed before tugging at the lengthy cord.

Reeling the Servant in, the entire body came crashing down into the dirt and formed a small crater in the ground. Letting out a relieved sigh, the Kjerag operator checked her surroundings to see everyone else regrouping for another round.

"You think you can use my own tactics against me? How laughable, truly laughable!" He chuckled while tugging on the firm line.

"Look out everyone!" Amiya warned them as she knew what was coming next.

But it was already too late, the traitor Servant had already made his move. Summoning a hundred or so chains from various angles, the attack simply tied down or immobilised all the Operators in the area and turned them into sitting ducks.

Wrapping around key appendages and limbs, everyone was practically at Enkidu's mercy at this point forward. The only way things would work out in their favour was if a miracle were to suddenly happen.

"Tch!" Chen growled as she struggled to break free from her restraints but felt them grow even tighter with every inch of resistance.

"Did you honestly think you even had a chance at taking me down? If so, I applaud your determination, yet I can't help find amusement in it." The sly smirk on his face told the group he was enjoying every bit of their torment.

"I'm afraid I've spent too much time toying with you all, I'll be sure to make it as painless as possible."

Pausing in his words, the traitor glanced over to his right and was seemingly lost in his own train of thought. As he curled his lips in a frustrated manner, he frowned visibly before snapping out of his trance.

"It seems you all will get to live another day. I've overstayed my welcome; looks like I'll have to withdraw for now." He told them in disappointed tone before hovering in the air and taking off like a speeding bullet.

As the chains that suspended the group in limbo disappeared, the operators let out a relieved sigh as the terrifying ordeal was finally over.

"Man…." Chen sighed as she sheathed her sword.

Just as everyone thought things were about to get better, their fears skyrocketed again as the white robed figure landed in the same spot where Enkidu previously stood. Only this time, it was Enkidu again?

"Gone, just like that." He mumbled to himself while feeling the dirt with his fingers.

Glancing at the group, he wore a confused look as majority of them eyed him with open hostility. A treatment that was completely foreign to him, yet somehow, he was responsible for doing something to antagonize his allies.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" He tilted his head curiously.

"Quiet you traitorous runt!" Flamebringer yelled as he appeared behind the Servant with his sword drawn.

Turning his hand into an energy blade, the deflected the steel-based weapon and gently knocked the man to one side. Although gentle in Enkidu's terms was more of hitting like a truck for Flamebringer.

Confused by the open hostility, he looked back at the group as they were all ready to draw their weapons and attack him at once. Feeling a small tinge of betrayal, he finally understood what had happened.

"Please, I can explain everything. There's no need for violence right now." He raised his hands.

Chen was having none of it, to think the delays and setbacks they were already experiencing was enough, now they had to deal with a lying traitor. "There's no room for negotiations. Until everything can be sorted out, the only course of action to be taken here is for you to be subdued so that you're not a clear threat to us and our operations."

"Wait, there's no need for that."

"Enough chit chat Enkidu, Doctor…whatever the hell is going on with you right now. Under the strict code of conduct I am obligated to follow; I'm going to have to arrest you and bring you in for further questioning." The Sarkazian told him with a spiteful face, "You've violated a lot of things today Doc, and I've been ordered to bring you in so that the people back home can set you straight."

"You have this all wrong, if you'll let me say my piece then we won't have to go through this mess."

"Spit it out then, you'd better make this convincing." The Sarkazian impatiently tapped his sword.

"The Docto-" Enkidu halted before even began, glancing at everyone around him, Warfarin's words echoed at the back of his mind. Fumbling around with his speech, the Operators all wore doubtful expressions.

"Tch, pathetic." Chen snorted as she turned away.

Flamebringer narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Seems like you've got your tongue tied. I've heard enough, you're coming in with me."

"I…" He stopped himself from speaking any further. "Very well, I will comply with your request." His arms came up.

Of course, Flamebringer wasn't taking any chances and slowly approached the Servant with his weapon drawn. Fishing out the magnetic cuffs from his pocket, he bound Enkidu's hands and threw him to the floor.

"Stop!" Amiya screamed as she was still trying to understand what was going on. "Can't we at least listen to what he has to say?"

The swordsman gave her a disdained look, "I'm afraid we're way past that point already Amiya. It's better this way for all of us, look around you, none of us can continue the original mission in this state."

Stepping on the prisoner's back, he gave a disrespectful sneer which further reinforced his own suspicions about the Doctor.

"Don't Amiya," Hoshiguma extended an arm to block her, "The scene is already volatile as is, let's see how your professionals handle this, until then, we can't trust your Doctor." She scowled at the overall situation.

The girl was about to protest but held off on it, "I understand…."

"This is Flamebringer, I'm reporting a code 66, repeat, code 66." He spoke into the earpiece.

"What now Chen?" Hoshiguma asked her partner.

"The sun's going to go down soon, setting off an Operation in the night is opening up an entirely new can of worms. We'll camp out and request for reinforcements in the meantime. Once the sun rises again, we set off and finish what we started." Her instructions were concise and straight to the point as she walked off to delegate even more orders.

Hoshiguma shook her head and sighed, "Sheesh, never change huh?"

"Amiya, what's your order?" Liskarm asked the girl.

She twirled and fiddled with her fingers as she wondered what to do next. "I don't have anything at the moment. See if Madam Chen needs any assistance with setting up our temporary base. Franka, see to it that everyone who's still able to fight get proper placements."

"Understood." They replied in unison.

* * *

Sitting alone on the cold hard bench, Enkidu sat in rudimentary silence as his eyes stared longingly into the plain floor. Knowing full well he can walk out of his cell, he chose not to pursue that action as it would only further incite more open hostilities between him and his 'allies'.

Yet he also felt another feeling, a sense of betrayal hung over him like a gloomy cloud lingering in the horizon. But at the same time, he understood where his allies were coming from. But it just didn't sit right that they would turn on him so quickly.

"_Don't tell me, did they plan to turn on me eventually?"_ He thought to himself.

Hearing the sounds of bare feet moving across the floor, his ears perked up in response to the presence of a figure he loathed.

"Oh my, now this is a sight that I will remember for the coming ages." Ishtar snickered as her eyes looked down on him.

Shooting her a sideway glance, he returned his gaze towards the floor and promptly ignored her presence.

"Oi! Don't ignore me like that, silence can be cruel you know?!" She attempted to garner his attention but to no avail.

"If you've come here to gloat, you can go ahead and run that foul mouth of yours. Don't expect a response however, entertaining the likes of you is something only a filthy microbe would do."

"Ugh, you still haven't lost that bitter attitude of yours." She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"So, have you come to gloat or not?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But either way, I find it odd that you'd surrender yourself so willingly to these….'things'…." The goddess was hesitant on calling them such a term.

"They're not 'things', they're called Ancients. To answer your question, I decided to not further incite anymore hostilities between me and Rhodes Island. My Master and I have built quite the steady relationship with the people here, for me to tear it down is simply disrespectful."

"Huh, so you have changed a bit, haven't you? Goodness me, I really have been summoned into a strange era."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but do tell me, did you expect to get treated this way seeing as how you and your Master have built some relationship with the populace. However, I fail to see how this is even a relationship at all seeing as you're in a cell at the moment."

Enkidu paused for a moment, unable to answer her question. Perhaps the people here never fully acknowledged his presence, ever since he arrived, he was treated rather cordially by majority of the base. But there were a select few that made an effort, and for that he was grateful.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. But if I were to truthfully say it, no."

"I see." The goddess folded her arm with a content look on her face.

"How did you even get in here by the way? I was unaware that you and Rhodes Island had some sort affiliation."

"Oh me? I just got to know this place just yesterday, although the person running this joint doesn't seem all that excited. As for how I got in, well, I asked to pay a visit under extreme supervision of course." She waved towards the various cameras watching over them. "Technology these days, quite marvellous indeed."

"Since this cell is rather dull at the moment, I will consider conversing with you for the time being to pass the time." He shifted his body to fully face her.

Ishtar rested a hand on her hip and wore a proud look, "Yes, marvel at my beauty, to think I would be granting you such an opportunity."

"Never mind." He groaned while turning away.

"Wait, wait!"

"What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not exactly a Servant anymore are you? That body you're using, it's your own isn't it?"

Enkidu blinked slowly and averted his gaze away, "Well, somewhat my own. But you are correct there, I can no longer use my spirit form, as this body has removed that."

"I'm pretty sure I get the gist of the situation, but basically, you're without a Master, right? Then my eyes weren't deceiving me when I saw '_him_' earlier?"

"Heh, you're smarter than you look." He smirked.

"Are you calling me dumb?!"

"I didn't imply anything of the sorts. It's you that's jumping to conclusions here."

"Well, how could I have known that?!" She turned away to hide her embarrassment.

"Then I don't have to explain how problematic this has turned out for me and this whole organization. The fact that my Master was rightfully robbed from this body and is now running amok with that _thing_ is quite alarming."

"You should know that a demon like that won't simply come quietly. And even then, how are you sure taking out that wretched being will guarantee your Master's return."

Enkidu looked at her with a flat face, "I don't know."

"Sheesh, looks like you have your plate full."

"Not only that, I'm sure you've seen the Uridimmu roaming this land. Infecting the ecosystem like the plague it is, does that mean great-mother has returned?"

Ishtar shook her head slowly, "No, I can't sense mother's presence amongst these creatures. They may seem like mother's off springs, but the mark they carry is nothing related to her."

"Gilgamesh….." Enkidu sighed.

"You're telling me that golden knuckle head friend of yours is responsible for this mess?"

"Come on, use that brain of yours. Who else has the power to whimsically conjure up demonic beasts and set them loose on this world?"

"But he doesn't even have the authority to do that!"

"He doesn't, but a certain wish granting device can."

"Ah…..shit."

"Better question, why though? Why would he go through such lengths to unleash this parasitic plague upon this world?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're his best friend after all the things you've done."

Enkidu sighed and leaned his head back against the cold wall, "I'll get to that when he shows up, other than that, I've got other problems to deal with at the moment. Retrieving my Master is my top priority now."

"What about your friends?" The goddess leaned against the doorway and folded her arms.

"After yesterday's debacle, I don't think many of the people here are my friends anymore." He shook his head.

"Oh? How interesting." She said almost disappointingly while looking away.

"I have no choice but to cooperate for now, oh what a pain." He groaned.

Ishtar raised a brow, "It's really is odd seeing you in this state, it's also starting to piss me off."

Enkidu sighed and brooded over his current state of affairs. He couldn't stay like this forever, he needed to find ways to retrieve his Master and put a stop to the faker running around imitating him. Who knows what other things that demon was doing in his name.

"You know your friends are in trouble, right?"

He snorted at her claim. "You're joking."

"You dare question my words? Everything I say is absolute!" She scoffed.

He put a smirk on his face, "They should be fine, after all they have some strong warriors amidst their ranks."

"Not against a Servant." Ishtar's voice was dead serious.

It was at this point, the smile on Enkidu's face had been wiped off and replaced with a grim expression. Standing up from his seat, green eyes locked with red as the two of them gunned each other down.

Finding no trace of malice in her words, he leaned in and confirmed once more. "Liar."

"Gah, man you really can't get it through your thick skull can ya? I try to be helpful and you wilfully ignore it!" She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, the more time we spend bickering, the quicker Berserker is going to trample and pound your friends into dirt. You know as well as I do that they stand no chance against a Servant at all."

Pressing his face onto the bars, he peered down the empty hall and found no signs of the guard who locked him up. Thinking about breaking out instead, he hesitated on that motion as that would only further compromise his situation with Rhodes Island.

Yet he tried anyway, "Guard, free me from this cell. Amiya and her squad are in danger, they need help!"

A few seconds passed by an no reply came, only silence lingered.

"If you're wondering, that pretty flame boy is your guard. Wasn't exactly happy about letting me in to see you." The goddess informed him.

"Just great!" He groaned before moving over to his bench.

"Tick Tock doll, what's it going to be? Surely you aren't planning on leaving them for dead now?" The goddess merely wore an amused look.

"But this entire situation is built against me, if I break out now, I lose all hope of mending my relationship with Rhodes Island. I may as well throw the whole thing out the window if I commit."

"Ugh, you and your excuses. Can't you make up your mind just this goddamn once?! Ishtar groaned

Enkidu kept quiet and stood still in his cell, unable to make up his mind about everything even though he knew what he wanted to do.

"Ahh screw this, you really are a pain in the ass!" Ishtar tugged at her hair before pointing a finger gun at the lock.

Blasting the digital device to ashes, the cell door let out a beep before sliding open. Sending the entire ward into a frenzy, the door down the hallway slid open to reveal an enraged Flamebringer.

Glancing at the open cell, he looked at the goddess and put two and two together. "Why you!" He pointed at her.

"Wait, what are you doing? I didn't give consent to this!" Enkidu told her with a dazed expression.

"Who cares, you want to save your friends don't you? Quit wallowing away in that stupid cell and go protect what matters to you the most! You owe me for this!"

Reaching out a hand, Ishtar took hold of Enkidu's arm and yanked him out of the small cell and ran down the hallway. Meeting nothing but a dead end with only a wall of pure steel, the goddess grinned as she leapt forward feet first.

Smashing through the thick wall with ease, the two of them soared out and over the sandy dunes before dropping rapidly to the ground. Activating their flight skills, the duo began drifting away from the hostile island.

"Am I dreaming? Did the Ishtar herself actually break me out of prison?" Enkidu was still confused, treating the whole ordeal as a dream.

"Oh shush, if you speak a word of this to anyone else, I'll strangle that neck of yours with your own chains." She snarled.

"But why? Why go through such lengths to paint a negative image of yourself to them? It's not like you to help me at all."

"Let's just say I got sick and tired of watching you stagger in that cell like a broken mess. You have a purpose, at least live up to it."

"But still, why take the blame?"

"Can't have you stealing all the fame now can I? At least we're both painted targets now." She stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"You can let go of my arm now, I can fly by myself you know?" He pointed.

"Ah!" She quickly released her grip in embarrassment and hid her red face.

* * *

"Amiya, get behind me!" Noir yelled out as he dove in front of her.

Not a moment later a swarm of bullets smashed against his shield, checking his surroundings, he made sure the VIP was unharmed.

"Thank you, Noir." She nodded her head.

"Come with me, I'll bring you to the rear of the lines where it's much safer." He tugged her arm.

More explosions erupted around them as enemy casters from various positions bombarded their location. Digging up dirt and overturning the grass, the originium backed shots were enough to tear a hole through thick steel.

"Yato, go and take out those caster's hammering our positions. Franka and Liskarm, secure the high ground now!" Amiya barked through the comms.

Taking off without a word, the eastern warrior ran through the ranks of various Reunion members and made a beeline towards the Casters. Seeing a group of swordsmen about to intercept her, they were all gunned downed in a flash.

Glancing over her shoulder, a friendly Laterano angel gave her a thumbs up and resumed blasting away at Reunion's ranks. Joining her side, Texas cleared more the way and broke the formidable line with her Originium Arts.

Stepping up onto a large rock, the young woman leapt into the air and came down like a fearsome hawk. Katana at the ready, the forged blade cut down the first Caster in the group with ease. Moving swiftly, she jumped to her next target and cut them down as well.

Moving in a manner to that of a demon, she silently cut down the ranks of the enemy Casters with ease and effectively turned it into a one sided massacre. Cutting down the last Caster, she checked her surroundings for any stragglers.

On the top of the hill, Franka and Liskarm fought relentlessly against a horde of Reunion members with brutal efficiency. While Franka dealt with the melee units, Liskarm picked off her distant targets with ease.

Clearing the opposition on their end, the rest of the foot soldiers in the area began to break as their numbers dwindled rapidly.

"Now's the chance, box them in and cut off their escape routes!" Amiya saw their new chance of victory and snatched it.

But just as Rhodes Island had gained the upper hand, all that came crashing down as a wave of new forces crested the ridge to the east. This time, their leader was at the helm personally leading the charge with explosive force.

"L.G.D, cover that ridgeline and don't let them pour through. We hold the line here!" Hoshiguma yelled and moved in to intercept the charging forces.

"Tch, dammit!" Amiya growled in frustration she had to change her plans. "Gavial, Texas and Exusiai, back up Officer Hoshiguma and her team. We can't get encircled now or else we're done for!"

"Understood!" They replied.

Joining the fray immediately, the healing staff of Gavial let off a wave that reinvigorated all the nearby Operators and patched up their wounds. Exusiai wasted no time and opened up with her Vector, dumping all 30 rounds in an instant.

Texas put the last nail in the coffin by unleashing a torrent of swords with her ability, as the blades rained down from the sky they skewered their targets with ease. Reliving the pressure of Hoshiguma, the towering Oni acknowledged the help with a grateful nod.

But things were just about to get started as the enemy leader was nowhere to be found on the battlefield and had instead slipped away from the front lines. Recognizing this, Hoshiguma immediately turned towards Amiya and called out her name.

"Amiya, watch out!"

Reacting to the warning, the chimera girl glanced around and spotted the enemy leader. Hearing their breath click with every passing second, the gas mask gave off an imposing look as the figure emerged from the tree line.

Staring down the barrel of two grenade launcher, the figure pulled on the trigger and launched two 40mm rounds at her. Responding with an arts attack, it was too late for Amiya to escape the vicinity as the explosion radius was too big.

Bracing for impact, the shells went off with a loud bang and the intense heat wave washed over her while burning the branches and bushes nearby to ash. Opening her eyes, a triumphant Hannya stood in front of Amiya with scorch marks all over it.

"You'll have to try harder than that buster." She scoffed.

"We'll see about that, maybe I can spice things up a notch!" The figure cackled before firing another round.

As the shell impacted the shield, it kicked up dirt and smoke everywhere creating a temporary screen for the enemy to move through. Anticipating an attack any time soon, the tall Oni kept a close watch on Amiya for any surprise attacks.

It proved ineffective as the masked assailant breached the smoke and circled around in an instant. Activating the originium shells in the casing, they charged suicidally towards Amiya with the full intention of blowing themselves up.

"Shit, Amiya get out of there!" Hoshiguma cried out as she extended an arm.

"Chimera!" The girl chanted instantly.

Black alien like pillars and the sudden change in Originium energy enveloped the battlefield as Amiya unleashed her trump card on the suicide bomber. As a long black rod ran clean through the figure's body, only blood stained the blade.

"Ah…..I see now…." They coughed violently from behind the mask.

Amiya kept quiet and eyed the enemy with a cold gaze, her hand raised and ready to unleash another devastating attack.

"Hnnnggghh!...To think you'd use this sort of power against a fellow Infected...how disappointing…I have served my purpose...I hope that woman was right after all…." He sputtered and gasped before falling silent.

As the hands gripping the grenade launchers fell limp, so did the weapons.

Silence encapsulated the bloody battlefield as both sides witnessed the fall of an important figure. For Reunion, seeing their icon fall was a moral crushing blow at that.

"Amiya…." Hoshiguma put a hand on the girl as she had remained in that position for a while now.

"Ah!" She snapped out of her trance.

"You okay?"

"I….." She trailed off and looked at the damage she had done.

"RARRRRGHHHH!" A sound belonging to that of an enraged beast boomed about the mountains, drawing everyone's attention.

"Huh?!" The woman looked at her surroundings to find the source.

"We can't catch a break now can we?" Franka groaned as she readied herself for another bout.

**-CRASH!-**

Feeling the ground shake beneath them, whatever caused the noise seemed to have landed nearby. Leaving only a crater in its wake, a dark-skinned behemoth towering at eight feet tall emerged from the dust storm it had kicked up.

Carrying a barbaric styled sword in one hand, the monstrous figure emitted steam from its mouth as it growled in a low tone. Eyes glowing red, there was nothing but pure anger and rage being exerted at the moment.

"What the hell is that?!" Noir pointed out as he felt his knees go weak.

"Umm Texas…..what do we do?" Exusiai asked her partner.

"Amiya, we need to go, now!" Hoshiguma emphasized the last bit as she felt a different kind of fear building up inside of her body.

What transpired next could only be described as a blur as the various eyes of the ancients could only keep up so much.

Berserker crouched low and pushed his feet off the ground with all but the simplest nudge. Yet that small gesture was enough to send him propelling forward in the next second that he casually broke the sound barrier.

Covering two hundred metres in the span of a second, he appeared as a hulking form over Amiya. Sword gripped in one hand, he intended to deal the finishing blow here and now.

For Amiya, she merely stood in shock as her legs froze immediately. One second, she was busy staring at their new enemy good two hundred metres away. Now they were on top of her with nothing but murderous rage in their eyes.

This was it, there was nothing she could. She felt totally helpless, she was going to die. She really was going to die right now.

"Doctor!" Was all she could think of in her final moments.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for making it to the end of this chapter. I went ahead and edited the last chapter regarding Kingu's fall as it didn't sit right with me. I've altered it to something far more probable and would fit in with later parts of the story. Now that Berserker has shown up, I'm sure its someone we all know and love dearly. **

**Updates are going to be a bit delayed as I have to take care of things real life wise and also start saving up for some of the banners about to drop. Hellagur pls come home.**

**Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heaven's Fall

**-BOOM!-**

A large shockwave travelled through the air as a foot slammed into Berserker's face out of the blue. Sending the hulking form toppling sideways, his body twisted and cartwheeled across the ground in ways that defied all known anatomical laws.

Recovering from the erratic spin, the Servant let out a deafening roar as he wondered who could've interrupted his killing session. As his hair flared up with immense anger, his eyes rested on a small figure standing a few metres away from him.

"No way….!" Hoshiguma stared in awe as her mind tried to comprehend what had just transpired.

"It's an honour, Berserker-nay, Heracles." Enkidu's voiced echoed around them, his tone filled with respect.

Berserker merely grunted angrily; it was his only form of communication.

"Your fight is with me, not them." The Chains of Heaven raised a defensive hand over Amiya and her group.

This, Heracles understood perfectly. While he may be insane due to his madness enchantment, it still didn't stop him from recognizing a perfectly worthy adversary.

Howling audibly, the raging mass of muscle quickly kicked his foot off the ground and shot forward instantly. His movements were so fast it was like teleporting across the battlefield.

Yet Enkidu stood there, unalarmed by his opponent's speed and simply tracked it with his keen eyes.

Within a heartbeat, Heracles closed the gap between them and was on top of his opponent like a hammer ready to strike the anvil.

Predicting the move from the get-go, Enkidu simply summoned forth the Chains of Heaven and moved to quickly bind his adversary.

Upon seeing the deadly chains themselves, Heracles recognized their threat instantly and swiftly pulled back.

Unfortunately, not even his insane speed was enough to save him as the chains bent the space around them to bind their target.

One by one, his limbs were restrained effortlessly leaving the demi-god vulnerable for any attack within that timeframe. No matter how hard Heracles tried, every ounce of resistance offered was doubled back with even more restrain.

Roaring furiously at the cheap tactic, Enkidu simply used the textbook manoeuvre and summoned forth a sword from the Earth. Pouring an obscure amount of prana into the weapon, the blade pulsed with magical energy.

Without evoking a name, the ornate blade let off a burst of destructive prana that shook the ground. Manipulating the chains, Heracles could only struggle as his restraints flung him forward towards his opponent.

Enkidu readied his weapon and moved his arms elegantly. With one swift stroke, the pulsating blade of raw energy cut through Berserker's tough skin with ease. The sound of metal carving through flesh echoed around them.

As the chains binding Heracles' carcass disappeared, the body landed with a large thud on the grass. The wound that Enkidu inflicted split open and a torrent of blood showered the surrounding terrain.

Laying there with his body half split open, the conflict ended as quickly as it had started. For the Operators and Reunion members who witnessed the conflict, they could only offer stunned expressions.

Yet Enkidu knew the fight was far from over, in fact he was already preparing himself for the next round as things were just warming up.

No sooner than Enkidu had killed Berserker, the corpse began to radiate with magical energy that thinned the atmosphere around them. Sure enough, the damaged body began to patch itself together.

Muscles and tendons laced and stitched together, sealing the body and bringing it together once more. As the energy skyrocketed into the air and pulsed violently, the life in Berserker's eyes came alive once more.

"No way!?" Amiya said in horror as she watched the hulking monstrosity return to life.

"Is that he even normal?!" Hoshiguma cried out in shock, stunned by the impossible sight.

Roaring defiantly, the mad warrior picked himself up and sprinted and stumbled erratically towards Enkidu. Every footstep he took tore the grass up and shook the ground as he closed in.

Morphing his hand into a blade, the two Servants finally clashed together in what seemed like a brawl between the heaven's themselves. The initial contact alone generated a shockwave that shuddered the landscape.

Dirt, dust and debris all shot up into the air as the two warriors duked it out. While Heracles fought with predictable moves, his raw strength and unorthodox attacks made up for it compared to Enkidu.

**-CLANG!**

**-CLANG!-**

**-CLANG!-**

Forty-eight hits were exchanged between the two, but the earth could only recognize three as the blows were exchanged so quickly.

Each time their blades met; a thunderous roar would echo about their surroundings.

Moving sporadically over the battlefield, the two warriors covered the high and low ground while seemingly terraforming the battlefield around them. Small mountains were flatted and turned into craters while pockets of trees would be casually uprooted.

Enkidu parried a blow, but Berserker quickly used his free hand and grabbed the small Servant with ease. Tossing him to one side, the Mesopotamian figure landed in the dirt and kicked up a column of smoke.

Berserker simply jumped blindly into the smokescreen and pummelled the earth in hopes of killing his adversary. While many wouldn't have noticed, Heracles was taking joy in fighting Enkidu, his eyes merely reflected it.

Moving away at the last second, Enkidu quickly latched onto giant's frame and scaled his arm towards his face. Sending a firm kick, his foot let out a deafening noise as the blow sent Heracles reeling backwards.

What should've snapped Berserker's neck ended up only pissing him off as he stood back up like nothing and charged forward relentlessly like a maniac.

As Enkidu timed his movements, he caught the barbaric sword aimed for his head and promptly swatted it aside swiftly. However, he failed to notice a giant shin gearing for his body and that costed him.

Taking the full brunt of the attack, the small framed Servant was sent flying a few hundred metres away from their initial position. Berserker simply caught up to Enkidu with one jump and was about to deliver another blow.

Turning his hand into a pulsating blade, Enkidu knew he was going the get thrown around again as Berserker's sword clashed with his. The impact alone propelled Enkidu's lightweight frame towards the ground causing him to smash into the earth again.

Moving away from the crater he made, he went on the move again and traversed the relatively dense terrain as Berserker casually pushed aside the thick trees and shrubbery.

Uprooting a tree, the hulking mass of muscle swung it as a makeshift club and smacked Enkidu around. Taken back by the surprise attack, Enkidu promptly decided it was enough of him playing on the defensive.

Drawing forth his prana and the mana from the earth itself, the Chains of Heaven decided to go full throttle once more. Unlike his friend Gilgamesh, he always fought at full capacity regardless of his enemy.

As Berserker noticed the uptick in magical energy Enkidu was radiating, his primal instincts only forced him eliminate the sudden threat before things became more complicated for him.

Charging forward recklessly, he was on top of Enkidu and ready to deal the final blow before his eyes locked with his adversaries'.

Pointing a hand at his target, Enkidu simply unleashed a torrent of built up prana and channelled it into a singular beam attack capable of obliterating just about anything in its path.

The attack was so devastating it bypassed Heracles' body and vaporised the trees behind him before impacting the mountain and obliterating the top half into nothingness.

The ground and everything in a straight line for the next four hundred metres was nothing but molten slag and the immense heat radiating it from it caused a fire to erupt into the surroundings.

"Nine." Enkidu counted in a low voice before Heracles' charred corpse came to life again.

As his eyes flashed red, the Greek demi-god grabbed his sword and jumped straight towards Enkidu instantly. As the two crossed blades once more, the earth trembled beneath their duel as they combed the terrain.

Extending a hand, Heracles nicked Enkidu's shoulder and flung him into the air. Jumping after him, he attempted to swat his adversary out of the sky but realized his fatal error.

Turning his body and moving his leg, he timed the move exactly so that his foot would smash straight into Berserker's chest.

Kicking his opponent down towards the ground, the hulking muscle mass smashed into the earth with a loud noise.

Racing towards the floor, the two power houses duked it out again with their blades not long before Enkidu pulled another textbook attack.

Summoning a sword from the planet, he called the conceptual blade to his hand and traded a few hits before unleashing its true power. Pouring his prana into the weapon, it activated in response and pulsed violently.

Swinging the blade, it only took one swing for it to discharge the built-up magical energy inside of it.

**-BOOM!-**

A blinding flash of light briefly enveloped the area before quickly disappearing.

Crimson energy and bright orange flames filled the sky as a small mushroom cloud shot upwards. The explosion alone rocked the hillside and sent a deafening noise towards the great city of Lungmen.

Amiya and the rest braced themselves and watched in shock and awe as the battle unfolded in the distance. To think this scale of power would be exerted by only two Servants was a terrifying thought to behold. It was situations like these that made her feel utterly helpless.

As Texas and Exusiai were at the highest vantage point, the two witnessed the rampaging flames and shockwave charging in their general direction.

Reacting quickly, Texas snagged her partner's jacket and yanked her down into a small trench line just as the surging flames washed over their position.

"Uwahhh! What the hell is going on?!" Exusiai clambered as she crouched low with her hand over her head.

"I don't know, but keep your head down if you don't want to be a crispy Laterano in the next five seconds!" The Lupo replied with her ears visibly folded back.

Meanwhile over on the destructive battleground, Berserker emerged from the destructive episode like it was nothing and swung his sword like the mad warrior he was. Charging forward, the ground broke with each footstep he took.

Enkidu morphed his hand into a blade once more, but this time charged it with prana. As the energy discharged itself, raw magical energy clashed with Berserker's sword. The two were now locked in a deadly stalemate with nothing but raw strength as the deciding factor.

Moving quickly, Enkidu failed to react as Berserker moved his feet and kicked his tiny frame away. Absorbing the full brunt of the attack, he was sent flying backwards in a split second. Joining his side, Heracles grabbed his face and smothered it into the ground and dragged it a few good metres.

Digging his hand into the ground, the Chains of Heaven broke free and kicked Berserker away. Shooting into the air, he baited Berserker into coming after him which happened just as he predicted.

As Heracles was about to attack again, Enkidu unleashed the magical energy he had poured into his energy blade and aimed it towards his opponent.

Exploding with the force of a giant thermobaric bomb, a ball of burning flames filled the sky followed by smoke and crimson magic.

Shooting forth from it was Berserker's flaming corpse as it plummeted to the ground where Amiya and the group were staying nearby.

Not a few seconds had passed when the giant had reawakened once more with anger and hatred simply driving him forward.

Enkidu descended from the clouds and landed on the ground gracefully. Unfazed by the reckless attack earlier, he simply prepared for the next violent bout he was about to go through.

With his sword absent from the destructive episode prior, the madman continued his charge and used his next available weapon, his fists.

Meeting the Greek warrior head on, there was no refinement with his attack, just brute strength. Enkidu caught the giant fist with his own and swatted it aside with his technique. Twisting his body, he sent a roundhouse kick to Heracles's face.

Causing the giant to reel, he roared angrily and charged again. Breaking out the Chains of Heaven, Enkidu used them in a as they were intended and restrained parts of Berserker's limbs.

Distracting or even downright halting Heracles in his movements, Enkidu simply used the chains to bind an arm or leg and retaliated in kind. It wasn't about fully restraining his opponent, even just by stopping a limb for a fraction of a second could prove fatal.

And that's what Enkidu precisely did, he used the newfound openings to punish Heracles for his reckless attacks.

Channelling an obscene amount of magical energy into his left fist, he sent the arm flying towards Berserker's chest and propelled him backwards a few metres away.

While Heracles was still running across the floor, Enkidu seemingly teleported next to him and grabbed his hair and threw his body even further towards the trees.

Uprooting several vegetations, Berserker responded in kind by throwing a few trunks into the air and using them as projectiles.

Kicking them one by one, Enkidu casually swatted them aside as they came barrelling towards him.

Carrying a tree as his new club, the raging Heracles used it and promptly smacked the tiny Servant around like a pinata.

Sending Enkidu flying again, he attempted to jump after him but was promptly halted. As several chains wrapped around his limbs, he was quickly bound to the ground and made a sitting duck.

Seemingly falling to the ground with style, Enkidu already had a bow in his hand and had drawn the string already. With the arrow loaded and ready to go, he laid his sights on the restrained Heracles and allowed history do the rest.

"Burn, Berserker." He muttered softly.

Letting go of the magical string, it let out a sharp _crack_ akin to that of a thunderclap. Firing the arrow, the projectile pulsed with crimson magic as it soared through the air and left a blue cosmos trail of light.

The glowing arrow was the last thing Heracles saw before his vision was cut out again.

At first the air around them became still, then it felt like space itself was being breached and rewritten. The next second, a large mushroom cloud erupted only to be dissipated by a pillar of blue magical energy rising towards the sky.

**-KABOOM!-**

Rocking the entire mining site and perhaps the whole countryside, the shockwave alone made the old buildings in the area crumble and fall while the ground cracked and gave way.

Within moments the chaos had subsided leaving only a two hundred metre crater with burning molten lava bubbling everywhere. In the centre, the hulking corpse of Heracles was there clinging on to its last ounce of life.

Within a few second, the charred corpse reanimated itself into a its original form making the Greek warrior stand amidst the burning hell hole.

What was once a lush forest undisturbed for years had quickly been turned into a brazen flat land with disproportioned mountains and landscape as far as the eye could see. Where a mountain once stood was now a slightly elevated platform.

Before Berserker could move again, he stared at Enkidu and seemingly growled in a different tone. As the madness in his eyes slowly dissipated, so did his body as his Master beckoned for him to return.

It seems like the battle was over for the time being. And just like that, Heracles left the scene like a ghost never to be seen again.

Touching down on the ground, Enkidu studied his surroundings briefly and took in the damage he sustained and gave out between their thunderous duel. Unable to recognize the land he was standing upon; he gave a short apology to the Earth in a quiet voice.

Smoke and all other sorts of particles littered the air as the aftermath of the battle took its toll on the planet.

Glancing around, the Servant noticed several of his fellow comrades rested their eyes on him. He was no master when it came to emotions, but he could feel the fear and worry being exerted by many of them.

"_Perhaps I may have overdone it this time? Maybe I am just a weapon in front of their eyes anyway." _He told himself in a disappointed manner.

"….En-Enkidu?..." A small familiar voice probed him.

"Hmmm?" His tone was gentle.

Greeting Amiya with the same calm look he always gave, he simply put on a welcoming expression.

"I…..I-" She stuttered a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently.

"Y-Yes…" Her head bobbed up and down firmly.

Enkidu put on a relieved face, "Thank goodness I made it in time." His hand reached out and gently stroked her head.

"Umm…is this a bad time?" Hoshiguma jumped in with a wary look on her face.

Noticing her trembling hand gripping her shield, Enkidu simply smiled and shook his head. "Nay, you aren't interrupting anything. I'm just glad I arrived in time to protect you all, I fear things would've gotten bloodier if I was even late by a second."

"Uhuh…right." The Oni nodded, her body language calming down a bit in his presence. Yet her expression was still wary.

"I apologise that we got off on the wrong foot, Miss?" He extended a hand.

"Just call me Hoshiguma for now. Enkidu am I right?" She took his hand.

* * *

_-earlier-_

"Run! This entire section is going to collapse!" A reunion soldier yelled frantically as his feet clambered across the floor.

As the entire cavern shook violently, the personnel inside began fleeing in a unruly fashion causing disruptions along the way.

"Eeek!?" Misha reeled back as the tall adults rushed past her with immense force.

Glancing around, she knew she had to get out of here if unless death by falling debris was on her bucket list. Moving her feet, she snaked around the crumbling tunnels as even more explosions erupted outside.

"What the hell is the enemy packing?! I wasn't aware they brought an army with them!" A foot soldier exclaimed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm out of here, these Rhodes Island chaps don't mess around."

More rocks and debris collapsed from the ceiling crushing any unfortunate soul passing underneath. As the tunnel to the rear of the fleeing group came down in an instant, a wave of earthly dust swept through the area.

"Ugh!" Misha coughed excessively as she moved out of the danger zone.

"Look, it's Miss Misha!" A high pitched voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" The rag tag girl looked up in surprise to the source.

Eyes wide in shock, she quickly recognized the small little faces looking at her with relieved expressions.

"No way, no, no!" Misha shook her head in a terrified manner, "What are you all doing here?"

"We were swept up from the slums, and taken in by the men in white. They offered us a place to stay and gave us food!" A young boy told her.

"No, you shouldn't be here at all! This place is too dangerous for you kids to be here!"

The low rumble of another explosion rocked the cave and sent the children into a frenzied state. It was apparent that their current position had been compromised once more.

"Miss Misha, please get us out of here!" They begged her.

Glancing at the small group huddling together, she glanced around as the place kept coming down on them. Making up her mind on the go, she gestured to them to follow her.

"Come on, this way!"

As the group snaked their way through the wide tunnel, another low rumble shook the cavern causing a portion of the tunnel to cave in.

"Watch out!" Misha cried out as the debris headed straight for them.

"Agh! Help!" A girl cried out as a pile of rocks pinned her legs.

"_Shit!"_ Hurrying over to the immobilized child, her frail hands dug away ever so slowly at the amassed pile.

As the other kids scurried over to help, their tiny hands began removing the rubble in small notions. Truth be told, their efforts were negligible at best.

"Go, go ahead without us. Save yourselves, keep heading down the tunnel until you reach to safety!" Misha barked at them, her mind racing into overdrive.

At first the kids were hesitant to head alone, but eventually agreed and continued their initial journey.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here in no time." She assured the trapped girl.

"I….I can't feel my legs…." She croaked.

Another deafening explosion erupted outside the complex yet again, causing the already unstable tunnel to further come down.

It was at this point things took a turn for the worse and Misha truly realised that the world was just plain cruel to the infected.

As the ceiling above began to split open, it was evident the entire section was about give way and kill any unlucky soul caught in the area.

"Ahhhh!" A collective group of high pitched squeals echoed from further down the cave.

Gasping at the noise, Misha turned her head and narrowed her gaze down the pathway. Feeling a tight knot form in her stomach, the group of kids she told to flee earlier were all huddled together as the place was coming down around them.

"No, no, get out of there!" Her voice screamed but her words fell on deaf ears.

Watching in a helpless fashion, the entire cave structure gave way and rocks and debris alike slid and fell from all angles. Within a heartbeat, the spot where the kids once stood was completely overrun by the destructive tide.

"NO!" Misha cried out as she felt the knot in her gut tighten even further.

"Miss Misha, please….go…" The pinned girl squeezed the words out of her mouth.

Misha protested by shaking her head frantically, immediately she set to work trying to rescue the girl despite the cave collapsing around them.

"Misha!" The girl cried out while grabbing her arm, a small stream of tears trailed down her cheeks. "Please…..go….."

A steady wave of tears began to roll down the older girl's cheeks, "But I can't leave you! If I go, I can't-"

Before she could even finish, a pair of strong hands scooped her up and began carrying her away from the chaotic scene by force. Seeing the trapped girl shrink away with every passing second, Misha violently squirmed within her captor's arms.

"Let me go! Put me down, we can't just leave her!"

Her saviour kept quiet, instead choosing to increase her pace to protect her current objective.

"No…."

Locking contact with a pair of hazel eyes, the colour evoked a sense of warmth as the girl simply smiled one last time. Accepting her fate, she waved goodbye with a sincere expression before everything came crashing down.

Misha could only turn away as she couldn't bear to watch another bit of the painful scene. Tears poured out by the torrents as her chest ached like never before.

"If you want to blame somebody, you can pin it on Rhodes Island. Just remember, they're the ones that killed your little friends, they're the reason why so many Reunion folks are dead." W bluntly told the girl as she raced through the underground complex.

Misha simply kept quiet, her head was a mess and the only thing fuelling her emotions at the moment were grief and sadness. But such feelings can dangerously lead to other emotions, which can only spiel trouble.

Arriving into a another part of the mining complex, several voices climbed over each other as medics and other personnel carted around the wounded left and right. The bodies came in non-stop, with no end in sight.

Over in a large corner a row of bodies covered in white cloth, signalling the souls departure from this world. Truly the state of this movement was in shambles and only the ones standing were still outside dying for a cause.

As W set the girl down, the woman quickly hurried of in another direction to attend to whatever business she had to sort out. Pacing around the room slowly, it was the same feeling she had when she combed through Chernobog's bloodied streets.

Reunion, Ursurian, it didn't matter, the blood that had been spilt all lead to the same place. Maybe she didn't understand it all, but the suffering was the same everywhere she went. It angered it, almost driving her mad even.

All her life, she never had the chance to life a peaceful lifestyle. Every waking moment she spent on this earth was filled with nothing but violence and death all around. And what did she do? Nothing, she didn't even bother to lift a finger to change it.

"_I've had it, I'm sick and tired of all this, everywhere I go its all the damn same!" _She gritted her teeth in anger, somewhere in her mind, something snapped.

Walking through the gloomy crowd, a small group of elite Reunion soldiers gathered around a fallen comrade. Judging by the attire on the deceased, it belonged to that of an officer of some sorts.

Recognizing the body, her eyes immediately widened in shock and her feet rushed over to the scene. Pushing past the tall adults, a gasp was all she could offer as the corpse came into full view.

"This can't be…..!" She knelt down and took the stone-cold hand into her own.

"I'm sorry Misha, there was nothing we could do to save him." One of them expressed deep regret.

Keeping silent, the girl shed a few silent tears for her fallen brother. To think fate would reunite them in this cruel manner, only for her to lose something that she cared for the most. As if the lives lost today was more than enough.

"Please, leave us be, and tell W I want to speak to her." She told them.

* * *

"Enemy formations closing in, watch your flanks!" Hoshiguma barked as she charged headlong into the fray and ferociously hacked down her targets.

"Watch your fire and maintain your distance, these mooks won't last long now!" Chen ordered her squad around.

"The enemy has broken through the right flank, heads up!" Noir screamed through the radio.

"Enemy leader sighted amongst their ranks, be careful it's _that_ woman!" Yato chimed in.

Amiya turned her head to analyse the evolving situation around her. Sighting the approaching group, she could only confirm her suspicions as her eyes landed on the Reunion leader they met in Chernobog.

"It's her! Texas, Exusiai, intercept the enemy leader before she gets too close!" Amiya instructed the duo.

But it was a tad bit too late, W blew through the defensive line like it was nothing with her explosives. Landing in close proximity within Amiya and her group, the only thing stopping her was the white robed figure standing a few feet away.

"Oh my, it seems I may have overstepped my boundaries a bit." She laughed, aware of the figure close to Amiya.

"It would be wise of you to surrender now, don't make things harder for yourself." Enkidu told her flatly as he gunned her down with a cold look.

"I'm sorry, can't really comply with that request. Nevertheless, I'm here to deliver a message for that bunny girl over there." She pointed to Amiya before fishing out what seemed to be a phone. "Gotta run, toodles!" She said before tossing the device to Amiya.

"Wait, that could be a trap!" Chen told the girl.

Enkidu simply summoned a few chains in a lazy attempt to skewer W as she fled the scene. But even then, he missed on purpose allowing her to run away unscathed. As for why he hesitated, a certain memory flooded his mind at the exact moment. But there was something off about it, he didn't recall even interacting with this woman in his entire life, so who's memories were those?

As Amiya caught the phone in her hand, the device was already emitting a voice on the other hand. Curious as to who the speaker was, she replied openly.

"Hello?"

"Amiya…..it's Misha…." Her voice sounded dead on the inside.

"Misha?! Thank goodness, are you safe? A-are you hurt? Where are you?" The questions came rolling out.

"I'm sorry Amiya, I can't tell you that."

"Wait, why?"

"You won't understand, but I've grown tired of all this madness. All this happened because I was an infected, my whole life has been a gigantic train wreck from start to finish."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault that bad things happened to you!"

"But it is my fault! Because I'm an Infected, like you, like everyone else around me. Do you hear the screams around me, the folks dying all around like flies just because they have an incurable disease running through their bodies? I'm tired Amiya, I really am."

"Misha, it's not your fault! You're just an innocent girl that's been caught up in this big mess!"

"No one is innocent Amiya, not this world. I-….I'm sorry, really. Please, don't come after me anymore, you'll only be disappointed with what you find."

"Misha? Misha? Misha!?" Amiya gouged the phone but the line had already gone dead.

Fearing the worst, the bunny girl could only imagine what Reunion was going to do with their captive prisoner.

"Madam Chen, we need to hurry and locate Misha. I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to her if we don't catch up to her." Amiya wore a worried expression.

"While I share your concerns Amiya, we can't blindly charge ahead in this situation. Reunion could be holed up anywhere in this area, we have to smoke them out somehow.

Enkidu stepped forward and offered a minor helping hand, raising a finger, he pointed to the north east. "Reunion has congregated over in that direction, by the looks of it, a mine shaft of some sorts. Be wary though, there are multiple buildings in the sector that can be used to ambush our group."

"Hmph, can you trust this person Amiya?" Chen gave the girl a wary look.

Amiya briefly glanced at Enkidu before turning back, "You have my word Madam."

"Very well, I'll take his word for it then."

* * *

"What do we do now Troy?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know, at the rate we're going we'll all be wiped out soon. If only that damned Mephisto was here we could have properly turned the battle into our favour. The loss of SkullShatterer is something that we cannot recover from."

A small giggle interrupted their conversation, "You'd be a fool to rely on that brat for support, you forget that little midget simply has no regard for you lot right? Your all merely expendable pawns for him to use. Heh, _pawns_." W chuckled.

The two men kept silent, unable to refute the facts that the woman just spilt.

"Pah, I don't blame you nooks for putting faith in him. It can't be helped after all."

"Thank you, W, for covering us." One of them said.

"You can thank me with your actions." She bluntly told them.

"O-Of course, we'll cover you when you retreat after all." He paused, unsure if he should continue, "But I have one request, please keep Misha safe."

W was surprised by the request, "For sure." She sang happily.

"I'm still of use to you all right?" Misha suddenly joined the conversation, a heavy frown decorated her face.

"Uhh….we…."

"I wish to spend one final moment with SkullShatterer, please leave us be." She requested.

"But-…..alright. You promised us W, make sure you keep to it." The taller grunt reminded her before exiting the room.

"Okay, okay!" The woman replied cheerfully.

"Did you not hear me? I wanted to be alone with my brother." Misha growled.

"Eh? But you have to leave this place soon. Sooner or later, Lungmen and Rhodes Island are going to come crashing down on us like a mad freight train. Those who put up a fight will most likely die while the injured are going to be at their mercy. Damn, to think this much blood would've been spilt because of this precious key you hold." W chuckled, clearly amused by the situation.

Misha could only offer an annoyed expression, "You're really getting on my nerves you cocky bitch."

"Oooh! My, my, a fiery tongue. I like it!" W clapped her hands together.

"You'll get nothing out of me anyway."

"I know, after all, that key is bound to your life. Although I'm not sure that Officer Chen is aware of that fact, and she most definitely won't show any mercy to anyone. Are you sure you still want to go ahead with whatever you're planning in that tiny head of yours?"

Misha only offered silence as her response.

"There's still time for you to come with me and leave this place, everything behind. Although the same can't be said for our fellow Reunion members. Ah, can't forget, SkullShatterer also turning stone cold-"

"Don't you dare disrespect him!"

"I'm just spitting facts here girl, it's the reality after all." She smirked.

"No, I'll do something, I'll make things right for the both of us. My brother would've protected us to his last breath, so I'll return the favour in some way or another. I'm sick of this life on mine, may as well go out on my own terms." Misha told W with a straight face as she watched over the corpse.

* * *

"The enemy is wavering, Alpha squad form up and let's make a path!" Franka rallied her teammates.

"They're coming, gun them down, all of them!" A desperate Reunion gunner panicked.

Hoshiguma entered the fray and brought her Hannya to bear. As the sturdy shield tanked the bullets like nothing, the defender simply scoffed at her opposition. "you'll never break through with those flimsy guns!"

"RUN!"

"C'mere you little shit!" The woman snarled as she snatched up an unlucky foot soldier and flung him like the weightless sack of shit he was. "You can repent to the lost souls you've taken."

"Miss Hoshiguma!" Amiya caught up to the woman after finishing a skirmish of her own with.

"Good timing, hope you're ready, follow me!" Hoshiguma bravely took to the front lines.

"Alright!" The bunny girl nodded.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Chen and her elite squad strode through like an unstoppable tank. Gunning down and cutting apart Reunion members left and right, their entire opposition soon crumbled bit by bit.

Swinging her sword, the exquisite blade sliced off a poor foot soldier's arm. As the warrior reeled back in pain and clutched the fatal wound, Chen simply dealt the final blow with a cold look on her face.

With another head rolling about the hellish battlefield, the Captain of the L.G.D moved on to find her next unfortunate victim. All those that met the end of her blade never lived to see the next sunlight, a ruthless calculating machine was what she was.

Watching from the sky, Enkidu hovered aimlessly as his calculating eyes studied the battlefield. A part of him dismissed all thoughts about the conflict, rendering it as any other ordinary engagement. Yet he was growing somewhat tired of such pointless conflict, as if there were easier ways to solve this mess

Violence really is a defining core of every living being, no matter where you go, there will always be conflict. That's what he observed and told himself countless of times.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor bastards." Ishtar commented as she laid down on Maana and amused herself over the scenery.

"They brought this upon themselves so to speak, it's too late to negotiate for peace now." He shook his head.

"Mmm, what a vicious cycle it is." The Venus deity remarked while chewing on a grape.

"Excuse me, it would seem I'll have to provide assistance to my friends below." The Chains of Heaven said before diving hard.

As Amiya and Hoshiguma braved through the small makeshift town, the worn-down buildings and rubble served as excellent ambush spots for the enemy. This only made traversing the terrain even harder for the rest of the attacking force as every nook and cranny had to be flushed of resistance.

"Out of my way!" Hoshiguma yelled as she smacked Hannya into a nearby soldier.

The impact alone was strong enough to toss the poor sucker into the air and potentially killed him upon impact. His friends met a similar fate as the towering Oni ripped through their lines like it was nothing.

"Wow, knocking people into the air so casually? She reminds of a certain….colleague…back at base." Franka stopped and commented about the rampage going on.

"Franka, let's go!" Liskarm shoved her back and urged her to keep moving.

"Bahahaha, seems like Lungmen's legend is real!" Exusiai chuckled before firing her gun again.

**-CLANG!-**

Texas's sword clashed with another Reunion member, angling the blade the edge nicked her oppponent's arm causing him to stumble back. Taking the chance, she drove the blade straight into the opposition's chest.

"Don't get too absorbed." She told her partner while removing her sword.

Feeling a hand tug on her collar, Texas was only pulled back in the nick of time as a bullet whizzed past her. Stumbling behind cover, Exusiai simply greeted her with a bright smile.

"Good thing I spotted that sniper on the second floor there."

"Let's go take him out then." The Lupo nodded.

Elsewhere, the joint task force comprising of Rhodes Island and the L.G.D encroached closer and closer towards the hideout housing the Reunion members in the area. Yet despite their close proximity, none of the members hadn't even located the entrance.

"Franka, have you found any signs of Misha yet?" Amiya grew anxious with every passing second on the girl's status and whereabouts.

"Negative, we haven't been able to find any traces of her." The disappointment in her voice cackled through the radio. "Perhaps that W has taken her already."

Amiya simply offered a disgruntled groan.

"Psh, quite fast of her to flee the area."

Just as things couldn't get any worse, the sound of heavy explosions rang throughout the air. The distinct noise it made belonged to that of a 40mm shell, and it could only come from a grenade launcher at that.

"Take cover!" Chen barked as multiple shells landed on her surrounding positions. "Don't just stand there, MOVE!"

Ducking and rolling behind a large pile of rubble, the buildings in the area began to fall and crumble as the destructive shells took apart their structure bit by bit. There was not much the operators could do other than whether out the storm or risk being turned into a bloody paste.

"….No…." Amiya murmured in shock as a certain fear of hers made itself a reality.

"Incoming!" Hoshiguma cried out as her eyes followed the shells raining down on her location.

With the nearest cover a few metres away, there was no way for her and Amiya to escape the kill zone without sustaining serious injury. So, she did the only logical thing and raised her Hannya above them and hoped for the best.

But the explosive hurricane never came, the shells audibly detonated, by they never even touched the ground or impacted Hannya over the next few seconds.

"Eh?" Amiya wondered before sticking her head out from cover.

A ripple of golden portals jotted the air and several chains hung out from them. The unorthodox weapons snaked about the combat zone with insane speeds and intercepted the shells themselves before they could further harm the occupants below.

"Seems like I managed to stave off the initial bombardment." Enkidu recalled his chains while walking casually across the desolate street.

In the distance, the Reunion mobs celebrated and cheered upon the return of their leader now turned martyr. The renewed strength and vigour could be felt in the air as the enemy would now happily lay their lives down alongside their beloved figure head.

"Are you okay?" Hoshiguma quickly checked Amiya for any visible wounds.

"I'm fine….but….that…" She pointed before trailing off, the shock in her eyes was made apparent.

"Rejoice, SkullShatterer walks amongst us once more!"

"It's really him, it really is!"

"We'll be able to beat our enemies with him by our side now!"

"Thank goodness you came, we thought we were goners for a minute there." A fellow Reunion soldier told the masked demolitions expert.

SkullShatterer looked at their fellow comrades, "Go, I will hold them off here. Make sure you all escape from this place, I will protect you." The gas mask emitted a distorted raspy voice.

"What? What do you mean?! We promised each other that we'd all return to Ursus to teach those oppressors a lesson." The man pleaded, shocked with the order to say the least.

SkullShatterer kept quiet at his words, the figure underneath knew those words weren't meant for her. "Don't die here, that's an order. Now go, GO!"

With one last command slipping from the mask, the crumbling rebellion silently agreed to their leader's final wish. One by one, they began to flee the area knowing full well of the consequences.

But some chose to stay, to fight one last time. Nothing could sway their minds, with their backs against the wall, this was the only way out from this hellish world.

On the other side, Amiya simply watched with a stunned look as her eyes studied the figure relentlessly. There was no denying it, this was definitely the enemy commander she killed earlier with her arts.

Yet why was he standing here before them, all dressed up for another round. It didn't make any sense, how could a dead person simply come back alive? Unless that wasn't the same person she killed earlier?

"Tch, make sure you hunt down those stragglers!" Chen ran her mouth as she noticed the fleeing soldiers. Turning to Amiya, she wondered why the girl hadn't issued any orders, nor why that damned Servant didn't attack at all. "You there, what are you standing around for?!"

"Eh!?" She snapped out of her trance.

Hoshiguma placed a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Amiya, we need to make a move, now."

"The enemy is forming a thick layer between us and their leader, looks like it'll be a tough fight to get through the terrain and mobs defending them." Franka reported from her observation alone as a stream of bullets impacted the makeshift cover.

"Well, a mix of melee units and some ranged, not to mention the potential artillery bombardment. Yeah, things aren't exactly in our favour." Hoshiguma sighed as she readied herself for another tough bout.

Noticing the trouble his allies were having, Enkidu decided it was time he contributed at least to the operation without stealing the spotlight. "Perhaps I can make a line for you, the enemy leader is who you're after right? Then I shall clear a path."

"Wait, you're not going to simply charge headlong into their guns right?" Chen looked at him with disbelief.

Enkidu simply returned a confident smile, "Madam Chen, I am a demi-servant after all. Although these modern weapons do pose a threat, the magical energy in them is something that I would call laughable at best."

"Wha-?" Chen was simply dumb founded by the bravery of the man.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a path to make." He said before summoning a red and gold spear in both hands.

Stepping out into the open, a hail of bullets and crossbow bolts landed on him with overwhelming force. Yet the number of rounds fired at the Servant merely tickled his skin and singed his clothing. For the enemy, seeing a lonely figure whether a destructive attack sent a chill down their spines.

"May you find eternal peace with earth." Enkidu murmured a prayer.

Launching forward, the Chains of Heaven closed the gap between him and the opposition and set about to work. Leaping over the makeshift barriers, he cut down several enemies in an eye blink.

Taking on more than ten different soldiers, he spun the spears in his hands and precisely dislodged their heads and limbs with minimal effort. All this time, he kept a composed look on his face as the butchering continued.

"Amazing, I didn't think Servants were that durable." Chen muttered.

Hoshiguma scoffed at her partner's comment, "You're telling me you didn't see the fight he had with that giant muscle brute earlier? This fight is nothing compared to that, it's like he's not even trying!"

"So, I wasn't daydreaming when those explosions akin to small grade nuclear bombs were busy going off earlier? That was a result of him and another Servant? I'm sorry, are these guys even normal?!" The Superintendent was baffled about all of this.

"You really have been sleeping under a rock, have you?" The Oni chuckled.

"Looks like Enkidu really did break a hole in their defences, he's basically man handling the whole Reunion force at this point!" Franka remarked.

"Now's the chance for us to go in and eliminate the enemy leader." Liskarm said.

"Hoshiguma, on me!" Chen patted her partner's back before rushing out into the fray.

"Right with you!"

"This is bad, the rest of the enemy is coming through!" A foot soldier reported.

"Dammit, SkullShatterer, go now! We chose to stay behind and fight, we'll hold them off."

"Agh! Shit!" A swordsman stumbled to the ground as a bullet took out his leg.

"Anton!"

"Leslie, I-I can't move! I-I, go! Leave without me!" The crippled man groaned.

"SkullShatterer!" Another member cried out as he and others began to retreat.

"GO, I will not leave! I must-I have to-!" The masked figure stood valiantly before firing off more grenade shells.

As the L.G.D followed their commanders into the fray, only the Rhodes Island operators stood back awaiting orders from their leader. Yet Amiya couldn't bear to say a sentence let alone utter a few words.

Her mind was still recovering from the earlier encounter she had with SkullShatterer.

"Rhodes….Rhodes-preapre…I-I" She stuttered, "I, I can't….I….!"

"Amiya, you can do this! Don't falter now, we're so close to achieving victory!" Hoshiguma chimed in through her earpiece.

"I…I…."

"Don't forget kid, you're not alone on this." The Oni reminded her.

The girl took a deep breath, regaining her composure once more. "….Yeah….Rhodes Island, let's….put an end to this." She gave the general order to the public channel. Yet the uncertainty rang in her voice.

With Enkidu still causing a ruckus on the battleground, almost all the opposition around him had either fled or were effortlessly slaughtered like cattle. Warm blood of various fallen warriors drenched his white robes.

Eying his surroundings, he simply closed his eyes and paid respects to the fallen. While it didn't bother him, it still lingered in the back of his head how this entire conflict was rather pointless from the start. But alas, here he was, it was too late to reverse what had been done.

"Franka, don't just charge head on recklessly!" Liskarm yelled at her partner who simply rushed into the fray.

Turning towards the voice, the image of various operators filling the streets and eliminating the stragglers signalled that the conflict was nearing an end. Satisfied with his contribution, Enkidu decided to see how his allies would handle the enemy leader.

At the centre of the small town, SkullShatterer dug in and began firing in the direction of the oncoming enemies. The fire pattern, poor coordination and hesitation to pull the trigger simply brought their demise closer.

More shells impacted the nearby buildings and ground, flinging up dust and debris everywhere. Moving relentlessly, Hoshiguma and Chen closed in for the kill and were about to end this whole conflict.

Even more shells whizzed through the air, supressing the incoming tide. Prompting Hoshiguma to use her Hannya frequently, the stops were starting to irritate Chen.

"The enemy has dug themselves in and is basically a pill box now. Looks we'll have to take a gamble and flush them out."

"And your suggestion?" Hoshiguma inquired as another explosion rattled her shield.

"Mind if I use your shield as a spring board?" A grin spread across the woman's face.

"With pleasure!" The Oni returned the expression.

"Let me distract the enemy, I want to settle this once and for all as well." Amiya suddenly joined in.

"Very well, after this barrage we're going." Chen nodded.

Just like that, the explosions stopped coming as SkullShatterer had to reload the grenade launchers in their hands. Using this opportunity, Chen quickly mounted Hannya and propelled herself into the air.

As Amiya scaled the rubble, she activated her arts and peppered SkullShatterer's position in a bid to garner their attention. It worked, and the enemy leader failed to notice the descending Chen approaching like a hungry eagle.

Before another grenade could be fired, Chen landed on one of the guns and swatted them aside. Kicking aside the other launcher, the disoriented SkullShatterer stood no chance in melee combat against the experienced woman.

Not a word was exchanged between the two as Chen swung her single sword and imbued several deep cuts across her enemy. With one fell swoop, the valiant SkullShatterer fell once more to the ground.

Silenced for good, the battle had been officially concluded. With the rest of Reunion in disarray, the chances of a regrouped counterattack had been rendered null at this point. While substantial casualties had been suffered on Rhodes Island and Lungmen's end, Reunion felt the pain even harder.

"It's over….." Chen sighed as she flicked the bloodstain off her sword.

Joining her side, Amiya kept a blank face as she approached the fallen corpse. Grasping the mask, she undid the straps and pulled it off, underneath a pale familiar face greeted them.

Confirming the gut feeling she had initially, the girl looked away and kept quiet. Guilt and sadness decorated her face as she felt responsible for all this mess.

Noticing the mask in her hand, Chen could only guess what inner conflict the girl was going through. "Throw that mask away, it has served its purpose." Her tone wasn't aggressive, rather, it was tame.

Amiya offered her silence, unable to comply to with the request initially.

"Listen kid, everybody will pay eventually pay the price for the choices they've made. The Infected are not exempted from this." The woman made the reality clear for the young leader.

"But…" Amiya protested weakly.

Chen sighed under her breath, "Mercy, like everything else, has a price. Sure, the Infected are willing to lend an ear towards your ideals, you can also help them to the best of your abilities, but all these have their limits." She paused before continuing, "But when it is rejected, and they choose the wrong choices, there is only one option left. You'd better make sure you correct those errors before more tragedies occur."

Amiya lowered her ears at the harsh words, "This shouldn't even be a problem in the first place…."

There was truth in Amiya's words, the only reason the deep-rooted hatred for the infected began was because of uncontrolled emotions. Chen could not fault her for believing that.

"…Indeed. This shouldn't be some punishment. But this happened-" Her eyes rested on the motionless body, "-all because she made the wrong decision."

"But these people, they have feelings and emotions too. They have family and friends just like all of us, and the only reason we're experience such conflicts is because of the way we treat them." The young leader reasoned out, "At the end of the day, they're still people, like us….."

"We can't waver now Amiya, too much blood has been spilt between us and the Infected." The stern woman reminded the girl. "We're fighting against an enemy who has nothing left to lose, that's what makes them even deadlier. The moment you hesitate, I doubt they'll give you a second chance at all."

The young leader shook her head, it seemed like her words fell on deaf ears.

Amiya placed the broken gas mask on the ground and stood up quietly. As the storm rolled into the town, rain droplets began to splatter the desolate area. "Officer Chen, have you ever thought about how long the Infected can last in this world?"

"I…..haven't really given it that much though to be honest." The woman folded her arms as her tone sounded tired. "But I'd be lying if I wasn't curious for what the future has in store for them."

Amiya toyed with her fingers as the rain drops slid down her coat and hood, "If nothing is done, then there is no hope for the Infected at all. All I can see is a path that leads to more destruction and violence until eventually they wipe themselves out unless we do something. This….unrelenting cycle…will go on and on forever. A cure for all this is the only way we can be free, standing around bickering isn't going to get us anywhere. This the path I've chosen to take, and I won't give up just yet." She looked at the woman one last time, "I'm sorry, I wish to be left alone for a while."

Chen simply nodded, "Very well, come report to me when you're ready to set out again. In the meantime, the Guard Bureau will set out and locate this key. If not, maybe those Reunion mooks who fled might be able to offer some insight."

Amiya silently agreed as she stared off in the distance, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

The superintended simply took it as a 'yes' and began to walk off. "I'll be requesting Rhodes Island's assistance in this matter, maybe that Servant of yours can lend us a hand."

* * *

"Gaarrrrgghhh, fucking useless!" The goblet left the woman's hand and crashed against the wall.

Bright red contents spilled over the flaky floor as Talulah left the iron throne she sat upon. No sooner than she had taken two steps she found herself writhing on the floor in pain. The Oripathy infection coursed through her bloodstream violently, destroying and replacing the cells with their own twisted version.

"How dare I get outdone by that sex doll!? And that damned Berserker, to think you'd get crushed so easily, I swear I-ack!" She choked on her own words as her body violently responded to the growing infection.

Coughing up dark coloured blood, the volatile liquid decorated the floor as the woman shakily picked herself up. It seemed that the Arts needed to properly sustain Berserker proved taxing on the already infected woman.

A steady stream of warm light poured through the broken dome window, illuminating the fallen leader as she were.

"Miss Talulah, do you need help?" A concerned caster emerged from the shadows.

Without saying a word, a bright trail of surging flames dashed across the room and incinerated the poor lad. At first only a few gurgled screams escaped but was quickly silenced as the body was promptly turned into a charred corpse.

"Your voice….it annoys me." Her tone was menacing to the others in the room.

Sighing and shaking her head, she returned to her iron throne and sat down again. Pondering on how to further continue her plans, she knew the use of Berserker would have to be strictly regulated to short engagements from now on.

Rolling back her sleeve, the faded draconic symbol at the very apex of her arm made itself visible. The fact she had to spend a Command Seal to recall her Servant ticked her off. Now only two more remained.

"Not yet, Talulah can't fall just yet. I'll make sure to finish what I've started, even if it costs me my life….." She murmured to herself.

* * *

"You know, this was the last place I expected us to return to." Ishtar told Enkidu as she studied the hostile environment around them.

"Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice back there did you now?" He hissed at her.

"I'm only going to say this once, please surrender quietly and we won't resort to unnecessary violence." A fully suited heavy operator spoke from behind the visor.

Ishtar landed on the cold deck and folded her arms, "Don't you know it's rude to simply order a goddess around?"

Enkidu simply shot the haughty woman a sideway glance, "Really? Here of all places?"

"Doctor Kal'tsit, what's going on here?" Amiya was baffled by the sudden hostile confrontation.

It had only been a few minutes since the main squad returned to Rhodes Island and immediately the two Servants were confronted by possibly the whole combat force onboard the warship.

Amidst the sea of wary faces, one particular woman stood put from the back, and was probably the mastermind behind the whole situation by the looks of it.

"The both of you, please come quietly and we'll settle this professionally." Kal'tsit spoke out.

Enkidu narrowed his eyes as he picked out another familiar face behind the woman. Feeling his chest tighten, Warfarin made herself visible all the while wearing a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Enkidu, she….forced it out of me…" Her eyes avoided his out of pure shame.

The Chains of Heaven briefly saw the look in her eyes, as if they belonged to a person who was recently defiled for the sole purpose of information extraction. It slightly angered him, to think the personnel of this organization would go this far.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault after all." He told her with a slight frown directed towards Kal'tsit.

The woman steeled his gaze and returned her own cold expression, "We know what happened Enkidu, but the fact that you failed Rhodes Island by losing the Doctor's soul itself is something you need to answer for. We all trusted you…..and you let us down."

Amiya let out an audible gasp as she found herself in the arms of Franka due to the sudden revelation. "No…..not again….!"

"Wait, what do you mean the Doctor's soul is gone again? Did someone or something make the effort to steal one of Rhodes Island's best tacticians?!" Liskarm asked in disbelief.

"When did this happen? Why are we only hearing of this now? How can we trust Enkidu anymore, for all we know he could've killed the Doctor himself!" A Operator voiced his concern.

SilverAsh stroked his chin as his mind brooded over the current circumstances, "This further complicates our situation, if the Doctor is truly gone then Enkidu here will have to testify about his disappearance. But right now, we have every right to suspect the only person who oversaw the Doctor's soul."

The demi-servant simply bit his lower lip in mild frustration, "Do tell me how you plan on making me repent? But as far as I'm concerned, standing around here is a waste of time when I could be directing my efforts into saving the Doc-"

**-CLANG!-**

The rumbling sound of Maana appeared into Enkidu's view as the glorious airship deflected a well-aimed crossbow bolt. Stunning the entire room, Ishtar hovered proudly with a grin on her face.

"As if I'd let you!"

"_Eh? Ishtar protected me? THE Ishtar actually stepped in to protect me?!" _Enkidu was bewildered by the fact as his shocked expression was being broadcasted to the rest of the world. The fact the Venus deity herself took the extra step was something unexpected.

"Ishtar…?" He murmured.

"Don't take this wrong way nitwit, things were bound to get spicy from the start. The question was, which side was willing to pull the trigger first, seems you have your answer now by the way." She waved a finger at him.

The Chains of Heaven could only shake his head at the already volatile situation, if things go on there would be no hope of future reconciliation between the two parties. That was the last thing he wanted at the end of the day.

"I appreciate your help, but I must stress that fact that I do not wish to further antagonize our 'allies' here."

As if those exact set of words pissed off a few operators in the room, the hopes of peaceful negotiations were promptly thrown out the window as Flamebringer drew his swords and retaliated with everything he had.

**-CRACK!-**

Both blades were blocked by Maana as Ishtar saw right through the strike, reeling back, the goddess aimed her finger and lined up a non-threatening shot towards Kal'tsit in hopes of quelling the unrest. As if shooting the opposition's leader was a good idea in the first place to solving disputes.

Discharging the pulsating bolt, the projectile soared across the room and barrelled straight towards the feline. Jumping in at the last second, a Sargon defender belonging to team A6 took the blow with his shield.

Rolling away unscathed, Kal'tsit simply gave a reassuring nod to Spot and kept a calm composure amidst the unfolding shit show in front of her.

"_Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Ishtar cursed her inner workings as her mind processed another solution.

Appearing at the base of her feet, Flamebringer activated his arts prompting his blades to emit a surge of raging flames. Attempting to cut down the goddess, he was only met with stiff resistance from a cold foot to the stomach.

Kicking back the swordsman, the goddess was about to go for another pass when a wall of chains halted her attack. Surprised by the appearance, she gave Enkidu a confused look as if he were interrupting her play date.

"Calm yourself woman, you're making a fool out of yourself if you can simply lose your composure like this. This fight is nothing more than a trivial affair, besides, I do not wish harm upon Rhodes Island and its people." He briefly reminded her.

Ishtar brushed her hair aside with an unimpressed expression, "Hmph, very well then clay, I shall consider your request." She recalled Maana and landed on the deck once more.

"I take it you've proven your point Doctor Kal'tsit? It'd be foolish of you to engage in open conflict with a Servant in your current situation, so why engage anyway?" Enkidu returned his gaze to the woman.

"I'm merely testing the options I have now; you've simply confirmed my theory that's all. Perhaps a direct confrontation is not the answer when it comes to the likes of you, but there are probably other ways of making you comply." She flat out said to the demi-servant.

"Doctor Kal'tsit, please stop this unnecessary feud! I'm sure the two of us can find a compromise!" Amiya protested vehemently.

The woman simply shot the young girl a saddened expression, "I'm sorry Amiya, but please keep out of this for the time being."

Her eyes darted back towards the Babylonian Servants and focused on one of them. Fishing out a folded piece of paper from her lab coat pockets, she gracefully extended her hand, beckoning Enkidu to take the object.

There was a rift of silence throughout the whole hangar bay as the two parties exchanged silent gazes. After a long pause, Enkidu stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Gently taking the document, he opened it and studied the written contents.

Just a brief skim of the document's contents was enough to make the Chains of Heaven form a disappointed face. Narrowing his brows, he gazed into Kal'tsit's cold unwaverings eyes before speaking.

"What is this?" His tone was sharp and annoyed.

"A compliance list, or rather, your new terms and conditions should you continue to operate under Rhodes Islands' name." The seriousness never left Kal'tsit's tone, "This is your way of compensating for losing the Doctor." The last line was seethed in anger.

"By stripping my independence and converting me into your personal slave?" His expression was slowly shifting into a disgusted one, "I'm sorry, there was a time where I would've reluctantly agreed, but I am not the same person when I was first summoned into this world."

Kal'tsit visibly gritted her teeth in disappointment, although her eyes flared up in amusement. "I'll take it as a no then? If that is your decision, then I suggest you gather whatever belongings you have and leave this facility immediately. The moment you walk through those doors, Rhodes Island will not associate itself with you any longer."

He called it; he knew this was the exact response she would give to his statement. But now what? Now that he does not have an allegiance, where does the path go from here on out?

"Wait, you can't be serious Doctor Kal'tsit?!" Amiya's eyes widened in shock.

She turned towards the small leader; her expression was firm as were her words. "I'm sorry Amiya, but this needs to be done for the greater good of this world. You heard Enkidu's words; he chose this not me."

"As if I had a choice anyway." The demi-servant highlighted her hypocrisy.

"Tch" She snarled at him. "Are you done babbling? If so, I would like a definite answer from you."

A small smile formed across the demi-servants face as he snorted, "You already know what I'm going to say. But, I do have to say it has been a pleasure working alongside you Miss Kal'tsit, and all of Rhodes Island." His eyes panned around the room towards the other operators.

Kal'tsit folded her arms and sighed, "Very well, please vacate yourself from the premises by the hour. Thank you for your service Enkidu."

With that, the woman promptly turned her back and strode away with that ever-cold attitude she sported. Concluding the session, the rest of the deck began to disperse, and the crew resumed to their previous jobs. Those still standing around were the Operators who were still trying to process the mess they just witnessed.

Amiya was the first to approach Enkidu, a bewildered expression decorated her face. "Enkidu, you can't be serious?! I will not stand for this, I'll convince Doctor Kal'tsit to reconsider the contract and I-"

The small girl was hushed as the demi-servant placed a finger on her mouth, "It'll be fine Amiya," He exhaled softly, "I'll figure things out from here on in, you have a much bigger role to play in this world, so don't worry about me for now."

"B-but still, this isn't right!"

A small sigh escaped Enkidu's mouth, "Maybe, but perhaps it's for the better…"

/…/

Shuffling around the empty office, the stacks of paperwork that were supposed to be completed long ago gathered dust on the large desk. Truth be told, there was nothing in here that Enkidu could take since they were never his to begin with.

All belongings were owned by his Master, even after spending some time in this world, he never once thought about owning something. Maybe it was due to the fact he could create marvels out of clay, but even that was only temporary.

"Hmmm, why am I even here?" He scoffed while eying a picture of his Master and himself on the desk. The image brought back a warm memory; it was the moment when he himself realised his true worth.

The door to the office suddenly made a noise, indicating that somebody had entered without him noticing, "Yes, how may I help-"

Enkidu trailed off, surprised by the sudden presence of a familiar Sarkazian. Her pale white face greeted him with deep regret and her eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry….I couldn't stand up against someone like Kal'tsit….." She bowed apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault to begin with anyway, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess in the first place. But it seems fate has a cruel way of punishing me for my actions." He joked about the current state of affairs.

Warfarin brought her hands together and sighed, "What will you do now? Rhodes Island is practically a sitting duck if we ever get attacked by a Servant. I'm not sure what was going through Kal'tsit's mind when she decided to provoke you, but it's not going to benefit either of us."

The demi-servant shook his head, "If there's one thing Kal'tsit got right, is that she's removed a large target on this organization's head. Me staying here is only going to bring more harm than good unfortunately." His hand placed the portrait back onto the table.

The words still did not sit right with Warfarin, the entire situation reeked of trouble from the bottom up. To top it all off, the sight of Enkidu leaving simply heightened her sadness. First it was the Doctor and now him, the two beings she cared about deeply on the low side were leaving.

The Sarkazian wasn't the only one who shared some form of relationship with the demi-servant, in fact a few notable personnel onboard took joy in interacting with the easy-going clay being. For such a figure to leave would surely hurt morale by a milestone.

"I take it you're upset about everything that's going on right now?" He approached her slowly while studying her expressions.

While he was no master at analysing emotions, the small smile Warfarin offered him was quickly broken into a saddened one, answering his own question.

"You'll bring the Doctor back won't you?"

"I will not rest until my close friend is back within my grasps, you have my word Ma'am."

A small chuckle came from her mouth, "Very well, I will continue to support you even if the entire world decides to turn against us. Since you weren't there, I made a promise to stand behind the Doctor no matter what long ago. Since you two are practically the same now, I'll uphold that promise until the very end."

"I'll make sure to repay you for your kindness one day." He beamed happily.

His words caught the woman off guard prompting her to blush and avert her gaze slightly. As Enkidu's mind simply drifted off and wandered what to do next, he failed to notice the flustered Warfarin creeping up on him.

Within moments, her hands reached up and attempted to expose his bare neck. Startling the demi-servant, he let out a gasp and eyed Warfarin as she bared her teeth. Mouth ready to clamp down and draw blood, the two exchanged glances before saying anything.

"D-Do you need something?" He slowly asked her.

Her face was rather red, and her eyes was thirsting for a meal, it also didn't help that she was breathing rapidly down his neck. "P=Please forgive me, b-but…..I-I….I can't let you go, not until I've tasted you!" She exclaimed whilst holding him aggressively.

Enkidu merely blinked a few times at her seemingly out of this world demand, but unlike many, he was unfazed by the request. "Ah, I see what you mean." He chuckled before casually brushing his hair away to further expose his neck.

"Eh? You're serious!?" Her jaw was ajar in reply to his reaction.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I don't see the harm in doing so."

"Then….I'll be going in…" She whispered before sinking her teeth in.

The demi-servant felt the small jab and simply held the awkward position whilst the blood craving woman consumed his essence. He could feel his own cold blood flowing around his neck as Warfarin made small drinking noises along the way.

At first the taste hit low and tasted something out of any mid-rate specimen on this planet. But suddenly, a flavour that words simply failed to describe hit like a rolling truck causing Warfarin to simply crumble.

She didn't want to let go, she absolutely refused to part with blood exotic as this! As if her thoughts translated into actions, her grip tightened around Enkidu as her mental state descended into ecstasy.

After standing around for a few minutes, the vampire moved her mouth away and licked the last droplets of blood left on Enkidu's soft smooth skin. Savouring every ounce, her expression radiated content as she finally regained her composure.

"Oop, you have a bit leftover here, let me get that for you." His finger moved instinctively to wipe the small bloody remains off her mouth.

Holding the smeared finger in the air, Warfarin quickly yanked the hand down and wrapped her mouth around that specific finger. As her tongue playfully gathered up the remains, Enkidu was taken aback by the sudden action and could only offer a partially surprised face.

"Ahh….thank you for the meal." A relieved sigh escaped her mouth.

"Well, that's one way to leave a parting gift." He smiled while patting her head.

"I suppose I shouldn't hold you up any longer, thank you, for your service to Rhodes Island until now." Her head bowed in gratitude.

* * *

"So, is that it? You're just going to up and leave just like that?" Ishtar hovered gracefully while eying her rival.

The duo loitered around the outside of the massive mobile warship and dwarfed them in size.

"I kept it brief and simple, there was no point in escalating the situation if there was no benefit for me. Besides, the terms and agreement I was presented with would basically shackle me into a weaponized slave. While do not hate fighting, the prospect of being used as a disposable tool is something I can't accept."

"Ho? My, my, you really have changed." The Venus deity snickered.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" His feet began to move across the bare back desert sand.

Ishtar summoned Maana to her side and boarded the vessel, casting a glance into the distance, she surveyed the clear skies for her journey ahead. "Take it as you will, but this is where we'll part ways again. While you may have your own adventures to govern, I have a duty to fulfil on my own turf."

Enkidu raised a curious brow, "This is new, I thought you'd stay longer to indulge in more entertainment?" He asked her with genuine curiosity.

The goddess brushed her hair back obnoxiously as she always did, "I suppose I could, I only came here in the first place to pay your insignificant soul a visit. Since I fulfilled my original goal, there is no need for me to stick around anymore, with that said I'm confident I'll see your ugly face again." She stuck her tongue out before raising her elevation. "Don't forget, you owe me!"

As he watched the entitled bitch zoom away on her pristine airship, the reality of Ishtar simply getting up leaving left a sour taste in his mouth. While Enkidu had no qualms with the obnoxious prick leaving, it did hit differently for him this time around. Perhaps this was the lonely feeling everyone kept talking about?

* * *

Around 10 hours had elapsed since Ishtar made her hasty departure from Lungmen's capital aboard Maana. And in those few hours, the goddess had grown exceptionally bored and tired throughout the journey.

The thought of expending more energy to get to her destination crossed her mind, but she didn't want to spend unnecessary magic to get there. Being the stubborn person she was, she opted to simply cruise along and enjoy the vast scenery.

All that came crashing down when a large floating mass of land broke through the clouds in the distance, casting a large shadow over the area. The sheer size of the flying object caught the deity off guard she could only let out a startled gasp.

"W-w-what?! Hang on, when the hell did that get there!?" She pointed at it, bewildered by its sight.

As the flying land mass stubbornly kept cruising through the sky, the sudden realisation that it wasn't just some piece of rock drifting through the clouds hit Ishtar immediately. In fact, a quick glance again would tell you otherwise.

From the carefully shaped design and layout of the base platform to the structures that filled up every square inch of the land indicated this was the work of man. There was no denying it at this point, a floating fortress was headed straight towards the goddess.

"No way, is that….Uruk?!"

* * *

**Cheers for making it to the end of this one!**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed wait for this chapter. As we are all aware, the last few months have been hectic for the entire world and so life just had to become hectic on my end.  
****But, I've managed to finally finish this chapter and release to you all. Originally, I wanted to make it a tad bit longer but figured I shouldn't starve those waiting for an update and include the rest in the next chapter.**

**I look forward to seeing y'all again in the next chapter to come.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cherished Bonds

**-BOOM!-**

**-BOOM!-**

**-BOOM!-**

The slow thunderous drum of cannons lining the city, now turned super fortress, lit up the night sky briefly. Dazzling arcs of golden beams weaved and tore through the clouds towards their designated targets.

"Weh!?- You have to be joking!" Ishtar was taken aback by the sudden attack, causing her to dive rapidly with Maana.

As the first wave of deadly bolts whizzed past her, the goddess skilfully avoided majority of them while counter firing with her own beams. But the pace merely picked up from there as the Venus deity glanced at the sky and was met with a horrifying prospect.

A wall of light rained down on her as the cannons pumped out shot after shot in quick succession to obliterate their targets. Using every trick in the book, Ishtar charged headlong into the fray and hoped for the best.

Blasting a few bolts out of the air, she swung Maana on its broadside and let the ship take the brunt of the attack. Ear splitting explosions shattered the peaceful night sky as the airship took a pounding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be sure to treat you right after all this!" The goddess rubbed the airship as the barrage passed over.

Finding an opening in the attack, she quickly switched Maana's direction and sped forward at breakneck speeds towards the giant lumbering city. As the cannons increased in intensity, their attack patterns quickly changed to intercept the woman.

Instead of going for a direct hit, the energy beams being sent Ishtar's way exploded over a certain amount of time, akin to that of a flak gun. The explosion radius was so large that the shockwaves would be enough to throw the goddess and Manna off course.

"_Shit, shit, shit!" _Ishtar grumbled to as she guided the airship through the danger zone, eager to deal some damage of her own. "Fucking piece of shit, you dare open fire on a goddess like me? Like hell you'll think I'll let it go, fucking go the underworld cretin!"

Leaping off Maana, the goddess took flight gracefully and aimed her finger gun at a heavily concentrated platform containing the cannons. Discharging a dozen or so more bolts, the beams of light soared through the sky and struck bullseye.

Carving and painting a destructive piece amongst the fortress walls, the shots Wiped out a couple gun platforms in a matter of seconds, the battle looked it could be turned in her favour. But alas, life never worked out that way, and Ishtar was about to find out the hard way.

In response to having some of the guns being destroyed, the city responded in kind and its cannons roared once more but this time with greater intensity. It was as if all the citizens wanted to have a go at knocking out the deity.

The deadly rays sped through the sky and moved in erratic manners as if they had a mind of their own. Catching Ishtar off guard, a bolt managed to impact Maana's aft with an ear deafening scream, knocking the airship off course.

As Ishtar was too busy replying with her own counter fire she also ducked and weaved through the sky hastily avoiding homing projectiles. The wind howled in her ears as she performed manoeuvres that would be deemed impossible for any mortal body, yet she flawlessly executed them.

Coming around for another pass, the woman was growing increasingly angry and let her temper get the better of her. All that went through her mind was to beat the ever-living shit out of the person who issued the attack against her and burn down the city if possible.

Climbing and turning at insane speeds, Ishtar planned to do another pass to see if her attackers would surrender or continue their assault. If they chose the latter, she would have no choice but to gladly break out her Noble Phantasm to wipe this eye sore off the planet.

Rising high up into the atmosphere, she aimed the airship downwards and descended like a mad vulture. As the cannons roared to life, the sky erupted into a haze of smoke as flak peppered the air.

Hair blowing flawlessly in the wind, Ishtar simply offered a grin amidst the chaos as she aimed her finger gun to line up a shot. In response, Maana became her bow and a blue pulsating projectile manifested itself.

Without uttering another word, she fired the round and watched as the blue streak screamed through the night sky towards its targets. What followed next could only be described as a devastating blow towards the fortress.

**-KABOOM!-**

The explosions tore apart the platforms housing the large guns and set a large blaze towards the surrounding area, spreading the damage to the nearby cannons in the vicinity. Yet the city continued to keep firing at the goddess despite the counterattack and more guns erupted from nowhere to replace its losses.

Pulling more evasive manoeuvres, several projectiles struck Maana and grazed Ishtar upsetting her even more. Pulling back a relatively safe distance, she wiped the blood off her cheeks and arms with a deadpan expression.

"Fuck, I'm really going to have to do this aren't I?" She groaned before summoning an ornate spear into her hand. "Very well, you miserable lowlifes dared to attack a goddess. It's only fair I respond with equal punishment; I hope you all rot in the underworld!"

Gathering a large amount of prana from her circuits, she directed it towards her spear to begin the activation of her Noble Phantasm. Raising her right arm, she threw the object and watched as it disintegrated and opened a portal towards Venus itself.

As if the city itself knew her intentions, its warring guns began to concentrate their fire at the stationary target. Ishtar knew firsthand that pausing to unleash her Noble Phantasm would make her a sitting duck, so she gambled on the fact she'd fire first.

The gateway to Venus was open, primed and ready to be loaded in Maana with the intention of blowing one giant hole through the floating fortress city and calling it day.

The energy in the air cackled wildly while the wind howled uncontrollable all around the goddess as she prepared to unravel her true might. Try as hard as the fortress could, it's guns could not accurately hit the woman in time.

"Gate open! Kindle of Venus for Tectonic deformation An Gal-kuh-!"

Ishtar's world seemingly began to shift into a blurry haze as she tried to process what just happened to her body in a matter of milliseconds. She tried to move her right arm but could only feel a numb sensation.

Her footing on Maana simply gave way and gravity took hold of her for the rest of the journey. There was no denying it, Ishtar had been sent into a shocked state and her mind scrambled to bring her back to reality.

The sight of Uruk grew smaller and smaller with each passing second as the wind howled uncontrollably in her ears. Uruk's guns fell silent as the goddess moved out of range with each passing second.

"_Huh…no way!?..." _She said shockingly before glancing at the source pinging her right arm.

A scowl formed across her face as she realized her arm was completely missing and only strands of muscle and a piece of bone stuck out. The grotesque sight visibly upset the woman as she could not believe herself to have been injured.

But before she could utter another phrase, she crashed into the sandy desert with a loud noise. Clouds of sand were casually picked up and strung along the air as the peace was disturbed. Battered and injured, Ishtar knew she couldn't continue in this state for much longer.

"Fuck!" She cried out as she picked herself up and glanced at the shadow looming above her. Clutching the severed limb, she winced in pain before frantically darting her eyes around for her arm, assuming it hadn't been incinerated.

The booming chorus of guns firing in unison embroiled the air as rays of bolts descended upon Ishtar as if the heaven's themselves had enough of her existence. Although she wasn't simply going to lie down now and take it would she?

Summoning an array of jewels into her palm, her hand quickly dispersed the gems into the open area. Activating their true nature, they exploded into bright colours and formed a glass shaped dome above the goddess, effectively sheltering her.

As the first wave of cannon fire rained down on her location, the opaque red dome absorbed the hail of destruction. The ground trembled and shuddered as columns of sand was dug up and throw aside.

Whilst the temporary shield did its job of sheltering Ishtar, it wouldn't hold for long under the constant barrage being unleashed by the floating fortress. Yet Ishtar chose to ignore the glaring issue and instead focused on her amputated arm.

Scanning her surroundings, she felt a small sense of joy as she spotted the impossible laying a few feet away from her in the sand. Darting over to her now amputated limb, she grabbed it out of the ground and inspected the state of it.

Hearing more cracks rupture throughout her little bubble, a small groan escaped her mouth as it was time for her to turn tail and bail. Summoning a bruised Maana to her side, she boarded the vessel and broke the protective shield around her.

Darting away at full speed, the airship successfully evaded the hailing shots of cannon fire and put a large distance between the two parties. Eventually the skies fell silent once more and peace briefly returned to the scene.

"Tch, bloody hell." Ishtar groaned as she tended to her wound.

Grasping the disconnected limb in her free hand, she lodged it on as best she could before fishing out an ember orange jewel. Crushing the object, a ball of flames erupted into her palm and was quickly directed towards the laceration.

"Eurrrrghhhh, gah, shit!" Her voice hissed in pain as it stung madly.

Effectively cauterizing she wound and brutally grafting the limb back to her body by force, the goddess set to work on properly applying medical treatment this time. As several more jewels were thrown into the fold, it would do for the time being before she could touch down safely.

"Enkidu…I must get to him…..must….w-warn…him-" She said weakly as half her mind now effectively piloted Maana towards its destination.

* * *

Enkidu roamed around Lungmen for what must've been a few good hours now, studying the vast city and its beautiful nature. Not only that, he was looking for a place to settle down for the night and plan his next move.

Truth be told, he had exactly zero fucking clue on what he was doing, if anything he looked like a tourist who just set foot into the city. His clothes just attracted unnecessary attention, not like it bothered him that much.

Still, the unwanted attention he was drawing made him feel uneasy at times, as if people had better things to stare at than some ghost wannabe roaming downtown Lungmen at night.

"_Hmmm, looks like I'll have to cheat my way with the currency here. I could always just spend the night outside somewhere, but a bed feels nice right about now." _He sighed to himself and pondered about his options.

For some reason, he had ended up in the quieter parts of Lungmen and away from the bustling noise of civilisation. At the same time the sector he was in resided fairly close to the wall that separated Lungmen and the infected slums.

Dubbed the 38th parallel by the locals and police force apparently, this neighbourhood wasn't exactly the best spot to spend your days in due to its situated nature. Nonetheless, the location suited somebody such as Enkidu.

Far away from prying eyes and in an area that the general population would mostly avoid made it ideal. Although the increased presence of the police would make things complicated, it would do for now.

"_I wonder if there are any inns in this area? Might as well walk around and take a shot." _He mumbled to himself as he began walking.

"Are you lost good sir?" A slow hoarse voice greeted him.

A curious expression struck the demi-servant as he turned his head to face the source of the voice. Eyebrow raised curiously; he was greeted by an old man who sat at the wooden gates of his house smoking a pipe.

The man simply wore a beaming smile as if he was excited for something. His clothes in nature didn't belong to that of a homeless person, rather someone who just decided to take a quick smoke at this hour.

"Sir?" Enkidu started off.

"Oh, did I make a mistake? Then shall I call you ma'am instead?"

"No, sir is fine. It's just that this is the first time I've had a stranger address me that way, normally I'd be called a woman."

"Ahahahaha, fair enough. So, what brings a strange looking man like you out here at this hour?" The man coughed slightly from the smoke. "That bag you're carrying tells me you're not from around here."

"I'm looking for a place to stay the night, I take it you live around in these parts. Do you perhaps know of an inn I can go to if I don't mind asking?" Enkidu was straightforward with his request.

The geezer scratched his chin and let out a small hum, "I'm afraid you're out of luck there bud, since no many people come to this sector most of the inns and hotels in this part have closed down. The nearest one is in the next sector over but that's a fair way."

A disappointed look decorated the demi-servant's face, "Oh, is that so? This complicates things a bit then."

The mysterious man chuckled softly at the Chains of Heaven, "Lucky for you, this large house behind me belongs to me and is currently empty. Me being the idiot when I was younger decided to build a place in this run-down lot hoping to make a profit, what a joke ahahaha!"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying I can let you stay in this empty place for the night if you want, I won't ask payment since I've already got enough money as is. All I ask is that if you stay here, you look after the old girl and keep her prim and proper." His face beamed happily.

The kind offer was too good to be true in Enkidu's book, normally there would've been a catch yet none came. Even then, the man radiated no sort of malice, he was just genuinely kind. "A-are you serious? You're just going to let me stay in your home just for that condition?"

The old geezer rose to his feet and met his face head on, "Son, this sector has been dead for quite a while now, not even the homeless and poor want to come near here just because it's close to the wall. Anybody else living here just either doesn't care or have a death wish at this point." He turned his head and placed a hand on the aging wood, "This place needs a new tenant, and I was hoping you'd be the one to move in."

"I-I don't know what to say honestly." Enkidu was left rather speechless with the kind act.

"Come on, stop babbling and come on in with me. Look, the moonlight is starting to dim up, looks like it'll rain soon anyways." The man tugged at his arm and lead him in.

Walking along the tiled pathway, there wasn't a grass yard instead it was gravel everywhere as a replacement. The house itself stood on an elevated platform giving it some edge over the other houses in the event of a flood.

"Don't mind the lack of grass, there's a garden patch out the other side if that's what you're into." The man noticed his wandering gaze.

"Ehh….I don't think I'll be staying that _long_ honestly." Enkidu scratched his cheek.

"Pah, doesn't matter then. Just enjoy your stay and take good care of the old girl while you're here. You treat her right and she'll protect you through thick and thin."

Leading the demi-servant up to the door, the man stopped at the apex of the stairs and fished a set of keys from his pocket. Placing the object into Enkidu's free hand, he closed the hand and pushed it closer to him.

"I'm afraid this is far as I can go for tonight, I have to make it back to my own place before the storm hits. But you seem like a good lad, hopefully I haven't misplaced my trust in you in taking care of this place." The man said cheerfully before the low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Eh, that still is a very vague request of yours and I don't think I'll be staying for long anyway. Are you sure about this?"

By then, the old man had walked across the courtyard and stood at the entrance gate to the house. "It doesn't matter son, I'm just glad there's life in this house once more. Be it you staying for one night or more, it doesn't matter. But enough of my squabbling, enjoy your stay!" He hurriedly waved before taking off.

At the same time, a flash of lightning appeared across the sky momentarily obscuring Enkidu's vision as he watched the man walk away. Within a flash the figure had disappeared into nothingness.

"Wait, you're joking right, this can't be real?" Enkidu blinked rapidly to make sure he hadn't been dreaming.

Yet despite the denial stage he was in, the keys he held in his palm felt very much real. With nothing better left to do, he caved in and decided to accept the offer once and for all.

"Oh well, what more can happen tonight I suppose?" He told himself while inserting the key.

With a soft click, the locking mechanism undid itself and the door popped open with the softest touch. Surprisingly, the hinges did not creak upon entry and instead a somewhat furnished house greeted the demi-servant.

Setting foot within the unknown complex, Enkidu flipped the switch for the lights and shut the door behind him. To his ever-growing surprise, the man had kept his word about keeping the place tidy from time to time.

Not a speck of dust was to be found on the floorboard and walls, everything else was detailed accordingly.

"Huh, well what do you know." His tone was impressed by the sight.

And thus, began the extensive tour around the area as every nook and cranny was to be explored by the demi-servant. Of course, there wasn't much to take in as barely any of the rooms were furnished bar the Master bedroom, living room and kitchen.

Even then, these rooms were only sparsely populated with the bare necessities to sustain a person living in this place. If anything, more money would be needed to be invested to really brighten the place up, money that he sorely lacked.

"Not like I can really complain, this is fine for the time being." He sighed whilst dropping onto the only couch in the living room.

At the same time, a thunderous roar cackled overhead signalling the imminent arrival of rainfall. And just like that, the first wave of raindrops came crashing down onto the rooftop hard and the droning sound kept on coming.

"Strange, that man and I never exchanged names, yet I have a feeling he might know something about me. Perhaps I'll keep a sharp lookout for the meantime." He pondered about previous events.

With that, a low rumble akin to a whale letting out a mating call, echoed throughout the room. Slightly embarrassed by the signal his stomach was giving off, it reminded Enkidu that needed something to eat. It had been a while since he had a proper meal to gouge on.

Glancing at the fridge, its bland sight worried him since there could be nothing inside for him to use. And if there as, he was technically robbing someone else of their supplies which wouldn't exactly paint him as the ideal tenant.

Yet desperate times called for desperate measures and the demi-servant flung himself over the couch and yanked the door open. To his amazement, there was actually a few ingredients in there to make a decent meal.

"Let's see, some vegetables I can use and ooh-meat as well. This looks like it's at least a day or two old. I suppose I can make some soup out of this with my limited cooking knowledge, a cookbook might be a good investment." He mumbled happily while picking out the items.

Laying them on the counter, the absence of a chopping board and knife resulted in him using his clay to manufacture one for the time being. "Let's see, how did Siduri show me last time, ahhh what nostalgia."

Using his Age of Babylon once more, who would've thought the Noble Phantasm would've been used to make kitchenware instead of weapons. Yet the change of pace did not bother the Chains of Heaven one bit.

It only took fifteen minutes for the demi-servant to make his meal and it brought back some memories in the process. The end result made his mouth water at the sheer sight and smell of the dish. Despite its simplicity, the euphoric feeling it invoked could not be rivalled.

"Who knew I'd be living this sort of life." He joked accordingly.

Scoffing down the contents of his dish, he placed the bowl into the sink and let out a satisfied sigh. However, the rain continued to come down hard outside and didn't sound like letting up anytime soon.

Putting a finger to his chin, the only thing he could do now was start drawing up some plans on how to rescue his Master from that faker flying about. _"It has been a while since my presence detection went off, and that was a day ago. Since then I have not picked up his signature, even Lancer has somehow moved out of range. I don't like it, something's amiss."_

Collapsing onto the couch, he summoned a sheet of paper and laid it on the bare carpet to begin his rescue operation. Although the fact that he had no map whatsoever meant he had to start from scratch.

Utilizing his clay, he created an observation device with the simplest function of capturing every square inch of Lungmen and her surrounding areas. With that, at least he can keep track of any outside operations.

Setting the device free, he began working on jotting down notes and things he had learnt over the course of the past two weeks. Within minutes his careful memory extraction had jotted down half a page worth of bullet points on the A2 sheet of paper.

It was at this point his presence detection alerted him to the presence of an individual at the gates of the house. Normally he would be habituated to such senses, but he can also cherry pick which individuals stand out amongst the crowd.

And this stranger standing at the gate wasn't some rando taking a jolly walk in the rain at this hour. If they had kept walking, he would've ignored them, yet this individual decided to breach the perimeter.

However, his sense picked up familiar traces, as if he was somehow familiar with this individual before. Perhaps he must've met them somewhere during his time on Terra? Was it a spy from Rhodes Island who had been sent to track him?

"A stranger, at this hour?" He asked softly before being interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Slightly startled by the loud sound, it would've sent Gilgamesh into a fit of laughter to witness his best friend react to a doorbell of all things.

"_Who is this? I somehow know your scent, yet I have no idea who you are, then again, I sense no one else in the vicinity, so you're alone. Just who could you be?"_ He racked his brain for all possible answer whilst walking towards the door.

As the rain kept coming down hard outside, a flash of lightning followed by the low rumble of thunder came after. Grasping the doorknob, he slowly opened the door to satisfy his curiosity about the familiar presence.

With his chains ready to be summoned, a pair of large horns greeted his view followed by the next most eye-catching thing about the individual that stood in front of him. As her chest glowed a soft ember colour, her large tail shuffled slowly in the rear as to avoid the rain.

"Yes?..." He cocked his head to one side whilst looking into her ocean blue eyes.

The woman put a hand past her neck and rubbed the back of her head slowly, giving a reserved impression. "A-Are you Enkidu?" She asked politely, although her facial expression remained neutral.

Glancing at the damp Rhodes Island duffel bag in her other free hand, his eyes studied the stranger for a brief second and was suspicious. While he sensed no malice, it was rather odd to see a Rhodes Island operator at his doorstep.

But there was something in her eyes that hinted at more, as if she were running away from someone or something.

"Umm…may I ask your name?..."

"Name? You can call me Reed, yes the type that grows along the pond."

Enkidu paused and wondered how someone like her could come up with such a nondescript example.

"May I come in?..."

"….Yeah….."

/…/

Sitting in the half furnished dining room, the two of them sat on opposite ends of the table whilst exchanging small glances every now and then. The atmosphere between them was awkward initially, until Enkidu spoke up.

"So….what did you come here for?" His tone was cautious and straight to the point.

The draconic woman shifted her tail and gazed at the steamy coffee mug on the table, "I decided to follow my instincts and wish to lend a helping hand. Isn't that a sufficient response for someone like you?" Her eyes darted up, diluting the atmosphere between them and making it rather awkward. "Ah, I'm sorry if I came off as uninviting, I'm just…..not used to non-formal conversations…."

Enkidu took a sip from the mug and raised a curious brow, "An interesting response, but I find it hard to believe your instincts simply told you to follow me all the way to this lodging." He placed the cup down and leant forward with a piercing gaze, "Forgive me for asking, but why do you really want to help me?"

Her head bobbed up and her eyes locked sternly with his, "I want to help you find the Doctor."

The demi-servant retreated back to his seat and kept a neutral expression as he carefully studied the woman. From the get-go he could tell she was telling the truth, but there was something else she was hiding beneath that blank canvas.

"That bag you were carrying earlier, by the looks of it, you seem to have most your belongings in there. What's going on, you look like you're running away from something?" His words gouged a feint reaction from the woman.

"You have sharp eyes, I suspected nothing less though." She remarked. "You have a lot of questions, but for the sake of your safety I cannot answer all of them and take it as a warning at the same time. I can guarantee you it won't interfere with your missions however."

Deeming it inappropriate to pry any further he skipped the topic, "So, I'm assuming Kal'tsit or some higher up at Rhodes Island let you off to help me? I'm surprised they even agreed to such a request." A sigh escaped his mouth.

She brushed her hair to one side and spoke in a low voice, "I left voluntarily, nor Kal'tsit and anyone else on board the island knows of my departure, I just left amidst the quiet hours."

Just as Enkidu was taking another sip, he was taken aback by her odd behaviour and placed the mug back on the table whilst not trying to choke. "You what? Why would one leave Rhodes Island voluntarily considering the benefits that is provided by such a company?"

Her tail shifted again exposing the tagged bracelet that all Operators wore, only this time the blue hue it radiated had been long silenced indicating the severed ties with the organisation.

"Wait, you're infected, aren't you? Is this a wise decision, I'm pretty sure Rhodes Island offers the best treatment service for Oripathy. So why leave the only place that can treat you with the state-of-the-art equipment and ultimately prolong your life?" He asked with growing concern in his tone.

A disappointed sigh escaped her mouth before she took another sip, "To be honest, my Oripathy curse doesn't really bother me that much. Just because I'm infected doesn't mean I should be held back in life, besides without Oripathy I wouldn't be having this conversation with you." Her shoulders became laxer in his presence, "I left because of the way Rhodes Island is heading in, while Kal'tsit has the right intentions, her methods just don't sit right with me. And with the departure of the Doctor, things have only begun to grow chaotic. That's why I chose to go after you, because I feel that helping you will bring back stability to Rhodes Island and ultimately the world."

Enkidu quietly evaluated her words and was taken aback by her dedication, to think he'd find an unusual ally in this trying times. But perhaps that wasn't a bad thing after all, he could use the company. "Aren't you the least bit worried that Oripathy will soon take your life?"

"It'll take my life? I am aware of that, but there are many other things in the world dangerous that Oripathy that can also take my life. So why am I supposed to fixate on this particular issue?" Reed spoke concisely, not once letting up.

The demi-servant closed his eyes and nodded slowly in approval, "Very well, I suppose I can't stop you after coming this far. But how did you manage to track me all the way here?" He cocked his head to one side curiously.

Pulling out a small rectangular device from her jacket, with a few strokes from her fingers the screen came to life and displayed what seemed to be a map that tracked individuals.

"That's you, apparently you forgot to turn off your bracelet that was lent to you by Rhodes Island. It was the reason how I managed to track you down, although the same can be said for Rhodes Island since they can also see where you are."

"Eh?" Enkidu quickly pulled back a sleeve to reveal the small ornament. Hastily taking it off, he flipped the switch and deactivated the device. Tossing it into his bag, he let out a relieved sigh. "Technology." He mumbled.

"Do you have a plan?" Reed jumped straight into it.

The demi-servant shook his head slowly with a tired look, "Nay, I've only just started thinking about how to reclaim my friend and put a stop to a few other big problems."

"I see, very well, if you don't mind, I wish to retire to the spare room in this household." She stood up and began to leave.

"Errr, I'm not sure the guest room is even furnished at this point. Honestly it's a barren room for all I know." Enkidu warned her.

The woman turned around enough just to give him a neutral gaze, "That's fine, I've slept in harsher conditions anyway, this is nothing. If you wish to throw me in the closet I don't mind as well, ." She walked away before closing the door behind her.

Letting out a long slung, the demi-servant slumped forward onto the table and groaned. "Honestly, what a strange woman. The way she talks is rather visceral and subjective, but she doesn't seem to harbour any malice for now. I suppose she'll warm up in due time anyways, we're complete stranger after all."

Grabbing both mugs, he cleared the table and prepared to settle in for the night. But knowing himself, it'd be a while before he went to bed, so what better way than to spend it coming up with ideas and plans?

As the stormy skies over Lungmen cleared overhead, a bright full moon revealed itself and illuminated the city and its surrounding landscape to really tie in the beauty of the place.

Sitting out on the veranda, the lingering smell of rainwater filled his nostrils as the demi-servant indulged is his quiet moment. For a while his mind drifted off and wandered aimlessly, refusing to sit in one place.

"Honestly Kingu, it's been one big mess after another ever since you left, even after fusing into one body I still managed to lose you again." Enkidu's head rose towards the moon and let out a tired sigh, "Snrk, what a lousy weapon honestly, can't even do a Servant's job properly." He scoffed.

Lowering his gaze, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't the _perfect_ weapon forged by the gods eons ago. Besides, _that_ Enkidu died a long time ago, Him? He was simply a carbon copy of that Enkidu, yet at the same time, it didn't bother him that much.

Enkidu raised both hands and toyed with them, "To stick to the ideals of being the perfect weapon forged by the gods,-" A chain manifested into his left palm, "-or cast away history's expectations and forge my own destiny." A flower blossomed in the other.

He paused for a moment, weighing the choices in his head as both objects visually represented the crossroads he had been stuck at for a while now. He had kept this himself, suppressing it from even his own Master.

Yet now that he had a moment to himself, he had the luxury of taking a breather to sort his emotions out. Truth be told, he didn't expect emotions to be this hard to manage, especially when it just keeps on piling on top of one another.

"Enkidu you idiot, didn't you already make up your mind about this long ago?" He shook his head and facepalmed, "You're just realizing what path you chose now? Sheesh, talk about being late to the party hahaha…."

A sigh escaped his mouth, "Well, I guess I can thank Master for leading me down this path in the first place. Such a stubborn fool, to think I'd be at odds end with a man who would do anything in the world to achieve absolute victory even if it meant sacrificing others. Yet he's the same man who told me to be a free person despite being a living weapon, oh the irony of it." He smiled while admiring the moon's pale glow, "Thank you, Kingu."

Ears perking up at the slight sound of footsteps moving throughout the house, his silence was abruptly interrupted as the sliding door to the porch slid open to reveal a familiar face. Greeting her with a smile, he waved slowly.

"You're still awake." Reed began with a surprised look on her face.

Enkidu nodded calmly, "I don't normally retire early into the night unless I've got nothing to do, but it seems I just wanted to be by myself for a while."

Reed began to turn around and make herself scarce, "Ah, then have I interrupted your alone time? I'm sorry, I shall disappear from your sights immediately."

"Oh no, no! Please don't go because of my selfishness, stay if you will, I promise I don't bite." He chuckled.

The woman was surprised by the response and reluctantly agreed to the offer. Taking a seat on the wooden floorboard, she rested against the pole and gazed longingly out into the quiet dull landscape.

Catching her gaze, Enkidu quickly checked what she was gazing at and wondered if she really found something interesting amidst the barren land or if her mind just wandered off on its own somewhere.

Deciding to sit in silence with her, he admired the rest of the scenery around them with a small smile. It was nice, this tranquil sensation he hadn't experienced in a long while.

"Look Enki-ah, excuse me, do you mind me calling you that?" Reed restrained herself from progressing.

"That is my name after all, so please." He gestured.

Her face was low coupled with a sad look, "Ah, the night, it's so peaceful. For a long time as far as I can remember, every night was always filled with the burning red glow of flames and the stench of smoke." Her saddened expression slowly shifted into a calmer one, "But, a night like this….it is definitely a nice change for once."

"Oh." He murmured underneath his breath, taken aback by the heavy words. He was rather sad, to hear someone like her had to endure such dreadful events on a daily basis.

"It's a nice change of pace, I wish to cherish it." She softly said as she curled her tail closer to her body and stroked it.

Enkidu couldn't help but wonder how people like Reed were out there suffering the same traumatic experiences. The world was cruel, and he knew he couldn't save everyone, yet was it wrong to wish that everyone else could just live peacefully for even just one night?

"I agree with you, the moon's rather pretty tonight." He rested his chin on his hand whilst staring at the sky.

"Mmmm." Reed agreed quietly.

"I thought you were going to sleep, could you not obtain it after all?" He asked with a curious gaze.

She scratched the side of her cheek gently, "I couldn't help but notice that the rain had passed and revealed a soothing night. So, I figured it'd be best to enjoy it for a while."

"Fair enough, I suppose we both came out here for similar reasons then." He combed his hair with his fingers, "Although I suppose-"

"Hmm?" Reed quickly noticed why Enkidu had paused abruptly all of a sudden, "Is something the matter? Is there danger nearby?" She took is as a sign of approaching threat.

"No, it's not that…." He told her before quickly leaping from the porch and onto the gravel ground.

Feet sinking into the cold damp pebbles, he oriented his body towards the source of the target and gazed into the sky. Scanning carefully, he spotted an ornate airship chugging along at dangerous speeds towards his position.

"_Tch, Ishtar?! The hell is this idiot doing, she's coming in too fast at this rate, does she plan to make one of those grand entrances?"_ He wondered to himself as he further studied the approaching Maana.

But as the airship grew closer, he began to find more and more disturbing revelations before piecing the puzzle together. The fact that Ishtar wasn't even standing on the ship and was slumped down indicated something severe had happened.

"No, she's coming in too fast, at this rate she'll crash into the ground rather than making a controlled landing." He spoke out loud.

Reed's shuffling footsteps could be heard behind him as she joined his side with a worried face, "W-What's going on?..."

She answered her own question as her eyes followed Enkidu's gaze and spotted the flying object headed towards the location at dangerous speeds.

"Take cover, there may be a chance Maana might fall on top of this place if I suddenly grab Ishtar." He gestured before taking off like a rocket.

Flying towards his destination, he hovered briefly over the unconscious goddess and studied other details he had clearly missed from afar. Working quickly, his arms scooped up the woman and away from the suicidal Maana.

Pulling away from the airship, the sudden removal of its owner prompted it to slowly disintegrate into a haze of light as it retreated from the material realm. Averting the small crisis, it gave a sense of relief for the demi-servant as it meant less things to take care of.

Descending back towards the earth, Reed stepped out from her cover and approached him carefully with a concerned expression.

"That woman, I've seen her before I think. You two, you both were fighting outside Rhodes Island I remember from the reports." She pointed at them.

A sheepish smile formed on Enkidu's face, "Well, that sums up my relationship with this good for nothing goddess really." His gaze shifted and studied the multiple bruises dotting her body, but one wound stood out to him the most.

"We should move in her inside and provide proper medical treatment, do you need me to phone an ambulance?" The innocence in her voice was rather cute.

Giggling internally, he could only offer a hearty smile for Reed, "It'll be fine, we'll take her inside for the time being. Besides, Ishtar wouldn't be too impressed if she found out some stranger had been touching her body."

"Huh, so she's that _type_ of woman it seems." Reed's face was neutral as ever, but deep down, a small giggle could be briefly heard.

/.../

Inside the home, the most obvious place that would suit a goddess was a bed boasting the highest comfort. And of course, she would end up in the Master Bedroom where Enkidu was _supposed _to be staying in.

Standing by the door, Reed quietly studied the situation and interaction that was unfolding in front of her between two rival servants. How it would play out was anyone's game in her mind, but she had a good guess about the outcome.

"Damn, I would've let this dumb bitch sleep on the cold hard floor if I wanted too. Sheesh, something must be wrong with me to be accommodating this woman of all people!" Enkidu tugged at his hair with an annoyed face.

Taking deep breaths, he slowly approached the woman and examined the most damaged part of her body, her right arm. Studying the barbaric cauterization and the scars forming around it, it was clear he arm had been cut off and brutally sowed back on in fashion.

To think Ishtar would go this far wasn't as surprising as Enkidu would've thought, after all, it seems whatever battle she was in meant her life was on the line. The painful process had been done, now all he had to do was patch up the area.

"_Perhaps a healing staff would do, maybe I could steal an elixir from Gil if push comes to shove."_ He wondered whilst conjuring up a staff.

Holding the ornate rod, he rested the base of the tool on the ground and activated its properties without uttering a single word. Shortly after, a small green hue glowed at the top and Ishtar's right arm was encapsulated with a small green bubble.

After standing around for a good few minutes, the only light that illuminated the room was just the green hue coming from the healing staff. It was around this point that Enkidu halted the process and let out a relieved groan.

"Well, she'll live alright, I just focused on patching up her most severe injury and will leave the rest to time. With her being a goddess and all, I'd say give it a few more hours and she'll be back with even more vigour." He stroked his messy hair and stifled a yawn.

"So that's it, we just let her sleep some more and she'll be alright?" Reed was genuinely confused with the whole situation.

"Mhmm." Enkidu nodded, "She is a goddess after all, and a Servant at that. The thing about Servant physiology is that they're leagues higher than any normal being on this planet. So, it would make sense that her regenerative capabilities reflect that."

"Huh, it certainly is quite fascinating you Servants. I couldn't imagine beings like you lot can exist on this world."

"Well, fate works in mysterious ways after all."

"Ugh, you're being too noisy…." A low groan joined their conversation.

"Ah fuck!" Enkidu jumped at the sudden noise.

Noticing the revived Ishtar, the goddess laid in the bed with her eyes groggily open and a annoyed look on her face. Slowly sitting upright, she glared daggers at Enkidu as if he'd violated her somehow.

"So, the loudmouth goddess has woken up, can't say if it's a pleasant turn of events or what." The demi-servant scoffed.

"Oh, shut up, can't I catch a break from your foul mouth for at least a day?!" Ishtar groaned.

Enkidu merely grinned at the request, "Sure, I can do that." He folded his arms and leant against the wall, "So, can you tell me what happened to you or do you want to sleep some more and talk later?"

The Sumerian deity swung her head from side to side slowly while evaluating her options. "I suppose I should get the message out anyway, would've been pointless of me to risk my life and race all the way here to not talk." She yawned.

Raising a curious brow, Ishtar had secured his undivided attention with those exact words. Staring at her dead on, he wondered what could be so serious to force a woman like her to turn tail and run back here of all places.

"Gilgamesh is coming." She said sternly.

The once relaxed look on Enkidu's face quickly morphed into a frown upon hearing those words. If Gilgamesh were on his way to this city, then only chaos and destruction would follow in his wake with his current state of mind.

"You can't be serious?!" He grimaced while a million different scenarios played in his head.

"You know me well enough Enkidu, I don't joke around with this tone. What I tell is the truth, and he's not coming alone. He has a flying fortress, armed to the teeth with weapons capable of toppling cities and turning a nation into dust if he so wished." She caressed her right arm, signifying the consequences of foolishly battling an opponent like that head on.

"Fortress?...Don't tell me, he turned the Ziggurat into something like that?!"

"No, not like that." She shook her head, "He's turned the whole of Uruk into a flying battle station."

Enkidu bit his lower lip in frustration, "Damn, this further complicates thing. It's no coincidence, first it was the encounter with Lancer, then Assassin and finally Berserker. All three have appeared in this city, if Gilgamesh is coming then this entire area is practically the next warzone."

"Honestly, there's something wrong with that stupid goldie friend of yours. I have never witnessed him go through such lengths to arm himself."

Enkidu continued to bite his lower lip, "How much time do we have? If Gilgamesh is riding out his fortress here, I can guarantee he's going to use that damn thing to its fullest. He may as well call the destruction of Lungmen collateral damage if he chose too. But I can't see him going that far, he wouldn't involve other innocents into a fight between me and him."

"Are you sure this is the Gilgamesh you remember from back then? You told me that the demonic beasts that have been popping up and lurking in the shadows could only originate from two sources. And it sure as hell didn't come from Tiamat, so that leaves you with the other suspect." Ishtar waved her hand, removing the doubt clouding Enkidu's judgement, "To answer the former, I don't know. The speed that fortress was going at seemed relatively slow, and I'm not sure if it might even be making a beeline for this city. For all we know, it could be making pit stops along the way or changed its heading."

The demi-servant let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his already unkempt hair, "I have to do something, if not then the whole of Lungmen and maybe the rest of the world would burn."

"Hold up there buckaroo, what do you mean _you_ have to do something?!" Ishtar grew rather annoyed all of a sudden at his words whilst climbing out of the bed.

"Pardon me, but come again?" He trailed off as the Venus deity stomped up to him and pointed a finger at his face.

"Listen here pal, if you think I'm going to let you suicidally charge in headlong and take on that idiot King by yourself you are sorely mistaken! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Her finger became more threatening every passing second.

For a brief moment, a smug expression crossed Enkidu's face, "Ho? Did I hear that correctly, the great Ishtar is offering to help me? The _Ishtar_ is going to help the Chains of Heaven?"

Realising the error of her outburst, the goddess was rather embarrassed and quickly turned around to hide her flustered face. "I-It's not like that! I only want to settle a score with that gold fucktard, so I can't let you have all the glory! Dumbass!"

"Oh my, what a golden opportunity this must be!" He joyfully exclaimed in a mocking manner.

"Ahem." Reed cleared her throat audibly amidst the unfolding banter.

Garnering their attention, Ishtar blinked a few times as she had completely ignored the woman's existence.

"Oh, who's she?" The curious goddess pointed.

"Oh, her? This is Reed, she's how do I put it, the third member of this group and a great ally." Enkidu explained sheepishly.

While Reed simply offered a blank face, her eyes simply reflected a hint of cringe at the word 'ally' being muttered by Enkidu. She wished to be viewed more than just an ally, but that would come at a later time unfortunately.

"If I may intrude, I shall run down to the convenience store since I believe our guest might be hungry. So I shall get some food for us all and return a little while later." She said before turning around to leave, "And please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"Pssh, please, we're not kids." Ishtar scoffed at the request.

As Reed left the room and disappeared around the corner the two Sumerians exchanged hostile glances.

"Eat shit and die."

"Fuck you!"

For a brief moment, the two of them were at odds end before erupting into a howl of laughter. As Enkidu clutched his stomach in a fit of hilarity, Ishtar collapsed on the bed and rolled around as small tears escaped her eyes.

With the laughter dying down, the two of them exchanged glances and nodded with smiles on their faces. For an outsider, it was a really odd relationship to view, to think two sworn rivals would be laughing in the same room together.

"So, this is the first time we haven't actively tried to kill each other. A refreshing pace I dare say, if you ask me the world has gone mad, I say, mad." Ishtar spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." He chuckled.

"That's an interesting friend you got there, I'm quite curious about her." Ishtar had a playful tone in her voice as she drew lines across the bed sheets.

Enkidu wondered what she meant by that, "Care to explain?"

"Gosh, first off that glowing chest of hers makes my eyes always look at it. The more I look, the more I begin to look like some low life pervert." She groaned.

"Is….is that all?"

She rolled her eyes, "And the fact that she keeps a steady distance from us, almost as if she dislikes contact."

"Ah, that. I have also noticed that, but it'd be rude to simple ask her to come closer now would it?"

"Eh? It is?"

"Your rash social skills concern me." He sighed.

"So, tell me, why were you quite adamant on solving this problem by yourself earlier ? Can't rely on others for just a moment?" The goddess kicked her feet up and relaxed on the bed.

Enkidu titled his head slightly, "I won't lie, it seems I've been quite used to doing things alone for most of my life. After all, I am a weapon created by the gods, there are still aspects of me that behave like a tool." He shrugged.

Ishtar snorted at the answer, "You fool." She said playfully.

"What's wrong with that answer?"

"You still don't understand? Do you think a weapon like you would've accepted Reed's request to join you on your journey? I can already tell, she must've given you a really plain and simple reason, yet you still took her on board."

"I wouldn't put it that way really-"

"Oh please, you don't have to make up excuses. Take it from me you dense clay, just follow your heart's desire and stop behaving like some shackled slave." She pointed and smiled, "Besides, you seem far different than you were all those years ago, I almost like it." The last few words were said in a low voice.

"Follow my heart? By wouldn't emotions cloud one's judgement?"

Ishtar appeared in front of him and gently slapped his head, "You brain dead amoeba, I didn't mean it in that sense. You're smarter than this, there's always a time and place for everything. Sheesh." She groaned before walking away.

Rubbing his head, he simply put on a confused look as to why she acted this way all of a sudden. Perhaps Gil knocking her around must've altered her personality a bit.

"Huh, my heart's desire hey?..."

* * *

On the recreational deck of Rhodes Island, a certain Oni with a watering bucket carefully tended to her flowers. Thanks to the support of artificial greenhouses onboard the island, the growth of plants wouldn't be possible.

"Ah, the roses are coming along well!" Matoimaru exclaimed happily at the blooming plants.

Unbeknownst to her, a tall figure had entered the area and was slowly creeping up behind her. Oblivious to the stranger, the woman hummed happily as she tended to her flowers.

"Guess who….!" A male voice greeted her as his hands covered her eyes.

"Agh! You scared me for a moment there!" Her voice rose but calmed down.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said playfully.

Matoimaru sighed and giggled, "Honestly, I can already tell it's you Flamebringer." She removed his hand and turned around to get a better look at his face.

"Busy in the gardens as always I see, that's expected of you." He noted.

She gently pinched his cheek with an amused expression, "If it's not the gym, training or playing soccer, then I'll be spending my time here."

A cheerful grin their faces as they simply stared at each other. With his hands on her waist, the tall Sarkazian pulled her in and the two engaged in a steamy kiss. What was supposed to be a brief moment was prolonged as the two of them became entangled in their heated session.

"We….can't…do…it…here….." Matoimaru said between breaths as her face was flustered.

"Barely anyone comes in here anyway, besides I checked before coming in." He spoke in a deep low seductive voice that only further drove the Oni insane.

"W-wait, you can't be serious!" She let out a yelp as the man lifted her up onto the bench top and began fondling her breasts.

The two resumed their passionate kissing session, with their lustful nature beginning to manifest with each passing second.

"Ahhhh…I can't moan that loud!" She told him under a cracking voice.

A mischievous smile decorated Flamebringer's face, "Then you better make sure to keep quiet now don't ya?"

Before anything else could progress further, the sound of a door being unlocked echoed throughout the quiet area. Signalling the arrival of another person, the couple quickly scrambled to make it seem like nothing odd was going on.

"Matoimaru! Oi, Matoimaru, I brought those sunflower seeds you asked for earlier." Perfumer called out happily as she navigated through the greenhouse.

"Ah, Lena! Thank you so much, I was going to prepare the pots for them so I was waiting for you." The woman greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"Oh my, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." She apologized before admiring the beautiful scenery. "Whoa…..awesome Matoi, the flowers you've been taking care of have been blooming healthily!"

The Oni scratched the back of her head and smiled, "I know right! I'm so happy to see my hard work finally pay off."

"Oh, Flamebringer, you're here as well! Nice to see you down in this part of the ship." Lena greeted the tall man with a smile.

"You know me Lena, I also enjoy my fair share of horticulture work in these trying times." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, shoot I remembered I've got some other errands to take care off. Sorry, but we'll chat another time yeah? Have fun you two!" She quickly scurried off, leaving the couple alone once more.

As the door audible shut upon Perfumer's departure, the duo let out a collective sigh of relief. This wasn't the first time this has happened, but it was a close call nonetheless.

"You jerk, we nearly got caught." Matoimaru punched his arm.

"I wasn't expecting her of all people to come barging in at this hour." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Man, still close…." She sighed.

As the two of them exchanged a glance, a grin formed on Flamebringer's face that only indicated nothing but trouble.

"Wanna finish what we started?" He grabbed her waist.

"Fuck yeah…." Her eyes burned with newly lit energy.

/…/

"Status report?" Kal'tsit chugged away on her coffee mug as she stood in the control room eying the various monitors on giant wall.

"Tracking device has gone offline, it seems he has discovered the true nature of the bracelet." An officer reported.

A small frown briefly decorated the woman's face but was quickly replaced with her regular resting bitch expression.

"_It's still too early for him to suspect the bracelet, perhaps other factors must've played in. No matter, the plan must proceed."_ She pondered carefully. "Send handful of drones into the area of his last known position, I want eyes on his location."

"Yes ma'am!"

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the woman's attention, causing her ears to perk up at the arrival of a familiar face.

"Dr. Kal'tsit, this is…" Amiya gazed at the screen and pieced together the information in front of her. A slight frown decorated the young girls' face, "Is this the right thing to do? Even after forcing him out and cutting ties with him, he still manages to somehow play a part in your plan?"

The senior doctor sighed and set her mug down, "I did what I had to do Amiya, if there was a better path I would've picked it. By removing Enkidu from Rhodes Island, we are no longer a target for whatever shady organization is out there. We've lost too many innocent operators is this pointless crossfire." She gritted her teeth in anger, "As for keeping tabs on him, he's our key to finding the Doctor. I figured letting Enkidu do all the heavy work and Rhodes Island will come in at the last minute and bring both of them in."

"So….he's bait?" Amiya clarified.

"If you're going to put it that way, then yes." Kal'tsit answered bluntly.

"That's…..this doesn't feel right….." The young leader voiced her concern.

The woman raised a brow, "I'm sorry Amiya, I can't take any more risks and jeopardise our Operators any further. I have a duty to ensure that our personnel aren't being sent into the meat grinder for absolutely no reason, and I'll use any means to ensure that."

Amiya's ears lowered themselves, reflecting her saddened state. While she understood the great lengths Dr. Kal'tsit is taking right now, it simply didn't sit right with her to be using a friend to benefit one's own goal.

"I'll make sure to check up on the squads, see if they're operating at full capacity for upcoming missions." The little girl sighed before walking away.

"Amiya." Kal'tsit called out to her at the last second, "Let me check your rings for a quick second."

"Oh, sure." She trotted over and extended both hands out.

Feeling the small objects with her own hand and studying them like a hawk, the senior doctor found no glaring issues at the present moment. "Good, they're still fine. You better not pull that kind of dangerous stunt again alright? I know it was an act of self-defence, so I'll let it slide this time." Her hand patted the girl's head.

"Mhm, I understand." She nodded.

"You're doing great, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She whispered to her, "Now run along, you've got other things to do today."

Watching the girl leave the room, a cloaked Operator revealed himself behind Kal'tsit without an audible sound. "You asked for me Ma'am?"

"How's the clean up on deck 42 going?"

"We've managed to decontaminate the place and have taken care of the deceased as well. They are undergoing a proper burial as we speak." He spoke in a gruffly.

"Very well, return to your post then."

"Understood."

/…/

Walking along the fairly busy hallway, various operators and personnel greeted the small leader of Rhodes Island with cheerful smiles. As Amiya turned into another corridor, she stopped outside a friendly looking room and decided to take a gander.

Unlocking the door, the steel barrier slid open with a soft hiss and overlapping voices poured out of the contained box. Stepping inside, the atmosphere of the place lifted her mood up greatly as many faces greeted her.

"Oh, hey Amiya!" Ansel waved his hand vigorously.

"How is everyone doing today?" She cheerfully greeted the relaxed group.

"Ah, the usual really. It's been a slow day, so I hope it stays that way, but that's asking too much." Steward said with a wry smile.

"Honestly, Instructor Dobermann has been hounding us to train everyday. Can't catch a damn break, I'd like my body to not ache for once in my life please." Catapult groaned.

"So, is there any new news for us? Any updates on the Doctor at least?" Plume spoke up, garnering the group's attention.

Amiya took a seat on the couch and rubbed her forehead with a tired moan, "Honestly, we're currently playing the waiting game at the moment. Kal'tsit has a plan to hopefully capture the rogue Doctor, but I don't exactly agree with it." She shook her head slightly.

The group exchanged nervous glances with each other upon hearing those words. Ever since news of the Doctor had left the island the rumours began to snowball into misinformation.

"Are you allowed to share details of the plan?" Adnachiel asked curiously."

Amiya shook her head from side to side, "I can't reveal too much, but it involves using a good friend as bait for the bigger picture."

"Wait, you mean Enkidu?!" Vanilla picked up on the information.

"Did somebody say Enkidu?" Ethan appeared out of nowhere and joined their conversation.

"Holy fuck, please stop doing that!" Midnight exclaimed as the life in his eyes seemed to have briefly left his body.

"Hehehe, ey, old habits die hard. I'll try my best to announce my presence more clearly next time." He grinned.

"So, is Kal'tsit going to use Enkidu as bait in her grand scheme of things?" Noir Corne spoke from that mask of his on the other side of the room.

Amiya bopped her head up and down to answer his question, "It would seem so, but that's as much as I can give to you guys." She halted any further questions from being asked, "I don't know, it just doesn't feel right to be using someone like Enkidu as bait, not after everything he has done for Rhodes Island."

The group collectively nodded their head in agreement, while they all have differing opinions on the demi-servant, they couldn't deny the massive help he brought to the company in their trying times.

"Are we even prepared to fight the Doctor? Judging from the public reports, even some of the stronger Operators who fought him encountered difficulties, so are we ready for that sort of encounter?" Vanilla offered her two cents.

"It won't be easy, hell, I doubt any one on board this facility is ready for the challenge. But the Doctor we all know is not the one that's running around right now, seems like violence is the only language that imposter understands." Midnight spoke up casually.

"If violence is what the imposter understands, then we shall kindly reply with the same effect. While it will be difficult to swing a weapon against someone you care about, just remember that person isn't who you think they are. Deception, when used correctly, can be as equally lethal as any other weapon." Hellagur strode through the door, seemingly aware of their conversation.

"He has a point, we aren't fighting against a pushover opponent, this guy is smart. I'll give him that much credit." Noir remarked.

"What brings you here at this hour Hellagur?" Amiya asked the legendary general.

A soft smile decorated his battle-hardened face, "To escape the noise outside, and to procure some refreshments my dear girl."

Just as he finished talking, the door slid open again and another familiar face walked in except this person was tired from the get go.

"Ah, Sussurro, you just finished your shift?" Ansel greeted the Vulpo medic.

"Yep…." She yawned, "By the way, have any of you guys seen Reed around? She was supposed to come in for a brief medical check-up yet didn't show, so I had to spend a fair amount of time looking for her. Seems like she's eluded me for now."

Some of the Operators in the room recognized the name while the others struggled to remember who exactly that person was. Then there were those who were completely unaware of her existence.

"I think I last saw her heading to her quarters, but that was a yesterday. Sorry, that's as much as I know." Amiya told her.

"Afraid I haven't seen her as well, in fact I haven't seen her presence at all today. Normally I'd catch a glimpse of her along one of usual routes through the Island." Hellagur said.

Sussurro sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I suppose I'll check with the other medics and see what they have to say. Honestly, it isn't like her to miss out on a small check-up."

* * *

Standing in the living room, the three occupants inside the house stared at a makeshift board with a large map pinned up on all four corners.

"Soooo, what exactly do you have planned in that head of yours?" Ishtar casually knocked Enkidu's temple.

"Playing dirty." He answered her.

"Huh? What does a map have to do with that?" The goddess was baffled by the response.

Enkidu couldn't help but offer the woman an annoyed glare, "If you'll shut up for a minute, I can explain the plan."

"Ah, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, he resumed his attention to the topic at hand. "Since Gilgamesh will be arriving with what is essentially an impregnable battle station, he will also bring his treasury out with full force. There is a way to neutralise this, and that is through my Age of Babylon Noble Phantasm, but even then it won't be enough to defeat Gilgamesh."

Ishtar scratched her cheek in wonder as to how Gilgamesh of all people would be defeated. "It only makes sense, you and that goldie dickwad are evenly matched after all, so it would make sense to use something to tip the balance in your favour."

"Not to mention he possesses one of the most destructive Noble Phantasms known to man, and that is something we cannot afford to let him use." Enkidu grimaced.

Reed tilted her head slightly, confused by some of the terminology as she tried her best to keep up with the conversation.

"So, you mentioned playing dirty, what did you mean by that?" Ishtar pointed out.

A cheeky grin crossed the demi-servant's face, "I'm going to take away Gil's biggest advantage, which is Gate of Babylon. By effectively neutralising his treasury, Gil be severely unarmed and forced into melee combat against me."

"You what?!" Ishtar was awe struck by the idea. "How do you plan on doing that? Doesn't that idiot king have the key to his treasury anyway? If so, how are you going to get it, he's not going to simply hand it over just because you're best buds."

Enkidu could only chuckle at Ishtar's assumptions, "That's where you're wrong my dear. Gil threw away the key, stating he no longer needed such a thing. And if I'm right, the key should have been left in one of the forests during our many adventures." His finger landed on specific spot on the map, "If we can retrieve it, the next phase of the plan can begin smoothly."

"And what is the next phase exactly?"

"I haven't thought about that yet, come ask me at a later time." He shared a deadpan look.

"Eh? So, you're telling me, we're going to fly halfway across the globe to recover a key that was casually tossed into the dirt of some godforsaken forest that might not be standing anymore? You have to be joking!" The Venus deity complained.

"Hey if you have a better idea, I'm all ears at the moment." He shot back, promptly shutting up the goddess.

"Ummm…..are you sure this will work?" Reed asked.

"It has too, there's no other way around this. If it comes down to it, a combined assault is our only chance of winning this fight. Even then, it would have to be planned carefully as Gil isn't the type to mess around when battling me."

"I see….then I support your plan then." The draconian declared without second thought.

"Wait, what?!" Ishtar nearly choked on her own spit.

"Come on now, you're the only one that hasn't cast a vote for this plan. So, what's it going to be?" He asked her.

Knowing full well that if she objected, the stubborn clay would go ahead with the plan anyway. With a defeated sigh, she agreed to the absurd plan, "Fine, I guess we'll do it your way then. Even though it sounds absurd."

"Well, it's the only good plan I have so far that has a chance of working against Gilgamesh." He shrugged his shoulder.

Stifling a yawn, the goddess stretched her arms out and began to walk away from the area. "Whatever, I'm tired right now so I'll hit the hay, good night you two." She waved lazily before disappearing around the corner.

Wearing a poker face, Enkidu was simple, used to this kind of behaviour. "Thank you for the food by the way, I'll be sure to repay you someday."

Catching Reed of guard with his words, the woman blinked several times before realising what he meant. "Ah, you don't have to worry about it."

"Doesn't matter, I'll find a way to repay you one day." He grinned before letting out a tired yawn.

"It seems that it is way past bedtime." Reed glanced at her watch.

"Well, I wasn't expecting tonight to be like this, life sure has a twisted sense of humour." He chuckled.

"So, it would seem…." Reed softly remarked.

* * *

**Ey, welcome to the end of another chapter. Thanks for making it this far and I hope you've been enjoying the ride. Won't have much to say this time around other than the next few chapters will focus on Enkidu and his little group with a little sneak peak here and there regarding the other factions.**

**Hope you guys come to the next one,  
Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Cages

"Umm…g-good morning?..." The dumbfounded look written all over Enkidu's face was the perfect way to start his morning.

A familiar old man greeted him at the estate gates with a cheery smile, "A fine morning we're having today good sir, how are you?"

Enkidu could feel his eye twitch slightly, "Y-Yes, it is a wonderful morning, but more importantly can I help you?"

"Pardon my rude arrival, but I just wanted to check up on you and see if everything is alright? I notice that you have a few friends staying over now?..." His eyes moved past Enkidu's shoulder and noticed the Draconian woman and Sumerian goddess hiding behind the door.

Catching his glimpse, the demi-servant understood where he was getting at. "Mmm, yes these people are with me. I was hoping to ask for more furniture to fill the empty rooms in the house, we are lacking in many departments at the moment. However, if it will cost us, I would be more than willing to find ways to pay you back."

The old man blinked a few times, as if he were stunned by the words spilling out of Enkidu's mouth. "Oh goodness, you don't need to pay me for extra furnishings! I'd be mad to ask for payment I tell you, mad!" He patted Enkidu's chest with a gleeful look in his eyes, "Tell you what son, just send me a list of what you need, and I'll organize everything. Here's my contact details, if you need anything else just give me a buzz."

"Eh?! Are you sure about this?" Enkidu was rather surprised.

"Honestly sir, seeing life flourish in this house brings me great joy. I don't have much time left on this planet, so I'd rather spend my last waking moments giving rather than receiving."

"Oh…..that's….very kind of you."

"It's who I am sir, now if you don't mind I shall quickly prepare myself for your long order list. I'll be waiting eagerly!" The man giggled before walking away.

"Ah….see ya…" Enkidu mumbled as he watched the figure disappear.

/…/

Moving out of earshot range, the old geezer threw on his jacket and stopped in front of a younger looking man waiting around the corner.

"So, is that really him?" The younger bloke asked as he lit up a cigarette, puffing a cloud almost instantly.

"It is," He nodded, his cheery demeanour was replaced with a more refined tone. "It seems we've been put into a peculiar position, it's evidently clear our Lord doesn't have any memories or recollections of his past self. Not like it matters that much to me, in fact, I rather enjoy seeing him in this state. Living normally, what a dream that must be." He sighed before lighting his own cigar.

"Honestly, I thought you had gone mad all these years waiting for our King to return." His friend scoffed whilst exhaling another cloud of smoke.

"Shula, you remember the pledge we all swore that day? That we'd wait until our King returns before departing this world, serving him one last time as our final act?" Abgal croaked, his voice struggled at times to produce the words.

"Of course, I remember the guilt we all had to bear. Even then, I didn't expect it to play out this way. But I digress, it does not matter if he remembers us, what matters is we serve him." Shula took his last puff before stomping the butt out with his foot.

"Well, at least the first thing on the list is an extensive shopping chore Bahahaha!" They laughed heartily.

As the laughter died down between them, Shula gazed to the sky and sighed happily, "So our time has finally come huh? I hope I haven't kept Anna waiting too long in the underworld, she wouldn't exactly be please now."

"Pah, knowing that woman she'll welcome you with open arms no matter how many centuries it has been." A smile crossed Abgal's face as his old beating heart finally radiated warmth in a long time, "But yes, it's our time to shine."

"Can't believe we've witnessed nations rise and fall in the blink of an eye; it only feels like yesterday that this land we're on used to be barren desert. Now it's turned into this giant prospering hub for the world stage." The ancient Sumerian retainer remarked in awe.

Abgal nodded in agreement, "Indeed, it has been quite the long journey for us….."

/…/

"Ehh?! You're serious, we can ask for anything we want?!" Ishtar exclaimed happily; a dangerous spark ignited in her eyes.

"Yeah….he just said write down what you need, and I'll pass it on to him later…." Enkidu said, although there was a hint of regret in his voice as it only spelt trouble for Ishtar.

"Hohoho, leave the item selection to me then! As a goddess, no mortal being on this planet can rival my exquisite tastes hehe!" She ran her fingers through her hair confidently before taking off.

Enkidu simply shook his head, "Honestly, what am I going to do with that woman?" He murmured before turning to Reed, "You can ask for anything, so just write down what you need and pass it to me, okay?" A warm smile crossed his face.

The life in Reed's eyes briefly flared up for a second, seemingly taken aback by the words she heard. "Really? I can ask for anything?..." There was still doubt in her voice.

"Mhmm, don't be shy." He nodded.

"Ah….I…thank you." She bowed deeply.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for something, please let me know if you need anything. We're allies-no, friends at this point, right? So, you don't have to worry, I won't do anything to harm you, same as the useless goddess over there." He told her with a genuine smile.

Reed lowered her head to hide her face, "Friends? That's…good to hear….I'll keep that in mind for next time then." She said.

"That reminds me, get yourself a nice bed this time alright? I'd be disappointed to see you sleeping on the cold hard floor again. You should've told me last night, I would've at least made you something comfortable to sleep on." He told her casually.

Feeling embarrassed by the fact that Enkidu knew, Reed averted her gaze and scratched her cheek. "Very well….." She said softly.

"That settles it, I'll talk to you later then." He winked before walking away.

"Ah….okay…." She murmured, unable to say anything else.

There was something about Enkidu that piqued her curiosity, leaving her wanting more, but she had yet to identify what it was. Perhaps only time would reveal those answers no?

But that was the first time in a long time she had been given the freedom to choose something she desired. It all felt too unreal for the Draco woman, as if she were walking through a dream. If it was all just a facade, she prayed to stay asleep just a bit longer.

"_Thank you, Enkidu…."_ She said quietly before walking down the hallway.

* * *

Sitting by the docks dressed in blue shorts and a stereotypical summer shirt, Lancer held a fishing rod in his hand as the afternoon Lungmen breeze swept across the bay and the sun beat down on his back high above.

It had been an hour now, and still nothing had fully bitten his line. There were tugs here and there, but the fish knew better in these waters.

"Tch, come on, bite already lad." He groaned before pulling his line in to set another cast.

"Having fun?" A masked girl greeted him out of the blue.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's you." He smiled casually before casting the line, "No luck so far I'm afraid, maybe the fish aren't having it today."

"Silly, as if fish are that smart." She scoffed before pulling her hood back to let her hair embrace the cool breeze.

"Oi, Lancer! Let us join you!" A voice called out to him.

Turning to the source, a small group of individuals with smiles on their faces greeted him with fishing equipment in their hands.

"Yo, Orlov!" He waved with a big smile.

"Have ya caught anything yet big guy?" A feminine voice asked with brimming curiosity.

Lancer scoffed at the question, "The bucket's empty Petra, damned fish keep avoiding me like the plague."

"Just you wait bro, I'll catch something before you do!" Another guy exclaimed happily.

"Ight, let's bet who can catch something first Eld." He stuck his fist out.

"Oh, it's on." The guy returned the gesture.

"Ho? You're here to big sis CrownSlayer!" Petra cried out in joy as she hugged the girl.

Caught off guard by the move, let out frantic gasp as she tried to shove the smaller girl off her. "Get off me you clingy rascal!"

"Never!" She jokingly teased.

"Come now Petra, stop bullying our team leader like that." Gus grabbed her by the collar and yanked her away.

"Eeep!" She squeaked with a sad pout to go with it.

As the small group took up position a few metres away from Lancer's spot, CrownSlayer observed her team briefly before sitting down next to the Irish Servant.

"You're not going to sit with them?" His brow was raised.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, "I hang around those dimwits every day, at least now I can somewhat take a break from all their blabbering bullshit." A smile crossed her face upon saying that.

"Ah, but it's their random bullshit that you enjoy listening to, right?" He figured accurately.

"Heh, you got me there." She giggled and sighed as her eyes rested on the calm ocean waves.

"Still nothing." Lancer murmured as he reeled his line back in.

CrownSlayer's ears perked up at the sound of the reel spinning rapidly as it consumed the line. Fascinated by the process, she watched as Lancer rebaited his hook and casted the line out again.

With one simple move, his strong arms flung the line out far into the harbour and seemingly disappeared. Watching the man sit back down, he clicked the reel and slowly wound it up every now and then.

Noticing the curious look on the girl's face, he wondered what got her so interested. "What, never seen a man cast a fishing line before?" He joked.

"Ah, it's not that!" She looked away and her ears folded down in embarrassment, "Who am I kidding, it's actually my first time seeing it up close."

"Oh, that's a surprise. But you learn the most when you're up close anyways, at least that's what I believe." He sighed.

Noticing that the Lupo had fallen silent, he wondered if he had said something inappropriate to upset her. "What's wrong, do you want to have a go at casting? I'll let you cast the next round if you want."

She turned slowly turned her head and looked at him briefly before averting her gaze. It was those few moments that Lancer understood why she was so silent. Even though she didn't say much, her eyes spoke a story of despair and loneliness.

"I-I…..I haven't exactly fished before….." She said slowly, as if she was supposed to be ashamed for not knowing how to cast a rod.

Immediately the Irish Servant knew he had to solve this problem; he wasn't going to have this girl mope around anymore. If anything, he wanted to make her smile and wipe that despair from her eyes.

"Haaa, time to fix the problem here." He groaned whilst standing up, "Listen here missy, I'll be the one to teach you how to cast your first ever line, so don't worry, you're in good hands!" He winked at her.

"Eh?!" She was rather dumbfounded by his casual attitude.

Reeling in his line, he checked the empty hook and rebaited it rather quickly. Handing the rod over to CrownSlayer, the girl was rather puzzled with the tool and simply looked at the man for instructions.

"Here, I'll walk you through the steps, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." His tone was casual as ever as he moved behind her and held his arms out to guide her movements.

"So, what do I do?"

"First's things first, see this clip here? We're going to flip it so that it unlocks the reel for you to cast." His hand moved to the device and repeated the action several times for her to understand it, "Next, you want to put a finger onto the line itself to stop it from dropping."

"Like this?" She showed him.

"Yep, excellent you're getting there already! Now then, this is the fun part, you want to bring the rod up and past your shoulder as if you're ready to sling the damn thing!" His enthusiasm peaked through the roof.

Guiding her arms, he fixed her posture nice and easy and gave the young teen a template to work off in terms of setting up a stance for casting the line.

"Now that you're ready to throw the bugger, just check no one else is behind you, and when you're ready just bring your arms over and release your finger around 3/4th of the way to cast the line." He finished explaining.

She felt nervous, and not the usual nervous where her life was on it's the verge of death. But a type of feeling nervous that was practically normal in everyday life. Yet despite feeling this way, she was happy about it, like she was finally living normally after all this time.

"Here goes!" She told herself before moving her arms as instructed.

With one single motion, her arms brought the rod over and was about to fling the line out into the ocean. Releasing her finger at the 3/4th mark, physics took the rest and dragged the line out further away from them.

As the reel spun rapidly and expunged the fishing line, it finally halted indicating the hook and bait had officially landed in the water.

"Good job! That was a great first cast I'm absolutely impressed; you did great kiddo!" Lancer beamed happily as he patted her back and admired her strong start.

"Ah!" CrownSlayer gasped as she realized she had done it. She did it, for the first time in her life she felt like she accomplished something great without the act of taking lives. While some would simply roll their eyes at such a small feat, she didn't give a fuck at what they thought, she was thrilled with her results.

"Look Lancer, I did it! I really did it!" She cheered excitedly.

"You sure did, I'd give that an easy A." He grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm glad!..."

"Ah, don't forget to lock the reel as the last step. Don't want that line to be slack and be pulled out further in case you get a bite." His hand moved the lock, but his attention was drawn to the face the girl was making. "Aye, are you okay or something? You did great you know; it wasn't bad really!" He tried to stop her from crying even further.

"N-No, I'm happy Lancer, really, I'm happy. But why, why am I crying so much, why Lancer?" She turned to look at him as the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah, I understand now…." He said softly with a warm smile, "You did well kiddo, I'm sure whoever you're thinking of would be proud of you right now." His arms instinctively pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad…..!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"_Honestly, I wasn't expecting to see this side of you at all. But I'm relieved, at least the storm in your eyes have cleared, even if it was for a brief moment."_ He said to himself while patting her head.

/…/

"Say Lancer-"

"Call me Cu, full length is Cú Chulainn, but just call me Cú. I have a name too you know?" He smirked.

"Fine, Cu. Thanks, by the way, for teaching me." She said softly, "It's been so long since I was taught something….normal…."

"You mean something that wasn't related to fighting or violence in general?" He got straight to the point.

"Mmm, yeah." She nodded, "To be honest, I've been so swallowed in my own anger and despair that I have failed to find any sort of happiness for myself. Ever since the day I've lost my father, I've been fuelled by nothing by hate, vengeance and misery." Her ears folded down as a sign of sorrow, "I've been blind this whole time, blind that I've been surrounded by people who actually make me happy."

Cú Chulainn simply smiled at her resolve, "You have a family for once, a place that you can call home after running for such a long time."

"Mmmm, you can say that." She nodded. "Petra, Orlov, Eld and Gus, they were all with me from day one. Before we knew it, we've spent a good portion of our lives together growing up and just surviving this cruel world."

"Haiyor, you're strong kid, I'll give you that. And I can say I'm proud of you for coming this far, your old man would be proud of you guaranteed." He stroked her head.

CrownSlayer could only accept the affectionate gesture and reply with a soft hum, not that she disliked the action in the first place. "I've always wondered what sort of activities I'd be doing with my dad if he was still around. I suppose I can finally tell him I learnt how to fish, so I can knock that off my to-do list." She laughed heartily.

Without realising it, her arm had wrapped around Lancer's own tightly and seemingly clung on without any intent to let go. Resting her head on his shoulder, she admired the view without any care in the world.

As for Cú Chulainn, he had noticed the act right away and blushed slightly at the gesture, but was hesitant to say anything. He also didn't want to ruin the mood for the girl, and just went along with it instead. He had made a lot of friends during his short time spent with Reunion, he just wasn't expecting CrownSlayer of all people to warm up to him.

"_Heh, at least I can sleep knowing I did something to help you be happy for once."_ He told himself as he concentrated more on fishing.

"Thank you Cú, for today." She said suddenly.

"_What's this? Why is she sounding so cute all of a sudden?!" _He panicked internally, "Oh, don't mention it. I'm just gad I could put a smile on that gloomy face of yours." He said cheekily.

Stunned by his words, the teen pulled her mask up to hide her embarrassed face. _"Don't say things like that casually you idiot! Idiot!"_

"Oh, I got a bite!" The muscular man said happily as the rod tugged violently.

"Ho, surely you'd better reel this one!?" CrownSlayer stood up excitedly.

"Looks like you doing the casting has finally paid off in the end, looks like I'll have to call your casting a good luck sign." He winked before reeling the line in.

As the fishing rod bent and swayed all over the place, Lancer firmly planted his feet and went with the struggle while bringing in his catch. After a few minutes of wrestling with the fish and avoiding trying to break his rod with his monstrous strength, he finally hauled his catch up.

"Wow! Awesome catch Cú!" The girl was shocked by the size of the fish.

"Look at that wonderful fella, he'll definitely feed a whole squad for sure!" He exclaimed as the large creature wiggled about vigorously.

Drawing the attention of the other squad, they all rushed over excitedly to see the first catch of the day and with hungry looks etched into their eyes.

"Far out bro, it's a snapper by the looks of it." Eld commented as he studied the fish's outline.

"Doesn't matter, we're gonna skin it and cook it on the fire tonight!" Petra cheered happily.

"Looks like I win Eld." Lancer smirked proudly.

"Fuck me, how much do you want?" The man stuffed his hand into his pocket, ready to pay out.

"Huh? Money, don't be stupid you buffoon, I'll throw it back at you slut!" Cú shot back at him.

"Chill dude, that mouth of yours really is filthy." Eld broke out into a fit of laughter, sending the rest of the group into the same state.

"Ah, what can I say, old habits die hard. But really Eld, you don't have to pay me. How about you and your group go and catch something similar so that there's plenty of fish for everyone back at base?" He suggested.

"Oh, more fish!? Let's go Eld, we'll catch one even bigger than Lancer's!" Petra began to tug on the taller man's sleeve.

"Ack, wait up Petra, stop pulling me so hard you little brat!" He groaned.

As he watched the res of the squad scurry back to their position, the entire group began casting out their lines in with renewed energy in hopes of landing a big catch.

"You really have gotten comfortable with them." CrownSlayer commented.

"Well, I'm not anti-social you know? I'd sooner die of boredom than by someone else's blade if I didn't talk to someone at least." He spoke while putting the large fish into the portable freezer.

Taking his words seriously, the girl simply tapped his shoulder and pointed at herself, "Well, now you have one extra person to talk to."

"Heh, of course." He chuckled.

"Are you going to land another catch?"

"Nah, I'm satisfied with today's catch, I'll just enjoy the view with you for the rest of the day." He said nonchalantly, but deep down he was simply winging it with his invitation.

Blushing at the request, CrownSlayer accepted the offer without a second thought and sat down next to him. Quietly wrapping her arms around his, she rested her head and basked in the quiet scenery for as long as time allowed her to.

/…/

"Cheers!" Eld raised his glass with a big fat grin.

"Cheers!" The rest of the squad toasted their cups with raised spirits.

Watching from the sidelines, the Irish Servant sat on the ledge of the rooftop and bemused himself with the smooth atmosphere being generated by his comrades. Taking a sip from his cup, the strong alcoholic contents within filled his nostrils.

Realizing he may or may not get piss drunk, he decided to go out with an Irish bang and down as many drinks as he could before being knocked out cold. But that time would come later, for now he'll just enjoy himself.

"Awww, come on Orlov, just let me have another glasssss!" Petra sounded like she was going to fall off her seat any minute in her current state.

"No, you are not, your alcohol tolerance is garbage. The last time you got drunk, you nearly set fire to the neighbourhood!" The man scolded her.

"Pffft, meanie!" The young lady stuck her tongue out.

As the group began to erupt into a chorus of overlapping voices, only chaos began to ensue as topics were throw senselessly into the mix and common sense was thrown over the ledge and into the abyss.

But it was all good fun, not like hands were thrown and words were being taken literally. After all, it wasn't a conversation between strangers, but a group of closely forged bonds over the years.

"You're being awfully quiet." CrownSlayer bumped his arm.

Garnering his attention, he gazed down to find the Lupo squad leader joining his side with a drink in her hand. "Why, can't have time to myself?" He raised his glass for a toast.

"I thought you said you'd die of boredom if you didn't socialize." She smirked while moving her glass.

"Ah well, you got me there." He grinned before taking a swig, "You never told you me your name by the way. It's only fair you tell me yours, I told you mine after all." His arm nudged her.

"Eh? But you already know my name don't ya? Besides, does the need for my _real_ name bother you that much?"

Cú Chulainn turned his body to fully face her, a sign that he was giving his full attention and serious about the conversation. "I'm not sure about you, but I find the exchange of true name as a sign of trust between us. Besides, you really expect me to call you CrownSlayer all the time? Pssh, get out of here!" His arms playfully nudged her.

Slightly embarrassed the action, the young teen figured she had nothing to lose anyway if she revealed her name to him. At best, it'd make him shut up and stop pestering her in the future.

With a sigh, she motioned her finger to Lancer to silently lean in closer towards her.

"Hmm?" He bent his body and gave her his right ear.

"Lyudmila is my name, and you'd better keep this a secret." She softly hissed at him.

Making a satisfied expression, the tall warrior stood upright and stroked his chin. Surely it was a nice sounding name, but it was quite a handful form him to say. So naturally, a nickname was the next on his list.

"Ah, Lyudmila you say?" He murmured.

"Quiet you!" Her foot came down on his as she hissed like a viper at his smug face.

"Relax, they didn't even catch it anyways." He pointed to the rowdy squad.

"But still-"

"It's a nice name, I'll give you that."

"Huh?...Eh!?"

"Although it is a bit of a handful for me to say, I wonder if I can shorten it."

"Why you ungrateful little!-"

"Liy, how does that sound?" His grin was bright as ever.

Annoyed by his attitude, the teen continued to stomp on his foot repeatedly. "How the fuck does that relate to my name in any way possible?!" She growled at a low volume as to not attract attention.

"But it sounds cute doesn't it? Besides, if I nickname you that, at least it the others won't catch on to your real name." His mischievous look said it all.

Lyudmila moved her foot away, thinking about the proposal in her head. The more she thought about it, the less it sounded terrible. "Hmm…..you make a good point."

"So, are you fine with it? Personally, I think it has a good ring, and it's cute," He bent down with his cheeks a slight shade of red from the alcohol. "Liy." His breath swept down her neck, sending Goosebumps along her back and arms.

Reacting shyly towards his advance, the young Lyudmila turned her face away as to hide her embarrassment. "Ah, it's okay…I suppose….."

"Ahahaha, come now, let's join the others yeah?" He laughed heartily and began walking away while tugging at her arm.

"Eh?! Wait up-whoa!" Her sentenced was cut short as her small frame was dragged along.

* * *

"That's done, and the rest of the chores have been sorted." Enkidu rubbed his hands together with a satisfied sigh.

"So, have you passed the list on to that owner friend of yours?" Ishtar yawned out of boredom as she casually laid on the couch.

"Sure, at least I made some effort to do some work unlike a certain lazy sloth." His tone was filled with mild annoyance.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?!" Ishtar caught on.

A clear smug expression decorated his face, "You heard me." He stuck his tongue out.

Moving to the hastily clobbered together drawing board, the map of Terra still sat pinned open with circles drawn across various locations. Laying a finger on a specific spot, he tapped it repeatedly as his mind slowly turned over.

"Did you notice something?" The Venus deity caught on.

"Uruk doesn't appear to exist in this world, according to this map, the city should be well and truly submerged." He specified on the piece of paper.

Ishtar narrowed her eyes on the location and noticed the problem, "But if Uruk doesn't exist in this world then how come I somehow happened to be on the receiving end of it's arsenal of cannons the other day? I can tell you, it didn't stink of salt water as well."

Enkidu simply shook his head at her explanation, "You assume Gilgamesh merely converted the city, but that's not the case. In this instance, the man probably had the converted city fortress stored in his treasury and only brought it out now when the time called for it."

"Eh!? You're kidding, he can store something that big in there?!" She was baffled at the sheer scale of the Gate.

"You forget that this is the same man who also possess weapons capable of felling Gods and splitting Mountains apart of any size. Do you not know this, I assumed it was common knowledge for you?"

"Well, I had a rough idea of how it worked, I just didn't expect it to be on this….scale…" She groaned.

Enkidu simply shrugged his shoulders as he watched her flop back down onto the couch with a tired sigh.

"So, when are you going to head off?"

"Right now, hopefully, can't waste time in securing the only thing that ensures victory against Gilgamesh. Since everything else has been organized for the house, I can now focus on preparing for the trip." He told her while making a mental checklist in his head.

"Huh, wait that quick?!" The announcement caught the goddess of guard.

"Yup, but why are you surprised and in a rush?"

"Hold on, you weren't planning on going by yourself now were you? Did you forget our conversation yesterday?!" She pointed a disappointed finger at him, as if she were lecturing a child.

Enkidu let out a sigh and moved her finger down, "I did not forget, but with the state you're in at the moment you are no where near fit to be travelling and fighting." He pointed at the bruises still visible around her body, "And that arm of yours isn't exactly battle ready as well, so do me a favour and take care of yourself before talking about fighting."

Ishtar was taken aback by the attitude being displayed in front of her, "Huh?! Enkidu, of all people, is worried about me?! I must be dreaming, if this is reality then I want it to stay this way forever!"

Offended by her words, he wore a grim expression on his face. "Ho? Don't like my current attitude towards you, I can very well change my tone if you like whenever I converse with you." His voice sounded rather threatening.

"No thanks…..I prefer the current you…." She chirped nervously.

"Very well." He quickly returned to his usual cheery calm tone.

"If you're not expecting me to come along, at least take Reed with you."

The demi-servant paused in his step, "That's…..something I have considered, but I have to ask her though. Even then, I'm not so sure about bringing her along…."

"What do you mean?"

"While I wouldn't mind bringing Reed, I am rather concerned about her Oripathy infection. I expect there to be combat, and if she uses her Arts frequently, I am afraid that might have serious consequences on her health."

"Oh, really now?...Then what, you're saving her as some sort of secret weapon to use against the enemy in carefully planned scenarios? Isn't that a waste of potential and fighting prowess?"

"If you put it that way, I suppose that's what it would boil down too in the future. Either way, I don't want to risk a teammate, and more importantly, a friend's health to achieve a goal-"

"Umm!..." A third voice interrupted the conversation.

Revealing that the Draco warrior had been eavesdropping on the entire discussion the whole time, she wore an uncertain look on her face as she stared at Enkidu.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "I don't mind fighting for you Enkidu, if it's to secure our future for this world I will gladly bear anything." She told him directly, her voice never wavering for a second.

"I…..Listen Reed, I ah-" He stopped himself from continuing any further, anymore and he wouldn't have the right to do so anyway. "Very well, if you wish to fight then I won't stop you." He reluctantly gave in, giving her the free will to choose after all.

"Understood, I won't disappoint you." Her voice was stern.

"Since you'll be coming along, I suggest you prepare a bag with the necessary equipment to survive for a few days in the wild."

"Mmm, please excuse me." She bowed before scurrying away around the corner.

Leaving the two Sumerian beings alone again, Enkidu let sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose at the unexpected turn of events.

"You seem to care for her a lot, almost as if you oppose the idea of her fighting at all." She nudged his sides.

He shook his head slightly, "The look in her eyes, I know it all too well, it's the soul of someone who is tired of fighting. As if their entire existence is revolved around the battlefield, asking them to fight is just further hurting them, it's not a good sign overall."

"This sounds rather ironic if you ask me. If you knew what she was like, then why'd you bother accepting her into your team?"

Enkidu kept quiet, unsure on how to answer that question. "When I first met Reed, she looked like she was running from somebody or something. I couldn't turn her away, not after she made all the effort to track me down all the way here and had that look in her eyes. At the same time, she told half-truths, afraid that if she told the whole story everything would go absolutely wrong."

"So that's it, you brought in someone who has this rather mysterious aura about them and isn't exactly honest about certain topics that could potentially come back and bite you in the ass." The doubt was an all-time high for Ishtar, "Are you even sure about her Enkidu?"

He turned to face her and looked straight into her eyes, "I am, I can tell if someone is lying to my face and has malicious intent. Reed isn't like that; she's just scared and isn't exactly trusting of either of us right now. But the fact that she came all this way means she convinced herself I could be trusted, just wait a bit, she'll come around."

"But still, you're rather hesitant to ask her to fight. It's not just her disease that's stopping you is it, it's the look in her eyes that's the deciding factor.

He averted his gaze, "You're right there, but the fact she willingly agreed to the task means I'll stop there. I can only do so much, but if it's her choice to fight at the end of the day, then I will accept it."

"And what if she does hurt herself in the process?" She raised a curious brow.

Enkidu gave her a confused look, as if she was supposed to know the answer already. "Don't you know? That's what friends are for, to help each other when we're in a pinch."

Jabbing a finger into his sides, the goddess rolled her eyes, "Ugh, how unoriginal of you."

"What, got a problem?" He was unfazed by the action.

The doubtful look on Ishtar's face was completely wiped away and replaced with a sly grin. "No, not at all." She smirked, "I suppose I'll take your word for it since you have such high hopes for her. If you're going that far, then I'll do the same, it's only fair after all."

"Really, you're willing to do so?" The demi-servant was rather surprised with Ishtar's decision.

"Why, do you want me to reconsider?"

"Nah," He shook his head.

"Ohhhhhhh?" Her expression was rather smug, "Say, she's still a rather odd person in my eyes."

"Isn't that what you say to everyone you see on this planet?" Enkidu rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, but this Reed girl is rather odd. Come to think of it, I've never seen her smile at all. Even then, she spends most of the time holed up in her room, cowering away from the rest of the world." The goddess stroked her chin.

Enkidu couldn't help but express a tinge of sadness at the fact, "Yeah, you're right there. She seems to have gone through a lot, not that I blame her."

"That's why it's up to you now!" Ishtar cheerfully punched his shoulder, "You know what you must do on this trip."

"Huh? What exactly is that mouth of yours blabbering on about?" He was rather dumbfounded by her words.

The Venus deity sighed disappointingly, "When will that thick clay skull of yours get it the first time? I'm telling you to go and do something about it, break the ice or cage or whatever! Help her change for the better, that's what you call helping isn't it?"

Enkidu was taken aback by Ishtar's enthusiasm, but that was typical Ishtar after all was it not? Always willing to go through extra lengths to help others before stepping in herself to finish the job. "Heh, if you say it that way then there's no way I'd refuse." He sighed cheerfully.

"Then you'd better not disappoint me when you come back, I expect the two of you to come back anyway. I swear to Anu above I will personally go down to the Underworld and drag your souls back if I have too." She poked him repeatedly.

"I understand, I understand! Can you let me pack in peace now? I'd like to make a move on before it's too late." He brushed her hand aside and left the room.

"Sheesh, you really have changed, haven't you?" Ishtar said in a low voice, "I'd better savour these moments, it really is an interesting world I've been dragged into after all."

/…/

Standing out in the gravel yard, the packed duo carried their belongings on them ready to depart for the harsh desert biomes that awaited them. For Enkidu, he merely carried a small bag with some essential items for the trip while Reed lugged around a medium size duffel bag with all sorts of items contained within.

"So, are you ready to set off?" Ishtar asked them.

"No turning back now, besides, we'll be teleporting there instead of making the hazardous flight. That way it'll be faster to locate the key and get back without any hassles." Enkidu explained.

"Yeah, yeah I get that." The goddess waved her hand, "Don't be gone for too long, or else I'll start to miss you." She stuck a tongue out at the last statement.

"Oh dear, we can't have that now can we?" Enkidu replied with the same action.

"Hurry up and get going you lazy muck!" Ishtar giggled.

Without saying much, the demi-servant summoned an elongated staff into his hand and began activating its properties with his thoughts alone. Responding to its master, the ornate tool engulfed the duo in a golden circle and began the teleportation process.

With a loud thunderous clap, the golden circle erupted into a blinding flash of light and was instantly wiped away from existence. Leaving behind a gust of wind and the intoxicating after effects or spent magic in the air, the duo had vanished just like that.

"Sheesh, they'd better come back, I miss them already." The goddess murmured to herself before going back inside.

* * *

"Hey Valrak, scanners just picked up a high burst of unknown energy. Can you pinpoint the location of the source?" An intelligence officer asked her station partner.

"Affirmative Ma'am," The man complied as his fingers blazed away on the keyboard.

Bringing up the coordinates on the larger screen, all signs pointed towards Enkidu's last known location on the map. A position they had already been keeping a close eye on as of late.

"Should we notify Miss Kal'tsit?" The operator's hand was already reaching for the phone, awaiting confirmation from his supervisor.

"Do it, anything involving Enkidu should be relayed to her immediately." The senior replied.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Within a few keystrokes and a few words being exchanged over the lines, the door to the command centre shot open and in strode the most recognized face across Rhodes Island.

"Status?" She started off.

"Scanners have picked up a brief energy surge coming from Enkidu's last reported location. Live image feed has come up with empty, it seems whatever caused the surge left no visible trace behind." The woman reported concisely.

Kal'tsit put a finger to her chin, "Bring up the live feed, I want to see the location."

Obeying silently, the large display board in the room lit up with a bird's eye view of a large house in the least populated area of Lungmen. Showing nothing but the locations vast land and untouched beauty, nothing else was to be offered.

"I refuse the drones didn't pick up anything, that slick bastard is up to something." She gritted her teeth in mild annoyance, "Get me Operators Ethan, Gravel and Rope assembled on deck 4. I expect them to be there in twenty minutes tops." Those were her final words as she hastily strode out the door.

"Yes Ma'am….." The two personnel trailed off.

/…/

"Oh, what a surprise to find you here Ethan." Gravel waved to the Savra male as he fiddled with a metallic yo-yo.

Raising a curious brow, he retracted the toy and stuffed it into his pocket. "Huh, so Kal'tsit also called for you as well now?"

Gravel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Kal'tsit, Senior Operators, Commanders, doesn't really matter who it is. I just do as I'm told after all, besides I've been itching to get out of this base for a while." Her playful tone was clearly spilling out.

"What's this, you two are here as well?" Another voice joined them.

Turning their heads to the new member, another familiar face they've seen plenty of times around the island greeted them with a cheeky grin.

"Yo, Rope." Ethan gave a small salute.

"Hi, hi." She smiled and waved.

As the sounds of light footsteps garnered their attentions, the three operators glanced around and spotted a woman of authority emerging from the hangar bay and into the deployment bay.

"You've assembled on time, good." Kal'tsit congratulated them in a neutral manner, "Pay attention, from here on out you three will be the founding pillars for a new squad. You'll be known as team A9, a team of skilled Operators specializing in intelligence and stealth operations." The woman told them, expecting the trio to accept it on the spot.

Confused by the sudden name placement, Ethan couldn't help but feel this was only the beginning of a series of unfortunate events. "Wait, you mean us three? Doesn't Rhodes Island have a dedicated squad for that sort of job?"

The senior doctor folded her arms, "We do, but ever since our last major _operation _we've been left short staffed in some areas. That's why I'm arranging you into a dedicated specialist team, if any of you wish to opt out, now's your last chance."

As the three of them exchanged neutral glances, they all unanimously agreed to the task that was about to be bestowed upon them.

Satisfied with their silent response, Kal'tsit merely displayed a generous smile. "Good, your first assignment will be carried out immediately today. I'll give you a brief overview and send the rest of the details to your personal devices."

"Eh, that quick?" Rope was surprised by the accelerated pace they were going at.

"Yes, miss Rope, if you have a problem with it then I'm afraid you've squandered your chances already. You signed up for this, so I expect you to keep your end of the deal." She reminded the younger Operator.

"Hnng, I understand…." The ex-thief sighed.

"Your assignment is to provide on the ground reconnaissance and intelligence gathering for Rhodes Island. The target is someone you should be all familiar with, I take it this won't cause problems?" Her hand moved to reveal a picture of a face widely known across the organization.

Upon seeing the image, Gravel's eyes flared up with increased vitality, as if her enthusiasm had been further fuelled. "My, my, how interesting." The words slipped out of her mouth in a playful demeanour.

"If you have any personal grudges against the target, I ask that you to push it aside. You all are professionals in this field, the last thing I expect is for your own personal agendas to disrupt the entire mission." Kal'tsit reminded them, and specifically glared at Gravel of all people.

"Hmmmmm? Of course, miss Kal'tsit, that's part of Rhodes Island's code of conduct after all." The Kazimierian Knight replied gracefully.

"Moving on, as I said, your mission is to gather intelligence about him through any methods. Any information is appreciated, from daily routines to favourite spots in the city. I want tabs on him constantly, we can't afford to lose track at all cost."

"So, we're going essentially going to be watching Enkidu until we're told to stop? Like vultures eying their next meal and waiting for the right moment to strike." Rope snickered the at the simplicity of the plan.

Kal'tsit pinched the bridge of her nose, "If you want to see it that way then that's fine by me. But you have your orders from me, I expect you to depart at the earliest convenience. This is normally where I'll put restrictions in place as to how you can go about accomplishing your mission, but you three have the special privilege of choosing your own methods on how to approach the situation. All I ask is that you provide intel in return, how you acquire it is none of my concern."

"Hoooo, I'm beginning to like this operation already." A disturbing expression formed across Gravel's face.

"Whatever you say," Kal'tsit sighed before walking away, "Remember your new squad name, you're also free to choose a callsign if you prefer to be referred as such."

Watching the woman disappear from view, the three newly appointed members of Delta Squad would begin their most ambitious and dangerous operation to date.

"Sheesh, I don't even know what to bring on this operation." Rope groaned.

Ethan scratched the back of his head, also noticing the other lack of details on how to prepare for the operation. "Yeah, me too."

Gravel sighed at her teammates acting like lost lambs, "We don't have much time to muck around, and since we've given freedom on how to conduct this operation I recommend gearing up as you would normally for any other operation. Bring a bag equipped for urban combat, the quarter master can sort that out for you." She told them hastily before walking away to prepare.

"Ah, makes sense really since we're in a dense environment. Thanks for the input Gravel!" Rope waved behind her back.

"I suppose that's what 4 years of combat experience and training does to you compared to working in a clobbered-up movement run by crackheads." Ethan scoffed.

"Sheesh, come on let's get a move on before that Kal'tsit woman comes back with that terrifying look on her face. I swear it gives me the creeps every time I think about it." She shuddered.

/…/

Departing the facility under the cover of night, the trio entered Lungmen under the façade that they'd be on shore leave. At least, that's what the border security were made to believe, even then they wouldn't figure it out.

By now, the group were navigating their way deeper into the heart of Lungmen and covered massive ground thanks to a vehicle they acquired by pulling a few strings here and there. In a sense, they weren't leaving any traces of their activities behind for the authorities.

"According to the GPS, we should be at the residence in about ten minutes. How should we approach this?" Ethan asked them as he drove the tinted 4x4.

Gravel put a finger to her chin as her mind set to work, "This is far from what I expected originally, the location is rather distant from the city centre meaning he's quite isolated from all the noise."

"The lack of high vantage points is a worrying sign; I can only see one decently tall building in the area and that looks like another kilometre away or so. It'd be a bust if we're caught out this early in the operation." Rope chimed in.

Gravel nodded at her teammates observation, "Looks like we'll have to scope out things on the ground before making our next move. Let's pull up a few metres away from the house Ethan."

"Alright." He nodded.

* * *

Trundling through the barren plains, sand was the only thing visible as far as the eye could see in every direction. As the night sky came bearing down over the pair, a specific glowing tail illuminated the way forward.

"Huh, I never imagined that it could be used as a fancy torch." Enkidu giggled at Reed's brightly lit tail.

"It has its perks." She remarked, "I'm happy it could be of use to us in this situation."

"Does it hurt, to use your arts in such a way?" His voice was genuinely curious.

The Draco shook her head, "No, it requires such minimal effort I hardly ever notice it. Besides, you worry too much, its only if I start using my more 'expressive' arts that it starts to hurt." Her expression indicated pain on the inside.

Enkidu nodded, further improving his understanding on Oripathy and its mysteries. "We're not far off, once we crest this hill here there should be a settlement at the bottom. Hopefully we can find a place to stay for the night and set out in the morning." His tone was assuring and kind as always.

Immediately Reed recognized something was off with the way Enkidu spoke, as if he were hesitant about everything. But it didn't feel like the right time to delve into such topics, maybe when the opportunity arose, she would take a further gander. "Say Enkidu, we could've made it to our destination much quicker if we flew right? I know it might sound odd, but how come you don't just fly us there?" She titled her head slightly.

Stopping in his tracks, his feet dug themselves into the soft sand and he turned to face her. "It did cross my mind, but there is another reason why I wanted to walk to our first destination."

"Oh, and what's that, if I don't mind asking?"

"I wanted to connect with the land for a while, get a whiff of the surroundings and layout. I figured if I could learn a thing or two from this location while we are here. So far it has paid off, the ecology and environment has been disturbed from what I can tell." He brushed hair away from his face.

"Is it because of this Gilgamesh person you and Ishtar are concerned about?" Her face was rather puzzled by recent events.

"More or less, in fact I'd say he was behind this whole mess." He smiled sarcastically and his tone was rather disgusted.

"I see, sorry for being intrusive with my question earlier." She apologised sincerely.

Taken aback by the action, Enkidu waved his hands in embarrassment. "There's no need to make an apology, really there's nothing wrong with asking these types of questions. Besides, you're a friend, you have the right to at least know about certain things."

That word, it was said again so casually towards her. The word friend was a rather foreign concept for Reed, yet this was the first time anyone was willing to accept her as a person. Was it alright for her to make a fuss of it emotionally?

"Ah, that's right….." She trailed off, unsure on what to say next.

"Come on, let's head for some shelter before the wind picks up." Enkidu's hand casually reached for hers and tugged her along.

"Eeeh!? W-Wait!..." Reed tried to object but failed entirely in a soft voice.

As the demi-servant dragged his partner up the sandy slope, the wild look on his face perfectly summed up his existence as a living breathing person on this planet. After all, some habits you pick up in the wild tend to stick.

Checking to see if Reed was alright, the woman hid her face from him as a way of hiding her current embarrassment. The thing that Enkidu failed to realise was that he casually touched her and held her for quite some time. While it wasn't exactly a big deal for him, it mattered a lot for the infected Draco.

Cresting the ridge of the sandy hill, the pair came to a resting stop for a moment to observe their surroundings. It was at this moment that Enkidu fell awfully quiet, he even released his grip on Reed in the moment. Whilst Reed busied herself in trying to regain her composure, the demi-servant didn't even make the slightest noise.

Wondering why he had gone silent all of a sudden, the Draco glanced at her teammate and saw the most intimidating expression she had ever witnessed. It was something that would be etched in her memory, a reminder about the person she worked alongside.

Even though it was merely a blank expression, the anger and rage that was put on display in his eyes spoke volumes about the situation. It wouldn't take much for Enkidu to simply gun down an opponent and make them think twice about picking a fight.

Following his gaze, a low gasp escaped her mouth as she found the answer as to why Enkidu had fallen silent so quickly. "Oh no….." Was all she could murmur.

Sitting calmly at the bottom of the dune, charred remains was all that stood idle as the once proud town had been reduced to nothing but rubble and ash. The nature of the disaster all pointed to an attack, one that was led by wild beasts.

"I lied to myself, thinking that my presence detection wasn't functioning properly." He curled his hands into fists, "But this is the result of my delusions getting the best of me, I get slapped with reality." A sigh was all he could muster before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Reed kept quiet, unsure on how to react or even comfort her teammate. But perhaps the best thing she could do was simply be there for him, it didn't matter if she said anything.

"Why, why did this happen? Is this the world that you desire Gil?! What happened to protecting and serving humanity, did you forget all that?!" He ranted as loud as his lungs could afford, directing it to the heaven's above. "Gil, what happened to you? This isn't like you, why would you go this far and commit genocide against the planet's population?" He dropped his head in defeat, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears. "AAAGHHHHHH!" Another frustrated scream boomed across the vast desert, one that matched the planet's pain.

Feeling a warm touch grasp at his hand, he gasped for a moment and turned to the newfound source of warmth. Realising that Reed was the culprit, he could only offer a baffled expression. "Reed?..."

"Breathe," Was all she told him.

Following her advice, the demi-servant paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Forgetting everything about the world and his problems, he took slow calm breaths and recollected his thoughts and emotions.

"It's been a while since I've been that upset, I'm sorry you had to witness it." He apologised to his companion.

Shaking her head, she knew exactly what it felt like to be in that position. "I've was taught that trick a while back, I found it useful in recollecting myself after experiencing something emotional." Her grasp remained firm on his arm, outright signalling she was there for him.

"Well, it helped me stop exploding into a fit of rage." He scoffed, brushing his hair away, "We've come this far, I guess we'll just have to find a place amidst this wreck fest." He breathed tiredly.

Descending the slope, the duo made the rest of the journey towards the desolated town and scavenged around for anything significant. Combing high and low, only charred remains and emptiness turned up.

"These scorch marks, they're unlike anything I have ever seen." His finger examined the blackened spots jotting the land, his tone grew worried.

Reed took a whiff of the air, to her the scent of scorching flames was nothing but second nature now. Yet the lingering smell only brought back haunting memories of her past, a past she dreaded and wished to bury into the deepest pits of the earth.

Moving through the rest of the rubble, there really wasn't any reason for the pair to be hanging around the ruins. Nothing had been left standing, it either burnt down or were reduced to rubble during the attack.

Noticing something odd, Reed double checked her surroundings and brought up her findings. "There seems to be a lack of bodies in this area, I find it hard to believe these monsters would've hunted every last citizen?" She turned towards Enkidu but his silent expression only led her to believe the worse, "They did didn't they?" Her tone changed, realizing the true hellish nature of their enemy.

"Demonic Beasts don't waste anything; they tear down a corpse to the last strand of flesh and move on to the next meal. It doesn't matter if their meal is a day old or a month, they'll devour it without preference." Enkidu grimaced as he planted a makeshift cross into the ground.

"Not a single piece wasted…." She remarked, slight shocked by the fact.

Standing on an elevated platform, the demi-servant gazed around the area for any signs of smaller housings separated from the main settlement itself. Sure, enough by Anu's grace, a barn sat no more than less than a kilometre away from their position.

"Come on, I've found a place where we can rest for the night." He told her before picking up his bag.

Trekking through the desert again, the hardness of the sand began to change as they moved further away from the town, progressing from hard to soft again. As the wind picked up, it howled endlessly in their ears and kicked up sand all over the place.

Indicating that a storm was imminent, the pair quickly ran the last hundred metres or so and arrived at their destination. Greeted by a rusted metal sheet of a door, the lock on it had been broken and the door itself was left slightly ajar.

Going first, Enkidu used both hands and pried the barrier open and slid them on their worn-out rails. The noise the doors made sounded like it would've alerted everyone in the town and the next one over.

Revealing a barely lit space, the dwarf moonlight above was struggling to even illuminate the first few metres from the doorway in. Stepping into the enclosure, he was joined by Reed who used her tail to illuminate their surroundings.

"I'll never grow tired of that." He chuckled.

Seeing that he had to solve their first problem, the demi-servant snapped his fingers and activated the lanterns in the building. Counting five in total, the ageing devices came to life once more as their wicks burned brightly to illuminate the place.

Studying the place, bales of hay were stacked inconsistently across the place with various farming tools lying about or hanging on the wall never to be used again. The decay of the equipment and lack of maintenance overall suggested this place was well out of commission before the town was destroyed.

"Well, it's no King's palace." Enkidu joked wryly as he panned around.

"It's better than out there I can tell you right now, stupid sand…grrr…" Reed groaned as she brushed the grains out of her hair.

"You're right there, I'll go and set up a fire for us to use, why don't you go and pick-" The demi-servant was interrupted briefly by the wild noises of wind howling throughout the building.

As the thin metal roofing shuddered and creaked in response, it was a wonder that the barn hadn't come down on them yet. Moving to the door, Enkidu quickly shut them both and silenced the annoying elements

Turning around, he spoke calmly. "As I was saying, why don't you pick a spot where it'd be alright to sleep in for the night?" He continued off, unfazed by the interruption earlier.

Reed simply nodded silently; a neutral expression was all she offered to him before scurrying away to her tasks.

"Now to start a fire without burning half the place down." He moaned whilst sweeping away stray bits of hay.

After spending a good hour also settling into their shelter, the duo had managed to make camp successfully without any further hiccups.

"A drink?" He asked Reed, who was busy immersing herself in a journal of sorts.

"Hmm? Oh, no thanks I'm good." She declined softly before resuming her writing.

Stirring the fire one last time Enkidu let out a tired moan and leaned back. Moving his hands, he pulled his hair back and tied it majority of it into a ponytail. Styling the rest of his hair, he let out a satisfied sound as it felt much better.

"Feels so different if I have it this way, I kind of like it!" He said quietly with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

Raising his head, his eyes briefly locked with Reed's who had been watching him for the past few seconds. For how long he wasn't sure, but he didn't ask as the Draco quickly averted her gaze and hid her face behind her journal.

"_Cute!"_ Was all that her mind could scream at the sudden hairdo. She could not afford to let Enkidu to see her flustered face, was he not aware he was the walking epitome of adorable?

Returning back to her writing, her fingers moved elegantly through the air and the pen itself glided across the pages in gently timed movements. Turning to her friend, she subtly watched him sit by the fire quietly while staring at the flames.

But the silent Enkidu wasn't the only thing that caught her attention, gazing at his soft hands, it trembled ever so slightly now and then. While it looked like the demi-servant was just daydreaming, the signs pointed that he was stressed.

She moved her mouth, initially hesitant about asking if something was wrong. "H-Hey, are you alright?"

Her words seemingly snapped Enkidu out of whatever trance he was in, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He lied as naturally as he breathed.

While Reed wasn't exactly a master in reading emotions, she saw the smile he gave her turn fragile and false. Deep down, she debated whether or not she should pursue the matter any further.

"Say, you really seem to enjoy writing by the looks of it." He gestured to the pen in her hand, completely altering the subject.

Reed was surprised the demi-servant picked up on one of her few favourite hobbies, but the fact he tried to change the subject didn't sit well with her. "Mmm, I've always had a strong interest for it if you will." A sad look crossed her face, as if something dear had been robbed. "I actually prefer it more than fighting to be honest…."

Recognizing that pained look anywhere, it reminded Enkidu of a certain King of Heroes. "I think it's beautiful honestly, to have an admiration for literature. Call me weird, but writing was one of those things that fascinated me when I was first educated about man." He scoffed, thinking he sounded like a child.

Realising that if she continued to talk about herself, perhaps that would distract Enkidu's from whatever was bothering him. Although it wasn't the best option out there, it was better than nothing. "I don't think it's weird, in fact there's something about writing that makes it an art in my opinion."

Enkidu relaxed himself against the wooden pole, "Then is it safe for me to assume that you have a few art pieces yourself you've written?"

Scratching her cheek gently, she nodded slowly, "I guess you can say that…."

"Then, do you mind sharing them with me? If that's okay with you that is?" He politely asked.

As Reed's eyes widened in glee, she was rather surprised by the request but was all giddy on the inside. It was the first time anybody had asked to view her work, never mind willingly as well.

"I….don't mind….you can read this small pocketbook I have, it's where I mostly write my poems and other things…." She fished the smaller object out of her jacket.

Taking the book, his fingers grazed hers and only now did Enkidu realise how soft her skin was. It left a notable impression on him since it competed with his own softness.

"Let's see what we have here." He opened to a random page and began reading slowly.

Upon reading the first poem, its themes immediately hit him about the details of life, war and death. As he progressed further into the pocket world of ideas, it became clearer it was an outlet of emotions more than anything.

Her handwriting was out of this world, it made him want to frame it to a wall because of its sheer beauty. Yet there was one recurring theme that was made apparent, nearly every poem he read was filled with pain. The further he progressed, the more his chest began to ache.

While he showed no emotion on his face, he could feel the pain clawing away from within. It wasn't even his suffering, yet it was as if he was there experiencing it firsthand. Just how much has this woman gone through he wondered?

But upon coming to the last page, his eyes picked up something different. It wasn't even a poem, just a set of words that stood out from the rest, one that was composed by the same writer, yet you'd think it wasn't. Each one of those words gave off a positive feeling, as if a new chapter had been started.

"Ah, so that's how it is….." He chuckled softly to himself as he finished up.

Closing the pocketbook, he handed it back over to Reed who had the most curios expression plastered across her face. It was clear she was eager for feedback.

"Why the long face?"

"You looked like you didn't enjoy it, was I that bad?" She sounded disappointed in herself.

"Huh, I did?" Enkidu was rather shocked, placing a hand on his chest. "No, really I found it beautiful, it's just that some of them I found quite moving honestly. And your handwriting, it rivalled even that of the best artists in Uruk I dare say!"

Blasting and bombarding the Draco with all sorts of praise, it the woman into a state of glee. While she tried her best to contain it internally, she felt the lid about to pop off any second now. Her embarrassed face was all she could put on, but her tail kept moving ferociously in excitement.

"I'll shut up now." He smirked and rested his face on his hand, noticing he had gone slightly overboard.

"I'm glad though, it's the first time someone has told me they liked my work." She gazed into the fire; a small smile crossed her face for the first time.

Noticing the action, Enkidu' face lit up like a Christmas tree as he had accomplished what seemed to be a lifelong challenge. "Hah, you smiled! You actually did it, I thought I'd never see the day, but here I am. I suppose I'm not the first, but I don't care." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Huh? My smile?" Reed pointed to herself, confused by the ruckus.

"From the moment you joined me up until now, I have never seen you smile. Maybe I wasn't being observant enough, but I can't recall any memories indicating so. But now I that I've seen it, I'm happy, really." He told her genuinely, with a satisfied expression to boot.

"Eh? Does my smile really mean that much to you, I had no idea honestly?" She brushed her hair aside, appreciating the flattery.

"You have no idea, it even bugged Ishtar mind you, and that's a surprise coming from her of all people." He smirked, "But really, you should do it more often, your smile is rather precious and beautiful now that I've witnessed it with my own two eyes." The words slipped from his mouth.

Catching the Draco off guard, she wasn't expecting another compliment and lost all hope for containing her inner emotions. Putting a hand over her mouth, she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"D-Did I say something funny?" The demi-servant was baffled.

"Hehehe! No, it's nothing." She laughed in a reserved manner, her tail moving sporadically.

Seeing this side of Reed come out made his heart flutter and his stomach send all sorts of mixed signals. But he didn't mind it, it was the good kind of feelings after all.

"Oh my, I didn't know I worried you two that much." She smirked, wiping the small tears away from her eyes. "Although I have to say, I rarely smile, if at all, in front of others. Even after coming to Rhodes Island, I always kept a neutral expression when interacting with others." She turned to face him, "So I suppose this is a first time for me to fully reveal a part of me to someone else."

Enkidu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "What can I say, it looks good on you." He'd be lying if it his heart hadn't gone full sicko mode just then by watching something that cute unfold.

Reed sighed, "I'm glad I left, truth be told, I didn't feel that happy there. While I am grateful to the people that rescued me, seeing the faces of all those _people _staring at me made me feel uncomfortable. It was as if I wasn't being treating a like a person at all." She reminisced.

"Is it bad that I may have a rough idea on the 'people' you are referring to?" He shared in her uneasiness.

"The ones in lab coats, you know about them?" She tilted her head.

A small nod was produced, "When I was summoned into this world, that was the first thing I was accustomed to. To them, I was some sort of fascinating being, an experimental rat ripe with knowledge to fuel their endless thirst for hunger."

"Kal'tsit was amongst them, wasn't she?" Reed brought up the name.

"I don't particularly blame her, after all I am an alien in their eyes, and considering the circumstances I can understand why I became their source of interest. But looking back, it wasn't exactly the best of times." He brought his knees to his chest and sighed.

"If you put it that way…." She softly trailed off.

As silence grew between them again, Reed wanted to continue the conversation even more. Surprisingly, she found herself enjoying speaking to Enkidu, as if she could actually relax and speak freely in his presence.

"Say, I want to ask about something earlier. When you touched-!"

A warm hand was quickly placed over her mouth, silencing all verbal communication. Stunned by the action, she saw Enkidu huddling close to her with a serious look jotted across his face as he seemingly stared into space.

"Sorry, but please keep quiet for now, I sense danger is approaching us." He whispered in her ear.

Understanding the situation, she obeyed immediately and moved her hand over to her spear in case things went south. The echo of a low howl was picked up by her ears, signalling the arrival of a threat.

"A patrol, it would be wise to no draw their attention." He told her softly, "The lights, shit!"

Snapping his fingers, all known flames inside the building were quickly snuffed out by an invisible force. Effectively turning the entire interior pitch black, small strands of moonlight seeped in through the cracks and barely illuminated their surroundings.

"They're closing in, seems they noticed activity in the area." He remained informative whilst his hand was still covering her mouth. "Oh, and can you put the light out on your tail as well, even if it's temporary, please?"

Reed simply nodded and simply reduced the intensity of the flame to a bare minimum. While it wasn't completely snuffed out, anybody would have to be standing within centimetres of her to actually notice it was still lit.

As a few minutes elapsed, the sound of audible footsteps made themselves present outside the barn. Each time a paw met the surface, the weight could be heard accompanying it.

Growls and snarls were muttered here and there, floating about as the savage beasts combed the land for any signs of activity.

Reed moved her eyes around, trying to gauge a visual idea on what was truly waiting for them outside. The moonlight was her only option, but she caught a glimpse of the beast's shadow and gasped internally.

For Enkidu, he remained absolutely still and somehow even masked his breathing amidst the tense situation.

Things nearly went haywire as a low growl rattled the side of the barn as the demonic beast pranced around the building for any reaction. But soon enough, the animal grew tired of waiting and moved on elsewhere for a meal.

Effectively ignoring the building, the small scout party of Uridimmu's strode past the inhabited barn and scouted elsewhere for a meal.

Judging that the beasts were well and truly out of earshot, Enkidu removed his hand and let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry about that, I became complacent and ignored their presence until it was too late."

"Don't apologize, I'm sure you have your reasons, right?" The Draco shook her head and illuminated her tail once more.

Moving closer, the demi-servant plopped down right beside her and huddled around the glowing warm rays of the flame. This of course surprised the Draco due to the sheer proximity, but she was used to it by now and simply welcomed it.

"I thought someone like you would've taken them out, is that not your style?" She inquired curiously.

"Under normal circumstances, sure. But if I would've taken out their scouting party, then that would immediately signal their clan that something must've killed their scouts. Naturally the rest would wander over and investigate hoping for a feast while they're at it." He shook his head slowly, "We're staying here for the night, so I can't risk anything just yet."

"Makes sense." She nodded.

Feeling a new weight being added to her right shoulder, Reed quickly looked at the source and found Enkidu's head resting peacefully on her. Unsure on how to take the gesture, she wondered if he had fallen asleep and moved her hand to wake him.

"Forgive my rude behaviour, but I'm just….tired…oh dear…" His words came out slow and slurred, indicating the lack of sleep.

Within seconds, his heavy eyelids came crashing down and he was knocked out cold. Resting happily on the Draco's shoulder, it showed a new vulnerable side of Enkidu towards the woman.

"That's right, you haven't caught a single wink of sleep ever since you left Rhodes Island….." Reed said softly as she stroked his head, "I don't know what problems you're going through right now, but rest assured, you're not alone anymore." She quietly told him in a soothing manner.

Feeling the tiredness catch up to her, it was only a matter of time before she too would fall asleep. But a strong part of her wanted to stay awake just a bit longer, to savour this moment.

"I will stand vigil for you, so….please rest at ease. Good night….."

* * *

**Hi there! Thanks for making it to the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!  
With that being said, for those of you who recognised the name references for CrownSlayer's squad, y'all know what's up.**

**Do leave your thoughts if you can, I appreciate reading them.**

**As always, see you in the next chapter!**

**Cheers~**


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Nights

Rope perched herself comfortably up on a rooftop that gave her ample visibility into the household that supposedly housed the rogue Servant Enkidu. Putting on a pair of highly specialised night vision goggles, she panned around and gauged the landscape.

"The layout of the house is quite big; I'd say a fifty-fifty distribution between open ground and the house itself. There seems to be a building tucked away in the corner, might be some sort of shed, can't tell without physically going in." She reported through the comms.

Standing outside the jeep, Gravel placed a finger to her comms and tapped the device as her mind bounced about to process the information. "Doing a simple drone shot gives me the impression that Enkidu must've hoarded quite the LMD to own this plot of land." She formed an impressed expression.

Ethan cleared his throat from within the vehicle, his feet supplemented on the dash. "I'd like to point out that intelligence reports from command say that this house belongs to some rich businessman. Looks like this is just one of his many homes in Lungmen, turns out he has a home in every district."

"Ohh? And what does this man have to do with Enkidu? I find it hard to believe a random Lungmen millionaire would simply offer up one of his houses to a homeless looking woman." The Zalak operator furrowed a curios brow.

Ethan licked his lips and pondered on the question, "For now I haven't the feintest clue, perhaps I can request command to give me more intel on the guy and get back to you." He glanced at Gravel who simply gave a reassuring nod.

"Do you need me to stay up here any longer? I feel like I might start attracting unwanted attention any moment now." Rope said nervously as she glanced around at the almost dead suburb.

"Relax, this place isn't exactly known to be the liveliest spot in Lungmen. There's a reason why folks avoid this area, mainly because it borders the wall separating the infected and the normal citizens." Gravel scoffed at the reality.

"Talk about unnecessary precautions." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Can you please answer my original question, even if this place doesn't have many people I'd like to avoid standing out in the open for this long." Rope pestered them through the channel.

"What's the house activity like? Any signs of movement outside the residence, any patterns whatsoever?" She asked the ex-thief.

Peering through the device, the Cautus specialist mentally noted the most obvious signs and relayed them through. "The house itself it definitely not of the middle class, but it doesn't exactly scream rich as well. So far all I can see is one light turned on, I'd suspect it's the living room, can't see too much from here."

"You getting this?" Gravel glanced over her shoulder.

Busy jotting down his notes, the Savra nodded silently towards the senior leader.

"Should I relocate in order to confirm eyes on the target?"

"Negative, we'll withdraw for now and set up our base of operations. Let's establish a foothold before diving into more complicated operations."

"Understood."

Retreating from his relaxed position, Ethan quickly turned the keys for the vehicle and fired it up straight away. As Gravel climbed into the front seat, the sound of a small thud rocked the vehicle as Rope cheekily snaked in through the rear passenger window.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Looks like we'll stay at the most obvious spot in town, I'm referring to the hotel that Rope pointed out earlier. If anything, it'll give us the range and vantage point necessary for future missions." Gravel said sternly as she studied the notepad.

"Roger."

/…/

Pulling into the near empty parking bay, the trio got out and gathered their belonging from the lifted 4x4. Entering the building, the mood shifted into a calm soothing vibe that basically screamed a staycation.

"The Crown Hotel huh, what's a fancy place like this doing here? I would've expected it to be in the city of all places." Ethan remarked at the grandly decorated interior.

"Indeed, some of the stuff in here screams ultra-rich to me. I can't help but feel giddy on the inside looking at all the priceless valuables on display!" The ex-thief cried out in pleasure.

"Good evening, how may I help you for tonight?" A woman at the front desk greeted them with a warm smile.

"We're looking for a room that can give us a nice view of the district and city every time we glance out the window. Think you have any available at this hour?" Gravel politely asked with that cheery personality of hers.

"I have just exactly the place you're thinking of, since we don't get that many customers, we don't have to worry about reservations anyway!" The woman joked, to which Gravel happily went along with.

"And how many nights do you plan to stay for?"

"Oh, we're not sure just yet just deduct it from the card until we check out. Will that be fine?" The Zalak slid the piece of metal across the counter into the woman's hand.

"As you wish ma'am." She complied, "Here is the key to your room, I hope you have a pleasant stay with us at the Crown Hotel." She bowed with a gratified expression.

As the trio made it into the elevator with their excessive luggage, the doors rolled silently effectively isolating them from prying ears. Soft melodic music seeped out from the speakers, setting the ambient mood.

Gravel removed her earpiece and let out a tired sigh, "Just set up the basic equipment for tonight and we'll finish the rest tomorrow. After that, feel free to relax for the night." She told the two of them with a short smile.

"Sure, sure!" Rope sang happily.

Ethan wore a small grin on his face, "I wasn't expecting you to use your own finances to book us this fancy place Gravel." He ran his fingers through his slick hair.

Gravel merely glared daggers at the sneaky operator and gave him a gentle jab, "Think again young man, as if I'd waste my hard earned LMD in this 3-star joint. That's why corporation cards come in handy." She winked at him while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Ack!" He reeled back in pain, "Huh, Kal'tsit gave you the business card?!" His eyes widened in shock.

A sly smile formed across Gravel's face, "Who said anything about her giving me anything?" Her eyes quickly shifted over to Rope who merely played an innocent whistle.

Instantly piecing the puzzle together, the male operator simply let out a stunned gasp as he couldn't believe what had transpired behind his back. "You serious?! We're going to get hanged on the bow of the ship when we get back!"

"No one will hardly know, besides, if we keep our spending to a minimum we'll slip by unnoticed." Gravel said confidently as she eyed him up and down with that bewitching gaze of hers. Her alluring voice sent strong feelings up his spine, as she leaned into him and practically breathed down his neck, "Surely we can also trust you to keep this within our circle?"

"The fact you two are so confident about this scares me." He swallowed a chunk of his saliva and shuddered at the various implications.

"Oh, stop being such a wuss." Rope punched his shoulder.

As the elevator mumbled a low ding, its doors glided open and paved a pathway for the group to their private escape. The first thing to hit the trio was the extravagant living room, the decorations and architecture came together to give off this rich vibe.

Chairs and couches dotted the floor, made of the highest quality leather and fabric that could roam this planet. Carpets hand sewn from the softest hide lay bar, ready to be trundled over and swallow any pair of feet in a frenzy of relaxation.

In the next room over was a decently sized kitchen with everything needed to make a simple meal to the fine dining experience in a five-star restaurant. And then there was the one master bedroom to complete the experience.

Although this posed a problem for the group since there were two women and one guy, and there only being one bedroom meant someone was going to sleep on the couch outside. The choice was already obvious from the get-go anyways.

"Ah yes, looks like Ethan will-"

"I'll take the couch." He quickly cut Rope off to avoid further humiliation.

"Then it's settled, you already know what to do." Gravel waved to them as she wandered off into the kitchen.

Letting out a synchronised sigh, the pair shuffled into the bedroom and sluggishly unpacked the surveillance equipment. Within minutes, the lavish room was littered with tripods, telescopes, and various other equipment, ruining the visual aesthetic of the place.

"That about clears up the most of the things, there's one bag left outside but you can take of that wont'cha?" The Cautus woman smirked before scrambling out of the area.

"Of course, I will." He rolled his eyes.

Stifling a tired yawn, he grabbed a nearby pillow and collapsed onto the couch with heavy eyes. Hearing footsteps approach his general direction, he glanced up and saw Gravel chewing happily with a bowl in her hand.

Her ears twitched excitedly as she ate her meal, "You should have something to eat, I haven't seen you eat anything since we left the base." She was genuinely concerned with his overall health.

"Heh, thanks for that." He grinned, "We don't exactly have raw ingredients now do we? I guess the MRE's we packed would suffice for tonight." His body left the couch and his legs dragged him over into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know, I'll go shopping tomorrow for some fresh food!" Rope happily suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, although one of us will have to stay back and make sure the surveillance equipment is online and ready to go." Gravel put a pondering finger to her ear as she wondered who would take the task.

"Oh, I don't mind staying back if no one else will do it." He said casually, but deep down he absolutely did not want to do it.

"No, that won't do Ethan." The Zalak woman scolded him with a finger, "You and Rope can go out and get us our supplies tomorrow, I'll stay back and make sure everything is in order."

"Hooray!" The young Cautus was filled with bliss.

* * *

"Where is she?" A short Vulpo moaned in frustration as he strode around the gigantic mobile base.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Sussurro grew ever so worried as she gripped the clipboard in her hand tightly for comfort. The paper attached to it held the details of one of Rhodes Island's most volatile operator.

Coming to a halt outside a large metal door, she glanced at the keypad status and took a deep breath. Rapping sharply three times, she called out the name of the occupant on the other side.

"Reed! It's me, Sussurro, are you alright?" The medic asked calmly, although she was eagerly anticipating a reply of any sort. "You didn't show up for you regular checkup yesterday, did something happen? If it's serious then you need to let me have a look, I care deeply about your health you know?"

Nothing, not even the slightest hint of life was redirected back towards her. It was these types of responses that greatly alarmed Sussurro and she feared something terrible must have happened.

"Please tell me she's just not in, calm down Sussurro, she's probably training or something." Her tone grew ever worried as she reached for the control pad.

Before her fingers could even swipe the override access card, the small machine let out an authoritative beep and unlocked the door. As the metal barricade slid open with its hydraulics hissing in the background, only vague darkness could be seen as light poured in from outside.

"Huh?" The Vulpo medic mumbled in confusion as her eyes darted around frantically.

The lights flickered on with a low click, illuminating the barren room. It was as if no one had stepped foot into the room in the first place.

"Wait, this is her room isn't it? Don't tell me-" She cut herself off and immediately flung the locker doors open.

Finding nothing but emptiness, her hands frantically darted to the next piece of furniture and quick ravaged through the room. It was the same everywhere she looked, there was absolutely nothing.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't tell me she bailed, if Kal'tsit finds out who knows what she'll do?!" _ Her breathing became erratic, forcing the medic to stop and calm down. "No way, where the hell did she go?!"

"Sussurro, what's taking so long? Is Reed being uncooperative again?" Ansel's voice came in through the walkie talkie.

"Ansel, did Reed request a room transfer by any chance?" She asked with panic climbing in her voice.

"No….is something wrong Sussurro, you don't sound to good?" The Cautus asked worriedly.

"Shit, she's gone Ansel, Reed's gone!"

'What?!"

/…/

Sussurro collapsed into her chair with a tired groan, "I don't get it, why would she run away? Her Oripathy infection is miles beyond anything I've ever seen before. If it's simply neglected, she'll die sooner or later!"

"She doesn't seem the type of person to simply leave without mentioning something, although for her to act out this way means something must've happened." Ansel suggested as he leaned against the desk.

"Either way, I only hope she's taking care of herself while she's out there doing her thing. Man, I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm stressed over this." She groaned.

The doors to the room seamlessly slid open, revealing a slender figure. Striding into the room with a calm look on her face, her eyes darted around the place before resting on the two staff members.

"I got your report, are you sure she's not in her room?" Kal'tsit's voice interrupted the duo as she came to a halt with a pile of papers in her free hand.

"Doctor Kal'tsit!" She stood up to greet the woman, "I can confirm that all of Reed's belongings have completely disappeared from the room without any trace. Unless she has requested a transfer, then I was unaware of the request and wish to apologise for the unnecessary panic."

The senior official pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Damn." Was all she could muster, "I can confirm that PRTS and fellow officers have lost track of Reed in the last 48 hours. Video footage last captured her on deck 12, which is the main hangar bay. Anything beyond that is anyone's guess as to where she would've wandered off to."

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Kal'tsit, do you perhaps have an idea as to why Reed would simply leave Rhodes Island silently?" Ansel brought forward the question.

Kal'tsit shook her head slowly, "If I knew I would've told you by now, but that woman refuses to speak about anything including about herself. Perhaps this place isn't to her liking, not that I can blame her anyway."

"Are you saying we're simply letting her go?" The Vulpo wore a shocked look.

The woman nodded quietly, "Unfortunately there's not much we can do about Operators who leave on their own volition. Once you break off contact with Rhodes Island without a formal resignation letter, we will simply cut ties with you, plain and simple."

"I suppose these rules were put in place to avoid legal repercussions yes?" Ansel caught on.

"Indeed, which is why I won't pursue this case any further as it is well beyond our control." Kal'tsit bluntly told them before turning around to leave, "Please resume your duties and try to forget what happened today."

"That's…." Sussurro hung her head low in defeat.

Noticing the downed Operator, Ansel simply put a comforting arm around his friend. "Cheer up, Reed's a strong woman anyways, she'll pull through whatever challenges she's facing right now."

"Ansel is right, Reed isn't just a normal being, she's a Draco first and foremost. Unlike her Lung and Vouivre counterparts, her species are known to be the one of the most resilient beings on Terra. To her, Oripathy is merely another inconvenience made to slow her down. But she'll keep pressing on no matter what."" Kal'tsit remarked in a revering tone.

"That's merely a reckless outlook on things if I may say so myself." Sussurro said.

The senior woman gave the medic a funny look, "That I can agree on, but this situation has evolved beyond our control. I can only recommend that you don't dwell on this matter too much, that's all." She turned on the spot and began to leave, "Don't overwork yourselves you two."

"Sheesh, talk about a reality wake up call." Sussurro groaned.

"Not everything goes as you expect in life, we can only wish the best for Reed from here on out." Ansel casually returned to his station.

"….yeah…"

* * *

The rain came down hard outside the high-rise complex, smashing into the windows akin to a low drumroll. Wind blew violently outside as the pressure zones shifted and rocked the structure in its place.

At the very top, a large cordon of the building was converted into a luxurious penthouse reserved for the owner of the building. Inside, vast amounts of items of priceless value decorated the place as if it were common commodity.

Amidst all this, two individuals sat opposite each other in the vast living room. The lights were dimmed and the fireplace cackles endlessly as it kept the two beings warm. Silence lingered about before one of them spoke up.

"So, tell me Charles, what do you reckon about this whole situation with Ursus and failure to control the uprising in its own territory." A Sarkazian man smiled slyly as he lit up a fat cigar.

"I dunno mate, seems like those folks over there can't even keep their own citizens on a leash." His accomplice spoke in a thick Victorian accent.

Hermes chuckled before unleashing a cloud of smoke, "The timing of all this is a tad bit too suspicious innit? While trouble is being stirred over east, we've got problems breaking out all over the country and within our own goddamn government." He shook his head whilst gazing out into the dull scenery.

Charles twitched his ears and adjusted his suit, "Those goddamn Aslans can't even keep the country together at this rate, if you ask me, the Draco would've been better off ruling this joint."

Hermes raised a surprised brow, "If only they were still around you mean?"

"Oh, shut up you twat, you know damn well as I do that there's still Draco lurking about." Charles scoffed.

"Relax pal, I know that. But the fact that there's so little of them means that the chances of a change in government is so slim, you'd be better off asking Ursus for an arms trade." Hermes joked.

Charles took another whiff of his cigar, the tobacco hitting all his good spots and calming him down. "What an absolute fuckery this world has come too honestly."

As Charles was lost in his own thoughts, Hermes was promptly notified on his wrist watch with a bright red light indicating an emergency. Wondering what could spark such a response, he opened up the notification with a calm look.

It was only after he read the alert that his eyes widened in fear and his entire body sprang out of his seat. Startling Charles, his friend quickly noticed the alarmed look and quickly sprang to action.

"What's going on?" He calmly asked.

"Deimos has been breached."

Those four words alone was enough to send the duo into a frenzied state, alarm bells blared internally as they rushed to the elevator. Skyrocketing down the skyscraper, they immediately hopped into a vehicle and sped towards the designated location.

/…/

Five minutes, that's how long it took for them to respond to the threat. It was impossible for someone to breach the vault and get out within five minutes, it would take even the most skilled person ten minutes at best to get out.

"What the hell happened?!" Hermes barked out loud as he approached one of the security guards.

"We don't know sir; all CCTV footage has been wiped or corrupted prior to the vault being broken into. We've sealed off all exits but no one has come back up since, all staff have been forcefully quarantined and are undergoing interrogation as we speak." The man reported briefly.

Hermes gazed into the man's eyes and looked away, finding no false intentions within his words. But another worried idea lingered in the back of his mind, a thought he feared the most. "Stay here, have your men double their security on all exits, I'll head down there with Agent Sanchez personally to investigate."

"Wait, wha?!-" Charles could only utter a surprised mumble before being dragged to the elevator.

Entering the giant lift, the doors promptly shut behind them. As the mechanisms produced a low whirr, the metal box began descending and brought the two men deeper below the planet.

"The hell you idiot, shouldn't we bring backup Agent Ramirez?" Charles gave his partner a funny look.

"Scared Agent Sanchez?" He jabbed his elbow in his partner's side.

"Shut the fuck up, let's find out what kind of cunt decided to break into our own headquarters and break their necks." Charles growled as he loaded his hi-tech pistol.

"Indeed." Hermes combed his brown hair back casually.

As the elevator came to a sudden halt, it's doors slowly slid open to reveal a brightly lit hallway. There was absolutely nothing lining the walls and floor, only CCTV cameras lay dormant, watching every their every move.

Everything about the whole situation was suspicious from the get-go, yet there were no signs of forced entry or the likes. The question now remained, who on Terra could have simply waltzed into a highly protected vault and leave without a trace?

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hermes mumbled to himself as he darted across the floor towards the vault.

As Charles raced after his friend, the duo stopped outside the thick door and briefly examined the giant piece of engineering. Nothing, no signs of tampering or brute entry, as if the vault merely welcomed the visitor.

"No, this can't be happening." Panic rose in Hermes' voice as he moved to the keypad and punched in the 10-digit code.

Charles raised a suspicious brow, there was something his friend wasn't telling him this whole time. Throughout his entire life, he had never seen Hermes this worked up before, there was something he was hiding.

"Hermes, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked in a low voice.

"Not now!" He barked.

As the pin-pad happily accepted the code, it beeped three times before releasing the multiple layers of locking mechanism holding the vault door in place. With a loud hiss, the large cylindrical barricade popped out and revealed its contents to the duo.

As light poured in, Charles peered into the poorly lit storage unit and gazed around at the odd piles littering the floor. From stacks of papers to rows of books spanning one end of the room, the other side simple house a mountain of cash in various different currencies enough to compete with several GDP's of different nations all together.

Until now he had never seen the true contents of Deimos, he only knew vaguely what was stored within it's heart, but to see the vast priceless wealth of knowledge just sitting here was jaw dropping to say the least.

"The hell is this, aren't these Ursus weapon plans? How the hell did you get your hands on these Hermes!?" His hand waved the stack of papers.

His friend ignored his question, instead seemingly lost in his own trance. Watching him dig through another pile, he let out a gasp and fell awfully silent.

"What's wrong?" Charles tapped him on the shoulder.

Hermes tapped his horns and scratched the back of his head, "It's nothing." He replied before pulling away and stepping outside the vault.

"Hey, wait up!" Charles called after him. "What the hell is wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The Sarkazian stopped in his tracks and let out a deep breath, "Maybe I have."

The Cautus man went in front and confronted his partner dead in the eyes, "What the hell are you keeping from me? That vault looks to have almost every secret on every nation on this planet, weapons, launch codes, cover ups, the whole lot!"

"I'm a collector at heart Charles, and you damn well know that. If I'm going up against an enemy, I damn well make sure I have all my cards ready in my hand, I make sure I'm never going to lose!" His brown eyes lit up in anger.

"Yet the look on your face tells me you've been dealt a losing hand." He scoffed, "So what is it? How much did they take from you?"

Hermes scoffed, "Money, not money , Information. All of our assets and operators, like you."

Charles gulped at the severity of the situation.

"Dig a trench my friend, and make it a deep one, because none of us are safe anymore." Hermes told him bluntly and began walking away.

"But why, why go through the trouble of this?"

"Don't you see the bigger picture you fool? It's about sending a message, and they damn well conveyed it alright."

/…/

"So, who the hell are these people?" Charles closed the wooden door behind them.

Hermes took his jacket off and threw it at the empty chair across the living room. Collapsing down onto the couch, he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Charles sat opposite of him, lighting up another dart and passing it to his mate. As his friend silently accepted the gift, he watched as he took one giant whiff and exhaled a large cloud of smoke.

"She has no name, at least, not that I can remember. No one knows who her real identity is, the only thing that is certain is that she's a Draco, a fucking powerful one at that." Hermes spoke softly, shuddering at the mental image in his head.

"Who's this chick that's got you all worked up? Surely she can't be that bad…..right?..."

The look on the Sarkazian's face simply said the opposite, "You wouldn't even know she's there until it's too late. But the fact that she's resurfaced now can mean a lot of things, but I have a fairly good idea as to why she's prowling about."

"Hold up mate, how the hell do you even know this woman?"

Hermes took another whiff and chuckled at the question, "I made the mistake of working alongside her a long time ago. Holy fuck its been a while since that memory's been brought back up, what the hell was I thinking?"

"Don't tell me you owe this bitch or something?"

Charles received a kick to his calves, "Language," Hermes chuckled, " I made sure to never find myself in the position of owning debt towards the woman, although the fact I kept tabs on her and collected information must've really upset her."

"Is that the reason why she raided Deimos? To wipe out any known information related to her?"

"No, she was after something else, her sister?"

"Sister?"

Hermes moved his hand and extinguished the cigar, "You heard me, her sister."

* * *

**-KABOOM!-**

The sounds of multiple explosions rang across the desert as craters were dug up left, right and centre in an instant. Analysing his handiwork, the horde of Uridimmu that had ambushed him were all but reduced to ash.

Glancing over, he noticed Reed had held her own against a surprising number of the vicious beast. Her use of Originium Arts and her combat style was terrifyingly efficient in cutting down the monster faster than they could overwhelm her.

Sensing another attack coming from his left, he spun around and launched a barrage of chains that quickly skewered the oncoming horde. As the spear tipped ends made quick work of the demonic monsters, Enkidu noticed how inefficient it was at dispatching large quantities.

While it was true he could simply summon more chains, it felt unnecessary to produce more when less could accomplish the same amount. Perhaps he would have to review his fighting style later after the fight.

As Enkidu waltzed through the battlefield and dispatched the enemy without batting an eye, Reed on the other hand was putting more effort to control her side of the field. Her chest glowed brightly, like the sun had taken residence in her bosom.

Wings coated in roaring flames emerged from her back as they burned with killing intent. Her spear was the same, engulfed in a holy light of fire, ready to smite the monster that plagued this land.

With one swift move, she was already airborne and barrelling down on the nearest Uridimmu. The poor monster didn't know what hit it as it's body combusted violently and exploded into a fiery blaze.

Emerging from the fire unscathed, Reed pressed on and swung her weapon in controlled movements, cutting down the next set of enemies. As their large bodies spontaneously combusted into balls of fire, the surrounding area was slowly turning into a hellish landscape.

As the sea of flames raged on, the demonic beasts began to pull back, terrified of the monster that approached them. But it was too late, their escape had been cut off by a wall of fire and they now were cornered like rats.

Eying her next set of kills, a large surge of flames congested into the palm of her hands and grew exponentially. Aiming her arm at the cooped up Uridimmu, all Reed had to do was think of incinerating them at the rest would be done.

And that's what she thought of, with a mere thought, all the congested energy in her hand was unleashed into a concentrated beam of fire. The surging flames propelled forward at insane speeds and instantly enveloped the monster.

Not even a scream was heard as the group was utterly annihilated in the blink of an eye. The trail of destruction that was left behind would serve as a reminded to the demonic beasts that they weren't alone in this land.

Essentially wrapping up the fight on her end, she glanced over at Enkidu who had also finished skewering the last batch of Uridimmu. Seeing him give a wave, she decided to call it quits for the day and retire her powers.

But her failure to notice a stray Uridimmu approaching her like a silent cat completely caught her off guard. It wasn't until that Enkidu had appeared right in front of her did she actually process the events.

**-BANG!-**

A surge of energy was discharged from the Chains of Heaven as the energy bolt completely tore a hole through the murderous beast. Blood spilled out everywhere and stained the two of them as the lifeless corpse crashed and tumbled into the ground.

"You alright?" Enkidu ignored the corpse and blood on his face as he checked on his companion. "Oop, hold still for a bit." Brushing her hair aside, he fully exposed her face in the sunlight and wiped the small droplets of blood off her face.

"Mmm, thanks.." She nodded.

"Good, let's get a move on before more of them show up." He wiped the stains off his face and dusted his clothing.

Leaving behind a desolate landscape, the duo quickly made tracks to their original destination amidst the barren landscape.

/…/

"Is that what I think it is?" Enkidu pointed in the distance.

Reed joined his side up atop a hill, "Mhmm, that's a catastrophe unfolding over there."

Feeling the breeze hit them, the pair felt the cold air wash over them while watching nature take its course from a far distance.

"This smell, we're close to the ocean." Enkidu sniffed the air and proceeded walking down the slope.

Within minutes they crested another hill and found the ocean waiting from them at the base. The sand shifted colour and the waves came in and out with a gentle rhythm.

"Beautiful….." Reed mumbled under her voice.

Enkidu quietly slid down the slope and dug his foot into the salty sand. As the waves crept up to him, the cold water kissed his feet sending an ecstatic feeling up his spine. Gazing out into the horizon, a small sad smile decorated his face as he realized something.

"Is something wrong?" Reed noticed his silent expression.

The Chains of Heaven raised a finger and gestured to a point beyond the horizon, "Uruk…..Uruk is supposed to be there. But it's not, the great ocean now claimed ownership of that place, a surprising turn of events I must say."

"You sound almost….relieved though?..." The Draco studied him some more.

Enkidu tilted his head and sighed, "Do I now? Huh, what a strange aspect of me then, interesting."

"Do you have fond memories of that place?"

"I won't lie, I do. But that's all in the past now, the Enkidu that roamed this earth many eons ago and died eons ago is long gone. The one that is standing here, wishes to live a separate life than what was written in the books, and he wishes to forge his own memories and adventures."

"I see….."

"Come on, let's head to our destination before the sun sets in, I'd like to set up camp before that happens." He happily said while tugging her hand.

"Ahhh! Sheesh, there you go again!" Reed exclaimed but her words fell on deaf ears.

/…/

Stopping at a small oasis, several palm trees stood strong and created a shade for any being wishing to escape the harsh sun. A large patch of grass and reeds littered the ground coupled with a large water hole in the middle offering refreshments.

It was the perfect spot to stay at, the only problem was that it also sat right next to a large pyramid like structure. Only one entrance could be seen, and that was the very front which was guarded by a man in tattered white robes.

Observing from a distance, the pair watched the man remain still throughout the time they spent watching him. It was as if he were a statue, whether he was guarding the temple or was just some worshipping nut job remained to be seen.

"He seems….calm…" Reed struggled to find the right words to describe the person as she tilted her head curiously.

"I don't sense anything dangerous within the vicinity, he really is by his lonesome self out here." The demi-servant put a finger to his chin.

Standing up from his position, Enkidu approached the figure and signalled for Reed to stay back whilst he scouted out the area. Slowly but surely, he closed the gap between him and the mysterious figure. It wasn't until he was a good 20 metres away that the man moved all of a sudden.

Coming to life in response to the approaching demi servant, Enkidu watched him turn around, and pulled back his hood to reveal a young adult face. Greeting him with a warm smile, the man bowed deeply and said, "Welcome fellow traveller, you have entered the small oasis containing the last standing vault of my people. Have you come to seek out the treasures that lie within?"

"_Vault? So that's what it is huh? I don't remember a vault being constructed here though, if I recall correctly, didn't Gil throw the key into some bush or something?" _He pondered internally, "Perhaps, may I ask who you are?"

The strange man beamed happily and placed his hands on his hips, "I am Anshar, a watcher of the throne, but that was my past job, I now watch the vault. I merely keep the entrance to this place clean and free from bandits. It was the last order my King gave to me before he departed this land, only when he returns will my duty be relieved."

"King? Pardon my ignorance, but does your lord have a Kingdom nearby? We're travellers you see, so we're fairly new to the layout of the land." Enkidu said sheepishly.

"That is absolutely fine my friend, although I must say, my King and his kingdom is long gone from this land. Mmmm, yes, in fact, I am probably one if not the last survivor of his people still roaming this planet." He chuckled.

"Gone? You don't mean?-"

"Yes, you guessed that right." He nodded, seemingly alright with the situation. "Tell me kind sir, you look awfully familiar. I must say, the hair, the eyes and figure, and his robes too! You've got the whole package…unless…."

Enkidu cocked his head slightly, confused by where the stranger was going with his semantics. But something else caught his eye, throughout the time he has spent on Terra, he has never witnessed a pure human. But the man standing before him possessed no such animal traits, he was truly a full fledged human.

"Forgive me sir, but may I ask your name?" Anshar narrowed his gaze, cutting off the demi-servant's train of thought.

"….Enkidu….my name is Enkidu." The demi-servant answered the mortal.

At first the temple guard blinked a few times, unable to respond to the name. Then he simple closed his eyes and gazed up at the sky with a content smile on his face. "I see, so the time has come hasn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Enkidu raised a brow, having more questions than answers.

"Forgive me, you're after the key, aren't you?" Anshar bowed deeply, as if he were in the presence of royalty.

A cautious look decorated Enkidu's face as he wondered just who this man was. "How'd you know?"

Anshar chuckled softly, "I was told long ago that I'd meet a person with your description, it was said that with your arrival, my duty as gatekeeper would come to an end. All these years, I've waited and waited for the right person, and here you are." He sighed full of relief.

"I don't understand, how can you be waiting for me? Are you telling me that there have been people who've been keeping track of my existence?" The Chains of Heaven narrowed his gaze.

The man slowly shook his head, "Nay, forgive me but my memory is rather slow currently. Even if I were to answer all your questions, it'd take forever for me to answer it all. But I'm afraid time isn't on my side, I'm sorry."

Enkidu could sense something was amiss with the person before him, as if his source was slowly getting weaker by the passing second. Somehow, the magic source that had been sustaining this man's life had disconnected itself, he was essentially living on borrowed time now.

"Your energy, it's degrading at an alarming rate." The demi-servant pointed out, growing concerned for his health.

"Do not worry about me sir, I have merely served my end of the deal. I only ask that you proceed on into the vault and retrieve what you originally came here for." He waved at Enkidu, urging him to go.

"But-"

"I beg you sir, please go!"

Keeping his mouth shut, Enkidu quickly turned to Reed and signalled for her to come over. As the Draco quickly joined his side, he gave her a set of instructions to follow. "I'm heading in, please stay put for the meantime. Keep an eye on mister Anshar for the time being, I won't be long."

Reed nodded obediently, "Be careful."

"What's the worst that can happen?" He smirked before jogging away.

Anshar turned and watched the Chains of Heaven shrink in the distance; a content smile drew across his ageing face. "He walks among us, but as a different man just as the prophecy foretold. He has returned not as a ruler, but as a man with his own freedom and ideals, unbound by the laws of old."

"What does all that mean?" Reed asked him, curious behind the meaning of his words.

"Tell me miss, is he happy?" The question seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Happy?...I suppose so, but even then, who knows what he's truly feeling underneath all that." The Draco answered.

Anshar stroked his chin, "That is good enough for me."

/…/

The entrance to the vault was rather straightforward, a long winding corridor that kept going and going until the sunlight could no longer illuminate the interior. After that, ageing torches that were seemingly lit for centuries illuminated the rest of the way.

The pathway slowly descended into a deep step before splitting into a large room with ever abstract walkways. A chasm now presented itself, ready to claim its next victims, the walls expanded into the near infinite darkness.

Intricate patterns littered the ground as Enkidu continued along the obvious path, there was a familiar aura about the place, as if he had been here before. Before long, he found himself entering another room, this time with a much narrow displacement.

Compared to the previous room, it was more compact, but the simplicity and atmosphere screamed extravagant. Gold tones decorated the abstract walls and uneven surfaces of the floor while smaller scale pyramids were erected from the ground.

At the end of the room, a golden chest glowed a dim heavenly gold colour, inviting anyone to come closer and inspect its contents. But Enkidu completely ignored that and instead focused on the most bizarre object in the room.

He was gazing at the chains suspended in the air above him, all directed towards the chest and forming a makeshift barrier around it. Their faded colour indicated they had been here for a while, but it was the plea and cries for joy that drew his attention.

"_These chains, they're…..mine…..impossible, how can they be here?"_ He asked himself as he stepped closer to inspect the inanimate objects.

Feeling his foot crush something, he glanced down and paused to find a shattered bone. Glancing around, he realised that several bones belonging to several corpses lay strung about like a display piece for the next wandering adventurer.

Simple looking at the worn-out pieces of armour and the age of the weapons, these people must've been dead for more than fifty years. But they didn't simply die of natural causes, so what could have killed them?

"_The….m-mas-ter….returned…."_ The Chains whispered to him.

"Impossible?" He murmured out loud, studying the suspended weapons.

Before his thought could continue any further, the sound of metal brushing against itself echoed in the darkness. Turning his hand into an energy blade, a large sword emerged from the darkness behind him with the intent to cleave him in half.

_**-CLANG!-**_

Deflecting the blade to one side, Enkidu jumped back and enticed his opponent to come out. Doing just that, an armoured figure leapt from the shadows and landed on the dusty floor with a thundering noise.

Studying his opponent, the tall figure brandished its sword and silently prepared itself for another attack. The armour style was nothing Enkidu had ever seen before; the intricate patterns and styling was of pure artistic beauty.

Yet at the same time he could understand the words engraved on some of the bracelets and shoulder plates. The horned helmet with its ever-extravagant wings on top coupled by the various symbols dotting the chest plate and pauldrons all screamed of Sumerian inspiration.

"Tiamat? No, that armour is a visual design depicting the great mother and her children, the horns all the way to the engravings and symbolism. All of this tells me it is of Sumerian make, just who on earth can craft this sort of masterpiece?" The demi-servant asked the tall warrior.

Silence was all the hulking figure could produce, the dark empty void within its helmet indicated that no one was home. It moved its feet, gearing up for another attack.

With a light kick, the armoured mass leapt forward and swung its sword for a critical blow. Enkidu, already anticipating the attack, summoned a flurry of chains and immediately bound his target in mid-air.

With an audible snap, the armoured warrior attempted to break free but to no avail as its body remain suspended in the air. "A simple automaton? But why go through the extra lengths of decorating it with such expensive pieces of equipment?" Enkidu wondered as he approached the wild entity.

Pausing in his steps, his presence detection screamed a series of warnings as it fed the details towards his brain. His eyes widened in shock, this feeling, it belonged to no one else. "No, why is he here?!" He glanced towards the ceiling.

Distracted by the revelation, the demi-servant failed to notice to armoured warrior fling his sword in a flimsy manner towards him. Dodging at the last minute, the blade zipped past and clamoured onto the stone floor with a loud echo.

Glaring daggers at his bounded opponent, a split second of raw killing intent filled his head and his arm moved on its own to skewer the humanoid figure. Just as his hand was about to pierce the intricate helmet, the warrior disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"_He broke free from the chains, how!?" _He screamed at himself, shocked at the possibility of such a thing.

**-KABOOM!-**

Loud explosions erupted from outside, rocking the chamber to its very core. "Kingu." Enkidu grimaced as he felt the faker right make his debut.

Hearing movements from behind, he sidestepped and watched as sharpened metal grazed his hair and slammed straight into the ground. Cleaving a giant cut into the stone floor, Enkidu slammed his foot down on the blade and locked it in position.

Sending a fist towards the helmet, his hand smashed into the metal casing and sent the heavy brawler flying backwards. Before the lumbering figure could hit the floor, his body disappeared into a flash of light again.

Stunned by the same move, the warrior reappeared in front of Enkidu a split second later with its hands grasping the handle of its sword. Retrieving the weapon from the floor and ready to strike, it swung its blade again.

Adapting to the newfound attack, the demi-servant quickly deflected the blade with a precise hit and exposed the brawler a counterattack. A wave of chains appeared all around the figure, firing from all directions and skewering the resilient figure.

Piercing the armour with ease and turning the temple guardian into a second-rate pin cushion, its body grasped onto whatever inch of life it had left before falling limp.

/…/

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Reed asked, slightly worried about what awaited her friend inside the structure.

Anshar stifled a small laugh, "Young lady, whatever the vault throws at him, he will overcome it with ease."

Reed felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a worrying sensation filled her mind as her gut instinct told her to run. Gripping her spear tightly, she glanced around anxiously for any signs of the threat.

"Look out miss!" Anshar cried out as he shoved her away with his brute strength.

"Ack!" The Draco groaned as she was sent flying a few metres away from her last known position.

Hearing the sound, a high pitched wailed, it instantly reminded the woman of screaming missiles barrelling down on her position. Glancing up, a white flash was all her eyes could render as the next second shocked her ears.

**-KABOOM!-**

She braced for impact as the sand was whipped up into a flurry mess, creating a pseudo sandstorm in the process. As her jacket fluttered violently, the shockwave had well and truly passed over and the dust began to settle.

Fanning the haze aside, her eyes widened in shock as her mind suffered from a recognition crisis. Through the clearing of the dust, she saw him, Enkidu. No, it wasn't Enkidu, far from it at best, yet her mind knew the difference, but her emotions couldn't handle the news.

It was the Doctor, or rather, a being taking the form of both the Doctor and Enkidu and making a mockery out of their name and figure. Her hand gripped the spear tightly, but she couldn't move, her feet absolutely refused to take one step closer towards that _thing_.

But amidst the chaos, Anshar had survived the blast and was standing toe to toe against the faker with a long blade in his hands. His tattered cloak had all been reduced to nothing, exposing a his combat gear.

"You are far more resilient than I thought, as expected of the Royal Guard." Kingu smirked, slowly circling his opponent.

"I'd recognize this feeling anywhere, to think someone like you survived the great scouring is a feat on its own. This world does not need you wasting its precious oxygen, you should've died all those millennia ago like your brother.

Kingu frowned, "I can say the same for you, you're a man out of time, you should be dead. Your remains would be nothing by now in this day and age."

"To think you'd imitate our great Leader with such great mockery, it makes me sick to the core." Anshar brandished his blade.

"What can I say, I quite like this figure!" Kingu flouted his arms, a smile spread across his face.

Anshar didn't say another word, instead he pushed his feet off the ground and lunged towards the faker. He moved his arms, hell bent on cutting down the heresy that stood before him.

Kingu saw the attack and patiently waited for the man to close the distance. Morphing his hand into a blade, his blade clashed with his opponent's and sparks flew violently from all ends. The two fighters broke off, their blades clashing repeatedly within a short time frame.

Kingu jumped back, a taunting expression decorated his face as he indulged in the warrior puppet that tried its luck. Anshar didn't share the same expression as his face was decorated with pent up anger and hatred against his opponent.

The two clashed again, sparks flew violently as more shockwaves were sent across the ground rippling the sand and stirring up clouds of dust.

In the distance, Reed watched on, unable to interfere with their intense duel as she couldn't even offer a lending hand if she tried. She could only watch on in awe as the duel between a mere mortal man and a living servant unfolded before her.

"Man, what a drag." Kingu yawned as he casually parried the blade back easily.

Anshar stumbled backwards, unfazed by the block. He knew he was outclassed in every way, but he wasn't expecting to win this fight, he was merely stalling for time.

"Waiting for Enkidu to finish his business down there? That's why you're fighting me right? To stall for time so that your precious friend can come up and finish the business here?" Kingu folded his arms, unimpressed by the obvious state of things.

Anshar was taken aback, but simply put on a grin on his face. "So, what if I am stalling for time? I'm doing a pretty good job so far." He panted heavily, readying for another bout.

Kingu scratched the back of his head and sighed in a disappointed manner, "I suppose play time is over then isn't it?" His purple eyes flared with murderous intent and a wall of golden portals appeared behind him.

"Shit!" Anshar muttered.

Without uttering a word, Kingu unleashed his barrage of chains in a concentrated effort to butcher his opponent in one swift strike. The metal chains clamoured on as they rocketed through the air and came barrelling down on their target.

Bracing himself for the worst, Anshar met the first few projectiles head on and deflected them with his sword. More and more came, he kept swinging and swinging but the amount was too much for him to keep up with.

The speed at which they came at intensified even further and they broke through his stalwart defence and pierced his legs and arms.

"Arghh!" He groaned in pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Don't you like it?" Kingu paused his attacks, "This is the most optimal way of defeating an opponent, by simply overwhelming them with attacks until they can no longer cope with it."

The millennia old guardian collapsed to his knees, unable to support himself any longer. Using his sword as support, he panted and wheezed as blood seeped into the soft sand around him. _"Not yet, I can't fall now, I still have some time left!"_

"I suppose it's time to put this little pup out of his misery." Kingu grinned coldly.

"No!" A feminine voice protested, catching the attention of the faker.

Anshar turned and yelled at her, "Don't involve yourself in this Miss, it's too dangerous, leave while you-ack!" He clutched the sides of his stomach, revealing a deep gnash.

"Oh? I completely forgot you were standing there, are you his exquisite pet by any chance?" Kingu eyed the Draco up and down curiously.

Reed ignored his words, but her emotions kept toying with her mental state. But now was not the time to indulge in who's who and just focus on engaging the threat in front of her.

"Huh, not the talkative type eh? I suppose I'll finish off your friend here and deal with you later."

Summoning a wall of chains, he fired all of them simultaneously towards the bleeding Anshar and expected a bloody paste the next second.

**-CLANG!-**

As the chains that was supposed to skewer his opponents were deflected promptly, he raised a curious brow as to who could've interrupted the process. Seeing the same woman, he was talking to earlier, she now blocked the path with a fiery attitude.

Flaming wings sprouted from her back as her spear was engulfed in holy fire. A battle-ready expression decorated her face as she gripped her weapon firmly.

Kingu smiled, almost as if he were excited about the next set of events that were about to unfold. "Now this is interesting, so the pet has finally decided to play?"

Reed said nothing and ignored his taunts. Pointing her spear at her target, she manipulated her arts and fired a concentrated beam of flames.

Excited by the aggressive approach, Kingu dodged the ranged attack and glanced upwards. Seeing the Draco descend before him with killing intent, her flaming spear met his bladed hand.

The duo clashed ferociously as flames were sent flying everywhere and littered the ground. If they fought any longer the landscape would turn into a fitting lair for Satan himself.

Parrying and blocking, Kingu grinned even harder as he wanted to see more from the Draco warrior. "More! I know you're holding back, aren't you afraid of using your full potential against me? You know you'll have to, you're no match against me in this state!"

Responding to his words, the temperature abruptly increased in their vicinity as Reed used more of her arts in her combat style. Twirling the flaming lance, the temperature it was burning at far exceeded normal limits and could potentially melt steel at this rate.

"Wonderful! I love it!" Kingu praised her before diving in sporadically to battle her in close quarters

Executing a barrage of attacks, his hands could nowhere penetrate the stout defence the Draco was putting up. Slightly frustrated by this, he refused to change his attack patterns and instantly regretted it.

As Reed baited his hand for a forward jab, she elegantly moved his feet and swatted aside the arm to create an opening. Seeing her chance, she thrusted her blazing spear forward and straight towards Kingu's face.

"Shit!" Kingu muttered as he quickly sidestepped but was too late for it.

As the spear grazed his cheek, it left a deep cut and the wound itself remained on fire. It was the attack that came next that would severely change his perception about the Draco woman.

Not even a second had passed when Reed had inflicted the wound and he felt his entire face turn into a miniature sun.

**-BOOM!-**

A medium sized explosion erupted from the wound Reed had inflicted upon him earlier causing the blast to engulf Kingu and sent him stumbling backwards into the ground. While it was a solid hit, it wasn't enough to down the faker.

A black mark decorated his left cheek before it returned to normal. If it were simply any other being on the receiving end of that attack, they would've surely been reduced to ash by now.

"I must say, that stung quite a bit." He applauded her, brushing the sand off his robes as if nothing happened. "An error on my part, I underestimated you and paid the price for it. But I must say, in a pure close quarter fight with my blade I don't think I would've stood a chance."

Their eyes met briefly, there was only violence and killing intent lingering in Reed's eyes as that's all she focused on. Any other thought that drifted into her consciousness was merely a noise that failed to garner her attention.

"I like it, your anger makes me happy, it draws out the real monster from within!" He exclaimed happily. "Now then, enough playing, I shouldn't hold back now!"

With a light tap of his feet, the imposter closed the gap between them in an instance. Gasping at the sight, Reed brought her spear up but felt nothing hit her. Glancing around, Kingu had appeared next to her with his foot ready to slam into her sides.

Using the shaft of her weapon, the object took majority of the blow but sent the Draco skipping away in the sand. Before she even had the chance to recuperate, a pillar of dirt erupted from the ground and slammed into her back, stopping her in her tracks.

A chain manifested itself, wrapping itself around her waist and flinging her into the sky. Meeting the Draco at the top, Kingu slammed his foot down into her abdomen and promptly propelled her back down with a loud noise.

"GAH!" She coughed, wheezing and panting as her body screamed in pain as it slammed into the earth. As the millions of cells rushed to repair the damage, the tremendous amount of pain was close to sending her into a shocked state.

Sustaining multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, she remained still, unable to move for a bit. But her sheer will, and stubbornness pushed her on to keep moving, she wanted to live, to survive!

"Sheesh, you're stubborn." He groaned as he watched her stand up.

Her open wounds were cauterized automatically by her flames, as if some sort of underlying regenerative factor keeping her going for the meantime. Wiping the blood stain away from her lips, she readied her weapon for another violent session.

A sly smile crossed Kingu's face as he planned the most painful way in finishing off his target, it was something he would indulge in for the days to come. Leaping forward, he closed the 50 metre odd gap between them in a split second and was about to deliver a crushing blow.

Before his foot could even reach Reed, a large golden spear appeared out of nowhere and instantly impaled his chest. Stopping him dead in his tracks, he lay motionless in the air as the giant weapon buried itself into the ground.

"Wha-!" He coughed up a pool of blood, stunned by the surprise attack.

Seeing a figure out of the corner of his eye, he reacted far too late as Enkidu came barrelling down on his position and slammed into him with full force.

**-BOOM!-**

A giant shockwave rippled through the sand and travelled for a few hundred metres amidst the erupting chaos that unfolded. As the dust settled, a small crater was left where the sandy dune once stood.

Groaning in pain, Kingu pulled himself to his feet and spat out a healthy supply of blood. Glaring at Enkidu, there was nothing but seething hatred and anger that burned ever so brightly in his eyes. Clutching the gaping hole in his chest, the wound began to slowly stich itself up, but it left him vulnerable for the time being.

"I suppose my timing was off then." He chuckled, attempting to start a conversation with his alter ego.

Enkidu frowned visibly, "I didn't expect you to come out all this way, were you after the contents inside the vault as well?"

The imposter cocked his head slightly, confused by the question. "Vault? You must be mistaken, I couldn't care less for what was inside the vault, I'm after something else you see."

"The fact that you're here means I can end this feud once and for all. I ask that you surrender yourself and return the soul that you have hijacked back to me." The demi-servant asked wholeheartedly, but the chances were slim to none.

"Tch, you don't get it do you? Your friend is dead, I am the new Kingu, we are one now! Can't you get that through your thick skull? Your Doctor friend is long gone, you're looking at the new him now." Kingu gestured, as if he were some kind of royalty.

"I can guarantee you right now, the Doctor would never act this way." Enkidu gritted his teeth in visible frustration.

"Oh, don't like the truth now do you? I have to thank you for this after all, after all the only weakness you have is anything to do with the soul. I have to say, that friend of yours had a rather energetic soul, hence why I picked him." He giggled, further taunting his adversary.

The demi-servant let out a long sigh and hung his head low, "Diplomacy is out of the question then? I really wanted to avoid beating the shit out of you despite my urge to pummel your stupid face into the ground."

"Oooh, becoming rather ambitious now are we? Well you'll have to try harder than that!" Kingu cried out sporadically before lunging forward with his bladed hands.

As Enkidu moved to parry the blow, his hand struck Kingu's blades but instantly shattered them giving rise to the fact he had been baited by a clay doll. Sensing something from his rear, he spun around and found himself in an even worsened situation.

"Ah, ah." Kingu waved a finger, prompting him to not take a further step closer.

With one hand wrapped around Anshar's neck, the imposter held the ageing guardian in the air and slowly tightened his grip around the man's windpipe.

Seeing the man gasp for air, Enkidu was about to move when Kingu further tightened his grip, "If you come any closer, I'll break this man's neck." He said in a cold tone.

"I swear to Anu I'll-!" He gritted his teeth angrily, ready to whip out all manner of weapons to butcher his target.

"You see Enkidu, I didn't come halfway across the world to go after some lousy vault, instead I'm after something that this stubborn pup of yours has been hiding this past millennia or so."

The demi-servant kept his battle stance ready, simulating hundreds of attack vectors that would guarantee Anshar's survival. But despite thinking of every possible solution, the chances of Anshar surviving any of them were slim.

"It seems I'm running late; I suppose I'll stop toying around and collect what's rightfully mine then." Kingu quickly ran his free hand through the man's chest and shuffled around as if he were collecting his organs.

Ripping out a golden chalice with ease, he tossed the corpse to one side and admired the item with a cruel smile. All this happened within a heartbeat, the time frame was so short that even Enkidu had to do a double take on all this.

"The holy grail, how!?" The demi-servant stared in awe.

"Oops, my bad, didn't he tell you?" He giggled like a psychopath.

"Anshar!" The words slipped out of his mouth as he darted forward in pure rage towards his target.

With such animosity dotting his eyes, Kingu merely bid a silent farewell and instantly disappeared from view with a sharp blink. The only thing he left behind was fragments of dust, a magic technique that was unfamiliar to the demi-servant.

Immediately diverting his attention to Anshar's motionless body, he picked up the man and gripped him tightly. But no matter how tight his finger clung onto the man, he felt lighter by each passing moment.

"Don't go, not yet! I need to know; how do you know about me? Why am I so important to you, to the point that prophecies would predict my arrival?" His words barraged the dying man, but they all fell on deaf ears as it was merely noise for Anshar. "Why…..why am I important?..." His voice broke.

A content smile decorated the dying man's face, "In due time…all will be clear….stand tall Enkidu….nay, my lord…" He mustered whatever strength he had left to leave those parting words behind. "I'm so so…happy…I can rest now….."

With one final breath, his chest rose before coming to a complete halt. With that, his body slowly pulsed with a warm golden light before dissipating into a shower of smaller golden particles. Leaving behind a pair of empty hands, Enkidu could only grip nothingness now.

At least, that's what he thought as he felt a pair of warm hands fill the empty void he tried so haplessly to grab a hold of. Shifting his gaze, he found a pair of ocean blue eyes meeting his own. Despite the tired look they gave off, they radiated a sense of warmth past all that.

"I…couldn't save him….." He murmured.

Reed kept quite and gripped his hands, "You did your best, that's all he could have ever asked for…." She spoke softly.

"But I could've done more, I should've done more! A perfect weapon like me shouldn't have made such a simple mistake, this isn't right, I-"

The Draco placed a finger over his mouth, "But you're not a weapon, you're a living breathing being. And as normal people, we're not perfect, we all make mistakes."

"But-"

"In a way you saved Anshar, he's been suffering for far too long, staying alive well past his due date." She sighed heavily, unloading the harsh truth. "He was happy, to be finally set free from the chains that bound him to this planet."

Enkidu kept quiet, he hung his head low as his mental state was left in shambles at the moment. He felt like they had gained something out of this journey, but lost more in the process. One step forward, two steps back was the literal representation that could describe his mindset.

"None of this makes sense, why did he call me Lord? Why was he waiting here this whole time, for me specifically? Something doesn't add up, I need to get to the bottom of this." He stood up and clenched his fist determinedly.

"Where are you going?" The Draco asked.

"Home, you coming?" He extended a helping hand towards her.

"Gladly." She accepted his offer.

* * *

Kal'tsit stood quietly at one of the desk skimming over the daily logistics report while sipping on a cup of coffee in the usual late-night hours of her shift. Signing off the paper, she placed on the collection point for tomorrow's staff to sort out the filing.

Hearing the door to her office slide open, her ears perked up curiosity as she turned around to greet the person sane enough to be awake this late and to enter her personal domain at this hour no less. Truth be told, she already detected his arrival long before he even reached the door to her lab.

"You have something for me Fives? I can tell by that excited look underneath that mask of yours." She took another casual sip.

"You know me so well Ma'am." He chuckled while waving his arms.

"So, what is it?"

"I've gotten word from some of my contacts in Victoria, it seems _she's _resurfaced once more and is on the move."

The woman narrowed her gaze and placed down the warm mug, "You're serious about this? Any ideas as to why she would make a move now?"

"The current political climate the world is facing right now is probably one thing I can think of." He pointed out the obvious.

Kal'tsit promptly moved over and smacked the back of his head with a clipboard, "I am well aware of that you sausage, I'm asking about the specifics."

Fives scoffed, "You'd have better luck asking a fortune teller that question if you want a definite answer."

"Fuck." The woman groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You know as well as I do how well this woman covers her tracks. The fact we even managed to narrow down her gender was a miracle."

"We didn't uncover that, she deliberately left it out in the open for us to look at it."

"So, what's the plan boss?"

"We do nothing, this doesn't concern us at the moment, right now Rhodes Island has bigger problems to take care of."

"Very well, I'll report back if anything significant develops."

"You know where to find me." She waved.


End file.
